Aurore's Moemon Adventure
by Espeon of Shadows
Summary: We all know Aurore Reinhart from my moemon stories. The Magnificent Bastard, who has everything planned out from beginning to end. But who is he? Where did he come from? What's his story? Well, let's read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

EoS: Hello, here's my Aurore story. For some reason, everyone thought I wouldn't be updating for a few months, but that's my Unova story. This one's Aurore's, made today! …And… back by popular demand…

Lauren: Hiya guys! This is Lauren! I decided every once in a while I'll help him respond to your reviews, so keep reviewing!

EoS: EoS here. How the hell did I let her talk me into this?

Lauren: Well, enough about you! Let's get on with the story!

EoS: Yeah, well, before that, I'd like to say that today is the FIRST ANIVERSARY of my story! Yes, one year ago, I published the first chapter of Aoshi's Moemon Adventure!

Lauren: And it all went downhill from there.

EoS: Also, I'd like to state that, unlike my other stories, this one will not have daily updates. It'll be updated quickly, but don't expect daily updates like my other stories. Starting with Unova we'll go back to daily.

Lauren: But I thought Aurore WAS from Unova…

EoS: I don't care.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"Aurore…" An elderly man told Aurore as he stood at a large doorway inside of a dark tower. "Remember… It's your destiny to protect the history of this world. You must provide an heir to our families bloodline. We have spent the last fifteen years educating you for this job. Besides us, you are the only man in the world who can translate the ancient writing."<p>

"…I know." Aurore said, frowning. He wore a white shirt and white pants, with messy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Here." The man said, handing black and red moeball to Aurore. "This will be your moemon. You have already been acquainted with her before, am I right?"

"…Yeah." Aurore said, nodding, taking the moeball. Aurore walked through the doorway, and opened the door, heading out to the outside world.

Aurore arrived from the tower and into the outside, where he inhaled the fresh air.

"Aurore, one last thing." The man said, frowning.

"What?" Aurore asked, turning back to the man.

"Be careful." The man said. "Make sure not to overestimate that power of yours."

"Alright." Aurore said, tossing the black and red moeball onto the ground. A young black and red moemon emerged from it, smiling excitedly. She wore a black shirt and black shorts, with a furry black collar and furry black tail, as well as messy black hair down to her shoulders with red tips and blue eyes, with fox ears.

"Hey, Sora." Aurore said, scratching through her hair, smiling. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey, master!" The Zorua said, smiling. "First time I can actually say that now!"

"Alright." Aurore said, walking down the dirt path, Sora following after him, smiling.

* * *

><p>"So, this is Nuvema Town…" Aurore said, yawning, arriving at the moemon lab.<p>

"Hello there." The brown haired professor said, when Aurore opened the door. "You must be Aurore, am I right?"

"Yes." Aurore said, nodding. "I was told that I need to pick some things up here."

"Well, I can see you have a moemon with you…" The man said, frowning. "So you don't need a starter like most trainers who come here."

"Right!" Sora said, smiling. "I'm master's moemon, yep!"

"That's right, Sora." Aurore said, smiling.

"And not only that, I'm his bestest and only friend!" Sora said excitedly, beaming up at Aurore, her eyes shining happily.

"Okay, getting a little offensive now." Aurore said, smiling. "No professor, I'm just here to pick up that customized moedex."

"Ah, yes." The professor said, leading Aurore into the lab, where they reached a display case with a shiny black moedex inside of it. The professor lifted the lid, and took the device, handing it to Aurore.

"Thanks, professor!" Aurore said, smiling. "Sora, let's… Sora, what are you doing?"

"Mmmmmm…" Sora said, staring intently at one of the three moeballs on the professor's desk. "I'm trying to see the moemon inside of it!"

"That's enough of that…" Aurore said, pulling Sora back. "You wouldn't even know what it was if you saw it."

"Yes I would!" Sora said, frowning. "There are three moemon that trainers can start their journeys out!"

Sora's body transformed into another moemon. She wore a green vest and dress over a white shirt, with yellow scarf and red eyes. She had wavy green hair tied back in a ponytail down to her neck, and a smug expression.

"Snivy, the grass snake moemon!" Sora said, smiling, transforming once more.

Her new form wore an orange shirt and black shorts, with orange hair down to her neck, held down by a black and yellow bandana, and brown eyes.

"Tepig, the fire pig moemon!" Sora said, smiling, transforming a third time.

Now she wore a light blue one piece swimsuit with a shell on her waist, and white hair down to her neck. She had bright blue eyes, and a cheerful look on her face.

"And Oshawott, the sea otter moemon!" Sora said, smiling.

"Yeah, I know." Aurore said, smiling. "But your tail's showing."

Aurore pointed at the fluffy back tail sticking out of Oshawott Sora, an obvious sign that she was a Zorua.

"Hahi!" Sora exclaimed, blushing, Aurore grabbing her tail, causing her to revert back to her original form.

"That's an interesting moemon." The professor said, picking up the moeball. "Energetic. Wish this one was like that. This kid's lost all faith in people."

"Huh?" Aurore asked, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"I've had that kid with me for a long time. She's always been overlooked by trainers during the selection. No one ever picks her. I feel so bad for her…" The professor said, frowning. "She's so bitter about not being selected, I think she doesn't even want it anymore…"

"I see…" Aurore said, picking up the moeball, staring at it. Inside, the moemon was most likely glaring back at him, the two having a staring match through the wall dividing them.

"You know professor, I think I'll take this kid." Aurore said, frowning.

"You will?" The professor asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Aurore said, nodding. "But I probably won't keep her… No, I'm gonna hold onto her until I find someone who's worthy of her."

"Aurore…" The professor said, reaching out for Aurore. "You shouldn't-"

"Sorry professor, I need to begin my journey!" Aurore said, laughing, running out of the room, Sora at his heels.

* * *

><p>Aurore stopped running after a few minutes, collapsing underneath a tree.<p>

"Wow…" Aurore said, yawning. "Been running for a while…"

"Hey, master, you ready?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Ready for what?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Let's see who that moemon is!" Sora said, smiling. "C'mon, lemme see!"

"Alright, alright!" Aurore said, smiling. "Come on out!"

Aurore tossed out a moeball, an Oshawott emerging, looking exactly like Sora's transformation of her.

"What do you want?" The Oshawott shouted, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Aurore asked, smiling.

"I heard all of that bullshit from your conversation!" Oshawott shouted. "How dare you select me?"

"Well, I thought you wanted to be chosen." Aurore said, smiling. "You seemed lonely."

"I'm not lonely!" Oshawott barked. "I don't care about trainers choosing me or not! I only need myself, and that's it!"

"Oh really?" Aurore asked, smiling. "That's not what you really mean, is it?"

"Yes it is!" Oshawott exclaimed, flustered. "I don't need anyone! I just need myself!"

"Don't worry." Aurore said, wrapping his arms around Oshawott, pulling her in for a hug. "I'll make sure to find a trainer for you. One who will love you with all their heart. You can count on me. So you don't have to be lonely anymore."

"Shut up!" Oshawott shouted, punching Aurore in the stomach, causing him to double over. She took this opportunity to run down the path, and disappear into the tall grass.

"Well…" Aurore said, standing up, smirking, rubbing his stomach. "Looks like she's a problem child, alright."

* * *

><p>EoS: So, how was that for starters?<p>

Lauren: I don't like that Oshawott's personality.

EoS: I don't care.


	2. Chapter 2

EoS: EoS here! Alright, since my last chapter got so many reviews, I updated quickly! So, here's another chapter!

Lauren: Yeah, but only about half of 'em will review next time.

EoS: Shut up.

**Theguythatisnotyou: **

EoS: Yeah, I know, we need it.

**HidingFromTheCold:**

Lauren: Glad to be back! And don't worry, I hate Aurore too, and so does Lulu.

**Scorch321:**

Lauren: Yes, I'm badass. And he might choose that name, but I think he's got everything planned out.

**Electrify:**

Lauren: I'm with him. I better be in this.

**The Black Okami:**

EoS: He's not gonna name her.

**Twilit wolf:**

EoS: I'll put in a lemon soon enough.

**Morning panther:**

EoS: I'm not sure if I should do that.

**Insectosaurus:**

EoS: I don't particularly hate any of 'em.

Lauren: I hate sludgy poison types, like Muk and Swalot.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"Hmph." Oshawott said, frowning, washing her face in the nearby stream, the setting sun turning the water into a rainbow hue. "That stupid… stupid! Who does he thing he is, saying he's gonna help me find a master? I don't need a master, I'm fine by myself!"<p>

"I mean, it's not like…" Oshawott said, looking down, biting her lip, tears creating small ripples in the water. "It's not like I'm lonely or anything…"

"So that's it!" Sora chimed in happily, Oshawott spinning around in shock, seeing the young moemon standing there, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Oshawott asked angrily, frowning.

"I just came to bring you back, that's all!" Sora said, smiling. "So, how about it, wanna be friends?"

"Not a chance!" Oshawott said, frowning. "There's no way I'd ever trust an arrogant pretty boy like that!"

"Why not?" Sora asked, frowning, cocking her head to the side. "I trust him just fine."

"…Are you just an idiot by nature, or did you just hit your head as a kid?" Oshawott asked, frowning.

"That's right~" Sora said, flashing the victory sign. "Now, let's get going!"

"I'd never trust someone like that!" Oshawott shouted. "He probably doesn't even really care about you, he's just using you for sex!"

"Master wouldn't do that." Sora said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Oshawott snapped back.

"I'm a virgin." Sora said, smiling proudly. "I've never had sex. Not because I don't want to, but because I love master."

"What?" Oshawott said, unsure of what she was saying.

"Master and I grew up together." Sora explained, smiling. "We've known each other since we were little kids. Ever since I was little, I was told by my mom that I was raised for the sole purpose to be a tool of the heir of the Reinhart Family."

"So I was right!" Oshawott said.

"No." Sora said, shaking her head. "About two years ago, I asked him if he wanted to take me… And he refused."

"…What…?" Oshawott asked, shocked. "But why…"

"I asked him that to." Sora said, smiling sadly. "And you know what he told me?"

"Sora, I care to much about you and our friendship to ever lay a hand on you. To me, you are my valued partner and closest friend, and I'll never do anything to change that."

"It was then…" Sora said, smiling. "I knew. _'This is the one!'_ I thought to myself. To never have even thought of me in that way once, I knew that this man… that I loved him… and would continue to love him, in life and in death. So I'm willing to make sacrifices to stay with him, even if it means that he'll never touch me that way."

"…" Oshawott said, staring at Sora silently.

"So come on already!" Sora whined, grabbing onto her sleeve. "Come on, just come back with me to see master! If he manages to find a trainer that cares for you, think about how happy you'll be! You'll have found that one special person in the entire world who you can give all of your love to!"

"I already said no!" Oshawott shouted, pushing Sora off of her, jumping into the water. "Just stay away from me! I don't need your help, I'm fine by myself!"

"Please!" Sora said, shaking. "You have to come back! If you don't come with me now, then it'll get…"

The last of the sun's rays set over the horizon, dusk falling.

"…Dark…" Sora said, shaking.

"What?" Oshawott said, concerned, swimming over to the shore.

"NO!" Sora released a blood-curdling scream, Oshawott clamping her hands over her ears, falling back into the water.

"What the hell was that?" Oshawott asked, sitting up, frowning.

"No, stay away!" Sora exclaimed, curling up on the ground, shaking, biting her thumbnail, tears welling up in her eyes. "All these voices! Stop them! I can see you out there! You better stay away from me!"

"What the hell?" Oshawott asked, standing up, walking towards Sora. "Are you… alright?"

"Darkness is closing in!" Sora shouted. "I can't stand it! No, stay away!"

"Seriously?" Oshawott asked, shocked. "A Darkness moemon who's afraid of the dark?"

"Who's there?" Sora shouted, sitting up, staring at Oshawott, panting. "What are you?"

"Hey, it's only me!" Oshawott said, frowning.

"NO!" Sora shrieked, violet energy charging in her mouth, firing out as a shockwave of energy that hit Oshawott head on, sending her flying backwards, breaking through a tree. On the far shore.

"The fuck…" Oshawott said, pulling herself out of the crater in the rock wall. "How the hell can she have that much power? If that was a more concentrated blast of energy, I might have died…"

Oshawott swam over towards Sora, her entire body in pain, staring at the screaming moemon.

"Scared of the dark, nothing…" Oshawott said, frowning. "It's almost like it's driving her insane…"

A flash of light in the corner of her eye caused Oshawott to turn around to see Aurore, holding a torch, standing there, panting, having had to run all the way over.

"I came as soon as the sun set…" Aurore said, panting. "How is she?"

"She's going through some sort of torment…" Oshawott said worriedly. "Is she… Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah…" Aurore said, kneeling beside her. "Sora… Sora, wake up…"

Almost as though under a spell, light returned to Sora's eyes, staring up at Aurore.

"Master…" Sora said, smiling warmly. "You're back?"

"Yeah, I'm back." Aurore said, rubbing her forehead affectionately. "I can't believe you just bolted like that."

_I don't understand…_ Oshawott thought, shocked. _That girl… She was so violent, crazy, even, and yet… One word from Aurore, and she snapped out of it… How is that possible?_

* * *

><p>EoS: That's the power of love!<p>

Lauren: That's not funny.

EoS: It's kind of funny.

Lauren: Yeah, but not in this situation.


	3. Chapter 3

EoS: I waited a few days, but here's a chapter! And thanks, I got another 10 reviews!

Lauren: …Yeah, I know. I don't have much faith. Sue me.

EoS: I will.

**Electrify:**

EoS: There are much worse things to be afraid of. (Like Lauren)

**Lunius:**

EoS: I blame my lack of talent for why I can't write that expressively. If you could give me advice…

**The Black Okami: **

EoS: Yeah, that is so freaking amazing! Sora with a keyblade would look so cute…

**Theguythatisnotyou:**

EoS: You have no idea.

**Twilit wolf:**

Lauren: Where do you think she keeps it?

**Morning panther:**

EoS: Hm… maybe.

**XxQuietShadowxx:**

EoS: Thanks!

**HidingFromTheCold:**

Lauren: Very poor taste.

**Scorch321:**

EoS: Oshawott will be named, though not now. And another main character will have an Oshawott in my Unova story.

**Blackstorm of ThunderClan:**

EoS: No, Oshawott will get her own trainer. And it will be sweet.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Mm, tasty." Sora said, sucking on a popsicle, smiling. She was snuggled up against Aurore, a blanket over the two of them as they sat on a sleeping bag, Oshawott on the other side of a blazing campfire, wrapped up snuggly in a sleeping bag.<p>

"I can't believe she's back to normal already." Oshawott said, genuinely surprised.

"She has episodes." Aurore said, frowning, petting her hair. "She hates the dark, ironically enough. When she's alone in the dark, it seems as though something goes through her head, causing her physical pain. And ever since I realized that, I realized that as long as I was there, to hug her and comfort her through the night, the scary things in her head would disappear, and she'd only have good dreams."

"...Sorry…" Oshawott mumbled, frowning.

"Huh?" Aurore said, looking at Oshawott from across the crackling fire. "You say something?"

"…I'm sorry." Oshawott said, staring at Aurore. "I… I thought you were a jerk, like everyone else I'd met. I guess… I guess I rejected you before even getting to know you, but I can see that you honestly care about your moemon. So… I'm sorry. And if you want me to be your moemon… I guess I'd rather be with someone like you than with an evil person."

"Huh?" Aurore asked, genuinely surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you want to sleep with me, right?" Oshawott asked, frowning. "So, I'm saying that I'll accept being your moemon."

"Oh, god no." Aurore said, shocked. "I already said, I don't want to be your trainer!"

"What?" Oshawott said, a look of disdain cross over her face.

"No, you have a destiny in this world, and I'm here to see you fulfill it." Aurore said, smiling. "I sense greatness from you, and I want to find you a trainer with the sheer will and drive to help you."

"Thanks." Oshawott said, smiling. "You really are an amazing man, you know that?"

"Yep, master is amazing~" Sora piped up, smiling, wiping the remains of the purple juices from the popsicle off of her mouth. "G'night, guys…"

Sora collapsed on Aurore's lap, rubbing her face on him until she got comfortable, an act that in no way could be interpreted as something else, something more… erotic.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep too." Oshawott said, yawning, laying back in sleeping bag, adjusting her head on the pillow. Soon enough, she was in slumberland, snoring softly.

* * *

><p>That morning, Aurore's eyes fluttered open. Sora was nearly on top of him, having a very… good dream judging by the smile on her face at the wetness soaking his pants leg. Her head was firmly buried into his chest, her drool creating a small puddle as she giggled to herself.<p>

Aurore managed to uncurl himself from Sora's grip, giving Sora a few more minutes of sleep, while he changed into some fresh clothes.

"Hey, Oshawott, you awake?" Aurore asked, yawning.

"Yeah, I'm awake…" Oshawott said, sitting up from her sleeping bag, yawning.

"I'm gonna go wash up in the river…" Aurore said, walking out from the dirt clearing they had set up camp in, walking across the tall grass until her reached the river bank. He placed his hands into the clear water, placing them on his face, rubbing quickly. In the corner of his eye, however, he caught a splash of water.

"Hey there!" Aurore said, looking up at the tree that the moemon hid herself behind.

The moemon peaked an eye out, staring at Aurore.

"Hey, you don't need to hide." Aurore said, walking towards the young girl.

"NO!" The moemon shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a blast of water that hit Aurore in the face, knocking him into the river. The moemon ran from behind the tree into the tall grass.

"Let go of me!" The moemon shouted, Oshawott walking out of the tall grass, holding the moemon by the back of her dress.

"Why is a water moemon running away from the river?" Oshawott asked, staring at the moemon, frowning. The moemon wore a green dress with a black top on the dress, lined with blue, the dress having smooth silver lining on the sleeves and hem. She had a long, beautiful cascade of blue hair down her back, reaching down to her thighs, bangs falling over her face, parted to allow a view of her shining blue eyes.

"None of your business!" The moemon shouted, gnashing her teeth angrily. "Now let go of me!"

The moemon twisted her head and bit down on Oshawott's hand, Oshawott dropping her in pain.

"Why you-" Oshawott said, raising her fist, but Aurore held up his arm, holding her back.

"Now now, no need to be violent." Aurore said, wiping his dripping brown hair out of his eyes. "Hey there, what are you, little one?"

"…" The moemon said, giving Aurore the icy glare of death.

"We should really get that hair out of the way." Aurore said, brushing the long blue hair out of the moemon's face, revealing her dainty looks, like a young child.

"Back off!" The moemon shouted, biting down on Aurore's hand, her pointed teeth breaking the flesh.

"…You know, that doesn't tickle." Aurore said, pulling his hand out of the moemon's mouth, staring at the bloody gashes her teeth had caused.

"Get away from me." The moemon said defiantly, glaring at Aurore.

"Or what?" Aurore asked, smirking. "You'll bite me again? I'm terrified, love."

"Get away from me, or I'll kill you!" The moemon shouted angrily.

"You? Kill me? Me?" Aurore said, smiling, before his face suddenly grew cold and harsh. "You foolish little girl."

The water moemon grew even paler, backing up from Aurore.

"Listen, if I were you, I wouldn't go picking fights with moemon." Oshawott warned.

"Don't worry." Aurore said, smiling, a hint of sadness behind his smile. "I won't die. I can't die."

"What?" Oshawott asked, as if she hadn't heard right.

"You heard me, I can't die." Aurore answered.

"That's ridiculous." Oshawott said. "Everyone dies."

"Not me." Aurore said, frowning. "I can't die. Ever since I was a little kid, I've had the ability of immortality."

"…What?" Oshawott asked, her mouth open.

"When I was a kid, I realized that I couldn't die." Aurore answered. "I accidently fell from a ladder as a kid, and broke my neck. However, I woke up in the family hospital, the doctors saying that the broken neck didn't kill me, and even more miraculously, my neck was beginning to heal itself, as though some divine force was saying 'this man must live!'"

"So you can't die because of that?" Oshawott asked, frowning.

"…Not exactly." Aurore answered. "Um… decapitation would do it… probably being chopped up into little bits too… But if I got stabbed or shot, the wounds would heal…"

"And you know this how?" Oshawott asked, frowning.

"Long story." Aurore said, frowning. "It began when I was about five…"

_These people are nuts!_ The blue haired moemon thought, shocked, staring at Aurore and Oshawott having a nice peaceful conversation about immortality.

* * *

><p>So, Aurore was immortal before he became …well, immortal. But why? And what sort of plot holes does that open up?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

EoS: Alright, here's the continuation of the last chapter!

Lauren: Alright, glad to see the conclusion!

EoS: Hey, we actually agree for once!

Lauren: You know what? I'm surprised!

**The Black Okami:**

EoS: Yah'll get it.

**Scorch321:**

EoS: For example…?

**HidingFromTheCold:**

Lauren: Really? Tell me all about him! Name, personality, why you hate him so much…

EoS: Mind your own business.

Lauren: But I'm curious how a guy could be as big an asshole as Aurore…

**Mario Nerd:**

Lauren: No. God no.

EoS: If I ever feel the urge (which, thanks to how annoying she is, is rare) I just remember that this was the same girl who used to wrestle with me when we were eight.

Lauren: You still remember that? Wow.

EoS: I also remember a certain event revolving around wonder woman panties-

Lauren: Sh-shut up! Don't pay any attention to him!

**Electrify:**

EoS: Really? Why? And no, she doesn't have a friend named Riku.

**Theguythatisnotyou:**

EoS: Actually, no.

**NOSNEDRON212:**

EoS: Really? Why do you think it's a mary sue story? And this story is gonna have a whole lot more story than the others. Tell me what you want to do to make it less predictable.

**Nerounleashed34:**

EoS: Who said it was Arceus that made him immortal? The secret of Aurore's immortality will be revealed in the story, and it is no way a blessing. As Aurore puts it in this chapter, it's a curse. A horrid curse that will threaten to destroy his very soul- but I'm getting ahead of myself. And yes, Aurore will die of old age (okay, he dies from ruins caving in on him, but he WOULD have died of old age)

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"Can I go now?" The moemon asked, frowning.<p>

"Sure, I don't care." Aurore said, turning his attention back to her.

"Wait, I have a question." Oshawott said, frowning. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" The moemon asked, frowning. "I'm here because you grabbed me and dragged me here!"

"No, I mean why are you on land?" Oshawott said, frowning. "You came from the river, right? So what's a moemon like you doing in a place like this?"

"I bet you use that line on ALL the girls." The moemon mouthed off.

"Only on the ones I plan to beat up if they don't give me answers." Oshawott said, frowning. "You're a Basculin, right? What are you doing this deep downstream?"

"That's none of your business!" The Basculin shouted angrily.

"Wait…" Aurore said, taking out his black moedex, scanning through it. "I thought this was a Basculin?"

Aurore revealed a picture to the two water types. The moemon pictured in it looked exactly the same as the moemon sitting in front of them, with some slight but obviously noticeable differences. For one, the moemon, instead of having blue hair that flowed down her back like a river, had red hair that stuck out from her head like a wildfire, and equally crimson eyes, the silver lining of her dress rigid and jaggy instead of smooth and fine.

"Yes!" The moemon snapped, tears welling up. "You don't have to rub it in! I know I'm just a blue eyed blue haired freak of Basculin!"

Basculin ran off into the tall grass crying, leaving Aurore and Oshawott sitting there.

* * *

><p>"So, what are we looking for?" Sora asked, having been woken up by Aurore and Oshawott as they returned to camp.<p>

"A girl that Aurore made cry." Oshawott answered.

"A Basculin." Aurore clarified.

"Ooh, a Basculin?" Sora asked, her eyes shining. "Cool!" Sora transformed into a Basculin that was an exact replica of the picture in Aurore's moedex.

"Wait, that's not such a good idea…" Aurore started, but the over-enthusiastic Sora charged into the tall grass, looking for the moemon, leaving Aurore and Oshawott standing in the remains of their campsite.

"You know what they say, make a girl cry and you'll regret it the rest of your life." Oshawott said, staring at Aurore.

"I get it, I get it!" Aurore said, running after Sora.

"Um, hello, little Basculin?" Sora, still in the form of a Basculin, called out, walking through the tall grass. "You here somewhere?"

A figure dropped down from the trees, and wrapped and arm around Sora's throat, placing her other hand on the side of her face.

"You again?" Basculin growled into Sora's ear. "You bitches already exiled me for being different, what more do you want?"

"Um, okay, I think you've got the wrong person." Sora said, shaking. "Let me just turn back and-"

"Shut up." Basculin said angrily.

"Right. Shutting up." Sora said, zipping her lip with her fingers.

"Now, tell me exactly what I want to hear, or you'll find that breathing on land is MUCH more difficult than breathing underwater." Basculin said, frowning.

"Um, yeah, considering that she doesn't have gills, I would have to say that you're wrong." Basculin turned, still holding Sora by the throat, seeing Aurore standing there.

"Great, so not only do you have to rip my heart out, but you come back for a second helping?" Basculin said angrily, rolling her eyes. "I guess the rumors about human men are true."

"Master!" Sora cried out, only to have Basculin tighten her grip.

"Right, shutting up…" Sora gasped out.

"Alright, listen, when I said that, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad or anything." Aurore said, frowning. "I mean, the fact that you have blue hair and blue eyes makes you unique! How is that a bad thing?"

"Shut up…" The moemon said angrily. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be me? From the moment I was born, people have been treating me like I'm a freak. My mother, my own MOTHER for god's sake, disowned me. Soon after that, all the other, normal, RED Basculin decided that was the best course of action. They sent me away, exiled me to that small little stream. You have NO idea what it's like to be different, to be alone."

"No…" Aurore said, slowly walking towards her. "I think I know exactly what it's like. I know better than you."

"The hell you do." Basculin growled.

"Yeah, you're right." Aurore said. "I was raised in a cult, locked up in a bloody tower. I was never alone, not like you were. My mom… she died, giving birth to me. And my dad… he died, leaving his son a curse that continues to eat away at me. You wouldn't believe how many times I thought of killing myself, but, hey, immortal, remember? And the only person who got me through it all? You're choking the life out of her."

Not giving Basculin a chance to react, Aurore continued, still inching closer to her.0

"When I felt like it was too much, Sora was always there to offer me a hand to pull me out of the sadness and despair that loneliness breeds, sadness and despair that I'm sure you've had to deal with too."

"…" Basculin said, her arms shaking, her grip on Sora weakening. Sora managed to pull free from her grasp, running back to Aurore, who she hid behind.

"Listen." Aurore said, frowning, continuing to move closer to the Basculin until he was in front of her. "You've spent your entire life hating yourself, your eye color, your hair color, the fact that you're so different. You hate the things that are different about you far more than anyone else does. And that's why you're so angry right now, isn't it? You've simply directed that anger and hatred you feel towards the ones you feel are responsible."

"So what?" Basculin shouted angrily, tears welling up in her eyes, as she pushed Aurore backwards. "They deserve it! They treat me like a freak, just because I was born a little different from the rest of them!"

"It's human nature, love." Aurore said softly. "…Or, well, fish nature, as the case may be, but anyway, it's the natural reaction of insecure creatures to persecute people that are perceived as inferior. But if you're the one who thinks that they're inferior because something's different about them, that means that they've one. You need to let go of your anger, and instead of being mad at people for judging you based on what you look like, you need to find someone who doesn't care about your appearance one bit."

"…" Basculin said, rage and fury still brimming in her teary eyes, but had still managed to be suppressed.

"Here." Aurore said, holding out his hand. "Sora once held out her hand to me in friendship, keeping from falling into the darkness. Now, I'm doing the same thing."

The Basculin stayed silent for a long time, then slowly, hopefully, reached out her dainty hand, holding onto Aurore's.

* * *

><p>So, it seems as though Aurore's made a new friend!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

EoS: So, how will Aurore do now that he's got a new moemon?

Lauren: I think he's gonna have sex.

EoS: …

Lauren: Am I right? Tell me I'm right? I'm right, right?

EoS: Lauren, nothing about you is right.

**Electrify:**

EoS: You'll see. You'll see…

**Theguythatisnotyou:**

Lauren: Yeah I know, he can be nice, but he's mostly an asshole. But only to Dawn.

**xxQuietShadowxx:**

EoS: Thanks!

**NOSNEDRON212:**

EoS: He'll have a rival. And those four will appear in my Unova story. And I still need to know why Aurore is a mary sue.

Lauren: Oh god you're dense…

**Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer:**

EoS: Yeah, I know, I didn't realize it at first, but Lauren told me it was from Pirates of the Caribbean, so I decided "hey, let's go with it!"

**Scorch321:**

EoS: Well, there will be one, but not till he knows her better.

**Mario Nerd:**

EoS: Okay, I will.

Lauren: Huh? What?

EoS: Nothing…

**HidingFromTheCold:**

Lauren: Well, feel free to talk to us about it! I know ALL about being around an annoying guy.

EoS: Huh? What?

Lauren: Nothing…

**The Black Okami:**

Lauren: That joke… ugh…

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>"Keep still." Oshawott said, snippets of cyan hair falling onto the grass. Oshawott was in the middle of giving Aurore's Basculin a haircut, or, at the very least, cutting her bangs off.<p>

"Well, you're holding scissors over my head…" Basculin said, frowning. "I'm not sure if I can hold still…"

"And… done!" Oshawott said, cutting one final snippet of hair out of Basculin's face. She coaxed Basculin up, and turned her to Aurore.

"So, what do you think?" Oshawott asked, smiling. "Isn't she cute?"

"Yeah…" Aurore said, nodding, a small blush flashing on his face. Basculin's hair still went down her back, but her bangs had been cut away and held back by clips, revealing a beautiful doll-like face, accentuated by the two bright blue pools of water that were her eyes.

"Whoa, you're so cute!" Sora said excitedly, transforming into an exact copy of Basculin, running up beside her. "Master, what do you think, aren't we cute?"

Sora held her and Basculin's faces close together, smiling cutely, Aurore having to chuckle at the cuteness of the scene.

"Alright, now, I have to think of a name for you…" Aurore said, thinking. "Wonder what it should be…"

"I have an idea!" Sora said excitedly. "How about Kairi? Or Namine?"

"I think we should stay away from those names." Oshawott said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Tch…" Sora said, turning back to normal, looking away, frowning.

"I've got the perfect name for you." Aurore, behind her, said, running his fingers through her long, silky blue hair.

"What?" Basculin asked hopefully, turning to Aurore.

"Bluebell." Aurore said, smiling.

"Ick…" Basculin said, sticking her tongue out disapprovingly.

"What's wrong with it?" Aurore asked, frowning. "I've got a good reason to name you that!"

"Fine, let's hear it." Basculin said, frowning.

"Well, for one thing, I think it's a perfect name, because you're as beautiful as a flower." Aurore said, smiling, rubbing her cheek.

"And the other one?" Basculin said, shaking out of Aurore's grip.

"Because your hair is beautiful… your eyes are beautiful…" Aurore said, running a hand through her hair. "I think blue is a beautiful color on you, and it's the most beautiful thing about you. You shouldn't hide from what you are, and your name should reflect what's beautiful about you."

"…" Basculin said, blushing. "Okay, fine, I guess it's good enough."

"Alright, then from now on, you're Bluebell, alright?" Aurore asked, smiling.

"Yes, master!" Bluebell said, smiling happily.

"You know, I just realized this, but you're a lot less violent than you were before, aren't you?" Sora asked, surprised. "And you're a lot happier too! It must be the haircut!"

"Nope, it's not!" Bluebell said, smiling happily. She rubbed up against Aurore, smiling like a cat who got the cream. "It's because master promised me that as long as I was happy, he'd never give me a reason to be sad!"

"Still, you're so happy now, you're a little annoying." Oshawott said, frowning.

"Shut up!" Bluebell said, irritated, hitting Oshawott on the head.

"Master, it's time for me to have sex!" Bluebell said, smiling. "You two, if you want to watch, that's fine!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Aurore said, pushing Bluebell off of him. "First, let me check your data…"

Aurore held up his moedex, scanning through the data until he found Bluebell's file.

**Moemon**: Basculin

**Name**: Bluebell

**Species**: Hostile Moemon

**Type**: Water

**Current Level**: 15

**Scarcity**: Common

**Diet**: Basculin feed off of meat, mostly other fish.

**Ability**: Reckless

**Height**: 4'03"

**Weight**: 89.7lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Ground, Fire, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Grass, Electric

**Attacks**: Tackle, Water Gun, Uproar, Headbutt, Bite, Aqua Jet

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Basculin are very violent moemon, completely willing to lash out at anyone they don't like. They are also very violent, and enjoy battle. However, the only one who's free from their violence or anger is their master, who they shower with love and affection, treating their masters like an older brother kind of figure. They also have a rather spoiled personality.

"…So you're a spoiled brat." Oshawott said, frowning.

"Well, only because master spoils me so much." Bluebell said, rubbing against Aurore suggestively, smirking. Her eyes then landed on another section of the moedex. "Hey, what's that?"

Bluebell touched the screen, opening Sora's data.

**Moemon**: Zorua

**Name**: Sora

**Species**: Tricky Fox Moemon

**Type**: Dark

**Current Level**: 10

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Zorua consume just about anything.

**Ability**: Illusion

**Height**: 4'04"

**Weight**: 87.9lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Psychic, Ghost

**Weak Against**: Fighting, Bug

**Attacks**: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears

**Evolves into**: Data Unavailable

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Zorua are tricky and mischievous moemon with the power to transform into the appearance of anything they've seen before. However, they can be detected by their tale, which is unable to be hidden. They enjoy playing pranks on people, though they know what they should and shouldn't do. They have incredible power inside them, a power that has dubious effects on the world around them.

"Aw, why do you get the incredible power?" Bluebell whined, frowning.

"Because I'm awesome, that's why!" Sora said confidently. "Maybe when you're older, you'll have power like me, too."

"Yeah, don't forget I'm a higher level than you are!" Bluebell said, frowning.

"Alright, break it up you two…" Aurore sighed, frowning.

"Alright, but I want sex!" Bluebell whined, like a petulant child.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, how was that chapter? Lemon coming up next, don't worry.<p> 


	6. Chapter 7

EoS: Alright, here's something a little different from what you've seen before. This is the first part of a three-chapter arc revolving around Rin, a runaway. Now, these next three chapters are going to be dark. Very dark. This story as a whole is an attempt to draw away from the lighthearted harem-ness of the previous stories, and showing you just how dark this world can be. And seeing how we've switched to another country, I figured now would be a good time. Now, these next chapters are going to involve rape, child abuse, and a whole load of other edgy material, so if you don't want that, I'd suggest you skip the next few chapters. But as far as real world problems, this'll probably be the worst it gets. For the moemon world? Well… You'll see. Let's just say this story will live up to its "M" rating.

Lauren: Are you still talking, or can other people have a shot?

**Wings Of The Dragon:**

Lauren: Preaching to the choir, sister.

**ProfessorBranch:**

EoS: Yes, it is.

**Foxfawn:**

Lauren: If my boyfriend cheated on me, let alone with two girls, I would rip off his balls (one for each girl)

EoS: You know, I don't see how a guy could cheat with two girls. I mean… did you tell the other girls? How did they react? Man, I don't envy that guy. Dealing with angry chicks is hard enough when you're not dating them…

Lauren: Listen, I want you to tell us all about it, and we can help see you through this emotional trouble.

EoS: What are we, an advice column?

**Mario Nerd:**

Lauren: Maybe I'll rip out your heart, mate?

**Electrify:**

EoS: It's arrow IN the knee.

**The Black Okami:**

Lauren: (SMASH HEAD IN)

EoS: (Lays bleeding and dying)

**HidingFromTheCold:**

EoS: You'll see. There is a reason for why he doesn't make love to Sora. And yes, the main characters DO love their moemon.

**RandomDragon:**

EoS: Lauren, apologize.

Lauren: Over your dead body.

EoS: …Sorry, I don't see her apologizing any time soon.

**Scorch321:**

Lauren: 32 hit combo!

**FINISH HIM!**

(Lauren sends EoS flying across the room)

Lauren: So, who are you in love with?

**Some guy named Blaze:**

Lauren: …It's not just pedophiles…

EoS: You're five feet tall. It's just pedophiles.

Lauren: You know bloody well that it's not just pedophiles.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: Um… I will. Thanks.

**Twilit wolf:**

EoS: Instinct.

**Sunlight panther:**

Lauren: You have wacked tastes.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>A young figure ran through the night streets of Accumula Town, panting. She was holding onto her arm, which was dripping blood. She arrived in a dark ally, looking around frantically.<p>

"What's the matter, girl?" A man asked, walking up to her, smirking, the girl spinning around, shocked.

"Please…" The girl gasped, backing up against the brick wall. "Please, stay 'way…"

"Now, come on, girly…" Another man said, walking out from the shadows, followed by a third. "We're not gonna hurt you, we just wanna have a little fun, that's all…"

"No…" The girl said, shaking her head, her shoulder-length hair shaking from side to side. "Ya don' understand… please, stay 'way…"

"She's just a little kid." One of the men said in mock-sympathy.

"Yeah, but I bet she still knows how to please a man." The leader said, pulling out a switchblade, the knife sticking out, gleaming in the pale moonlight.

"NO!" The girl exclaimed, falling to the ground, holding up her hands to shield herself. Bricks from the walls behind and beside her began trembling, before they shot out of the walls, hitting the three fine, upstanding citizens. The bricks continued to rain down on them, leaving a bloody pile of bricks lying in the center of the alley. Shaking, the girl rose to her feet, and ran away through a hole in the wall she created, still trembling.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Accumula Town…" Aurore said, walking into the streets of the town, smiling. The streets were lit by the light, illuminating the dark streets a little.<p>

"This place is nice…" Bluebell said, clinging onto Aurore's arm, smiling.

"Bluebell, do you think you could let go of my arm?" Aurore asked, smiling awkwardly.

"Why?" Bluebell asked, frowning.

"I sense a killer intent." Aurore said, pointing at Sora, who was smiling, a black aura emanating from her.

Suddenly, the sounds of screaming caused the four of them to spin their heads.

"Alright, you guys, stay here!" Aurore ordered.

"Do it!" Aurore said, frowning. "I'm gonna go see what the problem is!"

Aurore ran off towards the direction of the screams, leaving three very confused moemon.

"Are you sure master will be alright?" Bluebell asked anxiously, fidgeting.

"Oh, yeah!" Sora said, smiling. "Master doesn't look like it, but he's strong as an ox!"

"…And about as clever." Oshawott said, smirking.

"That's mean!" Sora said, frowning, upset. "Master is even more smart than he is strong! He's amazing! He can do anything! Just you watch!"

Sora was almost in tears at this point, her eyes filling up with an unbelievable amount of liquid.

"Hey is anyone…" Aurore said, running into the alley, but pulled to a stop when he saw what was in front of him. "Oh, god…"

Aurore stared at the sight before him, a hand over his mouth. His expression was totally calm and composed as always, but the wheels in his head were spinning. Before him was a pile of bricks, that were dyed (or "died") an even darker shade of red by the blood.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Aurore said, a hand still clamped over his mouth, the scent of blood nearly making him vomit. "The air's still thick with blood… Question is, what could do this sort of thing…"

Giving the bloody brick pile (stacked atop the bodies) a wide birth, Aurore walked towards the end of the alley.

"Strange…" Aurore said, staring at the holes in the wall, running his finger along the edge of one. "Smooth… So the bricks weren't forced out, by something like an earthquake… I'd say that something pulled the bricks out using a move like psychic and then heaved 'em at the guys…"

Suddenly, something caught Aurore's eye. He looked down, and saw blood on the ground. Which, given the situation, wasn't any big miracle, but this blood…

"It's different…" Aurore said, staring at the blood. The blood splatter was small, like that of a knife wound, and a good two, three meters away from the would-be rapists.

Aurore turned to see more blood, leading in a trail through one of the holes in the alleyway wall.

"Well, so someone walked away from this…" Aurore said, walking into the hole. "Interesting…"

The wall was one of the walls of an old brick building that might have once been a fire department, but was now shut down. There were tons of old things strewn about, rusty pipes, old nails, you name it. There was probably more junk here than in an old warehouse. However, Aurore wasn't concerned with the debris scattered at his feet, he was more interested in the sobbing coming from the back of the building.

Aurore followed his ears, and soon arrived at a young girl, hiding behind a table, crying her eyes out.

"Hey little one, is anything wrong?" Aurore asked, putting his hand on the girls' shoulder.

"Don' touch me!" The girl exclaimed, spinning around, pushing Aurore away from her. However, this was no ordinary push. She never even made contact with him, but still Aurore went flying into one of the large beams in the abandoned building, hitting it, before falling to the ground.

"Oh… oh god…" The girl said, shaking, rising to her feet. "Ah-Ah'm sorry…"

"Don't worry…" Aurore said, pulling himself off. "It'll take more than that to kill me… but that hurt like hell. So I'd prefer no more long distance flights from you, if you don't mind."

"…" The girl said, nodding. Now, Aurore could get a good look at her. She had brown-red hair, dirty from living on the street, as well as a tattered shirt, which possibly might have been white, but was tanned from exposure, as well as pallid orange shorts, her face dirty with grime but her blue eyes shining through.

"Hello, young lady." Aurore said, smiling. "Nice to meet your acquaintance."

"…" The girl said again.

"…Can't you talk?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"…Ah can talk jus' fine." The girl said, frowning. "What is it yah want from me?"

"Those goons in the alley…" Aurore said, putting on his best politician smile. "You killed them, right?"

"Not me." The girl said, shaking her head.

"But you did." Aurore said. "With your psychic powers."

"Don' got no 'psychic powers' or the like." The girl said angrily. "Now, if you're done, please leave, got it?"

"Still, it's rare to see such power." Aurore said, surprised, not dropping it. "What kind of moemon are you?"

"Ah'm not no goddamn moemon!" The girl shouted angrily, her eyes flashing, a rusty pipe shooting up from the floor beside her, shooting straight at Aurore.

"…" Aurore said, staring at the rusty metal sticking out of his shoulder.

"Oh… ah… ah'm sorry…" The girl said, shaking.

"Don't… gah! Mention it…" Aurore gasped, pulling out the bloody pipe from his shoulder. "Damn, that hurts…"

"Leave now, got it?" The girl said, frowning. "People 'round me have a bad habit o' dyin'."

"Well, that's not a problem." Aurore said, smiling. "See, I don't die very easily."

"Yeah, well, ah don' care 'bout that!" The girl shouted, turning to go.

"Wait…"

"What?" The girl asked, turning her head to Aurore, rusty nails hovering in the air in front of him, creating a suitable divide from the two.

"What's your name?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"…Rin." The girl said, turning away from him. "Mah name's Rin." The girl, Rin, stalked off into the darkness, leaving Aurore surrounded by a net of nails, which soon dropped to the ground harmlessly.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, how was that?<p>

Lauren: Is the reason you waited so long because you were afraid of this next arc?

EoS: Yes. Definitely.


	7. Chapter 8

EoS: Alright, here's the continuation to the Rin arc! How will Aurore deal with Rin and the psychological issues that she has? Review!

Lauren: (Through gritted teeth) When am I going to be in this story?

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: No, written by me. But Lauren gives me advice sometimes.

Lauren: All times.

**Scorch321:**

EoS: Don't worry, it won't be to dark.

**Kai'Headphones'Asakura:**

EoS: Yes, he is.

EoS: I do, too.

Lauren: I can smell fear.

EoS: Like a dog?

Lauren: Okay, you're dead.

EoS: And Rin will recover, maybe.

**Wings Of The Dragon:**

EoS: Well, rape is implied.

**ProfessorBranch:**

Lauren: Yes, you are.

**RandomDragon:**

Lauren: IT'S NOT JUST PEDOPHILES.

**Electrify:**

EoS: Uh… no. No, you never said that.

**Mario Nerd:**

Lauren: Well, if you have no soul, I'll just kill you.

**Some guy named Blaze:**

Lauren: I agree it seems out of place.

**HidingFromTheCold:**

EoS: I know accents work like that, but it's the only way to establish Rin has an accent.

**The Black Okami:**

EoS: Uh… okay.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>"Master, what happened?" Sora asked worriedly, running up to Aurore as he walked back to the three of them, holding his gaping wound.<p>

"I got into a little incident with a little girl." Aurore said, wincing as he applied pressure to the hole in his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you go see a doctor?" Oshawott asked worriedly.

"Meh…" Aurore said, frowning. "A wound like this? It should close up soon enough."

"Not soon enough." A voice said, a flashlight shining on them. Aurore and co. shielded their eyes, then the light died down to reveal two figures walking out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Alder." The man said, frowning. He had messy red-orange hair and black eyes, and wore a blue uniform reminiscent of a police officer.

"You shouldn't dress like a cop." Aurore said, frowning. "It's against the law."

"I AM a cop." Alder said, frowning. "We've just gotten word of a triple homicide, and right now you're the most suspicious person here."

"Me? Suspicious?" Aurore asked, smiling innocently.

"I'll take it from here." The woman standing beside Alder said, frowning. She had grey hair that reached down to her neck, and glaring red eyes.

"Listen, pal, what the hell is someone like you doing out in the middle of the street?" The woman asked, frowning.

"Well, I JUST arrived in town…" Aurore explained.

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it!" The woman snapped. "Wandering around town in the middle of the night, with a hole in you I could fit my arm through and…"

The woman reached into Aurore's pocket and pulled out a large dagger, the blade strangely shaped and sterling silver in color, and the hilt made of gold with jewels imbedded in it.

"What's someone like you doing with a dagger like this?" The woman asked, frowning. "You're coming down to the station, buddy."

* * *

><p>Aurore, handcuffed, sat on a chair in the middle of the interrogation room, the woman shining a lamp on him while Alder leaned against the wall.<p>

"Alright, for the last time, how did you kill those people?" The woman asked angrily. "You use some sort of psychic powers to push the bricks on 'em or something?"

"I'm telling you, I didn't do it!" Aurore shouted.

"Then why does your DNA match the semen on the victim?" The woman shouted.

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Gina, that's the wrong case file." Alder said, face palming. "That's that rape at the Star Trek convention."

"Yeah, well, it still might have been him!" Gina declared. "It was you, right? You raped that woman at the Star Trek convention, didn't you?"

"No!" Aurore denied.

"Are you a virgin?" Gina asked, frowning.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Answer!" Gina shouted.

"No, I'm not a virgin!" Aurore exclaimed.

"So, you were at that Star Trek convention and you're not a virgin?" Gina said, frowning. "You're going down, pal."

"…Can we get back to the case?" Alder asked.

"This is the case!" Gina declared. "This is the guy! So far, in all my years working as a police officer, I have arrested the first person I suspected! And though it might have been hard, tampering with the evidence, it's better than admitting I'm wrong!"

"And you're really a cop." Aurore said, frowning.

"You stop talking!" Gina ordered.

"Alright, listen, Aurore or whatever your name is." Alder sighed. "You should really get some treatment for that shoulder."

"Nonsense, I'm fine." Aurore said, smiling. "That pain's gone, anyway."

"That's the spirit!" Alder said, slapping him on the back, Aurore wincing in pain and clutching his shoulder.

"Yeah, we're taking you to the hospital." Alder said, frowning.

"Alright, now, I'm gonna ask you again, how did you kill those guys?" Gina demanded, Aurore having been brought back to the station after going through treatment, his shoulder being healed through the use of a Chansey's healing technique.

"I told you, I didn't do it!" Aurore exclaimed, frowning. "Listen, there was… never mind."

"There was what?" Gina asked, frowning.

"If you know anything, speak." Alder said.

"Well, when I heard the screams, I went into the alley, and I saw a girl." Aurore explained.

"A moemon?" Alder said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure…" Aurore said, frowning. "I… I don't think so. Something about her made me think she's a human."

"Well, we've got a lead, thanks to you!" Gina said, smiling. "Anyways, you can go into a jail cell for now, and we'll go see if we can find that mystery girl."

"…I want my one phone call." Aurore said, frowning. The two of them led him to the phone, where he called a number, and then handed the phone to Alder.

"Sephy wants to talk to you." Aurore said, handing the phone to Alder, who held it up to his ear. Alder nodded for a little, then hung up the phone.

"Let him go." Alder said, frowning.

"Wha?" Gina asked, frowning. "Why?"

"Let him go." Alder said, frowning. "I can't tell you why, but you need to let him go."

"Tch…" Gina said, frowning. "Alright, fine." Gina unlocked the handcuffs, Aurore rubbing his sore wrists.

"Your moeballs are at the desk…" Gina said, frowning. "Keep out of trouble!"

Aurore walked out of the police station, taking his moeballs, leaving Gina and Alder standing there, frowning.

"So, what did that person say to you?" Gina asked, frowning.

"I… can't say." Alder said, frowning. "But apparently that guy has some form of immunity from anything. I'd even call it divine intervention…"

"But that's not fair!" Gina exclaimed, frowning.

"I know." Alder said, smiling. "But still that aggressive side of you is cute, you know that?"

"Shut up…" Gina said, looking away, blushing.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so what now…" Aurore said, walking through town, frowning. "I should probably find that Rin girl, but it's not like I'm just gonna bump into her out of nowhere."<p>

"Ah, hey!" Aurore stared down at the person who just bumped into him. Rin.

"Ah, crap…" Rin said, turning on her heels and sprinting away.

"Or maybe I will." Aurore said, frowning.

* * *

><p>So, what now?<p> 


	8. Chapter 9

EoS: Alright, Merry Christmas! The one time this week I have nothing to do, so I managed to update.

Lauren: Merry Christmas!

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: You'll see.

**RandomDragon:**

Lauren: I can get a date with a normal guy!

**ProfessorBranch:**

EoS: You'll see.

**Kai'Headphones'Asakura:**

EoS: He does have immunity.

**Electrify:**

EoS: Yes it is.

**Wings Of The Dragon:**

EoS: When I read the part about Eve, I laughed. Just wait for the end of the story.

**Scorch321:**

EoS: Alright.

**The Black Okami:**

Lauren: Don't you dare.

**Mario Nerd:**

Lauren: Okay, got it.

**HidingFromTheCold:**

Lauren: She's right, you know.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>"Hoo…" Rin said, panting. She pulled into an alleyway, out of sight, and sat on the grungy ground. "Ah managed ta get away… That guy's fast…"<p>

"Well, let's see what ah got…" Rin said, opening the black wallet. She looked inside, and found out that there was absolutely no money inside.

"What the hell?" Rin asked, frowning.

"Interesting…" Aurore said, leaning on the wall in front of her.

"You!" Rin exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"You're a little new at this pick-pocketing thing, aren't ya?" Aurore asked, holding his hand up, a gold locket hanging from it.

"Ma locket!" Rin exclaimed angrily. "Give it back!"

"I want my wallet back." Aurore said, frowning.

"Why, it ain't got no money in it." Rin said, tossing it back to him.

"I KNOW that much." Aurore said, pulling some crumpled up bills out of his pocket.

"What do ya want now?" Rin asked, frowning.

"Well, first I gotta wonder something." Aurore pondered. "Why is such a young girl like you out on the streets? Why don't you get foster care or something?"

"Ah spent my whole childhood inna fosta system." Rin said, frowning. "Ah finally get a home, annah run away from it."

"Well, why don't you go back?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"That place ain't no home." Rin said, frowning. "Not ta me, anyway. Now, ah want mah locket back!"

"Why?" Aurore said, frowning. "It's not that valuable."

"It was a gift from mah mother." Rin said, rage boiling in her eyes. "Ah've had it since ah was a baby. It's the only proof that ah exist, and the only proof ah I got a family. Now give it back to me, or ah'll…"

"Or you're drop a building on me, like you did to those thugs?"

"Those gahs tried ta rape me." Rin frowned. "Ah did what ah had ta do ta defend mahself."

"Well, I think I'll keep this." Aurore said, tossing the locket into the air, catching it again. "If you want it back, then you'll turn yourself in to the police."

"Fine." Rin said, frowning. "That's the only thing that ah have to remember of mah mother, and I aim ta get it back."

"Well then, let's go." Aurore said, walking out into the street.

* * *

><p>"So, you freely confess to killing those three?" Alder asked. Rin was seated in the same interrogation room they had brought Aurore into, Alder talking to her.<p>

"Yeah…" Rin said, nodding. "They… they was gonna rape me, and… and ah…"

"And you what?" Gina demanded. "How, exactly, did you kill them?"

"Ah… ah don' know…" Rin confessed, frowning.

"Well…" Alder said, reviewing her confession, frowning. "There's not much we can do… You're a minor, so we can't toss you in prison, and your foster father has agreed to the punishments we've stipulated to, so…"

"No…" Rin said, shaking. "Ah… ah'm not going back there… Not a chance…"

"You don't have a choice." Gina said, frowning. "He's your legal guardian, and we're taking you back to him."

Gina guided Rin out of the interrogation room, Aurore sitting on a seat outside.

"Hey." Aurore said, taking her hand, placing the gold locket into it. "You stay out of trouble, alright?"

"Ahright." Rin said, nodding.

"And if you ever need me, just call." Aurore said, smiling. "I'll be there in a flash. You've got my word."

"Thank ya…" Rin said, smiling a little. Gina guided her out of the station, Alder walking up to Aurore.

"So what happens to her now?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"She goes back to her father." Alder replied. "I feel bad for that kid…"

"Why?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"There've been rumors of her being abused by him…" Alder said bitterly. "Both physically and sexually."

"Wait, what?" Aurore asked, grabbing Alder by the collar, pushing him against the wall. "You sent a little girl to a child rapist?"

"You don't understand!" Alder shouted. "There has been no evidence that he's anything but a respectable citizen! She's never complained, he doesn't have any priors, all that's happened is some neighbors complained about what they may or may not have heard!"

"Damn it…" Aurore said, letting go of Alder, walking away.

"Wait, what are you gonna do?" Alder asked, frowning.

"Screw evidence." Aurore said, walking out of the building. "I'm a hero."

"Daddy…" Rin said, holding onto her stinging cheek. She was lying on the ground of her house, which was a mess, torn and stained furniture, the works, a rather burly bearded man standing over her, bushy brown hair and a white wife-beater shirt. How fitting.

"You think you can run away from me, you brat?" The man bellowed, breaking a beer bottle on the stained wall, holding it like a weapon, Rin shaking.

"Daddy, please, stop!" Rin said, shaking.

"Why don't you use those blasted powers of yours, you freak?" Her dad demanded.

"Ah… ah don' want ta hurt ya, daddy…" Rin said, shaking. "Please, jus stop!"

"Fine…" The man growled. "You want me to stop, you better take your clothes off, like usual…"

"But… but ah…" Rin said, shaking. "Ah don' want ta…"

"Shut up!" The man shouted, hitting Rin across the face once more, pushing her down to the ground.

"Help!" Rin shouted as her father pried her legs open.

The door slammed open with a blast of sound, the man spinning around, giving Rin room to crawl out from under him, and into the corner.

"Who the hell are you?" The man shouted angrily.

"Kufufu…" Aurore said, walking in, smiling. "I'm justice."

"Yeah?" Rin's father said, pulling a fat pistol out of his pocket, pointing it at Aurore. "Well, fuck you, ya son of a bitch!"

A shot sounded out, and the bullet hit Aurore's chest, Aurore slumping to the ground.

"Now, where were we?" Her father said, turning to Rin.

"You know…" Aurore said, standing up, his back to Rin's father. "I don't like it… when people shoot me…"

"The hell?" The man said, shocked, turning to Aurore.

"But I really hate seeing a father rape his foster kid." Aurore said, turning towards them, glaring with anger.

"I shot you…" The man said, backing up. "You should be dead…"

"…" Aurore said, unbuttoning his collar, revealing a cross hanging from his neck, a bullet imbedded in the center.

"You…" The man shouted, pointing his gun at Aurore's head. He fired at him, but nothing happened.

"Aw, your gun jam?" Aurore asked sympathetically, punching Rin's father in the jaw, knocking him into a table. Aurore pulled his knife out of his pocket, stabbing through the man's hand onto the table.

"Gah! Damn it!" The man shouted, reaching for the dagger with his other hand, only for Aurore to rip it free.

"Now, what next?" Aurore said, holding the dagger up to the man's throat.

"Hold on!" A voice shouted, Aurore casually turning around.

"Well, hey there, chief." Aurore said, smiling, waving at Alder, who was pointing a gun at the two of them.

"Help me!" Rin's father called out frantically.

"Drop the knife, and back away." Alder said, frowning.

"You got it, officer." Aurore said, smiling. He pulled the dagger back away from the man's throat, a gash of blood running across it as he fell to the ground, dead.

"Oops." Aurore said, smiling. "My hand slipped." Aurore, paying no attention to the gun pointed at his head, walked over to Rin, kneeling beside her.

"Hey there, Rin." Aurore said, smiling. "Don't worry. He won't be hurting you anymore."

"Hey, Alder, think I can count on you to look after this kid?" Aurore asked, smiling, walking up to him.

"Aurore, I'm putting you under arrest." Alder said, frowning, pointing the gun at him, pressing it against his forehead.

"Fine…" Aurore sighed, sticking his wrists out. "I'll be out before you know it!"

"Hey…" Rin said, walking up to Aurore. "Thank ya. Ya saved me."

* * *

><p>EoS: So, how's Aurore gonna deal with prison? And yes, I know this isn't my best work.<p> 


	9. Chapter 10

EoS: I expected to get this chapter out faster, but unfortunately I was waiting for two things. One, was the New Year, the other, 100 reviews. I didn't get either.

Lauren: You suck.

EoS: Quiet.

**Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer:**

EoS: Well, I think it symbolizes divine protection.

**ProfessorBranch:**

EoS: Oh yeah. Glad he's dead.

**Electrify:**

EoS: Maybe.

**HidingFromTheCold:**

EoS: Well, we… won't see her in this chapter…

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: Thanks!

**RandomDragon:**

EoS: Well… I don't know about that…

Lauren: No I don't.

**Scorch321:**

Lauren: Well, Aurore doesn't have divine power now.

**Wings Of The Dragon:**

Lauren: Believe me, she reads that kind of stuff, I bet.

**The Black Okami:**

EoS: Okay.

**Mario Nerd:**

Lauren: Don't mock my sarcasm.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>"Do we really have to go through this again?" Aurore asked, yawning. He was once more sitting in the interrogation room at the station, Gina and Alder staring down at him.<p>

"Listen you, we know that you killed the guy, and you're gonna pay for it!" Gina declared, frowning.

"Do your worst." Aurore said, stretching. "I bet that I'll be walking out of here by the end of the day…"

"Not a chance!" Gina declared. "Even if I'm told to, there's no way I'm gonna let a murder walk away!"

"Really." Aurore said, leaning back on his chair, flipping a silver dollar into the air. "Wanna bet on it?"

"What?" Gina asked, frowning.

"I'll battle one of you." Aurore said, smirking. "I win, I go free. I lose, you get to stick the needle in me."

"So, you lose you die?" Gina asked, smirking. "Deal!"

"Um, we can't make deals like that…" Alder said, frowning.

"Alder, you're twenty-five years old! Start acting your age!" Gina ordered. "Be a man, and take this guy down!"

"Wait, why me?" Alder asked.

"Because I am a super-powered entity, I don't have any moemon of my own, so you do it!" Gina ordered.

"'Fine, I'll do it.' Alder said, sighing."

"Quit saying things that sound like the narrator to move the story along!" Alder exclaimed.

"Listen, are we gonna do this or not?" Aurore asked, yawning.

"Of course not." Alder said, frowning. "There's no point. We're gonna lock you up, and that'll be that."

"Will it?" Aurore asked. "I believe I have the right to contact Sephy and get myself immediately released, yes?"

"…" Alder said, frowning.

"Now, if you're done, I'd like to get this battle started." Aurore said, smiling.

"Fine…" Alder said through gritted teeth.

Alder led Aurore out of the station and out into the plaza in front of it, where the two stood, staring each other down.

"Alright, we'll use three moemon each." Alder said.

"Sorry, I only have two." Aurore said sheepishly.

"What? I saw three with you before!" Alder exclaimed.

"Yeah, but one of them isn't mine, I'm just… holding it for a friend." Aurore said.

"Fine, whatever!" Alder said, frowning. "I'll start things off! Rona, go!" Alder tossed out a moeball, which a Larvesta emerged from. She wore a furry white shirt and black miniskirt, with white hair down to her neck, with orange tips, and blue eyes.

"Alright, Bluebell, go!" Aurore said, tossing out a moeball, which Bluebell emerged from, smiling.

"A water type, huh?" Alder asked, frowning. "I guess you're playing off the hopes that you can take advantage of the fact that my Rona is a fire moemon! Well, think again! Rona, use ember!"

"So after all that, you still can't use anything but fire moves?" Bluebell asked, smirking. "Sorry, but you'll have to do better than that!" Bluebell jumped out of the way of the sparks, and charged at Rona. Her fingers cut into Rona sharply, Rona clutching her arm. She launched another blast of flames at Bluebell, but she elegantly danced out of the way.

"Take this!" Bluebell said, her fist glowing with darkness. She punched Rona in the stomach, sending her skidding backwards.

"What the hell?" Alder asked, shocked. "What kind of attack was that?"

"Hah, sucker!" Bluebell said, sticking her tongue out. "Wanna see?" Bluebell's body shifted, and soon enough she revealed herself as Sora.

"Ha ha! Fooled ya!" Sora cheered, smirking.

"Hey, Rona, that kid's a dark type." Alder said. "So use your bug moves!"

"Got it!" Rona said, nodding. "Bug bite!" Rona charged at Sora, her mouth opened wide. She bit down on Sora's stomach, draining energy from her.

"Hah! I just ate your food!" Rona said, smirking, swallowing what was in her mouth.

"Joke's on you!" Sora said, smirking. "That was grimy food!"

"What?" Rona asked, frowning. Suddenly, she clutched her stomach and fell to her knees.

"Hah! Fooled you again!" Sora jeered, smirking. "That'll cause some major stomach pains. Be careful, you move around too much and you might barf!"

"Alright, Rona, return for now." Alder said, returning Rona to her-

"No you don't!" Sora shouted, her fist charged with black energy, and charged at Rona, punching her in the stomach, sending Rona flying through the air as she returned.

"There, now you won't be using her again." Sora said, smirking.

"Lana, go!" Alder shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Bouffalant emerged from. She wore a furry brown dress, and had messy black hair in a small afro with horns sticking out. She had gold eyes, and a smirk.

"Thief!" Sora said, punching Lana in the stomach, stealing the sitrus berry, before jumping back, eating the berry, fully restoring her health.

"Brilliant." Alder said, smiling. "You force one moemon to each your poisonous food, putting her out of commission and freeing your item, only to steal the item from the next moemon."

"Yeah, I know." Sora said, blushing. "But I can't take any credit. It was all master's genius planning!"

"I see…" Alder said, frowning. "Anyway, Lana, use head charge!"

Lana lowered her head, and charged at Sora.

"Sucker punch!" Sora said, smiling, punching Lana in the stomach, keeping her from attacking. She punched Lana backwards, and charged at Lana.

"And to finish it off, faint attack!" Sora said, slamming the palm of her hand onto Lana's chest, knocking her backwards once more. Lana stumbled back a little, and Sora took this opportunity to jump back as well.

"Return." Aurore said, returning Sora to her moeball, sending out Bluebell. "Bluebell, use aqua jet!"

Bluebell, not even landing on the ground, shot at Lana covered in a veil of water and slammed into her, sending her flying back into Alder, knocking them both over.

"I'll be going now." Aurore said, walking away, smirking. "Oh, and Alder, just a reminder, I always win."

"Really?" Alder asked, standing up. "Why's that?"

"Because I'm absolute." Aurore answered, smirking, walking off.

* * *

><p>Lauren: Absolute. And WHAT does THAT mean?<p>

EoS: ...Don't know.

Lauren: Oh, great. You don't know.

EoS: Divine protection?


	10. Chapter 11

EoS: Sorry if these are gonna take a while. January's always a stressful time.

Lauren: You're lazy.

**The Black Okami:**

Lauren: Congratulations!

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: Happy New Years!

**RandomDragon:**

EoS: That's a resolution everyone should have.

**ProfessorBranch:**

EoS: Yeah, but it's because of the environment he was raised in.

**Mario Nerd:**

Lauren: That sarcasm.

**Kai'Headphones'Asakura:**

EoS: Well… he DOES die.

**Scorch321:**

EoS: Well, she IS a tool.

Lauren: You're a tool.

**Some guy named Blaze:**

EoS: Well, I took aspects of Lauren and applied them to Petal (like height sensitivity)

**Yablackma:**

EoS: Yes.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood. And in this particular neighborhood, there lies an orphanage where a certain psychic girl is staying at.<p>

Rin, nearly catatonic, sat on a swing, barely moving as she stared with glazed over eyes down at the dirt.

"Good news, Rin!" A sharp dressed woman with glasses and short brown hair said, walking out of the building that was the orphanage. "Someone wants to adopt you!"

"A'right…" Rin said, lazily pulling herself from the swing, walking into the building. The woman guided her to the room, frowning.

"Rin, I thought you'd be more enthusiastic." The woman said, frowning. "I mean, you've only been here for a few days, and someone requested to adopt you specifically."

"Don' matter…" Rin sighed. "They won' like me…"

"Well, let's see." The woman said, leading Rin into the waiting room.

"Hello, love." Aurore said, standing from the chair he was sitting in, smiling.

"What're ya doin' here?" Rin asked, surprised.

"I'm here to adopt you." Aurore said, smiling. "You clean up pretty well, you know that? I knew there was a pretty girl under all that dirt."

"Thanks…" Rin said, frowning.

"So, I've already gone through the steps, so is there anything else I have to do?" Aurore asked.

"Well, our background search on you is a little… sparse." The woman said, frowning. "We couldn't find anything about you."

"Well, that's because I've been separated from society." Aurore said, smiling. "It would be best that you don't push any deeper into it."

"What?" The woman asked, frowning.

"Okay, let me try again." Aurore said, smiling. "I work with the CIA. My information is permanently classified, sorry for the inconvenience."

"…Fine…" The woman said, yawning. "Whatever, if you want her, go ahead and take her. She's been thrown out of so many homes, we might pay you to take her off our hands."

"…I take it you have no idea how the foster care system works." Aurore said, frowning. "Anyway, a sweet girl like Rin? You don't have to give me a dime."

"Whatever, just fill out this paperwork, and it's fine…" The woman said, absentmindedly flipping through a magazine.

"Thank ya for getting' me out of that place…" Rin said happily, walking next to Aurore out of the orphanage. "But if it's ahright with ya, ah'd like ta be on my own for now."

"Sorry, but it's not." Aurore said, smiling. "I'm your guardian now, so I'm gonna make sure that I raise you the right way, and keep those powers of yours in check."

"Oh…" Rin said, her face turning downtrodden. "So it's just my powers you care about."

"Don't be silly." Aurore said, smiling, patting her on the head. "I'd much rather raise you to be a normal girl than to become some sort of telepath."

"Ahright, I guess…" Rin said, frowning. "Anyway, I think we should be goin' ta wherever it is ya want me ta live…"

"Well, I thought maybe I should just take you with me across the Unova Region." Aurore suggested. "See, I have a bit of a quest going on, that I haven't told anyone."

"Really?" Rin asked, surprised. "What is it?"

"I'm searching." Aurore answered. "For unfortunate moemon."

"Huh?" Rin asked, shocked. "Why?"

"Sora… She was the only thing that kept me going when I felt down about myself." Aurore explained. "So I'm looking for moemon that were like me… Saddened by what had happened to them, unfortunate… So I could extend a helping hand to them, giving them someone to care for."

"So you're lookin' for sad moemon so you can give 'em happiness?" Rin asked, smiling sweetly. "That's so sweet of ya!"

"Thanks, Rin." Aurore said, smiling. "Now, I need to show you to everyone else!"

"Really?" Rin asked excitedly. "Ya mean moemon? Show me which ones ya got!"

"Alright, come out!" Aurore said, tossing three moeballs onto the grassy path. Sora, Bluebell, and Oshawott emerged from their moeballs, staring at Rin.

"Oh, who's this cutie?" Sora gushed, hugging Rin. "Some new moemon?"

"I'm human, jackass." Rin said, frowning.

"So why did you bring a human girl with you?" Oshawott asked, frowning.

"Well, when I saw her cute little face, I just couldn't resist adopting her." Aurore said, smiling.

"…" Sora, Oshawott, and Bluebell said, stunned, staring at Aurore strangely.

"…Pedophile…" The three said shakily as one.

"I am not!" Aurore protested, frowning.

"Yeah, he's not." Rin said, shaking her head, her hair shaking along with it.

"Whatever you say…" Sora said, shrugging.

"Anyways, we should really be going." Aurore said, sighing. "The next place on the map is Nacrene City. A city of art… interesting…"

"I don't wanna." Bluebell said, shaking her head.

"What? Why not?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"I wanna have sex!" Bluebell pouted.

"Bluebell, don't be a spoiled brat." Oshawott said, frowning.

"But I wanna!" Bluebell whined. "Why can't I have sex now?"

"Listen, Bluebell, if you want to have sex, we might be able to do it when we get to Nacrene City, alright?" Aurore sighed.

"But I waaaaaaaaaant it!" Bluebell continued to whine. "I want it now!"

"Are all moemon rude like this?" Rin asked, surprised.

"No, not so often." Oshawott said, frowning. "So, what about you?"

"Me?" Rin asked.

"There's gotta be something special about you." Oshawott said, frowning. "I mean, Aurore's not the kind of guy to just… adopt someone out of nowhere."

"It's a long story, an ah don' wanna talk about it." Rin said, frowning. "But you're right. ah am special. Ah…"

"You don't need to tell me anything." Oshawott said, smiling. "I don't want to press any deeper into your past if you don't want me to. All I need to know about you is your name."

"Rin." Rin said, smiling. "My name's Rin."

"Well Rin, seeing as we're travelling partners, I see it only fit that we get along, don't you?"

"Ah'd like that." Rin said, smiling. "Ah'd like that a lot. "Ah never really had any friends before."

"Well, you do now." Oshawott said, smiling. "And from one friend to another? I suggest you get rid of that accent."

* * *

><p>Lauren: I agree.<p>

EoS: Yeah, well, at least Rin's a main character now!


	11. Chapter 12

EoS: This chapter is a brief reprieve from both story and sex. Aurore is plagued with insomnia, and comforts his partners in the night. But not that way. Okay, partially in that way.

Lauren: Not much to say.

**ProfessorBranch:**

EoS: The first one, definitely.

**AlreadyCaught'EmAll:**

EoS: Interesting idea.

**Scorch321:**

EoS: Well, luckily we just have to worry about that from Bluebell.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

Lauren: I agree. That accent is annoying.

EoS: *cough*hypocrite*cough*

Lauren: Excuse me?

EoS: Nothing.

**RandomDragon:**

EoS: Thanks!

**StarlightStardust98:**

EoS: I don't know, who is Laura?

**Electrify:**

EoS: Moeball wouldn't do anything.

**HidingFromTheCold:**

Lauren: She'll keep it for a little, but it gets better.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>Aurore stood in a field of grass, perfectly visible despite the black sky, due to the sun shining down.<p>

"What's going on here?" Aurore asked, looking around, frowning.

"He's gonna take ya…" A childish voice said.

"What are you talking about?" Aurore asked, looking around.

"Reaper's gonna getcha…" Aurore laid his eyes on a young woman, standing in a field. The woman wore a white dress stained in blood around her stomach, with long, flowing light brown hair and brown eyes, singing softly to him, smiling warmly, blood smearing her face.

"…Mom…?" Aurore asked, his eyes opening wide. As soon as the woman appeared, she disappeared.

Aurore continued looking around, as if to see another glimpse of the woman. He turned around, and laid eyes on a smiling dark figure.

"I'm coming for you, Aurore…" The figure said, smiling wide.

Aurore's eyes snapped open, and he sat up from where he was laying on the ground.

"Master?" Bluebell asked, yawning, waking up. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Aurore said, panting.

"Oh, you had a wet dream?" Bluebell incorrectly guessed. "You want me to help you?"

"Oh, no, no, it's not that. Just had… a nightmare… I think…" Aurore said, trying to dig the cloudy memories of dream out of his subconscious.

"A nightmare?" Bluebell asked, licking her lips despite herself. "You want me to comfort you?"

"No, I don't think-" Aurore started, but Bluebell cut him off by grabbing at the bulge in his pants.

"Well, I think you do want me to." Bluebell said, smiling. "So we should get on with it, eh?" Bluebell reached down and unzipped him, pulling his pants and boxers down in one quick yank.

"AH, there it is…" Bluebell said, eyeing Aurore's dick greedily. She lowered her tongue down and slowly licked up the length of the shaft, before reaching the tip. She opened her mouth and engulfed the head. She moved her head down rapidly and excitedly, showing obvious skill. Aurore had to admire the focus she put into her technique, focusing single-handedly on pleasing Aurore and his dick. However, she was so focused on blowing him off, that neither one of them noticed what was coming next.

"…Mornin…" Oshawott, half-asleep, said to the two, eyes half-closed.

"Oshawott!" Aurore said, shocked, Bluebell puling her head up in a hurry, Aurore's semen accidently shooting up onto her face. "Um, this… this isn't what it looks like…"

"…Just don't show this filth to Rin…" Oshawott said, falling back to sleep.

"Um… uh…" Bluebell said, staring at Rin, as if she would wake up at any second.

"I don't like her." Bluebell said, frowning.

"Oshawott?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"That girl." Bluebell said, frowning. "Rin, her name was? Why on earth did you bring her with us? She's so annoying, I just don't like her…"

"Why not?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"She… we can't have sex anymore because she's around!" Bluebell said, hugging Aurore. "I want her to go away!"

"Well, sorry Bluebell, but you can't have everything you want." Aurore said, frowning. "Rin is important to me. She's as important to me as you are."

"But without the great sex." Bluebell said, smiling.

"Um, god, no." Aurore said, shaking his head. "I would never do that…"

"Still." Bluebell said, frowning. "I don't like how you pay so much attention to her!"

"Well, jealousy is a part of life, little girl." Aurore said, scratching Bluebell's hair, smiling. "Now, get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Yes, master!" Bluebell said, smiling. She moved on back to her bright blue sleeping bag (purchased courtesy of Aurore) and soon fell back to sleep. Aurore, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He continued to lay awake in his sleeping bag, unable to fall asleep.

"Aurore?" Oshawott asked, Aurore turning his head to see her staring at him.

"Oshawott, I thought you went to sleep." Aurore said, sitting up.

"I tried…" Oshawott said, sitting next to him, staring at the ground. "I couldn't get the image of the two of you screwing out of my damn brain…"

"Sorry about that." Aurore said, smiling.

"Eh, I'll get over it." Oshawott said, frowning. "I'm not as prude as you. Just don't expose Rin to stuff like that, she's just a kid."

"Will do." Aurore said, patting her on the back. "So, have you ever thought of it?"

"Thought of what?" Oshawott asked, frowning.

"The two of us. Having sex."

"No. God no. Never." Oshawott said, shaking her head. "But I'm not the one you want to talk to about that."

Oshawott pointed at Sora, snoring softly beside Aurore, her arm draped around Aurore's stomach.

"She wants you so bad, it's not even funny." Oshawott said, smirking.

"I know." Aurore said, sadly.

"So why don't you just… have sex with her?" Oshawott asked, frowning. "And if you give me that 'I don't want to ruin our friendship' bull crap I'm going to punch you."

"I just can't." Aurore said, shaking his head.

"That's not an answer!" Oshawott said, hitting him lightly in the jaw.

"I know, I know." Aurore said. "It's complicated. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Oshawott said, smiling.

"Not gonna risk it." Aurore said, shaking his head, laying back down. "All you'll hear from me is sleeping."

"Fine, good night." Oshawott said, curling up in her sleeping bag beside Rin.

Aurore continued to lie awake, staring up at the soon-to-be morning sky, when someone blocked his view.

"Master…" Sora said, staring into Aurore's eyes.

"Sora…" Aurore said, surprised. "You scared me…"

"Sorry, master." Sora said, smiling. "I had a bad dream…"

"You too, huh?" Aurore said, sitting up once more, pulling Sora down next to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, hugging her close.

"Master…" Sora asked, staring up at Aurore with her big blue eyes.

"Yeah?" Aurore asked.

"You wanna… have sex?" Sora asked, her eyes looking into Aurore's soul.

"Sorry." Aurore said, shaking his head sadly. "We can't."

"Why not?" Sora asked, staring at him, her eyes wetting.

"Because I love you." Aurore said, hugging her against him. "And I don't want you to change."

"What?" Sora asked, unsure of what she heard.

"Look." Aurore said, turning Sora towards the horizon, which was beginning to brighten. "The sunrise."

"The sunrise." A voice echoed. Sora and Aurore turned their heads, seeing Rin sit down next to them.

"The sunrise…" Rin repeated wistfully. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Sora said, nodding.

"Sunrises are my favorites." Rin said, smiling. "Wheneva ah see the sun rise, it makes me think ah was lucky ta be alive back when ah lived on the streets. You know, ah got ta live one more day."

"Yeah, I think I understand." Aurore said, standing up. "We should get going. Those two are gonna wake up soon and want to go out on the road.

* * *

><p>Lauren: I don't get this chapter.<p>

EoS: That's fine.


	12. Chapter 13

EoS: I don't like this chapter much.

Lauren: So you're up to once a week reviews?

**Scorch321:**

EoS: Well, she finally found someone who cares about her. You can't blame her for being a little (a lot) clingy.

**HidingFromTheCold:**

EoS: Don't worry, I'm working on it.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: No. No they are not. Rin is like ten.

**RandomDragon:**

EoS: I'm trying as hard as I can to get them out!

**Nomercy745:**

EoS: You'll see. Oh, BOY will you see.

**Lovethastory:**

EoS: Sorry, but I can't really tell you more about Rin Aurore and Sora. See, for each one of them, their backstories are incredibly necessary to the plot. The only thing I can tell you is that Aurore spent his entire childhood locked up inside of a tower studying, with Sora being his only companion.

**AlreadyCaught'EmAll:**

Lauren: I'm hoping for that too.

**ProfessorBranch:**

Lauren: I agree with you.

**Some guy named Blaze:**

Lauren: Then guys are stupid.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>"Whoa…" Rin said, staring at the city they had arrived in. "What is this place?" The city was a strange place, surrounded by trees, with large warehouses sticking up into the air. Most of the buildings in the city were warehouses, with the exception of a large building in the center of town.<p>

"This is Nacrene City." Aurore explained. "It's known as the city of art, due to the unique cityscape. However, beneath the surface of this city is a dark, dark exterior."

"What?" Oshawott asked, surprised.

"Nacrene City is well known for capturing moemon in the neighboring forests and offering them up for auction." Aurore said, frowning grimly.

"Auction?" Oshawott said, infuriated. "How can they do that? Moemon aren't just items you can sell, they're living beings!"

"Yeah, well, the rest of the world doesn't understand that." Aurore said, frowning. "I mean, it's almost as if moemon are just animals with no free will… I mean, I could understand some people doing it if they looked like strange creatures or animals, but how can people just declare them objects when they look no different from us?"

"…You know, I'm not sure if there was something wrong with that speech, but I'm still feeling a bit uneasy." Oshawott said, frowning.

"That's not even the worst of it." Aurore said, turning to Oshawott. "Listen, you are to, by no means, go off on your own."

"What? Why?" Oshawott demanded angrily.

"Because you have no trainer." Aurore snapped, glaring at Oshawott with a surprising seriousness. "Technically speaking, you're not registered under any trainer. Therefore, anyone could kidnap you and put you up for auction."

"Wh-what?" Oshawott asked, shaking.

"Master, then, does that mean that…" Sora asked, hugging Aurore tightly, looking around, as if kidnappers were already surrounding them.

"Don't worry." Aurore said, scratching her hair, smiling reassuringly. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"How can they do that?" Bluebell asked, looking down sadly. "Treating us like we're monsters… Just because we're different…"

"People are evil, evil things." Aurore said, frowning. "They hate everything different from them."

"Uh-uh." Sora said, shaking her head, her black-red hair shaking with her. "They aren't! Master, you're good! And if you're good, then I know there are a bunch of good people out there somewhere!"

"Yeah, but here…" Aurore said, staring at the building. "Here, there are nothing but evil, disgusting people…"

"I'm curious…" Rin said, frowning. "Hey, Aurore, ya said that all people are evil, and ah've seen proof of that mahself from livin' on the streets, but why do ya hate evil people so much?"

"You want to know why?" Aurore asked, frowning, taking Rin by the hand. "Let me show you." Aurore led Rin toward the large building, his moemon following after him.

They entered the white building, and arrived at a terrible sight. They had entered what looked like a large showroom, packed full to the brim with people. Men, to be specific. At the very back wall, there was a large stage erected, moemon of a variety of ages and colors lined up against the back. A rather obese man stood in front of them, holding a microphone. His face was oily and sweaty, his sweat having drenched the suit he'd managed to squeeze himself into.

"A moemon auction." Aurore said, frowning. "They offer moemon up for auction, selling them to the highest bidder."

"How terrible…" Bluebell said, hiding behind Aurore, in an attempt to keep from being seen.

"You're a bad parent, you know that?" Oshawott asked, frowning. "Bringing a little girl somewhere like this."

"I'm not going to shield Rin from the world." Aurore said, frowning. "But you're right. This isn't a place for children." Aurore placed a hand on Rin's shoulder comfortingly. "We should go."

However, an announcement from the front stage caused Aurore to turn away from the exit.

"And, for the last event of the evening, we'll have the moemon capture competition!" The large man shouted. "Eight of you will get the chance to capture this little cutie!"

The man stepped to the side, two large men shoving a small moemon out onto the stage. The moemon had short grassy green hair down to her neck, and her body was covered in a matching green dress, and she had bright red eyes that were nearly soaked with tears, the little girl almost ready to cry.

"She's just a child…" Aurore said, gritting his teeth. "How could they? To a little girl like that…"

"Master, let's just go…" Sora said, pulling on Aurore's sleeve.

"Not now." Aurore said, shaking her off. Suddenly, the light shone down on him.

"You, sir, are gonna be one of the competitors!" The man announced, smiling.

"Really?" Aurore said to himself, frowning.

After more competitors were chosen, Aurore was gestured backstage.

"Sora, I'm gonna have you return." Aurore said, returning Sora to her moeball. "Alright, Oshawott, Bluebell, I need you two to stay with Rin."

"But I wanna come!" Bluebell said, looking around fearfully. "These guys are really creepy…"

"Listen, I need you two to stay with Rin." Aurore repeated, staring at them. "Please, can you do that? I don't want her to be left alone in a place like this."

"Alright." Bluebell said, nodding bravely.

"Alright, don't worry. I'll be back soon." Aurore said, turning around.

"Aurore…" Rin said, pulling on his sleeve. "Where are ya goin'?"

"I'm going to save someone who can't save herself." Aurore said, walking towards the stage, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Lauren: I don't know what to say to this.<p> 


	13. Chapter 14

EoS: Here's the second half of the auction! I managed to get this chapter out faster due to having nothing to do for a while now!

Lauren: Well, let's hope you keep it up.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

Lauren: I think EoS gave him permission.

**RandomDragon:**

Lauren: Good, use all of your anger… Let it flow through you…

**Lovethastory:**

Lauren: In this? Most of them.

**Scorch321:**

EoS: Well, we'll see.

**Foxfawn:**

EoS: Well, we'll see.

**ProfessorBranch:**

Lauren: Um… okay.

**HidingFromTheCold:**

EoS: Don't worry, I'm working on it.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>Aurore walked backstage with the other seven competitors, a bunch of ugly, fat old men. They reached the back room, the walls lined with cages.<p>

"Alright, down here." The director said, leading the group down a large staircase in the center of the room. They headed down the staircase, and reached a large door. They walked through the door, and were surprised at what they saw.

"Whoa…" Aurore said, looking around. They were inside of a large dome, filled with plants, creating a small underground forest. The dome was lit by bright lights, shining down from the top of the dome.

"Alright, she's been released in here." The director said, stepping back. "The first one to catch her will become her master. Begin!"

The eight men there started running. Obviously, Aurore was the fastest. He charged into the green brush, and pulled Sora's moeball off of his belt.

"Sora, go!" Aurore said, tossing Sora out of her moeball.

"What? Where are we, master?" Sora asked, looking around, surprised.

"We're beneath the auction house, in some sort of capture arena." Aurore answered, frowning. "Now, Sora, I need you to do something for me."

"Of course, what is it?" Sora asked.

"Did you get a good look at her?" Aurore asked. "The moemon?"

"Yeah, I did." Sora said, nodding. "Why?"

"I need you to use your illusion to transform into her." Aurore said.

"Oh, sure!" Sora said, smiling, her shape and form changing to resemble a much smaller moemon, her black hair turning green and her black clothes turning into a tattered green dress.

"Alright, Sora, I need you to cause a distraction for those other guys." Aurore said, frowning. "Make them chase you around, so I can find her without interruptions. Do you think you can do that?"

"But they could catch me…" Sora said, frowning uneasily.

"Listen, as long as you're my moemon, you won't be caught by other trainers." Aurore said, smiling reassuringly. "And even if you are… I'll take down everything in my way and take you back with me."

"Thanks, master!" Sora said, smiling happily. "You can count on me!"

Sora, still transformed, ran into the bushes, leaving Aurore standing there by himself.

"Alright…" Aurore said, looking around. "Let's see if we can find her…" Aurore placed the palm of his hand on the ground and closed his eyes, listening. Aurore stood up, his eyes still closed. He looked around, still with closed eyes, and walked off in another direction.

_Remember the training…_ Aurore thought, his eyes still closed. _Focus on the moemon's energy…_

Aurore looked at one of the trees, his eyes shut tightly. He saw a black world before his eyes, but what he felt was much different. He felt a large tree sticking up into the sky, radiating a soft and unmoving energy. He continued walking down the grassy forest floor, his head looking each and every way for some sort of fluctuation in the aura of the forest, just one little fluctuation that would signify where the young plant moemon was hiding. Soon enough, he found it.

Aurore stared at a bush that was vibrating a strange aura, the aura fluctuating in a way that matched the beating of the heart.

Aurore's eye's opened, and he blinked slightly, adjusting to the light. He looked down at the bush and parted the leaves, finding the young moemon hiding within it, shaking.

"Ah…" The moemon said, staring up at Aurore, terror in her eyes. "Please… Don't hurt me…"

"What?" Aurore asked, surprised. "I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"You-you're not?" The moemon asked, her shivering slightly stopping, but the look of fear and insecurity still hadn't faded.

"No." Aurore said, shaking his head. "I want to protect you."

"Protect… me?" She asked, frowning.

"Yes." Aurore said, helping her to her feet, helping her out of the bush. "I'm gonna help you back home, just you wait."

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Rin lightly cheered, holding her fist up in victory as everyone watched Aurore on the monitors.<p>

"Che." Bluebell huffed, looking away, upset. "Now we're gonna have another companion, aren't we?"

"Shut it." Oshawott said, hitting Bluebell on the head.

"Ow!" Bluebell said, holding the bump on her head. "You bitch, what'd you do that for?"

"You're being obnoxious." Oshawott said, frowning. "Thinking about sex all the time, you're just as bad as these losers."

"What was that?" A large man standing in front of them demanded, spinning around. "Who are you calling a loser, you bitch?"

"You!" Oshawott said angrily. "It's pathetic pricks like you that are the cause of moemon having to suffer! If you pathetic excuses for men would just disappear, then we'd be much better off!"

"Shut up you!" The man shouted, grabbing onto Oshawott's neck, holding her up into the air.

"Hey!" Bluebell said, biting down on the man's leg, causing him to cry out in pain, dropping Oshawott onto the floor, and clutching his bleeding leg.

"Thanks…" Oshawott said, standing up.

"No worries, you're my friend!" Bluebell said, smiling. "But if you were after master on the other hand…" She muttered the last part under her breath.

"Huh?" Oshawott asked, surprised.

"Nothing, nothing!" Bluebell said, smiling sweetly.

"Damn it!" The man exclaimed, standing up, glaring at the two angrily. "You moemon, thinking you're all high and mighty? Around here, you're nothing but garbage!"

"Stop it, guys!" Rin said, stepping in between them.

"What, are you another one of those stupid moemon?" The man asked, glaring down at her.

"Ah'm human." Rin answered, frowning.

"Well, a lone little human girl." Another man said, stepping up to her. "One human and two moemon. No place for them."

"What are ya gonna do?" Rin asked, backing up, Oshawott and Bluebell both putting a hand on her shoulders reassuringly.

"A human girl and two moemon, huh?" A third man said, stepping up behind them. "Well, I wonder how much the auction house would give us for those two. The girl, however…"

"Well, she has her uses." The second man said, smiling lecherously, stroking her cheek.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Rin exclaimed, releasing a shockwave of energy out from her body, sending the men flying backwards. The shockwave continued, blowing out the lights, the entire room blackening out.

A few seconds later, the lights switched back on, and the second man advanced on Rin again.

"Hey." Aurore said, poking the man on the shoulder. He turned around, and Aurore knocked him out with a swift punch to the jaw, the man falling onto the tile floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my daughter?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Daughtah?" Rin asked, surprised.

"Well, kind of." Aurore said, frowning. "I mean, legally, I guess…"

"You should have seen it!" Bluebell said, smiling. "Rin killed all the power with one scream! It's a good thing the backup generators kicked in!"

"What?" Aurore said, his face going pail.

"What's wrong?" The young moemon asked, pulling on his sleeve.

"We need to get back." Aurore said, grabbing onto Rin's wrist, charging through the crowd to the backstage, Bluebell and Oshawott following after him along with the young moemon.

Aurore charged down the staircase and into the dome, which was pitch black with the lights having been shut off. The air seemed tense and dank with a strange irony smell.

"Sora!" Aurore shouted, looking around through the blackness. Soon enough, however, the lights turned back on.

"Damn…" Aurore said, biting his lip, staring at the horrific sight before him. The forest had been totally destroyed. The bushes were burned, the trees torn down, everything within a few minutes. However, what was really disturbing was the scent. An acrid, horrid scent that Aurore placed as soon as he saw it.

"Blood…" Aurore whispered, staring at the butchered people lain at his feet. About ten meters away stood Sora. Her black clothes and pale skin were covered in blood, her blue eyes glazed over, as though she was unconscious. However, she consciously raised her arm ever so slowly to her mouth, licking the blood off of her hands, never removing her cold, dead eyes from Aurore's.

* * *

><p>Lauren: What. The hell. Was that.<p>

EoS: You'll see.


	14. Chapter 15

EoS: Alright, here's another chapter! What's going on with Sora!

Lauren: …

**Lovethastory:**

EoS: You'll see.

**RandomDragon:**

EoS: Yeah, it would be cool.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: Whoa, seriously? What's he like in the story? And what's the book called?

**Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer:**

Lauren: Don't worry. By the time you turn around, you'll already be dead.

**Scorch321:**

EoS: You'll see…

**Tigerstarforever:**

Lauren: Well, he takes requests, but I think he's got Aurore's team thought up. Anyways, nice to see a girl who likes stuff like this!

**Kai'Headphones'Asakura:**

Lauren: Um… okay.

**HidingFromTheCold:**

EoS: Well, we'll see.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>"Sora?" Oshawott asked, surprised.<p>

"No." Aurore said, shaking his head, walking towards her. Sora simply stared at him with her dead eyes, licking the blood off of her hand. "You're that thing, aren't you? The darkness?"

"You can't stop it." Sora said, a cruel smile on her face. "Reaper will come, just wait…"

"Sora…" Aurore said, pulling her close to him. "Snap out of it, please."

Aurore pulled Sora into a deep kiss, and they stood, lips pressed together, for about five seconds.

"Ah…" Sora said, pulling away, blushing. "Master…"

"Good, you're back to normal." Aurore said, hugging Sora.

"Yeah, what was I before?" Sora asked, an eyebrow rising.

"Return." Aurore said, returning Sora to her moeball before she could see what was behind her.

"Let's go." Aurore said, frowning, turning and walking briskly out of the room without another word.

After they left the white building, Aurore continued walking through the streets of town without another word, a trail of girls following after him.

"Master, what's wrong?" Bluebell asked, running up in front of Aurore. "What happened with Sora?"

"Damn it…" Aurore said, biting his thumbnail. "It's too soon… I shouldn't have left her alone…"

"No, that's not true!" The small green moemon said, running up to him, smiling cheerfully. "You saved me, mister! Thank you! It's all hanks to the two of you!"

"Yeah, ah'm sure Sora woud agree wit' ya!" Rin said, standing beside her, nodding.

"…" Aurore said, releasing Sora, now fully cleaned up, from her moeball.

"Hello, master!" Sora said, smiling cheerfully.

"How can you still be smiling after that?" Aurore asked, surprised.

"After what?" Sora asked, confused, tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing, silly girl." Aurore said, a smile returning to his face, rubbing his hand through her hair affectionately as she giggled.

"Anyway, now that that's over with, let's get going!" Aurore said, throwing his fist into the air.

"…So where should we go to next?" Aurore asked, turning to face them.

"Ya don' know…?" Rin asked, sweat dropping.

"Whoa…" The green moemon said, staring at Rin, her eyes shining.

"…Why are you looking at me like that?" Rin asked, sweat dropping, staring at her.

"Your voice is so cool!" She said, smiling excitedly. "How do you talk like that?"

"I-It just comes naturally…" Rin said, rubbing her head sheepishly, embarrassed at the praise.

"Oh, hey, you're not joining us, got it?" Bluebell asked, pointing a finger at the green moemon accusingly, frowning disapprovingly.

"Wh-what?" She asked, taken aback.

"Master only did what he did to save you!" Bluebell said, frowning. "He didn't capture you or anything!"

"Bluebell, don't be a brat." Oshawott said, hitting Bluebell on the head.

"Listen, Bluebell, while it's true I didn't capture her, don't tell her that I wouldn't want her to be my moemon." Aurore said, smiling.

"But I'm all you need!" Bluebell said, stomping her foot, frustrated.

"Alright, now then, what should I call you, little one?" Aurore asked, kneeling down next to the child-like moemon.

"I'm Petilil!" She said, smiling happily.

"Petilil, huh?" Aurore said, smiling. "Well, if memory serves, Petilil are found in Pinwheel Forest, right?"

"Yeah!" Petilil said, nodding happily. "I live in a really biiiiiiig house next to big garden!"

"Hi, ah'm Rin." Rin said, reaching out a hand in a gesture of friendship. "Ah'm the youngest one here, so it's nice ta have someone 'round who's closer ta mah age."

"Like I said, I'm Petilil!" Petilil said, shaking Rin's hand excitedly. "Nice ta meetcha, Rin!"

"So, I'm thinking we should probably take Petilil back to Pinwheel Forest." Aurore said, standing up. "What do you guys think?"

"Don't care." Oshawott said, shrugging.

"The faster we can get rid of her, the better." Bluebell said, earning herself another whack from Oshawott.

"I agree with master!" Sora said, smiling.

"So it's decided!" Rin said, smiling. "We'll head off ta Pinwheel Forest!"

…

"Where's that again?" Rin asked, frowning.

"Oh, not that far." Aurore said, pointing in the direction they had been walking. "It's just past the town we're in now."

"Whoa, really?" Rin asked, her eyes shining. "Petilil, ya'll be home befoe ya know it!"

"Yay!" Petilil cheered, smiling happily. Her face positively shown of happiness that was surprising considering the positively frightening situation she'd been in only an hour before. "Mommy will be so happy!"

"Oh, what's ya mom like?" Rin asked, curious.

"Oh, she's really amazing!" Petilil said, smiling. "She's really really nice and really really beautiful! I can't wait for you to meet her!"

"Hey, are you two done?" Bluebell asked a few yards down the road. "We're heading out!"

"Sorry!" Rin shouted back to Bluebell. "Ahright, let's go, Petilil!"

"Yay!" Petilil cheered for the umpteenth time. "I finally get to go home!"

The large group headed down the path, now numbering six people, only two of which being human. The path was paved, and winded through the large forest until it began roughening out until it trickled into dirt. The dirt path continued onwards into the forest, Petilil leading them through the bushy forest. They entered into the depths of the forest, the large leaves shielding them from the sunlight.

"We're almost there!" Petilil said, turning around, smiling brightly. "Just a few more yards and we'll be at the most beautiful place in the world!"

Petilil walked forwards up to a several large trees. She moved through them, gesturing the others to follow.

"Whoa…" Rin said, staring at the large garden in front of them. The garden was surrounded by a ring of trees, and was maybe an acre long. It had flowers of all different colors growing, creating a rainbow on the ground. The sunlight reflected off of a small lake a ways away from them, a path of grass leading straight there. Beside the lake was a grass hut, pretty finely crafted, considering. "This place is beautiful…"

"It is, isn't it?" Petilil asked, smiling. "Let's go!" Petilil ran down the grass path to the grass hut, the rest of the group following after her. She knocked on the door rapidly, the door swinging open.

"Mommy!" Petilil said, smiling cheerfully.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, how was this chapter?<p> 


	15. Chapter 16

EoS: …Five reviews…

Lauren: Well, EoS is depressed because he only got five reviews for his last chapter. My guess is he wants you guys to review more… So do the opposite!

EoS: Please review.

**Scorch321:**

EoS: You're improving, but you're wrong.

**Foxfawn:**

Lauren: You were right? About what?

**Electrify:**

EoS: Wrong.

**RandomDragon:**

EoS: Interesting. In the novel I'm writing, Aurore is a good guy. And a bad guy. And neutral.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: Okay.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 16

* * *

><p>"Petilil…" The moemon said, staring at the small girl. She wore a long, elegant mint green dress that revealed a good amount of cleavage and had long mint green hair that flowed down her back. She had a bright red flower sticking out of the side of her hair, which matched her soft red eyes.<p>

"Mommy!" Petilil said, hugging the Lilligant. "It's so good to see you!"

"I… I thought you were…" The Lilligant said, her eyes tearing up. "I'm so glad you're okay…"

"Alright, there. Happy ending." Bluebell said, putting on a false smile. "Now, let's be going, shall we?"

"Mom, these are my saviors!" Petilil said, leading the grass moemon over to Aurore and his moemon. "This is Rin, my new friend!"

"Hello." Rin said, waving her hand. "Mah name's Rin."

"I'm happy to meet you, Rin." Lilligant said, smiling with the dignity and kindness of a refined lady.

"And this is… um… Rin, help me out here…" Petilil said, pointing at Aurore, turning back to Rin.

"Aurore." Rin answered.

"This is Aurore!" Petilil said, smiling. "He saved me from a horrible fate…"

"Then I'm especially happy to meet you." Lilligant said, smiling at Aurore, who slightly blushed.

"Okay, enough!" Bluebell said, stepping between them.

"Hello." Lilligant said, smiling. "Are you a friend of Petilil's?"

"…No." Bluebell said, shaking her head.

"Oh, so you're one of Rin's friends?" Lilligant asked.

"No, I think Rin's annoying." Bluebell said, frowning.

"…Then why are you here?" Lilligant asked, smiling innocently.

"Because I'm one of Aurore's moemon, that's why!" Bluebell exclaimed.

"Oh, I see…" Lilligant said, nodding. "Anyways, Petilil, would you like to play with your new friend Rin?"

"Oh, yes, yes mommy!" Petilil said, nodding.

"Be sure to stay within the garden." Lilligant said sternly. "Please, I couldn't bear to have you get kidnapped again."

"Sure, mommy!" Petilil said, grasping Rin's hand in her own small hand. "Come on, Rin!"

The two of them ran off into the flowers, leaving Lilligant alone with Aurore and his moemon.

"Alright, we've left Petilil off with you, so let's go." Bluebell suggested, smiling.

"Wait, you want to just leave Rin behind?" Oshawott asked, shocked.

"Of course not! I would never- yes." Bluebell said, nodding. "Let's get going!"

"Wait, before you leave, how would you like to come inside for some tea?" Lilligant asked, smiling. "Consider it a thank-you for saving my cute little girl."

"Oh, that's very nice of you!" Aurore said, putting on his best gentleman smile.

Lilligant led the four back into her hut, seating them at a makeshift table. She walked to what looked like a very small convenient stove, heating up the tea.

"Wow, I'm surprised!" Sora said, looking around. "I thought moemon were really primitive!"

"Nope." Bluebell said, shaking her head. "Some of them live relatively nicely. Of course, they do this by stealing things from humans, but whatever…"

"Here you are." Lilligant said, placing the tea cups on the table.

"Mm, this is good!" Bluebell said, taking a sip, smiling. "Thanks!"

"Yeah, really!" Sora said, smiling.

"It is quite nice." Oshawott agreed.

"…" Aurore said, nodding, sipping his tea as well. Soon however, his head began to grow a little funny.

"Anything wrong?" Lilligant asked from across the table, smiling.

Aurore opened his mouth to say something, but was muted. The words just couldn't come out.

The tea… it was drugged… Aurore thought, blacking out, as his other moemon lost consciousness as well, falling off of their chairs and hitting the ground.

"Hello, Mr. Aurore…" Lilligant said, walking around the table, smiling, turning down to look at the trainer lying on the ground, falling asleep. "What do you think of my tea? Mixed a little sleep powder in, and voila…"

"Hah…" Aurore panted, losing consciousness. Lilligant picked Aurore up, pulling him over to her. She kneeled down on the soft grassy hut floor, resting Aurore's head on her lap, smiling down at him lovingly.

"Now then…" Lilligant said, placing her hands on the sides of Aurore's head, their bodies glowing. "Allow me to give you your true reward…"

Lilligant's eyes closed as well, energy flowing from her body into his mind as she smiled at the feeling of them joining.

Lilligant awoke inside of a black area, which she assumed was Aurore's consciousness. It was a black world, Lilligant standing on solid, though no less dark, ground.

"This is weird…" Lilligant said, looking around at the dark world. "As human's minds go, this one is a little… drab. I mean, a black void? How boring… I hope Petilil is having more fun playing with Rin…"

"Hey, Rin, whattaya wanna do next?" Petilil asked, the two having rolled down a hill together. They were laughing and panting and having a wonderful time as they laid in the field of flowers, not a care in the world.

"Alright, let's do it again." Rin said, smiling. "That was really fun!"

"Yeah!" Petilil cheered, the two running up the hill once more. They reached the top, pausing a minute, panting.

"Alright, now let's head down, ahright?" Rin asked, jumping down the hill, rolling down as fast as she could, Petilil following after her.

"No matter how much I look, I just can't find anything…" Lilligant said, frowning. "No dreams, no nothing! First time my dream eater didn't work!"

"I wouldn't say that." A voice called out.

"Huh?" Lilligant asked, turning to the owner of the voice. The owner of the voice was Aurore, though he looked a bit different. He had messy green hair, and instead of wearing white clothes, he wore a black shirt and leather pants. He had green eyes and a malicious smirk, and he slowly but carefully flipped a coin into the air, catching it in his hand. However, Aurore was locked in a cage, hovering in the blackness.

"Who are you?" Lilligant asked, frowning. "You're not Aurore, are you?"

"Damn straight I am." Aurore said, flipping a coin up into the air. "To be specific, I'm a portion of his subconscious. However, there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you probe his dreams like that."

"So why are you locked in a cage?" Lilligant asked, frowning.

"Me?" Aurore asked, smiling, flipping the coin in the air. "You're the one in the cage."

Lilligant looked around, realizing Aurore was right. She was trapped in a cage, the same as his.

"Welcome to the subconscious." Aurore said, smiling. "You tried to get into his dreams. I stopped you, and now you're in a buffer. Sucks to be you right now."

Aurore caught the coin, a smile of pure evil and malice on his face.

* * *

><p>EoS: Whoa, what's up with Aurore? Seems like he's got some evil in his mind.<p> 


	16. Chapter 17

EoS: Alright, here's another chapter, continuing with where we left off. Review!

Lauren: Inside the empty void that is Aurore's brain.

**Dragons spirit Shenra:**

EoS: Aurore having sex with Sora will signal that the story is reaching it's conclusion.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Of course there is.

**Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer:**

Lauren: You're being taunted.

**Electrify:**

EoS: Maybe.

**RandomDragon:**

EoS: It's about a woman (think all the main heroines in my stories) in medieval times who is selected as the Valkyrie, Chooser of Death, and is given the quest to rid the world of evil, guided by Rupert Murdock, her mentor and powerful mage.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: What do you mean? We haven't seen the reaper yet…

**The Black Okami:**

EoS: Welcome back!

**Scorch321:**

EoS: YES.

**Tigerstarforever:**

Lauren: Don't worry, I'm not following either.

**Kai'Headphones'Asakura:**

EoS: Yep!

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this to me?" Lilligant asked angrily.<p>

"Because you're nothing more than a leech, a succubus." Aurore said, flipping his coin once more. "You planned to invade Aurore's dreams, and have sex with him. Sorry, I just don't like that idea."

"Why not?" Lilligant demanded.

"Because-" Aurore began to answer. Suddenly, Lilligant began glowing, and vanished.

"…She'll be back." Aurore said, stretching his arms inside the cage.

"Hah…" Lilligant said, waking up, panting. "What the heck was that? How on earth did I get thrown out, and feel so weak? It's like my own energy was drained…"

Lilligant looked down at Aurore, head resting on her lap, and gasped. Aurore's eyes were barely open, staring up at Lilligant as he tried to force himself to move.

He's conscious! Lilligant thought, shocked. How? He got my most potent sleep powder!

As if on cue, Aurore shot up from her lap, and turned to her, panting. He was barely moving and barely conscious, but he still looked at Lilligant with a weary unrest.

"Well…" Lilligant said, smiling. "I didn't expect to find a human who could break through my sleep powder. I'm surprised, boy."

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises…" Aurore said, making a weary smile. "Now then… Why'd you knock my moemon and I out?"

"Oh, them? I didn't want them to interfere." Lilligant said, smiling. "But you? I just wanted to thank you personally for how you bravely rescued my little girl, that's all. However, now that you've woken up, I'm afraid I'll have to use a different method… A less subtle method of course, but still just as good. Sweet scent."

"Alright, Rin, what do you want to do next?" Petilil asked, smiling. The two were sitting atop the hill, laying on one of the many beds of flowers.

"Ah don't know…" Rin said, frowning. "How 'bout…"

"Excuse me." A voice asked, the two young girls turning around. A man was standing about halfway up the hill, smiling at the two. He wore a white button up shirt with long sleeves and black pants. He had short trimmed raven black hair, and even darker black eyes. He had a kind smile, and seemed to pose absolutely no threat. The fact that he didn't have any moeballs on his waist helped that image as well.

"What do ya want?" Rin asked, frowning, stepping in front of Petilil and taking a protective stance.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you." The man said, holding up his arms. "I'm just looking for someone."

"Who?" Rin questioned, relaxing her guard slightly, but still on edge.

"Aurore Reinhart." The man said, smiling. "My name is Alexander Shaw. I'm a friend."

* * *

><p>Maybe, maybe not. Anyways, in the next two chapters, I'll also be introducing two more characters!<p> 


	17. Chapter 18

EoS: Here's another chapter, introducing another character into the mix!

Lauren: Just get to the end already!

**RandomDragon:**

EoS: Really? From where?

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: Again, we haven't seen the reaper yet.

**Electrify:**

EoS: Maybe.

**ProfessorBranch:**

Lauren: What?

**Scorch321:**

Lauren: That would be funny.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Nope, not yet!

**The Black Okami:**

Lauren: YES.

**Some guy named Blaze:**

EoS: Nothing against it.

**Conrad888:**

EoS: The next chapter will be out now.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 18

* * *

><p>"Ahright, so you're Alexander Shaw." Rin said, frowning. "Why should ah care?"<p>

"I'm looking for Aurore." Shaw said, smiling. "Could you please tell me where he is?"

"Not a chance!" Rin exclaimed. "Ah'm not tellin' you anythin' 'bout Aurore!"

"Aurore's with my mom." Petilil said, pointing at the grass hut down the hill.

"Hey, Petilil, what?" Rin exclaimed. "Wha'd ya tell him where Aurore is?"

"Because…" Petilil said, frowning. "I can't explain it, but this guy… He kind of reminds me of Aurore. He gives off the same impression as Aurore did when I first saw him."

"Thank you." Shaw said, smiling, patting her head. "Anyways, would the two of you like to come with me? I've got something to talk to Aurore about."

"Ah'm gonna make sure nothin' bad goes down." Rin said, frowning. "Ah still don't trust ya yet."

"That's fine." Shaw said, smiling.

Petilil led Shaw down the hill, Rin trailing after them.

"Mommy, I'm back!" Petilil said, smiling, walking into the hut.

"Get off of him!" Bluebell exclaimed, struggling against Oshawott, who held her down. Lilligant, (fully dressed, thankfully) was holding onto Aurore's arm lovingly.

Sora waqs snoring lightly on the table, the drugs having worn off, but apparently not totally.

"Not a chance~" Lilligant said, smiling. "Especially not after everything that we did together!"

"Master, how could you?" Bluebell exclaimed, tearing up. "How could you betray me with this succubus?"

"Hey, I didn't betray anyone!" Aurore exclaimed. "She drugged me!"

"Oh, come now, Aurore~" Lilligant purred, tracing her finger across his shirt, over his heart. "You CAN'T tell me you didn't enjoy the things we did…"

"Get you hooks out of my master!" Bluebell exclaimed.

"Oh, come now, it can't be helped." Lilligant purred, stroking his cheek. "After being around a bunch of little girls like these, he needs a real woman around…"

"Th-that's not true…" Bluebell said, tearing up. "Master… that's not true… is it?"

"Of course not!" Aurore said, frowning. "Listen, Lilligant, you shouldn't be mean to people!"

"Really?" She asked, leaning close, whispering into his ear. "Are you going… to punish me?"

"No!" Aurore said, grabbing onto her shoulders, holding her back at arm's length. "Why are you even being so clingy to me anyway?"

"Because!" Lilligant said, smiling. "You were the first person to actually manage to take control of me during our sex. And you did it while drugged!"

"…So?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"It was just so amazing!" Lilligant said, holding her hands on her cheeks, blushing. "I really want to keep having amazing sex like that!"

"Mommy!" Petilil said, walking inside, smiling.

"Oh, Petilil, sweety!" Lilligant said, wrapping Petilil up in a bear hug. "Guess what? I found a daddy for you!"

"What?" Petilil asked, her eyes brightening.

"What." Aurore asked, totally taken aback by what she just said.

"Ahem." Shaw said, coughing. The group turned to face him, surprised at the presence of the man.

"Who are you?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"He says his name's Shaw." Rin asked, walking up beside Aurore, glowering at the man. "He says he's a friend of yours."

"Impossible." Aurore said, frowning. "I don't have any human friends."

"Alexander Shaw. Nice to meet you." Shaw said, smiling widely, holding out his hand.

"Reinhart." Aurore said, shaking his hand. "Aurore Reinhart."

"I know." Shaw said, smiling. "I know all about you."

"…" The people in the hut said, staring at him for a second.

"What I mean is…" Shaw said, pondering. "I've spent a while researching the Reinhart Family."

"Wait, there's something to research about the Reinharts?" Oshawott asked, frowning.

"Oh, yes." Shaw said, pulling a pocketbook out of his pocket, flipping it open. "They originated in Germany during the-"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." Aurore interrupted, frowning. "Anyways, what do you want?"

"Well, I was thinking I could document what you're doing." Shaw said, smiling. "See, I'm a researcher of powerful families. Since the Reinharts have had a large cultural impact, I was hoping I could follow around the current head and see what's so amazing about them."

"…Fine, do whatever you want…" Aurore said, shrugging. "Anyways, we'd better be going."

Aurore turned to Lilligant, smiling.

"Well, I can't say it's been fun, but it's been… interesting." Aurore said, smiling.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Lilligant asked. "Why?"

"I need to get to Castelia City." Aurore said, frowning. "There's someone I need to meet."

"Aw…" Petilil said, looking down. "Then does that mean Rin has to go too? But I want her to stay with us!"

"Hey, did last night mean nothing?" Lilligant asked, frowning. "You think you can just take advantage of me like that?"

"If anyone took advantage of someone, I think it was you." Aurore said, raising an eyebrow.

…

"You think you can just take advantage of me like that?" Lilligant repeated, frowning.

"Listen, what do you guys want me to do? I can't stay here forever!" Aurore exclaimed, frowning.

"…Take us with you, of course!" Mother and daughter said simultaneously, smiling.

"What?" Rin exclaimed.

"What?" Aurore exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Bluebell exclaimed. "NO. NO, NO, NO!"

"Shut it." Oshawott said, clamping her hands over Bluebell's mouth.

"Listen, Rin's the only friend I've ever had!" Petilil exclaimed. "I want to spend more time with her!"

"You're probably the best lay I've ever had." Lilligant said mischievously. "I'd like to spend a LOT more time with you."

"Okay, first off, I don't mind you staying with us." Aurore said, pointing at Petilil.

"And you, you should really speak more subtlety around you daughter." Aurore said, pointing at Lilligant.

"Listen, I'm not going to let my little girl go off with a stranger like you." Lilligant huffed. "So you have to take me with you if you want her to come."

"Alright, alright." Aurore said finally giving in. "You two can come with me."

"Yeah!" Petilil cheered, Lilligant just smiling seductively at Aurore, batting her eyelashes.

"Alright, so now you have to capture me." Lilligant said, smiling. "But not Petilil. I'm not gonna let you have sex with my little girl."

"Wait, why do I have to capture you?" Aurore asked.

"So you can fuck me every night." Lilligant said, smiling. She stroked Aurore's cheek, and grabbed a moeball off of his belt, pressing it against her stomach, capturing herself.

The moeball fell to the ground, and she burst out of it, smiling triumphantly.

"See? Now you have no choice." Lilligant said, rubbing up against him. "I think we should make a pact right now, don't you?"

"…No." Aurore said, shaking his head. "Maybe when we get to Castelia, but not here."

"NO PACTS!" Bluebell exclaimed, her voice muffled by Oshawott's hands.

"You guys… are very interesting." Shaw said, smiling.

"Alright, let's get going." Aurore said, lightly shaking Sora awake.

"Ahhhh…" Sora yawned, stretching. "Master, time to go?"

"Yup." Aurore said, nodding.

They headed out of the house, Lilligant still clinging onto Aurore and Bluebell still giving her the evil eye.

"So, this is the way out." Lilligant said, leading them out of the beautiful garden and to a paved road. "We just need to follow this road, and we'll be out. Aurore began walking down the street with Lilligant hanging off of him. Sora walked loyally behind him, with Bluebell following her, still glaring at Lilligant. Oshawott followed after her to make sure that she didn't do anything.

Meanwhile, Petilil and Rin were a few feet behind them, laughing to each other, with Shaw bringing up the rear, still writing in his notebook.

"Alright, Castelia's right through here!" Lilligant said, pointing to a large cluster of trees growing around the road. Aurore walked through it, bumping into a girl who was heading in through the other side, the two landing on the ground.

The girl wore a white blouse and a black pleated skirt, and had pink hair that reached her shoulders and shining blue eyes.

"Oh…" The pink haired girl said, staring at Aurore.

"…Crap!" Aurore exclaimed.

* * *

><p>EoS: Happy now?<p>

Lauren: Yes. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 19

EoS: Alright, so, how were all of your Valentine's Days?

Lauren: Fuck. You.

EoS: Sorry about that, Lauren's a little (okay, a lot) pissed off that she didn't get any valentines today.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: You have. It's Lulu.

**Electrifry:**

EoS: Yes, Lulu overload.

**Scorch321:**

EoS: Yes, imagine that.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 19

* * *

><p>"Ow…" The pink haired girl said, standing up. At full height, they saw that she was about a head shorter than Aurore, though she looked to be about his age.<p>

"Lulu…" Aurore said, backing up. "Um… bye!" Aurore turned on his heel and ran top speed towards Castelia City. He charged up the bike bridge on foot, and soon enough was gone into the horizon.

"Wh-what?" Sora asked, shocked at how fast Aurore ran away.

"What just happened?" Bluebell exclaimed, shocked. "Why'd master run away like that?"

"Damn Aurore…" The girl said, frowning. "He's such a bleeding annoyance…"

"Um, who are you?" Sora asked, frowning.

"My name is Lulu!" Lulu said, smiling. "I'm a beautiful young girl who dreams of love!"

"Uh…" Oshawott said, staring at Lulu like she was an idiot.

"Hey, you just thought I was an idiot, didn't you?" Lulu accused, pointing at Oshawott.

"Wh-what? How'd you know that?" Oshawott asked, shocked.

"I can read you like a book." Lulu said, smirking, waggling her finger from side to side. "You see, all living things give off auras, and I'm one of the few people that can read those auras.

"…Uh huh…" Oshawott said, frowning. "I don't believe a word you're saying."

"You're looking for something in life that's greater than just you, am I right?" Lulu asked, smiling.

"Wh-what?" Oshawott asked, unsure of what she'd said.

"You're also independent and have a very active intuition." Lulu said, her smile turning into a smirk. "Tell me, am I right?"

"How do you know that?" Oshawott asked, frowning.

"I told you." Lulu said, smiling. "I can see your aura, and yours is quite a brilliant purple. However…"

Lulu looked a little closer, and saw sparks of red mixed in with the purple.

"…It also seems like you've got some fierce willpower and strong passion." Lulu finished, smiling.

"Ooh, ooh, do me! Do me!" Sora said, her eyes shining excitedly. "That is so cool!"

"Come on, this isn't a parlor trick." Lulu said, smiling. "It takes a lot of focus and concentration. Besides, I don't even need to see your aura."

"You don't?" Sora asked, sounding disappointed.

"Nope!" Lulu said, smiling. "Because you're such a direct person. You're a mixture of pink and yellow, which means you're optimistic, enthusiastic, compassionate, and most of all, filled with emotional love. All of which can be found out just by talking to you for a few minutes."

"Oh, please…" Bluebell scoffed, frowning. "Why are we even listening to this girl? We need to go find master, we don't have time to waste talking to her."

"You care a lot about Aurore, don't you?" Lulu asked, smirking. "And you're upset that he doesn't reciprocate your feelings, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Bluebell exclaimed. "Master loves me!"

"Really?" Lulu asked. "Does he love you the same way you love him?"

"Of course!" Bluebell exclaimed. "I'm not gonna stay here and listen to your crazy speeches!"

"I didn't say you had to." Lulu giggled. "However, I can sense that you feel as though he's slipping away from you, am I right?"

"No, I don't!" Bluebell snapped, turning away.

"That's quite a temper you've got there." Lulu pushed. "That wouldn't have anything to do with jealousy of me, would it?"

"Why would I be jealous of you?" Bluebell asked incredulously. "I don't even KNOW you."

"Because I've known Aurore longer than you have, and I know everything there is to know about him." Lulu giggled. "Whereas you've only known him how long?"

"Fine, then if you've known master for so long, why'd he run off at the sight of you?" Bluebell asked, frowning.

"Because he's a jerk, obviously." Lulu said, frowning. "Although, honestly, I'm thankful for it. Being around Aurore makes me feel like I'm about to hurl."

Meanwhile, Aurore felt like he was about to hurl too. After running the mile long bridge that stretched out to Castelia town in five minutes, he felt dizzy and nauseated. Soon enough, he passed out on one of the benches in the waiting station. A few minutes later, having fully recovered, he sat up, shakily making it to his feet. However, soon, his sore legs gave out and he fell back down onto the bench.

"So, Castelia, huh?" Aurore said, frowning, looking at the sign on the wall of the rest station. "Well, I should probably wait here for the rest of them to get here…"

Aurore closed his eyes and was just drifting off to sleep, when someone tripped over his outstretched feet.

"Huh?" Aurore said, snapping awake, sitting up.

"Ow…" The girl said, rubbing her nose, standing. She had messy honey colored hair and shining green eyes. She wore a white short sleeved t-shirt and jean shorts, and had white tube socks reaching up to just past her knees.

"Oh, let me help you." Aurore said, reaching down, grabbing her hand. He stood and helped her to her feet, staring at the girl. There was just something about her eyes… shining emerald pools, that seemed to draw him down into their depths.

"Um… you can let go of my hand now." The girls said, smiling awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Aurore said quick, letting go of her hand.

"It's alright." She said, smiling sweetly. "Anyways, I've got to get going! I've got my debut to look forwards to!" The girl became surrounded in a corona of white flames as her eyes shone brightly. "Just you wait, Castelia City!"

Without a look back, the girl charged through the doors of the waiting room, leaving Aurore just standing there, shocked and awed.

"Strange girl…" Aurore said, the feeling of her warm hand still on his own. "Still, I hope I see her again…"

* * *

><p>EoS: So, there's another character! As a matter of fact, she's been in the story since Aoshi's adventures! Who could she possibly be?<p>

Lauren: I'm still upset.


	19. Chapter 20

EoS: Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I went to Vegas with a few of my buddies. We barely broke even...

Lauren: No comment.

EoS: Lauren went too.

Lauren: No. COMMENT.

**Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer:**

EoS: Perhaps…

**LoveThaStory:**

EoS: She was hanging back with Petilil.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: I dunno. I've never seen Angel before. Rin is actually based off my little sister. Ask Lauren. I asked for a lot of advice on how to write certain characters into the show. And by the way, what kind of person (besides Aurore) doesn't die when they get run through by a pipe?

**Scorch321:**

EoS: Lauren might be hot, but she's short and impossible to deal with, so no one wants to ask her out.

**AlreadyCaught'EmAll:**

Lauren: Yeah, well, people can be jerks.

**LightningPunisher:**

Lauren: What do you have against Lulu?

**RandomDragon:**

EoS: Who's Chuck?

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 20

* * *

><p>The large group made it over the bike bridge and had arrived at the waiting station, noticing Aurore sitting on the bench, snoring.<p>

"Aurore." Lulu said, driving her foot into Aurore's stomach, Aurore sittingup on the bench, holding his stomach in pain.

"Lulu…" Aurore gasped out. "Still the same as ever…"

"Alright, let's be going!" Lulu said smiling, walking towards the exit.

Sora and Oshawott helped Aurore to his feet, waiting for his breath to return.

"Ah, Miss Lulu." Rin said, running up to Lulu.

"Oh, hello there." Lulu said, turning to the young girl. "I didn't see you there."

"So, 'bout that power of your that can read mah aura, do ya think ya can do it on me?" Rin asked, excitedly.

"Strange." Lulu said, frowning. "You don't seem to be a moemon… Aurore, who is this?"

"She's Rin." Aurore answered.

"Oh, and that explains everything, doesn't it?" Lulu snapped.

"I found her in Striaton City, in the red light district." Aurore explained. "She was a runaway, and I rescued her. She might have been a kid, but there were a lot of scary people out there who'd try and kidnap someone like her."

"You know, you'd sound more convincing if you weren't talking like a kidnapper." Lulu said, frowning.

"Hey, take that back, Aurore didn't kidnap me!" Rin exclaimed. "He rescued me from mah father!"

"Whatever you say." Lulu said, shrugging. "That doesn't change the fact he's an annoying prick."

"Thank you, Lulu." Aurore sighed. "We'd better head out."

"Where?" Sora asked.

"We're going home." Aurore said, frowning.

"Home?" Sora asked, her skin going white. "But-"

"NOT there." Aurore said, shaking his head. "My hotel room."

"Wait, you have a RESERVED hotel room in Castelia?" Lilligant asked, surprised. "Those cost a ton!"

"Yeah, well, I'm rich." Aurore said, yawning. "You guys wanna check it out?"

"Yeah!" Petilil and Rin cheered as one.

"Why are you guys so chipper?" Bluebell asked, frowning.

"Hotels ah a lot of fun." Rin explained. "Ya get ta ruin the whole room and it doesn' cost ya a dime."

"I wouldn't do that." Aurore said, frowning.

"Why not?" Petilil asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Aurore said, walking out into the streets of Castelia.

"Wait for me!" Bluebell said, following after Aurore loyally, Sora heading out after her. The rest of the group followed after them, and stared out in awe at the amazing sight that was New Yor- Castelia City.

"Whoa…" Bluebell said, staring up at the skyscrapers. The skyscrapers stretched high up into the sky and stretched out as far as the eyes could see. They shined with a reflected sunlight, nearly blinding, the group having to shield their eyes.

"I've never seen a city this big…" Petilil said, staring at the shining buildings, her eyes watering. "It's so beautiful…"

"It is." Aurore said, nodding. "Especially during sunset. But we really need to get going. Castelia is not place to be at night."

"He's right about that." Lulu said, nodding. "So, Aurore, where's this hotel?"

"Well, if memory serves, it's this way." Aurore said, walking down the long curved street. The group walked a long way, and arrived at another street, with a sign that advertised a gym right in front of them.

"This isn't gonna be a gym, is it?" Oshawott asked, frowning.

"No, no, no." Aurore said, shaking his head, walking down the street. He stopped at a large building with fifteen stories, located right in front of the gym.

"Whoa!" Rin said, her eyes shining, as she stared up at the building. "This is so awesome! Ah can't believe ya've actually got a room in this place!"

"A room?" Aurore said, walking up to the hotel doors, opening them with the pass key. "No, I own this place."

"What." Lilligant said, shocked. "WHAT?"

"Yeah." Aurore said, flipping the lights on, the hotel room brightening up. The furniture was a little dusty, but was quite elegant. On one wall was a large staircase that stretched up to the higher floors, which formed a balcony around the lobby. Next to the stairs were a set of elevators that stretched up to the roof, which was a sunlight. In the center of the lobby was an elegant pool that formed a small river, stretching across the perimeter of the lobby. Several bridges stretch over the river, and in the center of the pool was a bar atop a pedestal placed in the center.

"Whoa…" Bluebell said, staring at the pool, her eyes practically shining. "It's… so beautiful…"

"Isn't it?" Aurore asked, smiling. "This is actually my first time here. I heard about it from Sephy, she said it would be a good place to stay."

"Yeah, she was right!" Bluebell cheered, smiling. "Forget having an adventure, we can have all the fun we want right here!"

Bluebell jumped into the pool, enjoying it all to herself. About a minute later though, she resurfaced, coughing.

"Bluebell!" Aurore exclaimed, running over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Fish…" Bluebell gasped, pulling herself up onto the edge of the pool. "Can't breathe… In chlorinated water…"

"Oh, right." Aurore said, Bluebell vomiting onto the floor in front of him.

"Um, excuse me…" A voice said. Aurore turned to the door, seeing the young woman he'd run into earlier.

"Oh, you're…" The girl said, her eyes widening.

"From before!" Aurore said, surprised.

"So, you want something? Or do you just break into people's houses for no reason?" Lulu asked, smirking, walking up to her, smiling.

"What? But I thought this was a hotel." The girl said, surprised.

"Why would you think that?" Sora asked, frowning.

"Well… because the sign outside says 'HOTEL' in big letters." The girl said.

"Oh, that it does." Sora said, running outside, looking up at the sign over the door.

"Um, so who do I talk to about getting a room here?" She asked, smiling.

"Oh, that'd be… me, I guess?" Aurore said, smiling. However, he couldn't help but turn a little red around the cheeks while talking to her.

"I see…" Lulu said, staring at the girl's innocent smile and Aurore's flustered face, smiling like a cat. _Oh, I'm gonna have FUN with this…_

* * *

><p>EoS: Yes. Yes she will.<p> 


	20. Chapter 21

EoS: Explained why it was late on my other story.

**Scorch321:**

EoS: We'll see.

**Electrifry:**

Lauren: Nothing.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Great... A vampire teenage love drama. I'm judging you already.

**RandomDragon:**

EoS: Huh.

**LightningPunisher:**

Lauren: I see.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 21

* * *

><p>"Well, let's have Aurore talk to you about your room." Lulu said, smirking. "We hope you'll make the choice and spend your time here with us!"<p>

"Um, okay." The girl said, smiling, walking up to Aurore. "Hello, I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Sakura. Sakura Green. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi… Aurore said, smiling. "My name's… Aurore…"

"Aw, how cute." Lulu said, smirking. "Well, I'd best leave you kiddies alone!"

Lulu grabbed the two of them and shoved them towards the elevators, smirking all the way. Before either of them knew what had happened, they were in an elevator heading up to one of the floors above.

_Damn that Lulu…_ Aurore thought, making a fist. He stared down out the window of the elevator at Lulu, who was waving at them, smirking.

"Um, so, what floor are we going to?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"Listen." Aurore said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, smiling uncomfortably.

"RUN. AWAY." Aurore said, frowning.

"Uh… what?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Listen, no good can come from associating with the kind of weirdness that lives with us." Aurore said, smiling.

"So… I can't have a room?" Sakura asked, her eyes tearing up. "But… All the other hotels… are to expensive… and I… I don't have anywhere else to go…"

"Wait, wait, okay, you can have a room! So please, don't cry!" Aurore said hurriedly.

"Okay." Sakura said, smiling. "Anyways, can I check out some of the second or third floor rooms?"

"Oh, uh… okay…" Aurore said, unsure. _That was a pretty quick mood shift…_

"Oh, wow!" Sakura said, staring at the first room she came onto, her eyes shining. "This place… It's so awesome!" The room practically seemed to sparkle; it had bright carpet and a large posh double bed, and a large bathroom attached to the room by a door.

"Yeah, this place is pretty awesome…" Aurore said, looking at the large room.

"It's awesome…" Sakura said, grabbing his hands, her eyes tearing up. "Please let me rent a room here!"

"Um… this is a hotel, not an apartment…" Aurore said, sweat dropping.

"Please, I really, really need a place to stay!" Sakura said, her green eyes suddenly shining with intensity. "Hotels and apartments here cost too much! Please, if it's not too much trouble…"

"Wait, why are you here if you don't have anywhere to stay?" Aurore asked, surprised.

"My debut…" Sakura said, her body glowing with passion. "My dream! I came all the way to America for my one passion: TO BE AN ACTRESS!"

Aurore was blown away by her passion.

Literally.

The intense aura around Sakura hit him head on and sent him flying back into the wall.

"This passion…" Aurore said, staring at Sakura, his eyes bugging out in shock. "It touches me to my very soul!"

"So, you came to Castelia City to become an actress?" Aurore said, surprised. "Wow, with that passion, you'll be able to do it easy!"

"Castelia City…" Sakura said, her body glowing with passion. "The acting capital of Unova! Movie stars, actresses, it's packed full of celebrities!"

"Great!" Aurore said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm certain that you can do it!"

"You think so?" Sakura asked, smiling brightly. "Thanks so much! You see, my real dream is to be an actress on the big stage, singing my heart out with moemon from all across the world!"

"Oh, so you're a moemon trainer?" Aurore asked.

"No." Sakura said, shaking her head. "I don't like moemon."

"Oh…" Aurore said, frowning.

"Wait, wait, that came out wrong." Sakura corrected him. "See, it's not like I have any problems with moemon themselves or anything, but it's just… well… I'm straight. I don't like having sex with girls or moemon. I am a 100% totally straight woman."

"A straight woman in this story?" Aurore asked, shocked. "What're the odds of that?"

"Um, what?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Never mind." Aurore said, frowning. "Anyways, do you want the room here?"

"Most definitely!" Sakura said, her eyes shining. "Please, let me have a room as though it were an apartment!"

Sakura looked up at Aurore with her pleading eyes, Aurore blushing at her cute face and quivering lip, her eyes beginning to water.

"…Okay, I'll do it." Aurore sighed, giving up.

"Thank you, Mr. Aurore!" Sakura said, grabbing his hands, smiling.

"Please, just Aurore." Aurore said, smiling. "Anyways, we need to come up with the cost, okay?"

"Um, yeah, about that…" Sakura said, looking to the sides. "I don't really have a lot of money…"

"Two hundred per month." Aurore said. "And two hundred for the first and last months right now."

"Two hundred moe?" Sakura asked, her eyes shining.

"Two hundred dollars." Aurore answered.

Sakura's entire body went pure white and cracked a little.

"Two… hundred dollars…" Sakura said, her body slowly crumbling away. "Fine! Here!" Sakura reached into her purse and slammed some crinkled bills onto the counter of the kitchen that was attached to the wall. Aurore stared at it, and was surprised at what he saw: eight fifty dollar bills.

"Is that enough?" Sakur asked, frowning.

"How did you…" Aurore said, shocked.

"My dad gave me some money for my journey to America, and this is the last of it." Sakura said, frowning. "Anyways, is it enough?"

"Yes." Aurore said, nodding.

"Great, then we have a deal!" Sakura said, her face brightening up. Suddenly, her hand shot down onto the money as Aurore reached for it. "Oh, wait, before we have ourselves a deal, I just wanna know… There's nothing… bad about this place, is there?"

"Bad?" Aurore asked, a lamp floating off the table next to them. The lamp hovered before their eyes for a few seconds, then flew across the room against the wall, shattering into pieces.

"Um… n-no…" Aurore said, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>EoS: Just a ghost, that's all.<p> 


	21. Chapter 22

EoS: Well, my review count is going down…

Lauren: Yeah, well, it sucks to be you.

**ProfessorBranch:**

EoS: What happens?

**001:**

Lauren: Yes, creepy.

**Electrifry:**

Lauren: I'll bet…

**Scorch321:**

EoS: What's wrong with Sakura?

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: We'll see…

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 22

* * *

><p>"Wait, this place is haunted?" Sakura asked, surprised.<p>

"Well… um…" Aurore said, looking from left to right. "…Yes…?"

"That is so cool!" Sakura said, grabbing Aurore's hands, her eyes shining. "I have a haunted room!"

"Actually, I have a haunted hotel." Aurore corrected her.

"Your hotel's haunted?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"…Yes." Aurore said, putting an irritated smile on his face.

"Alright!" Sakura said, throwing her fist into the air. "We need to do an exorcism! You shouldn't be plagued by this ghost for a second longer!"

"Actually, I don't really care." Aurore said in the background of Sakura's shining spirit.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the lobby, Lulu was enjoying a nice refreshing drink at the island bar.<p>

"Ah, it's so much fun to see Aurore flustered." Lulu said to herself, taking a sip from the blue cocktail.

"Why?" Sora asked, staring up at Lulu. She was relaxing just as much as Lulu was, wearing a black one piece swimsuit and sitting in a black inner tube floating in the pool.

"What, you don't find him getting embarrassed over someone cute?" Lulu asked, smirking. "He's such an idiot, it's so much fun to mess with him…"

"Why do you hate master so much?" Bluebell asked, popping out of the water, between Sora's legs. "What'd he do to you, anyway?"

"What are you doing, Bluebell?" Sora asked, staring at the water moemon in front of her. "Were you just under there waiting for a moment you could pop out in?"

"Nope." Bluebell said, shaking her head. Her serious expression then turned into a playful smirk. "I was about to do this."

Bluebell grabbed onto the side of the black inner tube, flipping it over. Sora spilled out into the water, and Bluebell turned back to Lulu.

"So, what were you saying again?" Bluebell asked, resting her arms at the edge of the tiled island, frowning. "Something about hating Aurore?"

"Well, I don't hate him, per se…" Lulu said, taking a sip of her drink to think of a way to explain. "I'd say it's more like… I hate things about him."

"What kind of things?" Bluebell asked, curious.

"I think you have more serious problems." Lulu said, grinning, pointing at the water behind the blunette.

"Bluebell…" Sora said, poking her head out of the water. Her blue eyes were narrowed angrily at the moemon, her hair practically standing on end.

"And with that, I think I'll take my leave." Bluebell said, turning around. She began swimming away at top speed, Sora chasing after her.

"Ha ha!" Bluebell called back, smirking. "To bad Sora, but you can't swim upstream!" Bluebell swam up the current river for the inner tubes as Sora tried to chase after her, but to no avail; the current was just too strong.

"…" Oshawott, who was tending bar for Lulu, stared down at the lever for the current. The lever was currently on slow, so Oshawott switched it too fast.

"Wha-" Bluebell said, her mouth agape at the tidal wave crashing towards her from the sudden shift. "Back! Back!" Bluebell and Sora spun around and began swimming away as fast as possible, but the tidal wave soon engulfed them, crashing through the tile pathways. Sora and Bluebell, incredibly dizzy, lay washed up on the island, panting.

"Okay, that was amusing." Oshawott smirked in spite of herself.

"Alright, Petilil, put on some sunscreen." Lilligant said, walking out of the bathroom. She wore a green bikini with flowers printed on it, Petilil wearing a matching one piece.

"Mom, we're in a hotel." Petilil said, frowning. "I don't need sunscreen."

"Oh no?" Lilligant said, pointing up at the skylight- fifteen stories up. "Sun."

"Mom, its night out!" Petilil pouted.

"Moon burn." Lilligant said, smirking.

"Mom, I don't want any sun screen!" Petilil said, running away, frowning. She ran over to where Rin was sitting, still wearing her tan dress, staring out at the water.

"Come on, Rin, don't you want to put your swimsuit on?" Petilil asked.

"Ah don' have a swimsuit…" Rin said, frowning.

"That's okay!" Petilil said, smiling. "There are a bunch of 'em in the bathroom to choose from!"

"Ah don' LIKE swimmin' though." Rin said, frowning. "Ah don' like water in gen'ral ta be honest…"

"Why not?" Petilil asked, frowning. "Water's so relaxing! I just love letting it slowly push me away, as I swim…"

"Water always drains me of mah strength…" Rin sighed. "It's too tiresome…"

"Come on, Rin!" Petilil said, pulling Rin off of the ground, pushing her into the pool.

"Ah! Help!" Rin exclaimed, thrashing in the water, her brown-red hair spreading around in the water. "Ah can't swim! The water's drainin' my strength!"

Rin slowly began to submerge, but Oshawott jumped into the water, helping her out. Oshawott pulled herself onto the island, pulling Rin uponto the tiled floor.

"Thanks, Oshawott…" Rin said, smiling, sitting up.

"Rin, I'm so sorry…" Petilil said, running up to her best friend. "I shouldn't have pushed you into the water like that…"

"It's alright." Rin said, smiling. "Ya were just tryin ta get me ta have fun, so it's okay."

"Rin!" Petilil said, tearing up, embracing her friend.

"Um, yeah, do ya think ya can let me go, Petilil?" Rin asked, smiling embarrassedly.

"Oh, sorry." Petilil said, letting go of her, smiling.

"See?" Lilligant said, smiling. "Always wear sunscreen."

"Am I just not in this?" Shaw asked, frowning. "Because I don't think I've been referenced once in this entire story since my introduction."

"Excuse me, who are you?" Lilligant asked innocently.

* * *

><p>EoS: Will Shaw ever get referenced? Does he even have any importance to this story? Will we ever find out why Lulu hates Aurore so much? Will Sakura resolve her ghost problem? Can I get up the motivation to answer this in the next chapter without getting enough reviews?<p>

Lauren: …No.


	22. Chapter 23

EoS: Alright, I managed to get this chapter written… But I'm so tired…

Lauren: Wake up, slacker. You've got a job.

**001:**

Lauren: It wasn't supposed to make sense.

**Electrifry:**

EoS: Shaw is Shaw.

**Scorch321:**

EoS: Okay, yeah.

**LightningPunisher:**

Lauren: Yeah.

**RandomDragon:**

EoS: What's wrong with Sakura?

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 23

* * *

><p>"So, how are you guys doing?" Aurore asked, walking out of the elevator.<p>

"Master!" Sora said, turning to her, her eyes lighting up. She ran over to Aurore, hugging him.

"Hey, hey, you're getting me wet!" Aurore chuckled, smiling.

"So, who's this cutie?" Sakura asked, walking out of the elevator after Aurore.

"I'm Sora." Sora answered, staring at Sakura, as if she was unsure of what she was seeing.

"Hi there, Sora!" Sakura said, reaching out her hand, smiling. Sora slowly reached out her hand and shook hands with Sakura. However, a wave of pain shot between them, the two pulling their hands back.

"What was that?" Sora asked, staring at her hand, frowning.

"I… I don't know…" Sakura said, frowning.

"Master, I don't like her." Sora said, turning away, frowning, a rare occurrence for her. "I don't know why, but I really don't like her."

"Hey, listen-" Sakura started, grabbing Sora's wrist as she turned away.

"Ow!" The two said in unison, pulling away from each other, Sakura holding her hand, Sora cradling her wrist.

"Master, why'd you let her stay here?" Bluebell asked, running up, frowning. "You've already got me! You don't need anyone else around!"

"I'm inclined to agree." Lilligant said, frowning. "While I don't mind the presence of the little brat here…"

"Hey!" Bluebell said, reacting angrily to Lilligant's smirk in her direction.

"…I must say I don't like the idea of having to share you with someone else." Lilligant said, frowning.

"Hey, listen, it's not like that!" Aurore said, frowning. "There's nothing going on between us!"

"Right!" Sakura said, smiling. "Besides, if there was, my dad would probably torture you until you died!"

"Well, that might be a problem, because Aurore can't die." Lulu said, walking up to join the group, smirking.

"He can't?" Sakura asked, surprised. "Seriously?"

"Nope." Lulu said, pointing a gun at Aurore's head, shooting him. "He can't."

"Are you insane?" Aurore exclaimed, clutching the bleeding side of his head. "You just shot me, you psycho!"

"Oh please, the bullet just grazed you." Lulu yawned. "Besides, that wouldn't be enough to kill you."

"No, but it sure hurts like hell!" Aurore exclaimed, his eyes growing bleary from blood loss. A few seconds later, he passed out.

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Sakura asked, kneeling next to him.

"Oh, yeah, he'll be fine." Lulu shrugged, nodding. "Probably. He'll probably be fine."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, looking up at Lulu.

"Maybe. He may be fine." Lulu said. "Possibly. He'll possibly be fine."

"…" The two said, staring at each other for a long beat.

"Definitely not." Lulu answered. "He will definitely not be fine."

"…So, Sakura, what're you doing in Castelia?" Lulu asked, changing the subject, smiling.

"Oh, nothing much." Sakura said, smiling. "I'm just getting my start as an actress!"

"An actress?" Lulu asked, surprised.

"Yes!" Sakura said, her body glowing with a light so bright, Lulu had to shield her eyes. "For years, it's been my dream to-"

"Okay, okay, got it." Lulu said, clamping her hand over Sakura's mouth. "You don't need to go into any big long speeches."

"But-" Sakura started, Lulu silencing her with a glare.

"No long speeches." Lulu said, frowning.

"Why not?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Well, your aura flares up whenever you talk about your dreams, it's kind of unnerving." Lulu said, holding her hand over her mouth.

"Wait, aura?" Sakura asked, frowning. "You can read people's auras?"

"Yeah, I can." Lulu said, nodding. "Your aura is really amazing, the exact opposite of Aurore's."

"Why, what's Aurore's aura?" Sakura asked, curious.

"I already explained it in the other story, so there's no reason to waste valuable word space explaining it again." Lulu sighed.

"Other story? Word space?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side, confused.

"…Oh bullocks…" Lulu said, face palming. "Sharp as a bloody marble, that's what you are… The exact opposite of Aurore."

"Um… Okay…" Sakura said, shrugging.

"Alright, Aurore's gonna be fine." Sora said, walking back to the two of them. However, she held back away from Sakura, staring at her, frowning. Sakura also looked a little tense, staring at Sora, but she soon redirected her attention back to Lulu.

"So, why's my aura the opposite of Aurore's?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, are you gonna read her aura?" Sora asked excitedly. "I wonder what hers is…"

"Let's see…" Lulu said, narrowing her eyes, staring at Sakura. "Whoa."

"What?" Sakura asked, clueless. Through Lulu's eyes, she could see that Sakura was surrounded by a whitish-silver outline of light that seemed to shine with thousands of sparkles. It seemed as though she was surrounded by an almost holy halo of light.

"Nothing…" Lulu said, frowning. "It's just… it's the first time I've seen someone who's aura's as pure as yours is."

"What do you mean, pure?" Sakura asked.

"Well, let me explain it." Lulu said. "See, your aura is a kind of whitish-silver. That means you have a very… _interesting_ personality."

"Is that bad?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Not necessarily." Lulu said, shaking her head. "White means that you've either gone through intense effort to cleanse yourself of impurities or you're some sort of holy figure. And I find those both hard to believe. No, white means that you posses unbelievable amounts of both purity and truth, and reject the absence of that in others. You dislike being kept in the dark, and you hate being around impure or corrupted people."

"That explains a lot…" Sora said, frowning. "Since I'm a dark type, your goodness and my darkness must have immediately rejected each other…"

"Perhaps…" Lulu said, nodding. "Or she could have been subconsciously picking up on corruption or evil within your body."

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed, frowning.

_But now, it's sad, but there's no way I can picture her being in a relationship with Aurore…_ Lulu thought, smiling sadly.

"Hey, so what about my silver color?" Sakura asked excitedly, already completely wrapped up in the discussion.

"Well, silver means someone is either pregnant or soon to conceive..." Lulu answered.

"What?" Sakura asked, shocked. "I haven't even begun my acting career yet, and I've already got a pregnancy scandal?"

"…But that's not the case here." Lulu finished. "Since your aura is also accompanied by twinkling lights, I think it's most likely that you're in the process of discovering new talents and new creative measures…"

"Oh, like my acting!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Yes." Lulu said, nodding. "However, I think that we're going to have a problem…"

"What?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Your white versus Aurore's black…" Lulu said, frowning. "I can't help but wonder how they'll mix with each other… And I can't help but worry about it…"

"Oh, that's not a problem." Sakura said, kneeling down next to Aurore, smiling.

"Why not?" Lulu asked, surprised.

"Because I think I might be starting to fall in love with him a little!" Sakura said, smiling cheerfully.

". . . What . . . ?" Sora asked, staring at Sakura as if her entire world had come crumbling down around her.

* * *

><p>EoS: Yes, what indeed.<p>

Lauren: Poor Sora…


	23. Chapter 24

EoS: Alright, here's another chapter!

Lauren: Yeah… It only took you a week, huh?

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Kufufu…

**Electrifry:**

EoS: Yes.

**StarlightStardust98:**

Lauren: I live in his apartment. Oh, and you haven't seen anything yet with the drama.

**Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer:**

EoS: Why would she be doomed?

**Scorch321:**

EoS: Yeah, true.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 24

* * *

><p>"It can't be…" Sora said, staring at Sakura, her eyes blank in shock. <em>Of course… Master falls in love with her and they both get married… He spends the rest of his life in happiness… A human should be with another human… But if that happened… But if that happened…<em>

"But if that happened then there wouldn't be any reason for me to exist anymore!" Sora exclaimed, shocking the hell out of everyone in the room. She stared at Sakura, tears welling up in her eyes as he face went red. "You can't… hic… You can't…"

"What?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"I agree!" Bluebell exclaimed, angry. "We already said we don't want you around our master! It's bad enough having to share him with old hag, but I'm not letting someone like you take him from me too!"

"What was that about an old hag?" Lilligant asked, pressing her fists against the sides of Bluebell's head, jamming fiercely.

"Owow ow!" Bluebell exclaimed, breaking free of Lilligant's grasp, moving back a few feet. When she was sure that she was a safe enough distance, she stuck her tongue out.

"I'm talking to you, old hag!" Bluebell said, flipping Lilligant off. "You've already got a kid! Someone like you is too old and worn out to be able to please master!"

_I'm not sure if these two arguing my case is working in my favor…_ Sora thought, staring at the two of them, sweat dropping.

"Listen, Sora…" Sakura said, smiling, Sora turning around.

"What?" Sora asked, uneasy.

"I don't have any intention of stealing Aurore away from you." Sakura said, smiling brightly.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Of course not. I was kidding." Sakura said, smiling. "Besides, I JUST met him. What kind of slut has sex with a guy she just met?"

"Good point…" Sora said, sweat dropping.

"Anyways, I'm working too hard to be an actress." Sakura explained. "So I don't have time for a relationship anyway. Understand?"

"Yeah." Sora said, nodding sheepishly for jumping to conclusions.

"Good!" Sakura said, smiling, reaching out her hand. "Friends?"

"…Friends." Sora agreed, shaking her hand.

…

"Ouch!" The two cried out in unison, pulling their hands back.

"…" Aurore finally woke up, and sat up, staring at the tension building around him. _And back to sleep._

"The hell you're getting away from this." Lulu said, smirking, kicking Aurore in the side.

"Ugh…" Aurore coughed, sitting up.

"Master!" Bluebell exclaimed, hugging Aurore. "Listen, Lilligant was so mean! She called me an ugly fish!"

"She called me an old hag." Lilligant said, an irritation mark throbbing on her forehead.

"Can I not deal with this now?" Aurore asked, sighing.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Lilligant said, kneeling next to Aurore, smiling. "Master, you haven't officially named me yet, have you?"

"Um… no." Aurore said, shaking his head.

"Well, I've been waiting for over a month now, what's taking you so long?" Lilligant asked, frowning.

"A month?" Aurore asked, surprised. "But it's only been…"

"I'm speaking from the point of view of the readers." Lilligant answered dryly.

"Readers?" Aurore asked, surprised.

"Never mind. Just give me a name." Lilligant said, frowning.

"Alright, I've got the perfect one." Aurore said, smirking. "Your name's now Lilith."

"Lilith, huh?" Lilith asked, smirking. "Perfect."

Lilith turned to Petilil, who was still swimming in the river. "Hey, Petilil, your mom's got a name now!"

"Really?" Petilil asked, getting out of the water and running over, her eyes shining. "Does that mean I can see her data?"

"Um, sure…" Aurore said, pulling out his black moedex.

**Moemon**: Lilligant

**Name**: Lilith

**Species**: Flowering Moemon

**Type**: Grass

**Current Level**: 35

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: Lilligant feed on flowers and grass.

**Ability**: Own Tempo

**Height**: 5'08"

**Weight**: 112.7lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Ground, Water, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Flying, Poison, Bug, Fire, and Ice

**Attacks**: Leech Seed, Sleep Powder, Magical Leaf, Dream Eater, Mega Drain, Synthesis, Teeter Dance, Quiver Dance

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Petilil

**Info: **Lilligant are a very sensual and mischievous moemon. They enjoy entrancing trainers with their looks, and placing them under sleep spells. When the trainer is asleep, they scan his mind. They then enter his dreams and then perform sexual activities he likes. When they feel a connection with a trainer they've seduced, they will wake him and engage in consensual sex.

"…On the other hand, maybe not." Aurore said, sweating, pocketing the moedex. "You shouldn't be reading about stuff like that."

"Stuff like what?" Petilil asked, frowning.

"…I'll tell you when you're older." Lilith giggled, smiling.

"Oh, hey, I just remembered!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised. "Hey, did you guys know this hotel's haunted?"

"What?" Bluebell asked, surprised. "This place is haunted?"

"Yeah." Lulu said, nodding. "I knew I felt something off about this place."

"Me too." Rin said, walking up. "When ah came in, ah new that there was somethin' wrong here…"

"Oh my god!" Sakura gushed, tackling Rin, nuzzling cheeks with her. "You're so adorable! I want you to be my daughter!"

"What the heck's wrong with ya?" Rin asked, shocked. "Are ya some kinda nutjob?"

"Excuse me, who said you could talk like that?" Sakura asked, pinching Rin on the cheeks, pulling them out. "Speak English. I'm Japanese, and I can speak English."

"Sowwy…" Rin said through her lips as best she could, Sakura pulling her cheeks out.

"That's not Eeennnnglish…" Sakura said, pulling her cheeks out farther.

"Sakura, could you not bully Rin?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Sorry, but she's just so cute!" Sakura said, smiling. "She reminds me of my sisters. They always used to cry when I teased them, so that made me want to tease them more."

"That sounds like a really bad thing." Aurore said, frowning.

"No, it was fine." Sakura said, smiling. "I'm sure that it didn't hurt them to be teased a little."

"Okay, if you say so." Aurore said, sweat dropping.

* * *

><p>EoS: Yeah. Not a bit.<p> 


	24. Chapter 25

EoS: Sorry this took so long! Please review!

Lauren: You're getting a lot lazier.

**Electrifry:**

EoS: Well, yeah, she should.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Yes, they smash the fourth wall so much.

**LightningPunisher:**

EoS: Strange? That was STRANGE? That's it?

**StarlightStardust98:**

Lauren: Sorry, I can't tell you.

**Sonikah:**

EoS: Welcome back!

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 25

* * *

><p>"H-hello, my name is Rin…" Rin said in perfect English, wearing an adorable small white dress. She was blushing embarrassingly, avoiding everyone's gazes.<p>

"Oh, wow…" Sakura said, her eyes brimming with happiness. "You are so adorable!"

Sakura glomped Rin again, squeezing the life out of her.

"Get off ah me yah nut job!" Rin exclaimed. Sakura silenced her with an icy glare.

"I'm sure that's not what you meant to say, right?" Sakura asked, smiling cheerfully

"N-no…" Rin said, her face going white.

"Well, you almost look like a proper lady in that dress." Oshawott said, smirking, rubbing Rin's hair.

"Hey, stop that!" Rin said, pulling out from under Oshawott, sticking out her tongue childishly.

"Proper ladies don't stick out their tongues." Sakura said, smiling, crushing her soda can into a flat disk with one hand.

"A-Alright…" Rin said, going pale again.

"Listen, Sakura, could you maybe not threaten Rin?" Aurore asked.

"Sure." Sakura said, shrugging. "Anyways, who is she? A moemon?"

"No, she's human." Bluebell said, frowning. "Almost."

"Almost?" Rin exclaimed, snapping a little. "Why you little fish!" Oshawott grabbed Rin by the waist, lifting her into the air as she thrashed at Bluebell, who his behind Aurore.

"A human?" Sakura asked, surprised. "Why are you here?"

"…Because Aurore took her in off the street, and made her feel something nothing else could." Sora answered smiling.

"…" Everyone in the room stood there for a few seconds, not saying anything.

"Pedophile." Sakura said with an entirely straight face.

"Why does everyone have these incredibly realistic reactions?" Aurore exclaimed.

"Okay, first I better call the police." Sakura said with a straight face, smiling, reaching into her purse.

"That's a really realistic reaction!" Aurore exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, it's not lahk that!" Rin said, frowning. "He's… kind of… mah dad…"

"…" Sakura said, staring at Rin like she was from Mars.

"…He's your father." Sakura said, pointing at Aurore.

"Yes." Rin said, nodding.

"And you have sex with him?" Sakura said, holding her hand over her mouth, going pale. Aurore, meanwhile, head-butted the wall in frustration.

"NO!" Rin exclaimed. "Oh, god if that isn't the skickest thing ah've ever heard!"

"You do realize this is your fault, right?" Oshawott said, pressing her knuckles on the sides of Sora's head and pressing hard.

"Ow, sorry!" Sora said, frowning. "I guess I could have said that better…"

"I adopted her." Aurore finally explained. "I didn't… I'd never…"

"Oh, I was just joking." Sakura said, smiling.

"YOU CALL THAT A JOKE?" Everyone in the room exclaimed.

"Ya have a sick sense of humor, lady." Rin said, pointing at Sakura, frowning.

"I've got to wonder what a little girl is thinking when she says that to me." Sakura said, smiling icily.

So, within a few hours, Sakura managed to seize control of the hotel through terror and rule with an iron fist.

"Stop talking like the narrator." Oshawott said, bringing her hand down on Lulu's head with a chop.

"That was really unfair…" Lulu said, holding onto her pink hair. "Attacking my weak point like that…"

"No fighting…" a voice said softly. Suddenly, Sakura and Rin were pulled away from each other and Oshawott was pulled away from Lulu.

"What's going on?" Bluebell asked, looking around.

"It must be the ghost!" Sakura said excitedly.

"A ghost?" Lulu said, her eyes shining. "Yay! I love love LOVE ghosts!"

"You have the creepiest hobbies." Aurore said dryly.

"Ghost! Where are you?" Lulu asked, looking around. "I want to talk to you! And give you a hug!"

"Can't you just use those eyes of yours?" Aurore asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right." Lulu said, looking around. "Um… let's see…" She stared at the walls and up into the air, and suddenly, her head turned around and looked at something floating over Aurore's head.

"I found it!" Lulu said, pointing above Aurore's head. Aurore spun around and looked at where Lulu was pointing, but he couldn't see anything.

"I can't see anything." Aurore said, frowning.

"No shit." Lulu said, frowning. "I'M the one with the magic eyes, dumbass, not you."

"Yup, those eyes of yours are pretty." Aurore said, smiling.

"…" Lulu said, narrowing her eyes. "You're in my way, I can't see."

"Huh?" Aurore asked, surprised.

"Move." Lulu said, swiping Aurore out of the way, Aurore falling to the ground.

"So, what does the ghost look like?" Sakura asked, landing on the ground, looking at where the shorter woman was pointing.

"Well, it seems to be shining with orange and violet light." Lulu said. "Unfortunately, it seems to be kind of muddy."

"Muddy?" Aurore asked, surprised, standing up. "What's that mean?"

"Well, orange is the color of physical pleasure, and can also indicate worry or anxiety." Lulu explained. "And a muddy purple indicates blocked development and feelings of misunderstanding. It can also mean an intense sexual imagination and desire with little or no methods of release."

"Wait, so we're dealing with…" Aurore thought, frowning.

"Casper the horny ghost." Lulu said, smirking. "Wow, so your hotel's possessed by a ghost who's not getting any."

"Maybe you should have sex with her." Sakura teased, smiling. "Might help her come to terms with her passing.

"No!" Sora, Bluebell, and Lilith said as one.

"Master can't keep having sex with people!" Sora said, frowning.

"Unless it's me!" Bluebell continued.

"But I get to go first, since he hasn't done me yet." Lilith finished.

"Check out the three stooges." Oshawott said, smirking.

"No fighting!" The ghost said louder.

"Um, Miss Ghost…" Aurore said. "I'm assuming you're a miss because there's no way I'm having sex with a man…"

"Oh, I'll have sex with you if you're a man!" Lulu said excitedly. "I always wanted to have sex with a ghost!"

"You have got some twisted fetishes…" Aurore said, face palming.

"Oh, you have NO idea." Lulu said, smirking coyly.

"I still can't tell if those two get along or not." Sakura said, frowning.

"Well, I've been with them since they joined up, and I'm not sure either." Shaw said, frowning. "They've got a very… complex relationship."

"…Who are you?" Sakura asked innocently.

"…Why can no one remember me?" Shaw asked, face palming.

"Wait, what about me?" The ghost asked, frowning. "Are we just ignoring me? Wait, this isn't going to be one of those cliffhanger chapters, is it? No way! Don't just leave my story for later, explain it now! Don't cut me off at the last-"

* * *

><p>EoS: Yes, Aurore and Lulu have a very complex relationship.<p>

Lauren: You're telling me?


	25. Chapter 26

EoS: Here's another chapter!

Lauren: Ooh, I don't like this one.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Dunno, I forgot.

**Random person:**

Lauren: And we won't stop.

**Electrifry:**

Lauren: It's her weak point because it's sensitive and naturally messy, so it takes a while to straighten. So no, not for all women.

**Scorch321:**

EoS: If only, if only…

**RandomDragon:**

EoS: The reason I don't want to is because the story is depressing.

**LightningPunisher:**

EoS: That sounds painful.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 26

* * *

><p>"Alright, ghost, can you show me your true form?" Lulu asked, excited. "I want to see my first ghost!"<p>

"You mean make myself visible?" The ghost said shakily. "N-no, I can't, sorry."

"That's okay!" Lulu said, making a cat face. "Look!"

Lulu pulled out a small bottle with a murky liquid inside it.

"Wh-what is that?" The ghost asked.

"It's visibility liquid!" Lulu said, smiling. "Anything invisible that this is splashed on will return to its true color scheme!"

"Where'd you get something like that?" Aurore asked, shocked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lulu asked, sticking her tongue out, smirking.

"…Actually, no, I don't want to know." Aurore said, frowning. "I'm sure it's not a good story."

"Well, you're wrong." Lulu said, smiling. "I always got good grades in Chemistry."

"Oh, yeah." Aurore said, nodding. "And you did pretty good at Home Economics too, if I recall."

"Wait, you can cook?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Yup!" Lulu said, reaching into her bag, pulling out a box of cookies. The cookies were made out of a black, crumbly substance Aurore didn't even want to identify, and were radiating a vile aura.

"See? I made 'em myself!" Lulu said, smiling.

"Oh, lemme try!" Sakura said, grabbing a cookie and biting down on it before even looking at it.

"So, how is it?" Lulu asked, her eyes shining eagerly.

"These are delicious!" Sakura said, surprised.

"REALLY?" Everyone else in the room but Lulu said, shocked.

"Yeah, my food might not be good in presentation, but it tastes GREAT." Lulu said, smiling.

"You're welcome." Aurore said, frowning.

"What's that mean?" Rin asked, frowning.

"Well, his family paid my way for me to come here from England." Lulu explained. "Then, they paid for me to go to the most expensive private school here."

"Really? Where?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Country Point." Lulu answered. "It must have cost them a fortune."

"Oh my god!" Sakura said, surprised. "My little sister went there!"

"Huh?" Aurore said, staring at her. "But I thought you were from Japan?"

"I am." Sakura explained. "But my dad wanted my little sister to become a gym leader, so he had her go to the most expensive private school on the planet."

"So what was your sister's name?" Lulu asked. "Maybe I met her."

"Leaf!" Sakura said, smiling. "But I don't think you'd know her."

"Leaf Green?" Lulu asked. "Yeah, she was in my club!"

"Oh my god that's such a coincidence!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Yeah, she and I used to have some 'fun' together." Lulu giggled, smiling. "You know, just normal experimenting, that kind of stuff."

"…What kind of stuff?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side. "You mean you fucked each other?"

"…Well, I was trying to be subtle about it, but yeah, that was what we did." Lulu said, staring at Sakura like she was insane for being so direct.

"Um, I have a question." Rin said, raising her hand.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Not for you, I have a question for Lullu." Rin said, frowning.

"What is it, cutie?" Lulu asked, smiling.

"Why did Aurore's family pay so much money for you to come to America and go to the best private school there is?"

"…"

Lulu and Aurore stood where they were for a while, sweating.

"N-No reason…" Aurore said, looking away, his face going red.

"Yeah, bloody right there's no reason." Lulu said, flustered and angry at the same time.

"…Not buying it. Spill." Rin said, narrowing her eyes.

"Burrdlle turnitrnig…" Lulu mumbled, looking away.

"Huh?" Rin asked, tilting her head to the side. "I couldn't hear you."

"Bridal training, god, why the bloody hell do you have to press the issue?" Lulu said, her face on fire.

"Bridal training?" Rin asked, surprised, her face red.

"Mommy, what's bridal training?" Petilil asked Lilith, confused.

"Well, it's when a woman is trained to be a wife for a man." Lilith said, smiling.

"No!" Sora said, her eyes on the verge of tearing up again. She grabbed onto Aurore and looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "Master, it's not true, right? You're not getting married to her, are you?"

"Are you insane?" Lulu asked, her face red, prying Sora off of Aurore. "I'm not marrying this moron!"

"As cute as Lulu is, I have to say, marrying her isn't on the road to a good, long life." Aurore said, smiling. "Even if you're immortal."

"Don't call me cute!" Lulu said, hitting Aurore in the stomach. "God, you make my skin crawl when you do that!"

"…I think we found the root of the problem in their relationship." Oshawott said, frowning.

"Huh?" Aurore and Lulu asked, looking at her at the same time.

"Alright, I'm gonna figure out your problems." Oshawott said, sitting on one of the luxurious hotel chairs.

"…But we don't have any problems." The two said at the same time.

"Sit." Oshawott said icily, pointing at one of the couches. Lulu and Aurore looked at each other reluctantly, and sat down on the couch.

"…" Oshawott said, staring at the two, as far on their sides of the couch as they could get.

Oshawott stood up, walked over to the couch, and pushed the two next to each other. She then returned to her seat without a word.

"Alright, now we're gonna get to the root of your problems." Oshawott said, frowning. "And we can do this by being honest. Lulu, your name was? You can go first. Tell me how you feel about Aurore."

"Well, as a person I guess he's alright…" Lulu said, thinking. "I mean, he's a nice guy, and he likes helping people, but there's just something about him I don't like."

"What about him?" Oshawott asked, leaning in, frowning.

"You know how there are those people that animals don't like?" Lulu asked. "Like, how cats'll hiss at 'em if they walk by?"

"…I guess." Oshawott said, nodding.

"Well, it's the same with me." Lulu explained. "Whenever Aurore's around, whenever he talks, it just irritates me so much."

"Yeah, I can totally believe that." Oshawott said, nodding.

"Still, I've known him most of my life." Lulu said, smiling. "So he's a very valuable friend to me."

"Aw…" Rin said sarcastically. "How sweet."

"Sarcasm isn't good for a young lady." Sakura said, smiling at Rin.

"Sorry…" Rin said, shaking.

"And Aurore? What about you?" Oshawott asked.

"Well…" Aurore said, frowning. "The council decided that Lulu was going to be my mate. So I really didn't have any say in the matter. They needed a specific type of bloodline, and she was the only person that fit the bill. So, really, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to treat her."

"Whoa…" Lulu said, surprised.

"What?" Aurore asked, confused.

"You're over thinking things!" Lulu and Oshawott said at the same time, Aurore falling off the couch in shock.

"I-I am?" Aurore asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you don't think about that kind of stuff when you're with someone!" Oshawott said, facepalming. "No wonder you two have such a bad relationship! You might as well be reading off of a script!"

"Listen, Aurore, just do whatever you want to do, if I wasn't your fiancé and I didn't treat you the way I do." Lulu sighed.

"What I want to do, huh?" Aurore said, thinking. "Alright."

Aurore put his arms around Lulu, and pulled her into a deep hug.

"They're acting like I'm invisible." The ghost said.

"Welcome to my world." Shaw said, smirking.

* * *

><p>EoS: …Don't ask me about Aurore and Lulu.<p>

Lauren: It has nothing to do with us.

EoS: The characters act on their own.


	26. Chapter 27

EoS: Alright, here's another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I bet you'll like it!

Lauren: Finally, we're gonna end this sub-plot…

EoS: Really? Are you sure?

**Electrifry:**

EoS: …Basically, yes.

**That random guy over there:**

Lauren: Damn straight.

**Zubat98:**

EoS: Thank you.

**LightningPunisher:**

EoS: I'll bet it did.

**RandomDragon:**

EoS: No, but trust me, it'll be sad.

**Where Alpha meets Omega:**

EoS: Kufufu…

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 27

* * *

><p>"Wh-what…" Lulu said, her face growing a deep scarlet. "I… I gotta… go…" Lulu turned around and ran out of the hotel, blushing.<p>

"Whoo~" Oshawott whistled. "Wow, didn't expect that."

"What's with her?" Aurore asked, surprised.

"What's with you?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Huh?" Aurore asked, turning to her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You can't just kiss a girl out of nowhere like that!" Sakura said, frowning. "That probably… no, definitely freaked the hell out of her!"

"Well… what should I do?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Go find her and apologize!" Sakura said, pushing him out of the hotel, slamming the door shut.

"Wait, did I just get thrown out of my own hotel?" Aurore asked, shocked. "Well, it's not like this day could get any worse."

As soon as he said that, it got worse. Rain began pouring down from the sky, completely drenching him.

"Son of a bitch…" Aurore griped.

* * *

><p>Lulu, in the meantime, was sitting in a bar. Well, to be specific, a barkaraoke club. However, she was sitting at the bar, glowering down at the drink in front of her like it was her arch enemy. Her body seemed to be practically crackling with anger, and she seemed to have a ten foot bubble of empty space around her, the rest of the customers avoiding her like the plague.

"So, are you gonna drink that, or just glare at it?" The bartender asked, walking up to her. Interestingly, it was a young woman. She had pale, pale skin; almost white. She wore a black evening dress that clung to her curves quite nicely, and deep emerald eyes. Her hair was a bright green and cascaded down her back like a river.

"…" Lulu said, shifting her death gaze to the bartender. She downed her glass in a second, not taking her eyes off the woman.

"Is something wrong?" The bartender asked, frowning sympathetically. "If you have any problems, you could sing about it on stage. That makes everyone feel better."

Lulu turned her head and looked at the stage, where a man in a rumpled suit was singing awkwardly into the microphone. The stage was bright with spotlights, but the rest of the bar was darkened, except for the bar itself, illuminated by lights hanging from the ceiling.

"I'd rather not." Lulu said, frowning. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like another…?"

Lulu held her glass up to the bartender, shaking it expectantly.

"Alright, but you won't solve anything by just drinking yourself into a stupor." The bartender said, shaking her head. "Everyone feels better when they sing."

The bartender turned around again and placed the glass on the bar, in front of Lulu.

"Um, excuse me, I'll pay for the young ladies' drink." A voice said from behind Lulu.

"No, the young lady will pay for her own drink." Lulu said, not even turning around. "Beat it, jack."

"No, I insist." The man said.

Lulu, having raised up a fair amount of anger, turned around, prepared to deck the would-be suitor.

Lulu's eyes widened, an she stared at Aurore, his clothes soaked from rain and his hair matted down like a wet dogs', a sad smile on his face.

Lulu stared at Aurore for a few seconds, then turned around on her stool and stared down at her drink, trying to deny his presence.

"So, what's up?" Aurore asked, sitting down next to Lulu, smiling.

"GO AWAY." Lulu said, frowning.

"Come on, don't be like that." Aurore said, grabbing Lulu's drink off the bar, draining the glass before she could even react.

"Hey!" Lulu exclaimed, hitting his arm. "I was gonna drink that!"

"There we go." Aurore said, smiling. "I finally managed to get a reaction out of you."

"…" Lulu said, blushing. She returned to her silence, her face red.

"Hey, Aurore…" Lulu said, turning to him.

"Yeah?" Aurore asked.

"How'd you find me?" Lulu asked.

"This is the only bar in Castelia that doesn't ask for ID." Aurore said, gesturing to her short stature. "And also, this is the only bar in Unova that serves the drink you like."

"You remember that, huh?" Lulu asked, smiling. The two fell into silence again, until Lulu asked another question.

"Why'd you hug me back then?" Lulu mumbled, blushing.

"Well, I guess… because I wanted to?" Aurore said, shrugging. "Sorry, but you just looked so cute."

"Stop it!" Lulu said, frowning. "Whenever you talk like that, it's hard to respond to! It just feels so awkward!"

"Yeah, but I can't help it." Aurore said, smiling. "I mean, whenever I see you flustered, it's just so adorable."

"Yeah, but you don't mean that." Lulu said, frowning. "That's just what you've been raised to think."

"No." Aurore said, pulling her so that they faced each other. "I mean it. From the bottom of my heart, I love you."

"I can't believe you can say such cheesy lines like that with a straight face." Lulu said, laughing condescendingly.

"I know." Aurore said, picking up the glass that the bartender had placed down.

"So…" Lulu said, fiddling with her glass, blushing. "You… really love me?"

"I already said it." Aurore said, brushing locks of pink hair out of her face. "Everything about you… I love it."

"No." Lulu said, frowning, all signs of embarrassment vanishing. "You already love Sora. And Bluebell. And Lilith. And now you're saying you love me?"

"…Yes." Aurore said, nodding, Lulu's head throbbing with an irritation mark.

"Jerk!" Lulu said, hitting Aurore over the head.

"Listen, I didn't mean it like that." Aurore said, rubbing his sore head. "I love you. Not in the same way I love them. Your soul and my soul are entwined together."

"God, what a line." Lulu laughed, blushing. "So you really feel that way about me?"

"Lulu, you and I have known each other for a long time." Aurore said. "You and Sora are the only girls I've even known since I went on my journey. And then there was that… one time when we…"

"Shut it." Lulu said, frowning. "I thought we agreed never to speak about that again."

"Yeah, sorry." Aurore said, laughing. "Anyways, I know EVERYTHING about you. I always get you."

"So…" Lulu said, frowning. "Do you… still want to marry me?"

"Lulu…" Aurore said, hugging her tightly to his body. "No."

The two separated, and looked into each others eyes.

"I don't want to marry you either." Lulu said, hugging him.

"I know." Aurore said. "There's a big difference between what we have and what my family wants."

"Wow, how sweet…" The bartender said, smiling. "I think we've found our spotlight song."

"Huh?" The two asked, staring at her.

"On stage you two!" The bartender said, smiling. "House rules. You gotta sing."

"Um, no, I don't sing." Lulu said, shaking her head. "And his singing voice would make your blood curdle."

"No excuses." The bartender said, smiling.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lulu asked, turning to Aurore.

"Always." Aurore said, smiling. Without another word, the two turned and ran out of the bar.

* * *

><p>Lauren: I have nothing to say to this.<p>

EoS: Really? NOTHING?

Lauren: …NOTHING.


	27. Chapter 28

EoS: Alright, here's another chapter, beginning the first, and definitely one of the more tragic arcs. Review!

Lauren: Reaper will come. And we will all die.

EoS: THANK YOU LAUREN. I'M SURE THAT WILL HELP.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Well, I didn't want anyone to know they had a history.

**Electrifry:**

EoS: Oh, it will be explained, oh yes…

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 28

* * *

><p>At the top of an underground step pyramid ziggurat, the dark chasm is resided in filled with darkness, seven torches lit up. A torch of crimson flames, a torch of orange flames, a torch of gold flames, a torch of viridian flames, a torch of blue flames, a torch of violet flames, and a torch of white flames. The flames lit up in a ring around a figure standing atop the temple, with markings etched into the black stone, forming an intricate pattern on the top, lines arching down the sides.<p>

"It is time…" The figure said. A cold wind blew through the temple, extinguishing the torches, erasing all traces of light in the chasm.

"Sigh…" Sora sighed. She was leaning on a couch pressed up against the window, staring at the rain running down the glass.

"Your sighing is really irritating me." Bluebell said, frowning. "And why do I have to keep the lights on down here, anyway? I wanna go to sleep!"

"Trust me, it's best we keep this place as light as possible…" Oshawott said, recalling past traumas, shaking a little.

"Why?" Bluebell asked, frowning.

"Guys." Sora, her voice icy, piped up.

"Y-yes?" Oshawott asked, shaking.

"I'm gonna go out!" Sora said, frowning.

"S-sure, do whatever you want…" Oshawott trembled. "Oh, but first…" Oshawott attached a headlamp to each of Sora's shoulders, and placed a light on her head, as well as putting flashlights in her hands.

"Here, we don't want you to get scared out there…" Oshawott said, shaking.

"Wait, Sora, you can't be serious about going out in this weather!" Sakura said, frowning. "You'll get hypothermia and die! Seriously!"

"Don't worry about me." Sora said, smiling sadly. "I've gotta go. I need to find master. He's out there in this weather too, and he might be lonely without me. So I've gotta go."

"There's nothing I can say to stop you?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Nope." Sora said, shaking her head adamantly.

"Alright, fine, then take this." Sakura said, handing Sora a black jacket.

"What's this?" Sora asked, staring at the furry jacket.

"My favorite jacket." Sakura said, smiling. "It's really well insulated. It should be able to shield you pretty well from the weather.

"Okay, let's try it!" Sora said, pulling the jacket on over her clothes. The jacket reached down to her thighs due to the size difference between her and Sakura, the sleeves covering her hands. Lights shown out from the sleeves, due to the flashlights she was carrying in her hands.

"And one more thing." Sakura said, reaching into her bag.

"What's that?" Sora asked, when Sakura pulled out the black object in her bag. Her question was then answered when Sakura placed it over her red and black hair. It was a black hat that was a little too big for her head, the brim falling over her eyes. The hat stuck up, and formed a dome over her head independent of the brim.

"Alright, go get him!" Sakura said, tucking a flashlight into her collar to light up Sora's face. At this point, she looked like a small black Christmas tree.

"Alright, I'll be back!" Sora said cheerfully, walking out into the rain storm.

After walking for about twenty minutes, Sora had yet to make if a full block away from the hotel. The wind continued to push her back as she tried to advance in the direction where her intuition told her Aurore was. However, the wind and rain was really beginning to get to her, her entire body cold and numb. The rain in her face was like countless needles jammed into her skin, and she flinched with every gust.

"Master!" She called out desperately, looking around for even just the smallest of signs of Aurore. However, the streets were dark, and the only thing that separated her from all the evil lurking in the shadows was her flashlight.

"I can't continue…" Sora said, coughing, looking around at the darkness as her sight became blurry. "Master… guess… this… is it…"

Sora collapsed on the ground, and looked up in front of her, a strange figure emerged out of the darkness, standing in front of her.

"Are you… god?" Sora asked, staring at the figure. Her eyes came into focus, and she could make out the figure standing in front of her. However, it seemed that the figure had gone to great efforts to conceal their identity. The dark robed figure wore a black cloth wrapped around their face, and wore a black robe over their entire body so as impossible to make out what lay beneath. However, poking out from the cloth wrapped around the figure's face were two eyes, soft yet sad, staring down at Sora with pity. The figure held a wooden staff in their hand, a white crystal imbedded at the top of the staff. They had six more staves tied to their back, each imbedded with a crystal of a different color.

"I am not god." The figure said, staring down at Sora. "I am a servant of those who rule within the world of dreams."

"I don't understand you…" Sora laughed bitterly. "It doesn't matter… I'm heading to the world of dreams right about now…"

"No…" The figure said, shaking their head as Sora lost consciousness. "It's not your time."

Sora's eyes opened up, and she blinked a little to adjust to the light.

"Ugh, my head…" Sora said, holding her head as lights flashed before her eyes.

"Oh, Sora. Glad you're up." Aurore said, smiling. Sora looked around, surprised. She was in what looked like a hotel room, sitting under the black sheets of a large double bed in the center of a round room, which, when she looked closer, realized that the portion she was sitting in was round, but at the diameter of the room, it tapered off into a "U" shape, the far wall having a door on it.

"Aurore?" Sora asked, surprised. "But I thought…"

"Sora, what were you doing out in the rain?" Aurore asked sternly.

"I was worried about you…" Sora said, looking away shyly.

"Listen, Sora, I was the one worried about you. Can you imagine what it's like for me to find you lying unconscious in the middle of the sidewalk with rain pouring down on your body? Lulu and I thought you were dead! Your body was freezing cold, and you weren't moving…!" Aurore said, obviously upset. His voice broke as he talked to Sora, in an effort to keep from screaming at her.

"I'm sorry…" Sora said, tears welling up in her eyes. "But I…"

"It's alright." Aurore said, hugging her before she could say anything else. "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It-it's alright…" Sora said, blushing in spite of herself at the feeling of Aurore hugging her.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Aurore said, reaching for the cups on the table next to the bed. "Here! Warm milk with honey!"

"For me?" Sora asked, smiling happily.

"Of course." Aurore said, smiling. "It's the best thing to fight off colds."

"Thanks, master!" Sora said, grabbing one of the cups, holding it up to her lips, gulping it down in one gulp.

"And that's not all." Aurore said, smiling. "Did you see your room?"

"This is… my room?" Sora asked, looking at the large room.

"Yup." Aurore said, nodding. "It's right across the hall from mine, so I can just come over every night to keep you from being afraid."

"Really?" Sora asked, excited.

"Yup." Aurore said, nodding. "And that's not all! Look at this wall!"

Aurore pointed to the circular part of the room, which was floor to ceiling glass from one side of the half-circle to the other, with a large door opening up to large balcony.

"Whoa, it's a big window?" Sora asked, surprised.

"Yup." Aurore said, nodding. "But you might want to wait before seeing the view. I chose this room just for you, so you'll never have to worry about being in the dark."

"For… for me?" Sora asked, blushing for the millionth time that day.

"Yeah." Aurore said, nodding. "And when it's dark outside, look what you got here."

Aurore pointed at the light switch next to Sora, which was a raising bar. "Twenty different levels of light intensity. You don't need to worry about sunlight either!"

"Oh, thank you, master!" Sora said, hugging Aurore tightly.

"Oh, no problem." Aurore said, petting her head.

"Master, I want more of that milk." Sora said, taking a gulp of milk. "This is so good…"

"Yeah, I had Lulu make it for you, since it was kind of her fault you went out into the rain."

"I see…" Sora said, her face red as she stared down at her glass. Sora turned to Aurore, her face inflamed.

"Master…" Sora whispered.

"What?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"I feel really hot now…" Sora said softly, smiling.

"What? Why?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"I don't know…" Sora said, wiggling out of the covers, slowly raising up the hem of her skirt. "I just feel so hot all of a sudden…"

"Sora…" Aurore said, backing up, a totally serious expression on his face. Then, he hit the glass wall.

Sora moved up to Aurore, and pressed her body against his, moving her hands over his body as her ear rested next to his head, her hot breath tickling his ear. "Wanna make it better?"

* * *

><p>EoS: Oh, things are getting hot for these two!<p>

Lauren: But they aren't going to go anywhere.

EoS: How do you know?

Lauren: Because you don't want to write sex scenes.

EoS: Well, maybe I'll write a sex scene between Aurore and Lulu.

Lauren: Do, and I'll bury you.

EoS: Oh, and I almost forgot! Today marks the first day of the Miss Moemon competition! From today until June 1st, you may vote for whomever you believe are the best female characters in my moemon stories. You have eight choices. The polling of eligible girls is on my profile. On June 1st, the top 8 will move from the nomination round to the elimination round. Remember, you have eight choices who you want to make into the nomination round, so choose wisely.


	28. Chapter 29

EoS: Sorry I updated this so late, I was planning to update this story yesterday, but Lauren dragged me off to see Cabin in the Woods and I spent the rest of the night being paranoid. I felt like I was in Hinamizawa.

Lauren: And on another note, the Moemon Contest only got five votes. You guys need to vote! For Lulu!

EoS: You don't get to campaign.

Lauren: You. Are no fun.

**Black Salamence:**

Lauren: Kufufu… of course she did.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: I'll count it, but it would help if you signed up and voted.

**Zubat98:**

EoS: They faded away into the background.

**Electrifry:**

Lauren: WORST IDEA EVER.

**LightningPunisher:**

EoS: Thanks bro.

**RandomDragon:**

EoS: No clue what that means.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 29

* * *

><p>"It's you, isn't it?" Aurore asked, slipping out from under her. "The Darkness."<p>

"Well, aren't you a smart little boy?" Sora asked, walking up to him, running her hands along his chest.

"What happened to Sora?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"I AM Sora." Sora said, smiling coyly. "A little darker, a little hornier…"

"A little eviler?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"…But Sora all the same." Sora whispered into his ear.

"No, you're not." Aurore said, frowning. "You're evil."

"Oh, yes." Sora said, licking her lips. "I'm evil. I'm baaaad. And you still want me."

"No." Aurore said, pushing her roughly off of him and onto the bed. "I don't want you. I want Sora. More than anyone, more than anything. But guess what? She's not you."

"Do we have to go over this again?" Sora asked, sitting up. "I might be a little more bad than you remember, but I'm still Sora, and you still want me. All you have to do it say the word."

"…" Aurore said, staring at her silently.

"So? What's it gonna be, master?" Sora asked, smiling. "Wanna be bad?"

"No." Aurore said, frowning. "And even if I did, it wouldn't be with you. Never with you."

"Well, now, that really hurts my feelings." Sora said, mock-frowning.

"Leave." Aurore said, frowning. "Leave her now, and never return."

"Make me." Sora said, smiling coyly.

"Enough." Aurore said, turning around. "I'm not going to sit here doing nothing while you do god knows what to Sora."

"Master?" Sora asked, walking over to him. "What's wrong?"

"I said enough already!" Aurore snapped, turning around. "Just get away!"

Aurore laid eyes on Sora's face, staring back at him white as a sheet. Tears began welling up in the corners of her eyes, and she stepped back in shock.

"I… I'm sorry!" Sora said, pushing past Aurore and running out of the door.

"…" Aurore said, staring after her, shocked, before returning to his senses. "Sora!"

"Damn, my clothes got all wet!" Lulu complained, her blouse and skirt in the dryer pressed up against one of the walls in the lobby. Right now, she was wearing the replacement clothes of an elegant gothic Lolita dress ripe with frills and black lace. She was also rubbing her hair with a towel in order to dry it off. Sakura was sitting next to her in a lawn chair reading a fashion magazine, with the moemon playing in the pool.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps caused Lulu to turn around from the dryer and Sakura to look up from her magazine.

"Sora!" Lulu said, surprised, Sora hugging her tightly.

"Lulu!" Sora wailed. "Lulu!"

"What is it?" Lulu asked, pulling Sora off before she soaked another outfit.

"Master!" Sora blubbered, wiping her eyes as snot trickled from her nose. "He… he…"

"Did something happen to Aurore?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"No… hic… he… hic he…" Sora tried to talk, but her tears and snot made it rather hard.

"Here." Sakura said, handing Sora a handkerchief, careful to keep from making contact with the darkness moemon.

"Thanks…" Sora said, between blows into the white cloth. When she was finished, she handed it back to Sakura, who pinched it between two fingers and threw it as far away as possible.

"Alright, so what's wrong?" Lulu asked, rubbing Sora's head to keep her comforted.

"Master… master said…" Sora said, tears beginning to well up, but she shook her head to keep them at bay. "He said he doesn't want me around anymore…"

"What?" Sakura exclaimed, hitting the table hard enough to create a blast of sound loud enough to cause everyone in the room to turn to her. "That bastard… how dare he do something like that to Sora?"

"He wouldn't…" Lulu said, frowning.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, turning to Lulu, shocked. "Are you ACTUALLY defending HIM?"

"Yeah, rare, I know…" Lulu said, nodding. "I mean, I'm the first one to point out when Aurore's done something bad, but it doesn't make sense…"

"Why not?" Sakura questioned, pissed.

"Because there's no doubt that Sora is more important to Aurore than anything on this planet." Lulu said, frowning. "I can't believe that he'd do anything to hurt her."

"Well, I guess…" Sakura said, frowning.

"Sora!" Aurore said, bursting down the stairs.

"Ah!" Sora said, hiding behind Sakura, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, master… Please, don't abandon me!"

"Wh-what?" Aurore asked, shocked. "Listen, I was just… a little… irritated back then. I'm sorry."

"Really?" Sora asked, walking out from behind Sakura.

"Please, you have to believe me." Aurore said, walking towards her slowly. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a hug. "You're the most important person to me."

"Waaaaaah!" Sora wailed, crying into Aurore's shirt. "I'm sowwy mwaster!"

"It's alright." Aurore said, rubbing her head. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah, it's not your fault!" Lulu said, smiling. "It's Aurore's!"

"NO." Aurore said, turning to her, frowning. "It's actually yours."

"Mine?" Lulu asked, shocked. "Why the hell are you trying to pin this all on me?"

"What did you put into that milk you brought us?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Um, nothing…" Lulu said, turning away.

"Lulu." Aurore said with an icy tone she'd never heard before.

"…Aphrodisiacs…" Lulu said, frowning. "I just thought that the two of you needed a little push to get your relationship off the ground."

"No, no, you see, you can't do that!" Aurore complained.

"What?" Lulu asked, a little shocked.

"Listen, Sora is rather… special." Aurore said, frowning. "She has to be kept stable at all times. That means that if anything happens that might cause her judgment to waver, things could get… complicated."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, walking up frowning.

"I… I can't say…" Aurore said, biting his lip, frowning. "Please, I'm telling you all that I can."

"All you can about what?" Sora asked, confused.

"Nothing, nothing." Aurore said, rubbing his head. "I'm just talking about how you get really scared of the dark."

"Oh, yeah." Sora said, smiling sweetly.

"I don't get what you're talking about…" Lulu said, shocked. She regained her composure, and smiled. "Sora, I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened, but I can picture it with the aphrodisiacs I put in your milk. I truly apologize."

"Um, can you do that whole speech again?" Aurore asked, holding out a microphone. "For the tape?"

"You're pushing your luck, buddy." Lulu said, narrowing her eyes.

"Alright, I've decided." Lulu said, smiling. "I've thought up a way to help the two of you out with this little problem."

"What little problem?" Aurore asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your relationship issues, of course." Lulu said, smiling. "I've got a really good friend I talk to about stuff like this."

"And you're sure she can help?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Yup." Lulu said, smiling. "She's bloody amazing, too. Best of all, she's a psychic type moemon, so she can read minds!"

"Oh. Crap." Aurore said, frowning.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, what will this powerful psychic moemon be? Well, better wait!<p>

Lauren: And don't forget to vote for your favorite female characters!


	29. Chapter 30

EoS: Alright! Here's a new chapter, guys! Remember to review!

Lauren: Keep those votes going!

**001:**

EoS: Hilarious. Please vote.

**Electrifry:**

Lauren: It would be.

**That random guy over there:**

EoS: The poll is on my profile. And you need an account to vote, I think.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 30

* * *

><p>The following morning, Aurore was greeted by a knock on the door. Aurore had opted not to sleep in his room that night, instead staying down in the lobby with Sora. Partially because he was afraid Lulu might do something to Sora that night, and also so he could meet this psychic moemon that was coming.<p>

The knocking caused Aurore to wake up, and he walked over to the door. Aurore pulled the door open, to see a young woman standing in the doorway. Although, standing isn't an appropriate word. She was hovering in midair, held aloft by what I assumed were psychic powers. The woman wore a green children's swim suit, and odd choice of clothing, and had green hair that flowed down her back. She had bright, shiny red eyes, and the strangest part was that not only was she hovering about half a foot off the ground, her body was covered by another half-foot of some sort of green slime.

"…You must be Lulu's friend." Aurore said, smiling, reaching out his hand. Suddenly, however, the two suited bodyguards standing on either side of the woman stretched out their hands in front of her, cutting the two of them off. The bodyguards were so nondescript, wearing only sunglasses and suits, that there would be no point in even describing them.

"Hello, I'm Reuniclus." The moemon said, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, but my bodyguards are very protective. Outside of the ritual, I am not allowed to touch any other person."

"Well, come on in." Aurore said, shrugging, stepping out of the way to allow Reuniclus to enter the hotel. She glided into the lobby with grace and elegance, her two guards following after her.

"Alright." Reuniclus said, closing her eyes. "I can sense the presence of eight other individuals in the building… as well as a spirit… and whoever is laying on the couch over there."

Reuniclus, without even opening her eyes, gestured at Sora's sleeping form.

"Yeah, right on the money." Aurore said, nodding, impressed.

"Of course." Reuniclus said, nodding. "Please call them."

"Alright…" Aurore sighed, walking over to the counter. He pressed several rooms he had marked, and shouted: "Guys, lobby!"

"Ow…" Sora said, sitting up, rubbing her finger in her ear. Suddenly, she saw Reuniclus.

"Are you that ghost?" Sora asked, hiding beneath the blanket she was sleeping under.

"I am not a ghost." Reuniclus said, smiling. "I am every bit as moemon as you are."

"Well, alright." Sora said, standing up, still a bit unsure. She slowly inched closer to Reuniclus, hiding behind pieces of furniture, her tail wagging unsurely like a worried dog. Slowly, however, she made it to Reuniclus.

"I'm Sora." Sora said, reaching out her hand, only to have it blocked by the bodyguards.

"…" Sora said, staring at Reuniclus.

"…" Reuniclus said, staring at Sora.

Sora shot out her hand again, only to get it blocked once more. She continued to move her hand towards different areas at an unbelievable speed, and was blocked every time.

"Okay…" Sora, exhausted, panted out. "Why… is this so… difficult?"

"Sorry, my bodyguards…" Reuniclus sighed. "They won't allow anyone to touch me."

"Reuniclus!" A voice to high pitched for anyone other than Lulu to posses called out from the stairs, Lulu skipping down in a newly dried white blouse and black skirt.

"Lulu!" Reuniclus said, smiling. "You asked me to come, and thus I am here."

"Still talking like that, huh?" Lulu asked, smiling. "Anyways, I called you her because we've got a little problem."

"What kind of problem?" Reuniclus asked.

"Well, there seems to be a lot of strange things happening in this hotel." Lulu said, frowning.

"You mean the ghost?" Reuniclus asked, frowning. "I would expect you of all people to be able to sense such a common ghost moemon."

"Who are you calling common?" The ghost asked, irritated.

"Oh, wait, so it's not an ACTUAL ghost, just a ghost moemon?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Obviously." Reuniclus said, raising an eyebrow. "Now then, I assume these… 'strange things' you've been talking about aren't involved, because that ghost seems to be about as harmless as a light gust of hot air."

"Alright, that's it!" The ghost shouted. The voice got closer and closer to Reuniclus, when suddenly the owner of the voice materialized in front of her. Aurore was quite surprised. She was a rather cute girl. She wore a loose white shirt that covered the majority of her body, held up onto her shoulders by white straps. The shirt reached down to her knees, and the collar opened up to reveal her shoulders and the top of her chest. She had white hair down to her neck that looked like it was almost melting from her head, and it covered her right eye. Her other eye, which was visible, was a bright green color. And above her head was a bright blue flame that seemed to shine like the holy spirit.

"Whoa, she is a ghost moemon!" Aurore said, surprised. "But… what are you?"

"My name is Litwick…" The ghost moemon said, blushing. "I'm the Candle Moemon…"

"Aw, you're so adorable!" Lulu gushed, reaching out to hug the Litwick. However, the Litwick faded out, and reappeared, hiding behind Aurore.

"Um, can you protect me from her?" Litwick asked, blushing. "She's… really scary…"

"Yeah she is." Aurore agreed, staring at Lulu, smirking.

"Um, excuse me." Sora said, poking Litwick on the shoulder. Litwick nearly jumped out of her skin, and spun around, to see Sora. Her pale skin seemed to go even more pale, and she hid behind Aurore again, this time hiding from Sora.

"She's even scarier!" Litwick said, shaking.

"Hey, what happened to all that confidence you had?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"I'm only confidant when they can't see me!" Litwick said, her pale face illuminated by a red blush. "Otherwise, they're really scary…"

"…And that's our story." Reuniclus said, smiling. "Join us next time, okay?"

"Hey, who made you narrator all of a sudden?" Lulu asked angrily.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, the ghost was a Litwick! And what exactly will Reuniclus find out about what's happening to our little band of heroes? Find out next time!<p>

Lauren: And vote for Lulu on the profile. Just Lulu. No one else.

EoS: Eight people.


	30. Chapter 31

EoS: Alright, guys, only a few days until the polls close!

Lauren: No one even cares anymore.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: We all do.

**RandomDragon:**

Lauren: Okay.

**LightningPunisher:**

Lauren: It wouldn't surprise me.

**Electrifry:**

EoS: Okay.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 31

* * *

><p>"Alright…" Reuniclus said, her eyes closed. "Let us join hands."<p>

The entire group was seated in a circle inside the lobby, which was dimmed down except for five candles lit at five points around them. These five candles were connected together by a strange black chalk in the shape of a pentagram. Reuniclus hovered slightly above the ground within the head of the star, Aurore to her left and Sora to her right.

"Um, are you sure?" Sora whispered, her eyes drifting nervously to the two security guards hovering around the circle.

"It is permitted." Reuniclus said, nodding, not even bothering to open her eyes. "Let us join hands."

Sora reached her hand out and entered the strange substance that surrounded Reuniclus's body, and grabbed her small hand.

Aurore did the same. He reached out and placed his hand within the slime, surprised. It wasn't sticky, or slimy, or goopy, it was almost like he was moving through water. Except it wasn't wet. Surprised, he pulled his hand back, and realized that it wasn't sticky or wet either. Aurore had no idea what this strange membrane was, but he reached his hand out all the same. His hand entered the goop, and he was surprised once more. While it wasn't sticky or wet like he expected, it was rather cold. His hand grabbed onto Reuniclus's childlike hand, and was surprised for a third time. In contrast to the cold membrane, her hand was warm to the touch, providing a weird sensation that numbed his hand. Aurore's other hand grabbed onto Sakura's, completing the circle.

"Let us begin." Reuniclus said, her eyes remaining closed.

"So, is she going to begin talking in gibberish, or what?" Aurore asked Lulu, who was seated across from him.

"I don't know." Lulu said, shrugging. She opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, but Reuniclus opened her eyes for the first time, shocked.

"No…" Reuniclus said, tears welling up in her eyes only to be absorbed by the membrane that surrounded her. "I can see it…"

"What?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Evil…" Reuniclus said, her body shaking. "A powerful evil… A force… I've never felt anything like it before… A hatred… for humans… for moemon… for all things that live… A desire to kill…"

"Are you okay?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"No… the darkness… the pain… the hatred…" Reuniclus said, the shaking continued. "I can't stand it… It's too much… It's coming… REAPER!"

Aurore pulled his hand free from Reuniclus, and she slumped down, the connection severed. Lulu stood up and rushed to the light switch, the room flooding with light once again.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked, worriedly. "That was… kind of intense…"

"…Yeah…" Reuniclus said, sitting up, holding her head. "I know…"

"Reaper?" Lulu asked, confused. "What's a reaper?"

"Not what." Shaw answered. "Who."

"Alright, WHO is reaper?" Lulu asked, irritated.

"He's everything she said he is." Shaw answered. "Evil… cruel… a disregard for all life, and a desire to end all things living. But I heard he'd disappeared a long time ago."

"Wait, I'm confused." Lulu said, frowning. "So reaper is some kind of evil immortal entity?"

"Yes." Shaw said, nodding. "But that's the extent of my knowledge on the subject."

"What?" Lulu asked, frowning. "So this 'reaper' thing is somewhere around us?"

"Yes." Reuniclus said, nodding. "I couldn't see anything past that. Perhaps Reaper is inhabiting one of you, or is floating around us as an incorporeal entity."

"…Uh…" Lulu said, looking around worriedly. "Anywhere?"

"Yes, anywhere." Reuniclus said, nodding. "I am worried. However, it is your problem, not my problem. Now then…"

Reuniclus waved her hand at one of her black suited bodyguards, who walked up to Aurore and handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Aurore asked, staring at the paper.

"My bill." Reuniclus said, smiling happily. "Because 7 is such a good number, I decided to put 7 zeroes in it!"

"Holy crap that's a lot…" Sakura said, shocked. "How do I get a job that makes that kind of money?"

"How the hell is master supposed to pay that much money?" Bluebell asked, shocked. "This has got to be some kind of a scam!"

"Fine…" Aurore sighed, signing the bill, handing it over to Reuniclus with a check.

"How the hell?" Bluebell and Sakura asked, shocked.

"That's Aurore for you." Lulu said, shrugging.

"Thanks!" Reuniclus said, smiling.

"Hey, wait." Aurore said, frowning.

"What?" Reuniclus asked, turning around.

"Is everything alright?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Of course." Reuniclus said, smiling. "I was just a little shocked. That sessions was much more intense than I expected it to be."

"Alright, we have to be going." One of her guards said, moving between her and Aurore. "Lady Reuniclus, the boss wants to see you."

"Of course." Reuniclus said, smiling. She turned back to Aurore, and looked past him at Rin, who was looking down, shifting from leg to leg.

Reuniclus looked at Rin, and gave her a small, sad smile.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I must be leaving." Reuniclus said, smiling. She turned and floated out the hotel, her bodyguards following after her. Rin held her head, frowning, as though she was in pain.

"Bye, Reuniclus!" Lulu said, smiling, waving at Reuniclus.

"Goodbye to you, Lulu." Reuniclus said, hovering out the door and disappearing into the limousine in front of the hotel.

Meanwhile, Rin was trembling.

"Alright, so what should we do now?" Sakura asked, frowning. "We need to do something about this 'reaper' thing."

"Ah…" Rin said, blacking out as she fell forwards. Aurore caught her just before she hit the ground, and laid her down on the couch, feeling her forehead.

"Rin, are you alright?" Aurore asked, frowning. "What happened?"

"My head…" Rin said, holding her head. "A vision… Ah saw somethin' back then…"

"What?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"That Reuniclus… She was…" Rin said, holding her head. "She's in danger… Please… help her…"

* * *

><p>EoS: So, what's going to happen with Reuniclus?<p>

Lauren: Who knows…


	31. Chapter 32

EoS: Here's another chapter! Sorry it's late, had to do Blake.

Lauren: This one's better.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Okay.

**RandomDragon:**

Lauren: I know. And he knows.

**LightningPunisher:**

EoS: Just watch.

**Kiba Lord of Darkness:**

Lauren: Yes it is.

**Electrifry:**

EoS: No. No it's not.

**That random guy over there:**

EoS: Had to finish Blake's first chapters.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 32

* * *

><p>"Aurore, where are you going?" Sakura asked worriedly.<p>

"I'm going to see Reuniclus." Aurore answered simply, smiling.

"Are you insane? Why would you want to do that?" Sakura asked, her worrying becoming anger.

"Hopefully to get his money back." Lulu answered. "Reuniclus didn't even help us with what we needed."

"Oh, she did." Aurore answered, frowning. "I know what's been driving a rift between Sora and I."

"What?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"It's a long story." Aurore said, frowning. "Anyways, I'd best be heading out." Aurore looked down on the Sora and Rin, who were snoring softly on the couch, their heads leaning on each other. The two of them lying together, snoring in unison, lightly breathing in and out as their chests heaved were the ultimate paragons of cuteness and adorableness, and were so adorable together it was enough to give someone diabetes.

"Those two are so cute together." Aurore said, smiling, rubbing their heads. "Anyways, I'm going to head out!"

Aurore walked out of the hotel and into the night, the wind blowing behind him.

In a large building, also located in Castelia City, Reuniclus hovered in a large elegant room fashioned quite similar to a tradition Japanese room.

"Reuniclus, the boss wants to see you." One of Reuniclus's bodyguards said, opening the door to her.

"Alright, send him in." Reuniclus said, waving her hand.

"Hello, Reuniclus." A fat man walked up to Reuniclus, smiling. He wore a sweaty three-piece suit that clung to his fat like a second skin, his face bright red. He wore an obvious toupee covered in black grease, and a thin pencil mustache.

"Hello." Reuniclus said, frowning. "Why have you disturbed my meditation?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Reuniclus." The man said, smiling. "But I just thought I should inform you that we've found a buyer for you."

"…I don't understand." Reuniclus said, turning to the man. "Do you mean a client?"

"No, no, I'm sorry." The man said, smiling. "I'm saying that we have no more need for your services. You've already made me quite a fair amount of money, and now we've received an offer for someone who wants to buy you from me, and use your psychic powers for his gain. And also, use you for… other things."

"What?" Reuniclus asked, moving back defensively. "You can't. I'm free. Unless you manage to capture me, you have no right to… exchange me like your property!"

"Oh no?" The man said, chuckling, stroking his mustache. "Go and get her."

"Reflect!" Reuniclus said, holding up her hand. A shimmering wall of light appeared in front of her, cutting the two suited men off from her.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, you dinner?" The fat man said, smiling. "I had it drugged, with drugs to suppress your power. Right now, your powers are so weak, even my men here can break down a barrier you set up.

He was right. The two suited men hit the barrier, shattering it into glass shards that disappeared.

"Stay back." Reuniclus said, holding up her hands. Her hands began to spark with green energy, but the sparks died down instantly.

"Must feel bad to be so powerless." The fat man said, smiling. "Boys, go-"

The door behind Reuniclus swung open with a crash.

"Well, looks like I'm just in time." Aurore said, smiling. "Guess that makes me the hero, right?"

"Who are you?" The fat man asked, frowning.

"Don't bother me right now." Aurore said, frowning. "Hey, psychic girl, can I ask you something?"

"Huh?" Reuniclus asked, frowning.

"You can see the future, right?" Aurore asked.

"Yeah…" Reuniclus said.

"Alright, so, if I try and help you escape, I'll probably have to fight everyone in this whole building." Aurore said, smirking. "If I helped you escape, what would happen to me?"

"Don't do it…" Reuniclus said, staring at Aurore, shaking. "You'll die…"

"I thought so…" Aurore said, smiling. "Now I don't need to hold back."

* * *

><p>"I'm worried…" Sora said, staring outside at the rain. "It's always raining… I hope master comes back soon…"<p>

"But aren't you two fighting?" Lulu asked, sweat dropping.

"Yeah, but I don't want to have the last thing I ever say to Master be something I'd regret!" Sora cried.

"Why'd he even go outside, anyway?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"I don't know…" Sora said, looking back out the window. "Master… please come back soon…"

An hour later, Aurore walked through the doors of the hotel, Reuniclus trailing behind him.

"Master, you're back!" Sora cheered, tackling Aurore. The two hit the tile floor, Sora clinging to Aurore's body like clothing.

"Sora, you can let go of me now…" Aurore said, smiling. "Anyways, listen, I need to apologize for what I said before…"

"No, no, master, I'm sorry!" Sora said, her eyes tearing up. "Listen, I… I tried to overstep my bounds… I…"

"No, it was my fault…" Aurore said, sitting up. "I'm sorry for what I said… Please, please forgive me…"

"God, I wanna vomit…" Lulu said, putting a hand over her mouth in mock disgust. "You two are so sickeningly sweet I've got half a bloody mind to some over there and beat the crap out of both of you."

"Come on, Lulu, they've resolved their differences!" Sakura said, smiling. "Isn't that sweet?"

"What do you mean 'resolved' anyway?" Lulu demanded angrily. "I mean, there was no talking, no serious discussion of problems, no anything! All they did was just agree not to fight and that was it!"

"What more do you need?" Sakura asked, shrugging. "As long as they're happy…"

"Yeah, but you can't keep suppressing these fights!" Lulu exclaimed, frowning. "If you do, then when something really bad happens, they might really split up for good! They need to deal with their issues now, or they might end up breaking up!"

"It doesn't matter." Sakura said, smiling brightly. "I'm sure that as long as they love each other they'll be fine."

"Yeah, maybe, but I'm afraid that they might run into some problems, and I'm not sure if they'll be able to make through it…" Lulu said, frowning.

* * *

><p>Lauren: Yeah, I agree. Problems are definitely coming.<p>

EoS: Big problems. Reaper problems.


	32. Chapter 33

EoS: Yeah, sorry for the lengthy intervals, keeping up a daily series after so long was more stressful than I remembered.

Lauren: Stop complaining and keep writing.

**IAN:MK001:**

EoS: Yeah, about that…

**Kiba Lord of Darkness:**

Lauren: Big problems.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Danger: Being around Sora will give you both diabetes and a love for adorable little fox girls.

**LightningPunisher:**

EoS: You have NO idea.

**RandomDragon:**

Lauren: No. He is not.

**Black salamence:**

EoS: Something happens that changes her…

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 33

* * *

><p>"So, why'd you bring Reuniclus here?" Lulu asked, frowning. Said Reuniclus was sitting on one of the chairs, a look of sadness and betrayal on her face.<p>

"Well, I couldn't just leave her there, could I?" Aurore asked, frowning. "I mean, I needed to bring her somewhere."

Aurore walked over to Reuniclus and looked down at her.

"Listen, Reuniclus, I know that the realization that you're the same as every moemon is tough for you…" Aurore said, patting her… gel… head… thing. "But you can't remain sad about it. Even though you can still be caught and sold like normal moemon, you're still quite a strong and beautiful moemon."

"That's not what I'm hung up on." Reuniclus said, shaking her head, staring at Aurore. She blushed. "This is… the first time… I've ever been wrong…"

"Wrong about what?" Aurore asked, confused.

"Remember?" Reuniclus asked, frowning. "I predicted that you'd die, and yet… you live!"

"Of course I do." Aurore said, smiling. "After all, I'm amazing."

"It was the first time any of my predictions have ever been wrong!" Reuniclus said, blushing. "I've never experienced it before! Aurore, you're the kind of person that can disprove my abilities, so if it was alright, can you please let me observe you more?"

"Um, sure, I guess…" Aurore said, shrugging.

"Oh, good!" Reuniclus said, smiling. "To be honest, there's another reason I wanted to be around you."

"What?" Aurore asked.

"I… I wanted to get to know you better, since you saved my life and all…" Reuniclus said, blushing. "I was wondering… Since you're such a nice person, could you maybe, um, be my trainer?"

"Whoa, what?" Aurore asked, shocked. "Well, yeah, I guess I could, if you really want me to…"

"Yay!" Reuniclus said, smiling. "I can't wait!"

"You know what's interesting?" Lulu asked, smiling.

"What?" Aurore asked.

"With as long as Reuniclus and I've been friends, this is the first time I've seen her so happy." Lulu said, smiling. "I think you might have changed her for the better when you saved her."

"Alright, I've decided!" Reuniclus said, frowning. "You will be my trainer, understood?"

"Wait, don't I get a say?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"You would be lucky to have me as your moemon." Reuniclus said, simply. "And I know you agree."

"Damn psychics." Aurore said, smiling. "Alright, understood. So I'm going to name you Yuni, is that alright?"

"Of course." Reuniclus said, nodding. "My name is now Yuni."

"Wait, does this mean I can hug you now?" Sakura asked, her eyes shining. "You look so soft and huggable."

"No, me first!" Sora said, smiling excitedly. "I wanna jump up and down on that green stuff! It looks so soft!"

"I have a better idea." Yuni said, smiling. She held her hand up, the green gel surrounding her seeping off and forming a sphere. She flicked her wrist, and the sphere landed in front of Sora, who jumped onto it happily.

"Whoa…" Yuni said, standing shakily. "Kind of hard to stand… haven't done it in a while…"

"Don't worry, you should get the hang of it." Aurore said, smiling. "Besides, you gotta learn how to crawl before you learn how to walk."

"Don't look at me like that." Yuni said, frowning. "I… I don't need to know how to walk, I'm still better than you. Don't look down on me."

"Okay, okay." Aurore said, smiling. "Anyways, I need to look up your data…"

**Moemon**: Reuniclus

**Name**: Yuni

**Species**: Multiplying Moemon

**Type**: Psychic

**Current Level**: 45

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Reuniclus consume large amounts of sugar.

**Ability**: Magic Guard

**Height**: 5'00"

**Weight**: 90.1lbs

**Cup** **Size**: A

**Strong Against**: Fighting, Poison

**Weak Against**: Dark, Ghost, and Bug

**Attacks**: Psywave, Reflect, Rollout, Snatch, Hidden Power, Light Screen, Charm, Recover, Psyshock, Endeavor, Future Sight, Pain Split, Psychic, Dizzy Punch, Skill Swap, Energy Ball

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Duosion

**Info: **Reuniclus are a very intelligent moemon. They have incredible psychic powers, and are very proud of them. They are protected by a veil of gel that acts as a protective membrane to keep them from being injured by outside influences. This membrane also serves to act as an amplifier for their psychic powers. Reuniclus can increase their psychic powers through linking hands with other psychics.

"So your psychic powers get stronger when you're around other psychics, huh?" Aurore said, surprised. "Interesting…"

"Oh, where's that girl, Rin?" Yuni asked, concerned. "I need to see her…"

"She's right there, sleeping on the couch." Lulu said, pointing at Rin, who was snoring cutely, her head lulling to the side as she leaned against the back of the couch.

"This girl…" Yuni said, walking to her, staggering a little with her shaky legs.

"What about her?" Aurore asked, concerned.

"She has great power lying within her…" Yuni said, concerned, placing her hand above Rin's head.

"She does?" Lulu asked, surprised. "Wait, what kind of power?"

"The kind of power that can either save the world… or destroy it…" Yuni said, frowning. "…And other clichéd lines like that."

"Way to be meta." Lulu said, fist bumping Yuni, Yuni shaking her hand in pain. It was the first time she'd ever been fist bumped, after all.

"Anyways, I'm serious." Yuni said, frowning. "The kind of power she has, it's like she's a moemon, and not just any moemon, a legendary moemon."

"But she's not…" Aurore said, frowning.

"I know." Yuni said, frowning. "I can't sense anything other than human within her, but her psychic powers are so strange… I can't believe it…"

"So she's not a moemon, but she's got the same powers as a powerful psychic moemon?" Lulu asked, worried. "Should we be concerned?"

"Master! Come play with me!" Sora called, jumping up and down on the gel ball. "It's so much fun!"

"Alright!" Aurore said, smiling, running over.

"YOU COULD BE A LITTLE CONCERNED!" Lulu shouted after him.

"…" The Litwick looked at Aurore, a blush covering her pale face.

"Oh, you like Aurore, do you?" Shaw asked, smiling.

"…" Litwick said, nodding, looking at him, blushing.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, it seems like Aurore's gonna get another moemon after Yuni! And I'll try and update this story faster!<p>

Lauren: You better.


	33. Chapter 35

EoS: Here's another chapter, where Aurore seeks helpf from a friend of his! But who is this friend?

Lauren: More characters, oh boy.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Yes, hmmm.

**001:**

EoS: I can't reveal that.

**FYI:**

EoS: Already said what I said before.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 35

* * *

><p>"Alright, we've got a problem with this Reaper." Aurore said, frowning. Everyone was sitting in the lobby on couches and chairs, not really the best place to have a serious conversation.<p>

"Yeah, I'd say we do!" Lulu said, frowning. "There's a weird evil thing coming after us!"

"Alright, it looks like we don't have any choice." Aurore said, frowning. "We're going to have to call Sephy."

"NO!" Lulu said at the top of her lungs. "NOT SEPHY! NOT HER!"

Everyone looked at Lulu, shocked.

"Sorry, I just hate Sephy…" Lulu said, blushing, embarrassed.

"No, not Sephy." Aurore said, shaking his head. "But she was one of my teachers, like Sephy. In fact, I think you'd like her."

"Well, I guess, as long as she's not Sephy." Lulu said, shrugging. "Anyways, let's head out to where she is."

"Can I come?" Rin asked.

"No, I don't think anyone here should come, I think just Sora and I should go, since we're the ones involved." Aurore said, frowning.

"Nope, I'm coming too." Lulu said, frowning.

"Fine, you can come too…" Aurore said, frowning. "Now then, we need to head out. Shaw, I'm leaving it up to you to run the hotel."

"Sure, like anyone comes here anyway." Shaw said, shrugging.

"So, where is this place?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"It's in Driftveil." Aurore said, looking down.

"How are we supposed to get to Driftveil?" Lulu asked, shocked.

"Simple." Aurore said, walking down the pier. "By boat."

Aurore stepped onto a sleek black speedboat, gesturing to Lulu to get on.

"Wait, why are you just getting onto that boat?" Lulu asked, shocked.

"I own it." Aurore said, shrugging.

"…I guess that was a stupid question…" Lulu said, looking away.

"That's master, for you!" Sora said, smiling cheerfully, getting onto the boat.

"Eh." Lulu said, shrugging, climbing onto the boat. The black boat shot across the waters, heading straight for Driftveil City. Meanwhile, however, a young girl had stowed away on the boat.

"Ah'm going there too…" Rin whispered, frowning. "Ah'm gonna find out as much as ah can…"

The boat pulled to a stop at the pier next to the cold storage, and Aurore climbed off the boat, helping Sora and Lulu off.

"So where is this person?" Lulu asked, brushing her skirt off.

"She's a little… strange." Aurore said, frowning. "She lives in the cold storage."

"Oh, cold storage…" Lulu and Sora said, nodding. "COLD STORAGE?"

"I told you she was strange." Aurore said, shrugging, tying his boat up to the pier. "You coming?"

"Oh, sure, yeah." Lulu said, shrugging. After the three had walked a far enough distance from the boat, Rin jumped off and headed out after them.

The three maneuvered their ways through the storage boxes of the cold storage until they arrived at a large warehouse.

"It's in here." Aurore said, gesturing to the run down warehouse. The warehouse was surrounded by storage containers, and some weeds grew in the dying ground around it.

Aurore pulled the iron door of the warehouse open, a blast of cold air hitting the three of them like a slap in the face.

"She lives here?" Sora asked, shivering. "It's freezing!"

"She enjoys the cold." Aurore said, shrugging. He walked inside, the inside of the warehouse totally bare. It had a tiled floor and rusting walls, that also used to be the white of the tiles, and the roof had collapsed in some places. Other than that, there was nothing inside the building. Except for a table pressed up against the wall.

"So where is this lady?" Lulu asked, looking around, shivering. "Is she just gonna leave us here to freeze?"

"That's not how this works." Aurore said, frowning. "Micah is… Rather eccentric." Aurore walked up to the table, which was mounted on a podium. A chess board was visible atop the table.

Aurore sat down at the table. The back rows on both sides of the chess board pulled back, chess pieces moving up from inside of the podium, fitting into place. The pieces on Aurore's side of the field were a polished black metal, and the pieces on the other side were of an equally polished crystal.

"Greetings, Mr. Reinhart." A computer voice buzzed.

"Is that this Micah person?" Lulu asked, looking around.

"No." Aurore said, shaking his head. "It's a computer voice."

"A computer?" Sora asked, surprised.

"It seems I have to beat it in a game of chess." Aurore said, smirking. "Eccentric doesn't even begin to describe this."

"Yes, Mr. Reinhart." The computerized voice said. A monitor appeared from out of the table, static blitzing across it. "White shall start."

The computer began to process.

"Pawn to King's 4." The computer said. The white pawn sank down into the tile as the King 4 tile also sank down. The pawn then rose up on the second tile, both tiles returning but the pawn on King's 4.

"Amazing technology…" Aurore said, surprised.

"It is your turn, Mr. Reinhart." The computer ordered.

"I shall do the same move you did." Aurore said, taking the cool black pawn into his hand. "Pawn to MY King's 4."

Aurore moved his pawn two spaces forwards, right in front of the other pawn.

"It is my move." The computer said. The computer began to process. "Bishop to Queen's Bishop 4."

"Interesting…" Aurore said, chuckling. "Interesting… kufufu… Now we can begin."

Without another word, Aurore moved his king forwards a space, smirking.

Meanwhile, in a room shrouded in darkness, a figure stared at a video screen of the chess game, smirking.

"Ah, magnificent my dear Aurore…" The woman said, smiling, staring at the screen. "Show me how that brain of yours works."

* * *

><p>EoS: And so it begins.<p>

Lauren: Oh, so Aurore leads with the king, just like Lelouch in Code Geass?

EoS: I don't know what that is, but I'll say sure.


	34. Chapter 36

EoS: Only one review. Oh well. Anyways, here's the introduction of Micah, quite the interesting character…

Lauren: Great, Micah…

**001:**

EoS: Because chess is awesome.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 36

* * *

><p>"Kufufu…" Aurore said, chuckling. "Checkmate."<p>

"White has lost." The computer crackled. "Entrance is permitted." The table slide back, revealing a staircase stretching down beneath the warehouse.

"So what now?" Lulu asked. "Do we… go in?"

"Yeah." Aurore said, nodding, heading down into the basement of the warehouse. Lulu and Sora followed after him, as did Rin, covertly.

They headed down the stairs, and arrived at a door.

"Another door?" Lulu asked, frowning. "What now, do we have to play a game of checkers?"

The door swung open with a creak, however, proving her wrong. They were met with another blast of freezing air, causing the three of them to shiver. A figure stepped out of the room, staring at them.

"The mistress will see you now." The moemon said, a look of silence on her face. The moemon wore a leotard made out of violet and blue striped cloth, and had long violet and blue streaked hair falling down her back. This hair was held back by a crown in the shape of a snowflake. She wore elbow length gloves that were also striped, as were her leggings. She had cold blue eyes that seemed to stare right through them, and seemed to radiate cold air.

"Come." The moemon said, turning, not even looking to see if they were following. Aurore shrugged for the umpteenth time today, and followed after her.

The moemon led him across the large steel maze that made up the underground area of cold storage. The maze walls were made of solid metal, and it seemed to be like the inside of a factory or something. Although it was pitch black, it had been well maintenanced.

"Is all this really under cold storage?" Lulu asked, looking around, surprised.

"Yes." The moemon said, nodding. "My mistress values her privacy and solitude." The moemon stopped in front of another door.

"My mistress is in here." The moemon said, the door swinging open. The three of them walked into the room. There were several computer monitors on the walls, which were also covered with occult paraphernalia. The room was freezing cold, the three of them shivering. Thankfully, unlike the corridors, this room was well lit, allowing them to see everything inside of it.

"Very good." A woman's voice said from the chair in the center of the room. "Your game of chess was quite amusing. It's possible that your skills have even surpassed that of I, your teacher… Magnificent…"

The chair turned around to reveal the figure sitting in it. The figure was a beautiful young woman. She had dark blue hair that flowed down her back, and cold ice blue eyes that seemed to shine with an adult air, though one was covered by her hair. She wore a black witch hat on her head, and little else. Her only clothes were a black bikini top that held her large breasts inside of it, and a slit dress that covered her legs, which were also covered with black boots that reached up to past her knees. Her hands were covered in two black elbow length gloves, and she held a dark blue paper fan in her hand, holding it in front of her face.

"Hello, Micah." Aurore said, smiling.

"Hello, Aurore mon cher." The woman said, closing her fan, giving Aurore a coy smile. "It has been quite a long time, hasn't it?"

Micah stood up from her chair and slinked over to Aurore, rubbing her closed fan down his cheek.

"You certainly became handsome, didn't you?" Micah chuckled, smiling coyly.

"I came here for your help, Micah." Aurore said, unfazed.

"Of course you did, mon cher." Micah said, sitting back down in her chair. "Now, what is it you could possibly want from me?"

"I want you to tell me about Reaper." Aurore said, frowning.

"Reaper, huh?" Micah said, turning back to the monitors, facing away from them. "I knew the time would come when you would ask me about him…"

Micah sighed, then turned around to face Aurore once more.

"So the mighty Aurore has finally come to terms with his own mortality, has he?" Micah asked, smirking. "Very well… But before I say anything more, I believe we should bring everyone here, don't you agree?"

"What?" Aurore asked, confused.

"The little eavesdropped over there…" Micah said, pointing her fan at the door. "The young fille with the massive power…"

…

"I said COME OUT." Micah said, her voice turning icy. She snapped her fingers, and a blast of cold air pushed the door open, revealing Rin standing there.

"Rin?" Aurore asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Rin?" Sora asked, confused.

"How did you even get here?" Lulu said, frowning.

"So you know this petite fille…" Micah said, smiling. She stood and walked over to Rin, rubbing her fingers through Rin's hair.

"Mon cher… you posses great strength, do you know that?" Micah asked. "Strength that rivals my own…"

"Alright, Aurore, I'll tell you what you need to know about Reaper." Micah said, chuckling. "But please, I do hope you don't regret it. After all, when you hear of the truth of Reaper, then it will change you forever…"

"Oh, but before I forget, there is one thing that you need to know about Reaper straight off." Micah said, frowning.

"Tell me." Aurore said, frowning.

"Tell _me_, my dark fille…" Micah said, walking over to Sora. "You remember me, don't you?"

"…A little, yeah…" Sora said, nodding. "It's kind of faint though…"

"Well I remember you…" Micah said, staring into Sora's eyes. "You would always watch Aurore, following behind him like a loyal puppy… It was quite sweet…"

"What's your point?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Ah, the fiancé." Micah said, staring at Lulu, smirking, Lulu's eye twitching in irritation.

"Tell me, mon cher…" Micah said, staring at Sora. "Do you think you'll always be able to love Aurore the way you do now?"

"…Yes." Micah said, nodding.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." Micah said, smiling.

* * *

><p>EoS: What does Micah mean?<p>

Lauren: …I can't believe what you turned Micah into.

EoS: I just used her name, I'm not basing the character off of her.


	35. Chapter 37

EoS: Hopefully, this chapter can shed some light (heh) on Reaper.

Lauren: Not funny.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: No, just fast.

**That random guy over there:**

EoS: Well the actual Micah is taking French, so yeah.

**Pokepimp:**

EoS: Twitch.

Lauren: It's you're fault.

**LightningPunisher:**

Lauren: Like Lulu, Micah is based off of an actual person. Kind of. Micah is actually EoS's younger sister, but in terms of her personality, Rin is her personality base.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 37

* * *

><p>"Alright." Micah said, sitting down on her chair, frowning. "Let me be clear. Anything I tell you, you will never repeat to anyone."<p>

"Alright." Aurore said, nodding. "Nothing leaves this room."

"Reaper is something that can never be freed." Micah said, frowning.

"Wait, freed?" Lulu asked, frowning. "What do you mean, freed?"

"Reaper… Is not something that really exists." Micah said, frowning. "It's sort of like a shadow…"

"A shadow?" Rin asked, confused.

"It exists within an individual…" Micah said, frowning. "An individual that I can't reveal the identity of."

"Why not?" Lulu asked angrily.

"You see… when I joined agreed to work under the employ of the Reinhart Family, they made swore me to secrecy on the identity of 'Reaper'." Micah said, frowning.

"…The Reinhart… Family?" Lulu asked, shocked. Everyone in the room turned to Aurore, a shadow crossing over his face.

"Yes." Micah said, frowning. "They seal the identity of Reaper into a select individual, and keep that individual monitored."

"What?" Lulu asked, confused.

"Let me continue." Micah said, frowning. "Remember when I said Reaper was a shadow?"

"Yeah, why?" Lulu asked.

"Reaper exists deep inside of this individual's subconscious." Micah said, frowning. "From a young age, they were trained to control their actions and emotions in order to suppress the Reaper. You see, Reaper can only be released upon the reactions of negative stimuli."

"…What does that mean?" Rin asked, frowning.

"I can't reveal any more than that." Micah said, frowning. "But there is something else that I can say. When Reaper is released, then it will mean the end of the world. There is nothing that can stop Reaper. Nothing is stronger than its power, and nothing can hope to strike it down. Reaper will continue to do what it does best."

"And what's that?" Rin asked, trembling.

"Killing…" Micah said in an icy whisper. "Reaper is an entity that thrives on violence, murder, and negative emotions. When it is released, it will go on a killing spree the likes of which have only occurred in very, VERY select points in history. Should Reaper be released, then we're all doomed. Reaper will begin to slaughter everyone, starting with those who were closest to it before its release."

"And that's not the worst of it." Micah said, frowning. "As I said before, no matter how hard you try to stop Reaper, nothing will work. It cannot be destroyed. But luckily, it can be suppressed."

"Then tell us how to suppress it!" Lulu said angrily.

"The Light of Sechrima." Micah said, frowning. "Aurore, I believe that you are familiar with that."

"…Yeah." Aurore said, nodding. "Sephy taught me about it."

"What is it?" Lulu asked.

"Not an it." Micah said, frowning. "No more than Reaper is an it. While the light has not individual conscious of its own, it also exists within an individual. Thankfully, this light is invulnerable. The host, as they are known, is incapable of death."

"Incapable of death?" Lulu asked, turning to Aurore. "But that's…"

"I know it sounds like it's impossible." Aurore cut her off, frowning. "But on all other accounts of the release of Reaper, this light has been capable of suppressing it and returning the host back to its original personality."

"Now, I need to get to the Reinhart portion of this little chapter of exposition." Micah said, frowning. "The Reinhart family is an ancient family that has existed for a single purpose. To watch over and protect the light, and to watch over and suppress Reaper."

"I don't get it." Rin said, shrugging.

"Think of them as observers." Micah said, frowning. "They continue to set up events to ensure the confrontation between Reaper and the light, and see if they can benefit from that."

"Benefit?" Lulu asked, shocked. "How on earth can people benefit from a murderer?"

"There are several radicals within the council that believe that Reaper could be used as a powerful _weapon_ in the right hands." Micah said, narrowing her eyes. "Imagine, a person who exists solely to kill and can never be stopped… release them out against an army and watch them methodically slaughtered…"

"That's sick…" Lulu said, her face growing pale.

"Then, there are other members of the council who believe that Reaper is an unprecedented threat to humanity as a whole, and desire to lock the innocent host of Reaper away for the remainder of their life." Micah said, frowning. "They're too far the other way. And finally, there's the group that makes up the majority of the council, who believes that it's for everyone's best interests to observe the situation, and allow history to repeat itself, for Reaper to be released and for the light to suppress it, then for the curse of Reaper to be passed down to the next generation and allow them to decide what to do. Everyone keeps passing the butt down to the next generation, hoping someone will eventually find a solution to agree on…"

"And what do you think?" Rin asked, frowning.

"I think that the host for Reaper is a person just like anyone else." Micah said, staring at Rin. "I believe that they are quite capable of handling Reaper on their own, and don't need a council telling them what to do. I believe that as long as there's love, there's hope."

"Love?" Sora asked, the first time she had spoken during this entire conversation.

"Yes, mon cher." Micah said, nodding. "Which is why I'm not worried. Sora… You've got a special gift. That gift is your powerful heart that loves Aurore. And don't worry, as long as that love between the two of you lasts, I can guarantee that Reaper will never show itself."

"Really?" Sora asked, smiling. "That's great! I'm so happy, right master?"

"Yes…" Aurore said, nodding, looking at the ground. "Micah, we really need to go."

"Aurore…" Micah said, staring at him. "You know who Reaper is, don't you? Please, for the good of everyone…"

"Yeah…" Aurore said, nodding, a haunted expression on his face. "Don't worry about it…"

* * *

><p>EoS: So, what's Aurore hiding?<p>

Lauren: Oh please, everyone figured it out already.

EoS: No they didn't.


	36. Chapter 38

EoS: Alright, in this chapter we'll have more background on Aurore and Sora's past!

Lauren: Just what we wanted. More filler.

**Phil the Persona Guy:**

EoS: Good theory.

**Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer:**

EoS: You don't say.

**001:**

Lauren: Very creepy music.

**Nomercy745:**

EoS: Well, that's the… definite THEME of Pokemon Black and White.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: I can guarantee that Aurore is certainly not both.

**Electrifry:**

Lauren: Well, who is it.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: I already said that was impossible. If he did, his body would probably blow up.

**That random guy over there:**

EoS: Well the actual Micah is taking French, so yeah.

**Pokepimp:**

Lauren: I still wouldn't say it. But as long as you don't think Rin is hot, you'll be fine.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 38

* * *

><p>"That woman was so cool!" Lulu said, her eyes practically sparkling. The four of them were on Aurore's boat, Aurore steering the boat back to Castelia City.<p>

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yeah!" Lulu said, smiling. "She had a really cool aura, too!"

"What color was it?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Indigo…" Lulu said, smiling. "A person with an indigo aura has high independence and high intuition. They have a perfect blend of the heart and mind with the physical and spiritual, as well as having connections to great power… It's such an amazing color…"

"Wow, that was pretty accurate." Aurore said from the wheel, surprised. "You were exactly right."

"Yeah…" Lulu said, her eyes shining for real this time. "She was so beautiful and elegant, and she had such power…"

"Well, that's because she's a wiccan." Aurore informed her.

"A wiccan?" Lulu asked, frowning. "Isn't that just a witch?"

"…I think the politically correct term for the religion is wiccan." Aurore said, frowning.

"I don't care." Lulu said, shrugging. "I've decided what to do! I'm gonna be a witch so that I can be as beautiful and amazing as Micah!"

"Oh, good idea, Lulu!" Sora said, smiling. "You'd look so cute in witch outfit!"

"You know, I'd like to see that too." Aurore said, smiling. "A witch costume would look great on you."

"It's not a witch costume then, I'll be a wiccan." Lulu said, frowning.

"I thought they were the same." Aurore said, smirking.

"Well, they aren't." Lulu informed him with a huff. "If you like witches, then I'll renounce the name of witch for the rest of my life."

"Suit yourself." Aurore said, shrugging, turning his eyes back to the ocean.

"Hey, Sora, how are ya doin'?" Rin asked, patting Sora on the back.

"I'm fine…" Sora said, staring out at the ocean sadly. "But seeing master messing around with Lulu like that makes me wonder, do I really need to be with him?"

"Ah… ah don't get it." Rin said, frowning. "You and Aurore are perfect together."

"I know…" Sora said, frowning. "But that's because we've spent our whole lives together. We didn't have any choice… I wonder… If we met under different circumstances, would we still be as close as we are now?"

"Well… Tell me about it." Rin said, sitting next to Sora on the bench. "How exactly did the two of you meet up anyway?"

"Well, my first memory was when I was a baby." Sora said, frowning. "I had been taken in by the Reinharts."

"That's Aurore's family?" Rin said, more for her own good than for clarification.

"Yeah, but it's not really a family…" Sora said, frowning. "Think of it like the mafia. The kid with the last name Reinhart, even if he's just a kid, has all the power. And that's Aurore. Everyone else in the family are people with ties to the family, who are required to instruct the heir, and then the council itself."

"It sounds kind of… sad." Rin said, frowning.

"Yeah." Sora said, nodding. "Master was an orphan when I met him. His dad died when he was born, and his mom died when he was five… We were introduced to each other, and they told me that it was my job to be his family."

"…" Rin said, frowning.

"Master was what you might call a prodigy." Sora said, smiling sadly in reminiscence. "Because he was so intelligent, the council flew in the best teachers from all across the world. Teachers for history, like Sephy, or teachers in computers and technology, like Bryce, or even teachers in strategy and psychology, like Micah, they were all instrumental in his growth. He had 12 hours of studying and then 12 hours he was allowed to be with me, and that's what his life was. He never received any praise from his instructors, only cold orders to do better. So it became my job to make him feel better about himself, and before I knew it, that had become my purpose in life."

"Ah'm not sure if that's the saddest thing ah've ever heard, or the most romantic thing ah've ever heard." Rin said, frowning. "Considerin' romance, it maht be both…"

"They said master had a great destiny in store for him…" Sora sighed, smiling. "I hope so… And I hope that I'll play a part in it…"

"Hey, Sora, ah was thinking…" Rin said, frowning. "You know how they said that the only thing Reaper had ta fear was that sacred light o' whatever?"

"Yeah, why?" Sora said, shrugging.

"Well, they said that the light couldn't be killed…" Rin said, frowning. "Who does that remind ya of?"

"Master?" Sora asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Yeah…" Rin said, nodding. "If the light is destined ta kill Reaper, then maybe that's the great destiny that Aurore has…"

"Yeah!" Sora said excitedly. "Maybe master is supposed to kill Reaper!"

"…Could ya maybe not say stuff lahk that so loud?" Rin asked, frowning.

"Oh, right…" Sora said, blushing. "I wonder if master knew that that's what he'd been raised for… to kill someone…"

"Ah don't know…" Rin said, frowning, staring at Aurore's solemn face. "But what ah do know is that if mah whole lafe existed for no other reason then ta kill someone, that would make me feel pretty bad…"

"Yeah, you're right…" Sora said, frowning. "Still, it's master's destiny! And I know how skilled my master is! I can tell you right now, that that Reaper doesn't stand a chance! Whoever it is, master will beat them easily!"

"At least ya didn't say kill this tahm." Rin said, shrugging. "Still, I wonder what Aurore must be goin' through raht now…"

* * *

><p>EoS: Sora, if you know what I know, you wouldn't be so happy about Aurore's destiny.<p>

Lauren: And we know HE'S not happy about it.

EoS: Spoil much?


	37. Chapter 39

EoS: Alright, here's we've got another chapter, but it's kind of depressing, so...

Lauren: Oh joy.

**Phil the Persona Guy:**

EoS: Interesting isn't the word I'd use.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Funny, isn't it?

**Electrifry:**

Lauren: That's kind of dark.

**Nomercy745:**

EoS: Yes.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

Lauren: Bite me.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 39

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Lulu said, walking into the hotel, stretching. Aurore, Sora, and Rin followed in after her, rather exhausted from the long journey. "God, I'm exhausted…" Lulu voiced the opinions of the group, and sat down on one of the chairs, frowning.<p>

"Oh, good, you're back!" Sakura said, running up to Aurore, hugging him.

"Hey." Aurore said, smiling, sort of hugging her back.

"Oh, that reminds me, Sakura, you're an actress, right?" Lulu asked excitedly.

"Yes, I am!" Sakura said, smiling, her eyes shining excitedly. "Why?"

"I need some help designing an outfit!" Lulu said, smiling.

"Okay, sure, what kind of outfit?" Sakura asked.

"A wiccan outfit." Lulu answered.

"…What's a wiccan?" Sakura asked.

"A witch." Shaw said, not looking up from her book.

"It's not a witch!" Lulu said, frowning.

"Lulu's just a little upset because Aurore likes witches, and she doesn't want Aurore to like her." Rin smirked.

"Aw, how cute!" Sakura said, smiling.

"NOT. CUTE." Lulu said, shooting a death glare at Sakura and Aurore.

"Aren't wiccans those people who wear no clothes?" Lilith asked.

"Yes. Yes they are." Shaw said, still not looking up.

"Fine, make it a witch outfit!" Lulu huffed, looking away, blushing.

"Alright, I think I might have an old Halloween costume my sister wore!" Sakura said, running upstairs.

"So how was it?" Shaw asked, staring at Aurore and Sora. "Did you find out anything on Reaper?"

"Yeah, why?" Aurore asked.

"…Good…" Shaw said, nodding. "I have a strange feeling… Like something's coming…"

* * *

><p>At the top of an underground step pyramid ziggurat, the dark chasm it resided in filled with darkness, seven torches stood blazing. A torch of crimson flames, a torch of orange flames, a torch of gold flames, a torch of viridian flames, a torch of blue flames, a torch of violet flames, and a torch of white flames. The flames lit up in a ring around a figure standing atop the temple, with markings etched into the black stone, forming an intricate pattern on the top, lines arching down the sides. At the top of the temple was a pool of black liquid, white lines throbbing inside of it like veins.<p>

"The time of awakening…" The figure said, staring at the pool. "The promised time…"

"Reaper will awaken." A voice rumbled from inside of the pool. The voice was very deep, yet had several different tones to it, as if it was seven different voices blended as one. "As the Exarch of Sechrima, it is your duty to carry out our will. You are to observe."

"Yes." The figure said, nodding.

"That boy is our next disciple." The voice said. "It is meant to be."

"But he is Reinhart." The figure said.

"Perhaps." The voice said. "But what once was will always be. We have decided this."

"It is no coincidence that he is like this." The figure said. "He is what he is, and what he will have to go through is what destiny says he will have to go through. And although it is tragic, it is meant to be."

"I will observe him." The figure said, fading away into the darkness. "That is my destiny."

* * *

><p>"So, how do I look?" Lulu asked, coming out of the bathroom, clad in her new outfit. She wore a witch robe that reached her ankles, and revealed her cleavage. While the robes were made for someone her height, it wasn't quite made for someone of her… assets. Her pink hair was left loose, and she wore a black witch hat over it.<p>

"…I can definitely say I've never seen anything like it." Aurore said, surprised. "…You look…"

"Whoa, I'm HOT!" Lulu said, looking at the wide mirror hanging on the wall. "I mean, I know I was cute before, but DAMN! I'm HOT!"

"Yeah, you really are." Aurore said, nodding.

"Oh, shut up." Lulu said, frowning. "I don't want to hear you of all people compliment me on my looks."

"Master, what about me?" Sora asked, hugging Aurore, looking up at him. "I'm pretty hot, right?"

"…Yeah…" Aurore said, looking away, frowning.

"Master, is something wrong?" Bluebell asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah." Aurore said, nodding. "Something is wrong."

"What is it?" Sora asked, moving her arms off of Aurore.

"…Is it about Reaper?" Rin asked.

"Yeah." Aurore said, nodding. "As some of you might have guessed, I'm going to be fighting a major battle with something that cannot be beaten."

"What?" Bluebell asked. "Well, you can rely on me, master! I'm super strong!"

"Aurore… what is it?" Oshawott, perceptive as always, asked.

"I can't rely on any of you." Aurore said, frowning. "I need to be alone. I need to do this alone. If I stay around you, any of you, that will make you bait for the Reaper. So I'm going to be leaving."

"No!" Sora said, hugging Aurore, staring up at him, tears in her eyes. "You can't leave! I need you!"

"I know." Aurore said. "It would tear me apart to be away from you, but I have to. If I had to be around you, then I don't know what might happen… I might even have to kill you…"

"Wh-what?" Sora asked, going pale.

"Please…" Aurore said, holding her tightly against his body, tears falling down his face. "I have to leave. I can't be around you. If I stay with you, I know something terrible is going to happen. So I have to go."

"No, please, stay!" Sora said, holding onto his shirt, looking up at him hopefully. "Reaper, we can face it together, can't we? There's nothing stronger than the two of us together!"

"We can't. We can't stay together." Aurore said, shaking his head, staring down at her. "Sora… No matter what happens to you, no matter what I may have to do to you, I want you to know something."

"What?" Sora asked, staring at him.

"I will love you." Aurore said, pressing his lips against hers. He pulled his lips off of her, and looked into her eyes. "Till the end of time."

Aurore turned and walked to the door, only for Sakura to stop in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sakura asked, glaring at Aurore. "You think that you can just abandon someone who loves you as much as Sora does? Do you have any idea how much she cares about you?"

"Yes." Aurore said, frowning. "Do you?"

"I can tell." Sakura said, frowning. "When we touch… It hurts, but things about us… We can see them… I know how she feels. And so I need to give you something."

Sakura placed her black gatsby hat on Aurore's head, kissing him on the cheek. "Come back to me- her. Come back to her. That's the promise that you'll make. You'll bring this hat back to me, and come back to her. Promise me that."

"Sora…" Aurore said, staring at Sora. "It might hurt, but some day… I'll return. I promise. Until then… I have to go…"

Aurore stepped around Sakura, adjusting the hat on his head, and walked past her and out the door.

* * *

><p>Lauren: I never thought I'd say this, but poor Aurore. I actually feel bad for him.<p>

EoS: It gets worse.

Lauren: Oh, yeah, and also. Reaper will definitely awaken within the next chapter, so you don't want to miss it!


	38. Chapter 40

EoS: Alright, here's another chapter, where Reaper finally awakens! Review!

Lauren: It's about damn time.

**Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer:**

EoS: Because it is.

**Phil the Persona Guy:**

EoS: Alright, well, keep waiting.

**I AM REDUNDENT:**

EoS: I see.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Yes, you should.

**Pokepimp:**

EoS: Accent and pedo, who does that remind me of…

Lauren: Die.

**Electrifry: **

Lauren: Yeah. Right.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

Lauren: Over your dead body.

**001:**

EoS: This isn't a situation that should have a "Yay"

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 40

* * *

><p>"Master…" Sora sighed, staring out the window at the streets of Castelia City. She was kneeling on an armchair, looking out through the window.<p>

"I feel so bad for her…" Sakura said, staring at Sora, frowning. "I mean Aurore just leaves all of a sudden, and leaves her a sighing wreck…" Sakura was sitting on a couch, frowning, and Lulu was sitting next to her on a chair.

"Wow, you really are like her…" Lulu said, frowning. "I wonder if it's really because the two of you mixed your aura…"

"I know, it's weird…" Sakura said, frowning. "Every time we touch, it seems like our emotions just… mesh. It hurts, but…"

"So, what exactly can you feel?" Lulu asked, confused.

"I don't know…" Sakura said, frowning. "It's just such an incredible rush…"

"Oh." Lulu said, nodding as if she understood. "Do it again, and I'll watch."

"But it hurts!" Sakura complained.

"We need something to snap her out of this funk, and searing pain oughta do it." Lulu said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Alright, fine…" Sakura sighed. Sakura slowly moved towards Sora, who was still sighing, and lightly placed her hand on the dark moemon's shoulder. The two felt the pain again, but Sakura felt something else. She felt a strange throbbing darkness pulsing out from her body, Sakura falling to the ground.

"Wh-what the hell?" Sora said, clutching her shoulder. "Why'd you do that?"

"What… was that?" Sakura asked. "That dark power… What the hell was that?"

"Huh? What kind of dark power?" Lulu asked.

"I don't know… I just felt our minds link together, and then all of a sudden, I felt a sort of surge of darkness… As though there was some… THING inside of her that I'd never sensed before…"

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, extending a hand. Sakura, however, backed up and looked at Sora.

"What are you?" Sakura asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sora asked, confused.

"Hey, what's going on, guys?" Oshawott and Bluebell walked into the room, Bluebell's eyes still red from the crying she'd gone through.

"We're talking about Sora's darkness…" Sakura said, standing up, eyeing Sora wearily, Sora looking back and forth between Sakura and Lulu, in desperate need of support.

"…Oh…" Bluebell said, looking away. Oshawott simply looked down, silent.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Well, before…" Bluebell said, frowning. "There have been some times when Sora… changed."

"Aurore looked really freaked out about it, but also seemed to know what it is…" Oshawott said, frowning.

Rin had remained silent this entire time, but she stood up and walked over to Sora.

"'Reaper exists deep inside an individual's subconscious…'" Rin said, staring off into space. "It couldn't be…"

"Wait, Sora… Is Reaper?" Bluebell asked.

"No…" Sora said, shaking her head. "I'm… I'm not…"

"Sora…" Lulu said, reaching her hand out to touch Sora, but Sora's eyes glowed with a fierce anger. She opened her mouth, releasing a shockwave of darkness that hit Lulu, sending her flying back.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sora shouted, holding onto her head. She stared at them with tears in her eyes.

"…I… I thought you were my friends…" Sora said, tears falling down her face. She turned and ran out of the hotel, crying.

"Sora…" Sakura said, but Rin shook her head.

"Don't…" Rin said, frowning. "If she really is Reaper… Then there's nothing we can do… Aurore might be able to stop her, but we can't do anything…"

"When our minds…" Sakura said, looking down, frowning. "When we touched… I saw the darkness inside of her… The darkness… It's not like anything I saw… It was angry, afraid… and a little sad…"

Sora ran out into the streets, looking around for Aurore, crying.

"Master!" Sora cried, falling down to the street.

"We meet again." Sora turned to see a figure walking up to her. The figure wore a dark cloth wrapped around its face, concealing their identity. The figure wore a black robe over their body, concealing their body from view. The figure's eyes stared down at Sora sadly, as thought they pitied her. The figure carried a wooden staff in their hand, a white crystal imbedded at the top. They had six more staves tied to their back, each imbedded with a crystal of a different color.

"You again?" Sora said, staring up at the figure, confused.

"You shouldn't be here." The figure said. Maybe they frowned. It was hard to tell.

"I know where I should be…" Sora said, wiping tears from her eyes. "With my master."

"Indeed." The figure said, nodding. "You need to go to him, before something bad happens. If you two aren't reunited soon the sadness you feel… It will cause Reaper to awaken, and when that happens, Aurore will have no choice. He will have to kill."

"Kill?" Sora asked, shocked. "Kill… me? Master would never…"

"He left to avoid doing you any harm." The figure said. "Thought that would be enough. He thought that if he wasn't around you, then he could keep Reaper from awakening. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Now, we're running out of time."

"What do I do…?" Sora asked.

"You have given into despair…" The figure said, reaching into their robes. The figure held a hand out. Their hand was gloved in a black glove, with black bandages wrapped around their arm. In their hand was a violet stone, Sora took the stone from their hand.

"What's this?" Sora asked.

"It is the dusk stone." The figure said. "Farewell." The figure turned and walked away into the night, vanishing like the darkness.

Sora began crying, wiping tears from her eyes, and howled at the sky.

"MASTER!" Sora shouted, collapsing. She lay on the ground a long time, crying, before her eyes snapped open. She stood up and walked across the street, headed for a very specific place.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Aurore was drinking. He was sitting at the same bar he'd found Lulu at. However, there was a new bartender. He was so nondescript, there would be no need to describe him.<p>

"You're really knocking them back." The bartender said, frowning.

"I know…" Aurore said, frowning. "I can't help it. I'm depressed…"

"Why?" The bartender asked.

"I threw the love of my life away to protect her from myself…" Aurore said, frowning. "I can't believe it…"

Tears fell from Aurore's eyes into his drink, and he poured it down his throat, coughing. All of a sudden, like he realized something, his head jerked towards the door.

"What is it?" The bartender asked.

Aurore clutched his head, wincing. "Oh no… Not now…"

Aurore fell off of his stool, lying on the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" The bartender asked, looking over the bar at Aurore.

"It's coming… It's coming…" Aurore said, holding his head. All of a sudden, he stood up smiling that crazy smile you smile when you know that you're doomed and you've given up hope.

"I'm fine." Aurore said, turning to bartender, the smile still on his face. "Tell me something… Do you fear the Reaper?"

* * *

><p>EoS: So, Reaper is coming! How will our heroes defeat it without killing the innocent host?<p>

Lauren: Well, we'll see.


	39. Chapter 41

EoS: Have we got some surprises for you in this chapter, tell you me.

Lauren: Oh, I bet you do.

**Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer:**

EoS: Indeed.

**Phil the Persona Guy:**

Lauren: Definitely.

**Electrifry:**

EoS: Also, if you read back he undoubtedly says "Sora" when he sends her out. That is what we call foreshadowing.

**001:**

EoS: No he doesn't.

**Pokepimp:**

EoS: Yes, Who is on first.

**UltimateIRS:**

Lauren: You should be worried.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: Good. Good.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Yeah, think of him as the new Aurore, that how I think of him.

**Anon:**

Lauren: Dunno, ask EoS.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 41

* * *

><p>Alder and Gina walked into the bar. The bar was a blood scene. There were butchered people littering the bar, everyone who had been there was dead.<p>

"How many dead?" Alder asked one of the police officers at the scene.

"We've got 29 victims, as far as we can tell." The officer said, frowning.

"Wait, we got a survivor!" Alder and Gina turned their heads to the bar, where a man was lying there, a knife in his stomach.

"Bring the medical unit in here, now!" Alder barked. The medical unit ran in and lifted the man up onto a stretcher and wheeled him to the ambulance.

"How's he doing?" Alder asked. Alder and Gina were standing in the hospital, talking to the doctor.

"Remarkable." The doctor said, smiling. "Luckily the knife penetrated just away from the vital organs. We removed the knife and stitched up the wound, so we need to wait for him to recover before you can talk to him.

"Can we see the knife?" Gina asked, frowning. "Forensics will want it."

"Of course." The doctor said, leading them out of the hallway.

Aurore opened his eyes. He was lying in the hospital, and he felt a searing pain in his stomach.

"…" Aurore said, sitting up. He lifted up his hospital gown, and looked at the long stitched up gash in his stomach.

"Oh, so you're awake." The doctor said, walking into Aurore's room. Aurore's head whirled around, and he glared at the doctor.

"Remember us?" Alder asked, walking in, holding up his badge.

"…Alder." Aurore said, glaring at him, frowning.

"…I'll take that as a yes." Alder said, smirking. "So, you feel up to telling us who tried to kill you?"

"…No." Aurore said, frowning. "I have nothing to say to you." Aurore placed his feet on the ground, and stood up.

"Wait, you shouldn't get out of bed yet." The doctor said, frowning. "Your injuries are to severe!"

"You wanna stop me?" Aurore asked, frowning. "Shoot me. Otherwise, get out of my way."

Aurore pushed past the three of them and ducked out the door to his room.

"Security!" The doctor shouted. The security team of the hospital rushed towards the room, but Aurore had already disappeared.

Aurore ran through the night, holding onto his side as blood trickled down.

"Oh bullocks…" Aurore said, mimicking Lulu. "Well, I guess I better head home."

Aurore ran into the hotel, holding onto his side in pain. He looked like he was about to collapse. He looked around the lobby, panting. However, Sakura and Lulu were the only people there at the time.

"Oh my god, Aurore!" Sakura said, running over to him. She helped him stand up straight as Aurore groaned out in pain.

"What happened?" Lulu asked.

"Reaper…" Aurore panted out.

"Reaper…" Sakura said, frowning. "You mean Sora?"

"No." Aurore said, shaking his head. "I can't accept her as Reaper."

"Listen, I know you can't accept it, but it's true." Lulu said, frowning. "We figured out that it's her. You can't help her by lying to her. You need to protect her by freeing her from Reaper's control."

"I can't. It's not her." Aurore said, frowning. "It's not her! She's not Reaper!"

"She's not?" Lulu asked, frowning. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Aurore, are you sure?" A voice said from behind him. Aurore turned around, seeing Alder and Gina standing in the doorway.

"Oh, yes…" Aurore said, nodding. "See, it can't be her…"

"Why? Who did you see?" Alder asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you, but I need Sora on the outside." Aurore said, frowning. "So I can't let her be arrested."

"So you're going to lie to us?" Gina asked, frowning. "You're gonna lie about seeing her?"

"No." Aurore said, shaking his head. "Just because I love her doesn't mean that I'd lie to protect her. I didn't see her, so I can't let an innocent girl go to jail."

"So just tell us who you saw." Alder said, frowning.

"…I can't." Aurore said. "All I can tell you is that it's not Sora."

"And you're sure?" Gina said, frowning.

"Indeed." Aurore said, nodding.

"Really…" Alder said, frowning. He reached into his bag and pulled out a ziplock bag with a knife inside of it. The knife was still stained with blood, but it was obvious to tell that the knife was the one Aurore always had.

"That knife…" Lulu said, frowning.

"You see, this is a very… Unique knife." Gina said, smiling. "It's called the Knife of Aegis, and is an heirloom of the Reinhart family. And, according to your good friend Sephiria, the person who this knife currently belongs to is the heir to Reinhart family, Aurore Reinhart.

"So Sora must have taken Aurore's knife…" Sakura said, frowning.

"But I thought it wasn't Sora." Alder said, frowning. "Didn't you just say that?"

"…" Aurore said, frowning.

"See, your friend Sephiria also told us who Reaper really is." Alder said, frowning. "And if this knife can only belong to two people, and you just cleared one of them, I wonder who that leaves."

"…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aurore let out a bout of crazed, maniacal laughter. He grabbed Sakura by the throat and wrapped his arm around her neck, squeezing tightly.

"You know, I was _really_ hoping you wouldn't find out." Aurore said, smirking. "I thought stabbing myself in the stomach would be enough to convince you that it wasn't me, but oh well."

"You…" Lulu said, staring at Aurore. "You're Reaper…?"

"In the flesh, my love." Reaper said, smirking. "Now then…" Reaper reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device.

"You wanna know something interesting?" Reaper said, smirking. "This hotel has quite a lot of C4 stored in its basement. Of course, Aurore didn't want to tell any of you that. But this detonator? I press this button, and this hotel is leveled." Reaper looked at everyone in the room, smirking.

"Raise your hand if you're immortal."

* * *

><p>EoS: So, Aurore is Reaper… Who would have guessed?<p>

Lauren: Me. Some of our viewers.

EoS: But everyone thought it was Sora.

Lauren: But that's because you led them in that direction.

EoS: But her darkness is necessary.


	40. Chapter 42

EoS: Next chapter, where we reveal an interesting secret about Gina!

Lauren: Great, more secrets…

**Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer:**

Lauren: Yes it will be.

**Pokepimp:**

EoS: On second.

**001:**

EoS: No it is not.

**Electrifry:**

EoS: It's a blank, which means they're silent.

**Nomercy745:**

Lauren: …Yeah… THAT'S what he meant.

**Phil the Persona Guy:**

Lauren: You're welcome, I came up with it.

**Sky Blue Storm:**

Lauren: Maybe…

**Guest:**

EoS: Good.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: There might be.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: That's dark.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 42

* * *

><p>"Aurore…" Lulu said, walking towards Reaper.<p>

"Save it." Reaper spit out. "Do you know how often I've heard this sappy speech? Let me guess. 'Aurore, I know you're still in there somewhere, please, try and fight this thing!' Well save it. Aurore's gone, brat, and Reaper lives."

"Actually, that wasn't what I was planning on saying." Lulu said, frowning. "Honestly, I'm not surprised. I knew that Aurore had evil in him since the day I laid eyes on him. I was always expecting him to reveal his true colors as a bastard, but now that I know that the evil I've been seeing in him is just you, I'm relieved."

"Really? Relieved?" Reaper said, smiling, tightening his grip on Sakura's neck. "Aw, that's so sweet! Now you can die without regrets!"

"You won't do it." Lulu said, shaking her head. "You'll die too."

"Okay, what part of 'raise your hand if you're immortal' don't YOU get?" Reaper asked, rolling his eyes. "You know, I've never had such a hard time convincing a girl that I was a demonic monster. I'm feeling kind of inadequate, you know?"

"Well, sorry for not being scared." Lulu said, frowning. "But you just really don't look that threatening. I mean, taking hostages, threatening people with explosives, you'd think a psycho with immortality backing him would be a little less defensive in his actions."

"Oh, you want offense, huh?" Reaper said, smiling, placing his other hand on the side of Sakura's head, while tightening his grip around her neck. "Have you ever wondered just how far a girl's neck can spin on her head?"

"Not particularly…" Sakura gasped out.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Reaper said, smiling. "Sorry kiddo, but you're just too much of a liability to me."

BANG

"Oh, come on." Reaper said, looking down at the blood stain seeping through his shirt. He turned to face Alder, frowning. "Seriously? A bullet? I'm threatening to kill all of you with a bomb that, for the record, won't hurt me, and your response is to shoot me? That's not very bright, y'know?"

"Yeah, well, what are you going to do to that girl if I'd left you alone?" Alder asked, frowning.

"Oh, come on, I was just kidding about breaking her neck." Reaper said, lightening his grip on Sakura slightly. However, he tightened up again, putting just enough pressure on Sakura to allow her some breath. "No, that's too easy. I mean, I whetted my appetite at the bar, but you know how it is with bar food. Another two hours and you're hungry again, if you catch my drift."

"No, such a cutie like this, I'm definitely in the mood for some good old fashioned torture." Reaper said, smiling. "I mean, it's been what, a hundred and fifty years since I was last out in the open? I mean, they didn't even HAVE blow torches back when I was torturing people! I'm a little excited, to be honest! I hope you're a screamer, girl."

Reaper was hit by another bullet, this time in the shoulder, his grip loosening on Sakura enough for Sakura to pull free from his grip. She hit him in the stomach, Reaper stumbling back.

"Alright, guess I have to blow us up." Reaper said, holding up the detonator.

"I can't allow this." Gina said, frowning. "I'm gonna have to put you under arrest."

"And you think you can do that?" Reaper asked, smiling. "I don't think a normal human like you can manage to defeat someone as great as I."

"You think I'm a normal human?" Gina asked, smiling. "Well, that sucks. It looks like I have to reveal myself."

"Oh, do go ahead." Reaper said, smiling. "It's sure to be quite a show."

"Not quite what I meant." Gina said, smiling. Suddenly, she disappeared, her police uniform falling to the ground.

"What?" Reaper asked, shocked. Suddenly, he felt three gashed scrape across his body, blood spurting out of him.

"This is what I meant." Gina said, smiling. She stood before Reaper, in her true form. Her grey hair had reached down her back. She wore a grey shirt with black and red stripes going down the front, and a grey skirt. She wore long grey and gold stripes gloves, and had six golden claws, three on each side, that wrapped around her breasts. She had two large black wings sticking out of her back, with three red spikes on each one, her red eyes shining. She wore a golden crown on her head that framed her face and held her hair back.

"Whoa…" Sakura said, shocked, staring at Gina's new form.

"I see, so that's why you're so strong." Reaper said, standing up, smiling. "If I had been mortal, that would have killed me. But to bad for you, I'm not that easy to kill."

"Give it time." Gina said, smiling. "Shadow force." She disappeared, and reappeared behind Reaper, hitting him in back. Reaper flew forwards, crashing into the couch. Reaper stood up, staring at Gina, still smiling.

"Should we stop her?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"No, no, he's fine." Lulu said, frowning. "Reaper can't die, so she needs to immobilize him. …Also it's kind of enjoyable to watch Aurore being beaten around like that."

"Are you insane? How can you enjoy this?" Sakura asked. "Aurore is dead, and Reaper's taken over his body."

"But we just need to find the light, and he'll be fine, right?" Lulu said, smiling.

"The light?" Sakura asked, confused. "Well, if you say so…"

"Yeah, but it's easier said than done." Lulu said, frowning.

* * *

><p>EoS: Oh yes, definitely.<p>

Lauren: Oh shut up.


	41. Chapter 43

EoS: Alright, here's another chapter. Review!

Lauren: Finally!

**Electrifry:**

EoS: Gi+Na

**Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer:**

Lauren: Yes?

**Hades' Worst Nightmare:**

EoS: Who is Andrew?

**Pokepimp:**

EoS: He's in left field.

**UltimateIRS:**

Lauren: Yes he does.

EoS: Hey, I gotta have more cowbell.

**EpicPika:**

EoS: You're so close.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

Lauren: Yeah, not so original.

**Sky Blue Storm:**

EoS: Yes, it's Giratina's move.

**Guest:**

EoS: Maybe she is.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: I know, right?

**AlreadyCaught'EmAll:**

Lauren: Maaaaybe.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 43

* * *

><p>"Shadow Dragon Breath!" Gina said, opening her mouth, releasing a blast of dark violet flames that hit Reaper, burning his clothes, Reaper falling to the ground in pain.<p>

"You're under arrest." Gina said, pressing Reaper against the floor, cuffing his hands together.

"Get off of me…" Reaper growled.

"Okay, let's take him to prison!" Gina said, smiling.

"Wait, you can't do that!" Lulu said, frowning.

"Why not? He committed the crime, so he's going to be arrested.

"Please, Reaper could get out of jail within the hour." Lulu frowned. "There's only one option to keep him from harming the general population."

"What?" Gina asked, confused.

* * *

><p>"A cage!" Lulu said, smiling. Reaper was tied to a chair, sitting in the center of a large cage, the door locked tightly. The cage was in the basement of the hotel, located next to the C4 that Alder was diffusing. The basement was dark and dank, with only a small flickering light bulb hanging from the ceiling for light. It looked like it had once been a bar of some kind, judging by… Well, the bar that was against the wall.<p>

"There, see?" Lulu said, smiling. "Locked tight! There's no way Reaper is getting out of here."

"Wait, why do you have a cage in your basement?" Gina asked, frowning.

"…For research." Lulu said, smiling innocently.

"Aurore…" Sakura said, staring at Reaper, tied to the chair, glaring at her with his murderous eyes.

"Aurore's dead." Lulu said, walking up to her, frowning.

"But he could still be in there somewhere!" Sakura said angrily.

"Nope, he's dead." Lulu said, shaking her head.

"But-"

"Dead, dead, deadedy dead." Lulu said, shaking her head even more.

"Sakura please, it's me." Reaper said, staring at Sakura. "You know it's me, don't you? Let me out and we can sort this whole mess out."

"Okay!" Sakura said, smiling, reaching for the key to the cage.

"Idiot." Lulu said, hitting Sakura over the head. Quite a big feat, considering Sakura was a good head taller than Lulu.

"Alright, I don't know about this whole cage business, but I do know that this guy is going to be arrested." Alder said, frowning.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." A voice said. Everyone in the basement turned to see a woman standing in the doorway, looking down on them, Sora hiding behind her, shaking.

"Who are you?" Gina asked, frowning.

"Sephiria…" Lulu said, grinding her teeth.

The woman walked down the stairs with grace and elegance, but a stern expression on her face. She had long golden hair that reached down to just past her shoulders, and piercing sapphire blue eyes hidden behind wire rim glasses. She wore a black form fitting shirt and blue jeans, and looked at the people in the room with a disapproving frown.

"I didn't know what to do, so I called Sephy…" Sora said, frowning.

"It's a good thing she did, too." Sephiria said, frowning. "I was about to come here myself. I could feel its awakening in my blood."

"Um, who is this woman?" Gina asked, frowning. "Lady, you have five seconds to introduce yourself before I-"

"You'll do nothing." Sephiria said, frowning. "My name is Sephiria Lichtgestalt. I am Aurore's supervisor and member of the Reinhart Family."

"You're the woman that I talked to on the phone, aren't you?" Alder said, frowning.

"Indeed." Sephiria said, nodding. "Now, as I was saying, Reaper will not leave this place."

"Why not?" Gina demanded. "We've got him on so much, I can guarantee he'll be locked away for the rest of his life!"

"That is not my concern." Sephiria said, frowning. "It is my intention to allow Reaper to go free."

"Are you insane?" Gina exclaimed.

"I assure you, I am quite sane." Sephiria said, frowning. "However, in his present condition he must be kept locked up."

"Wait, so which is it?" Sakura said, confused.

"Lulu, as I recall, you met with Micah, did you not?" Sephiria asked. "I believe she informed you of the three sects that make up the Reinhart Family."

"She did." Lulu said, frowning.

"Well, it is my intention to allow the observations of Reaper to continue to go on. However, to do that Aurore needs to be released." Sephiria said, frowning.

"Why?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"…I've decided." Sephiria said, frowning. "It's time… I'll tell you about the Reinhart Family and Reaper."

"Alright, talk." Lulu ordered.

"Reaper is a curse that's passed down through the Reinhart Family. When the heir is born, he has the curse infused into his body. It's passed down from parent to child during conception."

"Wait, so Aurore turned into Reaper because of his parents?" Lulu asked.

"His father." Sephiria said, nodding. "His father passed the curse of Reaper down to Aurore, and did something all the heirs have sought to do every day of their lives."

"What?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"He killed himself." Sephiria said, frowning. "When Aurore was born, his father slit his throat and died."

"Oh my god…" Sakura said, holding her hand over her mouth, shaking.

"Since he was a kid, he was continually harassed by Reaper in his mind." Sephiria said, frowning. "He tried to kill himself over and over, but the immortality given to him by Reaper prevented that. Then, something changed in him."

"What?" Sora asked, frowning.

"You." Sephiria said, smiling. "We introduced the two of you together in order to suppress Reaper, and the two of you became fast friends."

"So I kept master from killing himself?" Sora said, confused. "I'm not sure if I should feel good or bad."

"You should feel good." Sephiria said, smiling. "Not only did you stop Aurore's attempts on his life, you kept Reaper from awakening."

"I did?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Sephiria said, nodding. "Reaper can only be awakened when the host feels incredible negative emotions. These emotions include high levels of anger, depression, contempt, guilt, envy, etc. But your presence drove those negative emotions from Aurore, and allowed him to keep Reaper suppressed for a long time… Until now, unfortunately. It seems that the sadness that came with him leaving to protect you from himself ironically caused the release of the thing he was trying to protect you from."

"However, it doesn't matter." Sephiria said, walking over to the cage, staring down at Reaper. "All that we need to do is find the light, and the light will destroy the darkness."

"That's good, right?" Sora whispered to Lulu.

"I think so, yeah." Lulu whispered back.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, all they have to do is find the Light. That should be easy enough.<p>

Lauren: So who is it?

EoS: That would spoil too much.


	42. Chapter 44

EoS: Sorry for the long wait, I was having trouble moving ahead. Please review!

Lauren: Of course you did.

**Poke pimp:**

Lauren: What's the difference?

EoS: Darn, I wanted to continue the gag for a while.

**Phil The Persona Guy:**

EoS: Reasonable, Sora makes sense.

**Hades' Worst Nightmare:**

EoS: Well, I care about my work. Or I have no life. It's definitely one of those.

**EpicPika:**

EoS: Not looking hard enough?

**Sky Blue Storm:**

EoS: Good.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: Dead as dirt.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Big time.

**UltimateIRS:**

EoS: I will explain nothing.

**Guest:**

EoS: Good guess.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 44

* * *

><p>"Alright, it's decided." Sephiria said, frowning. "We won't tell any of Aurore's moemon about Reaper. Their emotional attachments to Aurore might not be able to keep them from opening the cage and releasing Reaper." The four of them were sitting at a round table they'd dragged into the basement, placed mockingly right next to the cage Reaper was trapped in. Gina and Alder were sitting at the bar, listening in.<p>

"Alright, I understand all that, but there's more than just Aurore's moemon livin' in this hotel." Lulu said, frowning.

"You've been in this country for ten years, speak better English." Sephiria said, frowning. "Anyways, who else lives here?"

"Um, Rin, his adopted daughter…" Sakura said, frowning. "Those two were pretty-"

"Not a chance." Sephiria said, frowning. "She can't know about this. Anyone else?"

"A few outside moemon who don't belong to him, an Oshawott, a Litwick, and a Petilil." Lulu said. "I don't think they should know about it either…"

"Agreed." Sephiria said, nodding.

"And wasn't there that other guy?" Sakura asked, thinking.

"Yeah, who was he…" Lulu thought, frowning.

"Eh, just some guy." Sora said, shrugging.

"Good enough for me, don't let him know either." Sephiria said, frowning. "And Sora, you stay down here. Don't go upstairs unless absolutely necessary."

"What? Why?" Sora whined.

"You are a TERRIBLE liar." Sephiria said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right." Sora said, smiling sheepishly. "But that's fine… I'm sure that if I was possessed by something, master would be by me the whole time…"

"You…" Sephiria said, pointing at Sakura. "How good are you at lying?"

"Who, me?" Sakura asked, smiling. "I am an actress. Acting is the most refined lie there is, my good friend."

"Uh-huh." Sephiria said, turning to Lulu. "Okay, that's good."

"Hey, say something you sod!" Lulu exclaimed angrily as Sephiria turned away from her.

"What do you want me to say?" Sephiria asked, turning to her, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I know how much of a _kind, loving little innocent maiden you are_, and I know that there's _no way you could ever tell a lie._

"I hate you…" Lulu said, glaring at Sephiria.

"But I thought you hated master…?" Sora asked, frowning.

"I hate a lot of people." Lulu answered, frowning.

"Good…" Reaper said, smiling. "Good… Hatred makes you strong… It gives you power… Use every drop of your-"

"Quiet." Sephiria said, pulling a gun out of her bag, pointing it behind her and firing at Reaper without even look, the bullet hitting him in the shoulder, knocking him and the chair over on the back.

"Um…" Sakura said, staring at Sephiria, who was cleaning her glasses.

"What?" Sephiria asked, frowning. She turned her head to Gina and Alder, who had been conveniently looking the wrong way.

"So what should we do to keep them from figuring out Aurore turned into Reaper?" Lulu asked.

"Simple." Sephiria said, shrugging. "Sora told me that the two of them had left, so just act like their still gone."

"Um, what about us?" Gina asked, frowning.

"I can't let two people like you leave." Sephiria said, frowning. "Sorry, but you guys have to stay in the hotel."

"You can't seriously be thinking of keeping two police officers hostage in your basement!" Gina exclaimed angrily.

"Really? I think I can." Sephiria said, shrugging, taking out her cell phone. "Castelia Chief of Police? This is Sephiria. Two of your officers, Gina and Alder, are assisting the Reinhart Family in an investigation. We have a need for their specific skill sets, and it would be best if you not expect them back for a while."

"Okay, good." Sephiria said, smiling, hanging up her phone. She turned to the two of them, smiling innocently. "See?"

"Fine, we'll stay." Gina said through gritted teeth, frowning.

"Um, excuse me, if it's not too much trouble, do you think you help me up?" Reaper asked.

"Go the fuck to hell, Reaper." Sephiria said, not even facing him. "You'll burn in hell, and Aurore will return to us."

"Not a chance." Reaper sniggered, before bursting out in full on laughter. "Aurore is nothing anymore! He's trapped inside of me, and he will NEVER, NEVER be released!"

"I'm going." Lulu said, clenching her hands into fists. She walked up the steps, and headed out of the basement. She sat down on one of the chairs, tears falling from her eyes.

"Aurore…" Lulu said, wiping her eyes, though this did nothing to staunch the flow of her tears. "How… How could you let this happen to you? You said that you were immortal… That you would never leave me… You promised…"

"Lulu…" Rin said, walking downstairs, dressed in white pajamas. "What ah ya doin' up at this hour?"

"Rin!" Lulu said, standing up, rubbing her face fiercely. "What are you doing up?"

"Ah came down for a glass a water." Rin said, yawning. "You?"

"I was just… sitting…" Lulu said, frowning. "Sitting and thinking… About Sora and Aurore… And how hard things are for the two of them…"

"What do ya mean?" Rin asked, confused. "Is it why Aurore left?"

"I can't explain it…" Lulu said, frowning. "But you're right… Aurore is quite the bloody fool, isn't he? An incredible fool… But even so… A fool like him… I can't hate him…"

"Well…" Rin said, frowning.

"I should be able to, you know?" Lulu asked, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "He's so arrogant, and he's such a jerk… But he can be such a nice guy, there's just some things about him you can't hate… I just… I just wish he'd come back to us, you know? And then we could fight like old times, and everything could be how it was…"

Lulu couldn't stop her crying anymore, and Rin reached over to hug her, patting Lulu on the back.

"Ah know…" Rin said, tearing up as well. "Ah want him to come home too…"

* * *

><p>EoS: So, is Reaper right? Is Aurore trapped forever, or is there some hope for him?<p>

Lauren: WHAT DO YOU THINK, DUMBASS?

EoS: I'm gonna go with hope.


	43. Chapter 45

EoS: This chapter contains the final history lesson on the Reinhart Family and their origins!

Lauren: Oh great…

**Hades' Worst Nightmare:**

EoS: Because it's funny.

**EpicPika:**

EoS: Never.

**001:**

Lauren: He doesn't care.

**Phil The Persona Guy:**

EoS: Well, evil never loses since Reaper will just be passed down to his children.

**Umbreon of Dawn:**

EoS: Both.

**Nova:**

Lauren: Won't help.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: That's the relationship between Lulu and Aurore.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

Lauren: DON'T call me babe, love.

**Poke pimp:**

Lauren: He is a dumbass.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 45

* * *

><p>"Hey guys…" Oshawott walked downstairs, to see Lulu and Rin sleeping on the couch, Rin leaning against Lulu and Lulu wrapping an arm around her shoulder.<p>

"Oh, morning…" Lulu said, turning around, seeing Oshawott. Rin was still snoring next to her, Lulu being incredibly careful getting up to not wake Rin from her sleep. She lay Rin's head down on one of the pillows, Rin never stirring from her sleep.

"Hello…" Litwick looked through the ceiling down on the three of them.

"Geeze!" Lulu said, falling back, looking up at Litwick, shocked. "Since you became visible, this has gotten weird."

"Imma ghosht…" Litwick said, yawning.

"Hey, Lulu, Sephy wanted to…" Sakura said, walking up from the basement, her eyes landing on Oshawott and Litwick. "…Call her back, since she's not here! Yeah!"

"What?" Oshawott asked, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Lulu said, smiling.

"Why'd Sakura come out of the basement?" Litwick asked, narrowing her visible eye.

"Oh, you know, I just wanted to… See something?" Sakura said, smiling innocently, sweat beading down her head.

"Mornin'…" Rin said, sitting up, yawning.

"Oh, Rin!" Lulu said, jumping back, shocked, as Sakura froze in place.

This had not gone unnoticed by Oshawott, who glanced at the two of them, then at Rin, and frowned.

"Sakura, Lulu, let's talk." Oshawott said, placing her arms around their shoulders.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Well, I noticed that you were kind of awkward around Rin." Oshawott said, frowning. "Any reason why?"

"No, of course not." Lulu said, frowning. "Seriously, what's this about?"

"Yeah, what do you want to talk to us about?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"What? Oh, nothing, I was just buying time for Litwick over there to go into the basement and see what it is you guys are hiding." Oshawott said, smiling, patting the two on the back.

"Hey, Oshawott, there wasn't anything that interesting down there…" Litwick said, yawning. "Just some weird strangersh and a guy-"

"Shut up…" Lulu and Sakura hissed, clamping their hands over Litwick's mouth.

"Why?" Litwick asked, leaning forth, her face passing through their hands.

"We'll explain it all." Lulu said, frowning. "You two, come with us!" Lulu and Sakura guided the two into the basement, where Sephiria was sitting in an armchair, flipping through a large book with some absurdly weird name on the cover.

"Hello." A moemon said, looking up from her book at the four. "What's up?"

The moemon wore dark blue jeans, and wore a sleeveless yellow shirt with a frilled collar. She wore long black gloves that stretched up to her elbows, and had blue hair with two blue ears on top of her head. Her blue hair ended in black ponytails that reached down to her shoulders, and she had bright red eyes that glowed with an intellectual look.

"Who's this?" Sakura asked, pointing at the moemon. "She wasn't here when I stepped out a second ago."

"Yeah, I let her out." Sephiria said, looking up from her book. "Her name's Riku, she's my Lucario. Gina blacked out from drinking, so I need some reinforcements in order to take down Reaper in case he gets violent."

"What about Alder?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Right there." Sephiria said, pointing at Alder, who was passed out snoring at the bar next to Gina.

"Oh, Riku!" Sora said, smiling, waking up. "How nice, Sephy let you out to have some fun!"

"Hey Sora." Riku said, smiling. "I came here to help out your master and his problem."

The two hugged, smiling.

"Um, why is Aurore tied to a chair?" Oshawott asked, pointing at Reaper, who was watching the whole scene with a look of unimaginable boredom on his face.

"It... It's a long story…" Lulu said, frowning. "Now, it's going to take some really, really clear explaining for you to understand…"

"Aurore is Reaper." Sephiria said, frowning.

"…Or you could hit it with the subtly of the Oscar Meyer Truck, that works too." Lulu said, shrugging. "Way to demean my authority, bitch."

She said that part under her breath.

"Huh." Oshawott said, nodding. "Makes sense."

So, Sephiria spent quite a long time explaining the history, origins, and truth about Reaper and the Reinhart bloodline. Well, not origin. It turns out no one, not even the elders of the Reinhart family, knew exactly where Reaper originated from.

"The first known case of Reaper's manifestations was in 1456, with Vlad the Impaler." Sephy said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "However, it was 48 years earlier, in 1408, that the Reinhart Family, known then as the Order of the Dragon, was founded. The order contained members of royal families, but when Vlad was six, in 1437, the order was disbanded after the death of Sigismund, the founder. However, the order continued on, underground, out of the view of the public eyes, until Vlad earned his title of 'the Impaler'. After that, the Order found the secret to sealing away Reaper, known then only as 'der Engel des Todes' and kept the light hidden away from the world in the form of young maidens. However, during the 19th century, Reaper rose again."

"What?" Lulu asked, shocked.

"In England, Reaper was once more released, which is where it got its German alias and common name now." Sephiria continued. "In London, it committed several atrocities under the known German name of Jacques die Reaper, which the English bastardized into-"

"We get the picture." Lulu said, frowning.

"But-"

"We're not in class, professor." Lulu glared.

"…Then he moved to the new world and assumed the alias 'el Angel de la Muerte' in Mexico, and-" Sephiria started.

"WE. GET. IT." Lulu said, silencing Sephiria with a glare, jerking her head to Sora, who was almost in tears.

"Aurore's father was born after that, and the Reinharts decided to relocate to Unova during the Cold War, in order to stimulate their economic power through capitalism." Sephiria finished, turning away awkwardly.

"I hate you so much…" Lulu said, rubbing her temples.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, how was that? Any of you history buffs out there, why not try verifying how much of that story was fact, andor based on actual things in the old world?

Lauren: You have to admit, he did do his research on this one. Still bending history to suit your needs, though.


	44. Chapter 46

EoS: New chapter!

Lauren: This chapter, we say goodbye to Sephiria!

**That random guy over there:**

EoS: I wouldn't expect him to.

**Electrifry:**

Lauren: Well, maybe he was right?

**Poke pimp:**

EoS: That's why I made stuff up.

**Hades' Worst Nightmare:**

EoS: Because it's funny.

**001:**

EoS: I made it more interesting.

**Phil The Persona Guy:**

EoS: Um, thanks?

**Umbreon of Dawn:**

EoS: Note neither of them belong to Aurore, and aren't bonded with his soul. And Sora IS crushed inside.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

Lauren: It offended me.

**Guest:**

EoS: That's what I meant by subtlety. It's a really big wiener.

**Sonikah:**

Lauren: No, Hitler was just bad.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Me too, but it would be far to explicit.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 46

* * *

><p>"Aurore…" Oshawott said, frowning. "So, how do we get him back to how he was?"<p>

"Simple." Sephiria said, shrugging. "We just have to find the light."

"Where do we find this light?" Oshawott asked, getting straight to the point.

"I'm not sure." Sephiria said, shrugging. "But what I do know is that the light is sealed within the body of a young maiden."

"I see…" Oshawott pondered. "So we need to use this young maiden to do… What exactly?"

"I don't know." Sephiria said, frowning. "No one has ever mentioned the secret to sealing Reaper away, only that the light is necessary to do so."

"Alright, well, like you said, it would be best if we refrained from mentioning Reaper to Aurore's moemon…" Oshawott said, frowning.

"Wait, so you don't count as Aurore's moemon?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"No, why?" Oshawott said, shrugging. "I don't feel like that towards him. But I don't think we should mention this to Rin, either."

"A little protective, eh?" Lulu giggled.

"No, not a bit." Oshawott said, shaking her head.

"I thought so." Shaw said, walking down into the basement, frowning.

"Who's this?" Sephiria asked, staring at Shaw, frowning.

"He's that other guest we told you about." Sakura answered. "Can't remember his name, though…"

"It's fine…" Shaw sighed. "Anyways, you're Sephiria, am I right?"

"Yes." Sephiria said, nodding. "And you are?"

"Not important." Shaw said, shaking his head. "However, I have done extensive research on the existence of Reaper, the Reinhart Family, and project NEO-R."

"…I see…" Sephiria said, staring at Shaw. "So that's what this is." Sephiria stood up, frowning.

"Riku, we're going." Sephiria ordered.

"What? Why?" Riku asked, frowning.

"It seems that the council has their own agenda." Sephiria said, frowning. "If project NEO-R has come into effect, then I can't remain here for much longer."

"Wait, what's this project NEO-R?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"NEO-R is a project that was attempted by the Reinhart Family twenty years ago, known as NEO-R or Neo Reaper." Sephiria said, frowning. "It was instigated by the extremists as part of a plot to use Reaper as a weapon. Anything else is information that is classified even to me."

"I thought so…" Shaw said, frowning. "Still, if NEO-R really has gone into effect, then that means that it's highly likely that members from the Reinhart Family will be coming in order to break Reaper free from his captivity."

"Agreed." Sephiria said, nodding. "That's why I have to go."

"Wait, so this all-powerful organization is coming for us, and you're just going to abandon us to them?" Lulu demanded.

"Of course not." Sephiria said, shaking her head. "I need to go get Micah. She's the only person who's strong enough to fight off what they might send against us."

Sephiria then turned to Alder and Gina.

"It appears that my authority within the Reinhart Family is soon going to be suspended, which means all orders I've implemented will be retracted." Sephiria said, frowning. "You're free to go."

Sephiria returned Riku to her moeball and walked out of the basement, exiting the building entirely.

"Alright, well, we'll be going too." Gina said, frowning. "And we're going to take this guy with us."

"Are you insane?" Lulu asked, shocked. "Are you seriously planning to just place someone like Reaper in jail?"

"Of course, that's my JOB." Gina said, frowning. "Don't worry, we put criminals away all the time."

"Yeah, and one phone call from some crazy member of the Reinhart Family with delusions of widespread chaos, and he's back on the street." Lulu said, frowning. "Do you really need to do your job so much that you'd risk the safety of everyone in this city?"

"…She's got you there." Oshawott said, smirking.

"Can we not talk about this?" Sora asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please… We can't talk about master killing people, or going to jail… Please… I can't deal with that…"

"Sora…" Sakura said, looking at her with deep remorse in her chest, but unable to comfort the girl.

"Listen, Gina, I think they're right." Alder said, frowning. "From what that woman said, it appears we're dealing with something much stronger than we're used to, and we might have to adjust our SOP to deal with it."

"…Fine." Gina said, frowning. "But I'm not gonna stay cramped up in this tiny room anymore, I'm going up into the hotel."

"That's a good idea." Lulu said, nodding. "If we stay in here, then we'll have to deal with Reaper playing mind games with us."

"Wait, but won't he break out if we leave him alone?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Don't worry." Lulu said, pointing at a newly installed security camera. "Sephiria attached a camera to a monitor in the lobby, where we'll be able to watch it."

"Good idea." Oshawott said, nodding. "And worst comes to worst, Litwick can't be hurt by him, being incorporeal."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm plagued by not caring, so good luck." Litwick said, yawning, disappearing up into the ceiling.

"Alright, let's go." Lulu said, glaring at Reaper, who smiled back in return. "I can't stand to see him like this."

Lulu turned around and didn't look back, walking up the basement stairs. Soon enough, everyone had left the room, save for Sora, who looked at Reaper.

"What's the matter, princess?" Reaper asked, smiling. "You wanted something?"

"I just wanted to say one thing." Sora said, frowning. "Master will come back to me, and you'll be gone. You'll disappear into nothingness, and you'll die."

"Really…" Reaper said, staring into her eyes, his eyes burning like coals. "To bad for you, Sora. I am evil… and evil… never dies…"

* * *

><p>EoS: Or does it?<p>

Lauren: Oh, shut up.


	45. Chapter 47

EoS: Alright, here's another chapter, where we explore the depth of Shaw and Reaper! And we'll do that next chapter, too! And remember to review, everyone!

Lauren: Because we care about Shaw. What an idiot…

**001:**

EoS: Yeah, it totally sucks.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: Through blood, too.

**Umbreon of Dawn:**

Lauren: I think it's pretty stupid, to be honest. It's got to be the most idiotic thing in the bloody world.

**Sonikah:**

EoS: It's actually more about friendship defeating evil, but evil never dies.

**Poke pimp:**

EoS: No, Reaper will never die. Until he dies. But that's another story…

**Gster391:**

EoS: Well, he needed to, in order to protect Sora from the darkness inside of her.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: I'm sorry, but there's no way you could act like Reaper. Reaper is far to awesome.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 47

* * *

><p>"Alright, so what now?" Lulu asked, frowning. The group, which consisted of her, Oshawott, Sakura, Shaw, Sora, Gina and Alder were sitting at the island bar, staring at a small television placed on the bar, which broadcasted the image from the basement.<p>

"We should probably take turns questioning him to get him to talk." Shaw said, frowning. "We need to put him on edge, and make him tell us more about the light. Lulu, you should go first."

"Alright." Lulu said, shrugging. She walked downstairs and stared at Reaper, frowning.

"Hello, little witch." Reaper said, smiling.

"Don't call me that." Lulu said, glaring at Reaper. "NEVER call me that. I shall only allow Aurore to call me that."

"Aw, how sweet…" Reaper laughed. "And here I thought that you two couldn't get any more stereotypically romantic. Now you even have pet names for each other? How rich!"

"Shut up…" Lulu said, grinding her teeth, glaring at Reaper. "Shut up!"

"Aw, temper temper…" Reaper taunted. "What's the matter, seeing me talking to you through Aurore to much for you? How sweet… If I didn't know any better… I'd say you were already married…"

"Reaper…" Lulu said, her rage turning into a stony glare at Reaper. "Tell me… The Light… Where is it?"

"Where is she, you mean?" Reaper asked, smirking. "Tell me little witch, where do you think it is?"

"I know where it is." Lulu said, frowning. "It's within a human girl. Now I just need you to tell me which human girl."

"And why would I do that, because I'm such a good person?" Reaper asked, chuckling. "Because I'm so desperate to be sealed back inside of that freaking idiot?"

"No, because you want to live." Lulu said, frowning. "All things, even evil things, desire preserving life."

"You can't kill me." Reaper said, smirking.

"I don't have to kill you." Lulu said, walking around the edge of the cage, frowning. "We'll just leave you here. Leave you sitting in this cage, dying of starvation… …Oh, not dying. Just starving. And even after we've all died, you're still here, tied up, for all time. On the other hand, you tell us what you want to know, we seal you back into Aurore, Aurore has cute little babies, and maybe, _maybe_ you'll break free of one of them."

"Well, that depends, are you going to be the mother of the babies? 'Cuz I'd like to see those cuties." Reaper said, smirking. "Come on, maybe you want to get started right now…" Reaper looked into Lulu's eyes, burning like flames.

"On the other hand, you've already gotten started, haven't you?" Reaper said, his eyes wide with glee. "I remember the first time you tried to free me from him. You were so young, weren't you?"

"Enough." Lulu said, silencing Reaper with a glare. "You're going to spend the rest of your life sealed in here."

"Fine by me, little witch!" Reaper called after her, laughing. "Compared to my cage in Aurore's brain, this cell is like paradise!"

Lulu walked out of the basement, Reaper's laughter echoing in her ears.

"Well, judging by what we saw, that didn't go so well." Shaw said, frowning. "Sakura, you want to go next?"

"I'll break him." Sakura said, smiling. She walked downstairs, and looked at Reaper.

"So, Reaper, you wouldn't talk to Lulu, maybe you'll talk to me." Sakura said, smiling.

"I have nothing to say." Reaper said, frowning.

"Really? Cause you certainly said quite a bit to Lulu." Sakura said, frowning. "Now why won't you talk to me?"

"Lulu is such an angry little girl." Reaper said, smirking. "The only thing she's good for is flapping those lips of hers. You, I'd much rather look at, because lord knows with that body you don't have anything up in that head of yours worth spitting on."

"…I bet you say that to all the girls." Sakura said, smiling.

"So, I've already said I don't have anything to say to you." Reaper said, frowning. "Now, leave. Unless of course, you want to untie my hands so I can do something else while picturing that hot body of yours."

"…You don't even know where the light is." Sakura said, standing up, frowning. "There's no need for me to continue talking to you."

Sakura walked out of the basement and upstairs. Everyone else came down and began talking to Reaper one at a time, but none of them could get him to talk.

"I guess I'm the last one, huh?" Shaw said, sighing. "Alright, fine…" Shaw walked downstairs, only for Lulu to walk in front of him, frowning.

"…What is it?" Shaw asked, frowning.

"This is the first time you've actually done something essential to the plot, isn't it?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"…Yes, I think it is." Shaw said, nodding.

"Then you need to be careful." Lulu said, frowning.

"Why?" Shaw asked, frowning. "Reaper is tied up, there's nothing he can do."

"Because you are like the most minor character in the world." Lulu said, frowning. "Seriously, I'm not trying to be rude, but you have like almost no purpose in this story. So if there's anyone who could get killed by Reaper during an escape, it's you, hands down."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine." Shaw said, smiling. "I'm not dying today."

* * *

><p>No, you're not. But what about next chapter?<p> 


	46. Chapter 48

EoS: Here's another chapter, with the escape of Reaper!

Lauren: Great.

**Poke pimp:**

EoS: No, he won't die.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: He won't.

**Sonikah:**

EoS: I keep saying he won't.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Not so epic.

**That random guy over there:**

Lauren: I agree.

**Charmander:**

EoS: He won't die.

**Flareon of Chill:**

Lauren: They aren't that great.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 48

* * *

><p>At the top of an underground step pyramid ziggurat, the dark chasm it resided in filled with darkness, seven torches stood blazing. A torch of crimson flames, a torch of orange flames, a torch of gold flames, a torch of viridian flames, a torch of blue flames, a torch of violet flames, and a torch of white flames. The flames lit up in a ring around a figure standing atop the temple, with markings etched into the black stone, forming an intricate pattern on the top, lines arching down the sides. At the top of the temple was a pool of black liquid, white lines throbbing inside of it like veins.<p>

"The plan has failed." Seven voices boomed as one from within the pool. "Reaper has been awakened."

"I know." The figure said, nodding.

"You told us that you believed that man would be able to alter destiny." The voice said. "He was the only thing different about this reality, this history. Soon enough, the course of history will follow as destiny has predicted it."

"I still believe that that man has the ability to change the course of history, be it a favorable or unfavorable one." The figure answered.

"Yes, but never forget that you are at fault." The voice answered. "So desperate to save the one you loved, you cursed your line and created the creature known as Reaper. And even then, you couldn't save her, could you? Not before her soul was thrown into darkness."

"…Yeah, I know, I was there." The figure said. "Why do you need to remind me of something that would obviously be at the front of my memory?"

"…" The voices were silent for a while.

"What, nothing?" The figure said. "I'm serious, why the hell would you need to tell me something I already knew? What, are you trying to explain it for someone else or something? Is like, one of you new or something like that?"

"…It's for the audience." The voices boomed.

"Ah. I understand." The figure said, nodding.

"Hello, Reaper." Shaw said, walking down the stairs.

"Ah, well, well, well…" Reaper said, laughing. "Look who we have here. The unwanted one. The failure."

"Silence." Shaw said, walking over to the table. He held up the remote on the table, and pressed a button on it.

"What's that?" Reaper asked, smirking. "Another faulty product like you?"

"You think you understand me, don't you, Reaper?" Shaw asked, frowning. "You think you know the kind of man I am."

"Not at all." Reaper said, smiling. "See, while I might be evil, at least I have people who care about my existence. And that' s more than you've ever had, isn't it?"

"Do you know what I did?" Shaw asked, frowning. "I switched the camera to broadcast a repeated image of us talking to each other. Now, I can do what I originally set out to do."

"Oh? And what's that?" Reaper asked, smiling. "You want to verify your existence, is that it? Something to justify you deserve to exist? So they understand that they were wrong in what they did to you?"

"No, nothing like that…" Shaw sighed, staring at one of the walls. "You see Reaper, I honestly don't care if you destroy humanity or not. All I want is you."

"Aw, I bet you say that to all the guys." Reaper chuckled.

"Reaper, I'm going to kill you." Shaw said, turning back to Reaper, smirking.

"Oh, is this the point where I'm supposed to be petrified in fear?" Reaper asked, looking up at Shaw as though he hadn't been paying attention. "Sorry, sorry, I was just laughing to myself. Go on."

"It's simple." Shaw said, unlocking the cage. He held up and steel pipe, and walked into Reaper's cell. He hit Reaper over the head at full force with the pipe, knocking the chair and Reaper over onto the ground. Shaw unlocked Reaper's cuffs and pulled the chair off of him, breaking it across his back. Reaper tried to stand up, only for Shaw to hit the back of his neck.

"You destroyed my life." Shaw said, frowning. "Your very EXISTENCE is an evil!"

"Silence!" Reaper exclaimed, kicking Shaw in the ankle. Shaw fell over on the ground, Reaper standing over him, smiling with an evil glare of victory. He pressed the heal of his shoe down Shaw's neck, putting just enough pressure on to be painful, but not enough to be fatal. "Poor little Shaw… No one in the world even cares about your existence… Perhaps the best thing for you would be for me to kill you now…"

"You want to kill me, fine…" Shaw gasped out. "You think I care about being killed by you?"

"Of course… I'm not into mercy." Reaper said, kicking Shaw in the side. "Letting you live is the worst thing I could do you."

Reaper picked up Shaw's pipe and hit him on the head with it, knocking him out cold. With a derisive laugh, Reaper tossed the pipe down beside Shaw, locked him in the cage, and headed out down the secret exit to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Shaw's been talking for a while…" Lulu said, frowning. She was the only one still awake at the time. "I should go check on him…" Lulu headed down into the basement, where she saw Shaw, lying on the ground, unconscious.<p>

"Shaw!" Lulu said, unlocking the cage, running over to him. "What happened to Reaper?"

"I thought… I could beat him… by myself…" Shaw said, rubbing his head, standing up. "But he beat me and got away…"

"This is bad…" Lulu said, looking around, frowning. "With Reaper on the loose, who knows what he could do? He could bring the end of the world as we know it…"

Lulu felt a sharp, stabbing pain in the back of her head and fell to the ground, unconscious, Shaw standing over her, holding the pipe.

"I know." Shaw said, frowning. "Why do you think I unlocked the cage?"

* * *

><p>EoS: Treachery… What could Shaw's motive be?<p>

Lauren: I don't care.


	47. Chapter 49

EoS: Sorry for how long this chapter took. I'll try to get them out faster. So please review!

Lauren: As if there's anyone still reading.

**Phil The Persona Guy:**

EoS: Thank you.

**Electrifry:**

EoS: Thank you.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

Lauren: Evil laughing is fun, isn't it?

**Vaporeon of Volt:**

EoS: No he doesn't.

**Poke pimp:**

Lauren: Not if I can help it.

**Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer:**

Lauren: I wish…

**Umbreon of Dawn:**

Lauren: I already know who (or should I say WHAT) Shaw is.

**That random guy over there:**

Lauren: Well, I know she can't die, so…

**001:**

EoS: …Dark.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 49

* * *

><p>Lulu woke up, and immediately felt pain surging through her head.<p>

"What the _hell_ was I drinking last night?" Lulu asked herself, holding her head in pain.

Lulu looked around, and realized she was locked in a cage. Seeing the cage, she remembered what had happened to her.

"Shaw…" Lulu growled, frowning. "What the hell are you thinking?" Lulu rattled the cage, severely pissed off.

Meanwhile, upstairs…

"Morning…" Bluebell said, walking downstairs, yawning. Shaw was sitting on the couch without a care in the world, having messed with the footage of the camera. Everyone thought Reaper and Lulu were downstairs. It was perfect.

"Oh, Sora, you came back!" Lilith said, walking downstairs with Petilil and Rin. "But Aurore is still gone, huh…"

"Yeah…" Sora said, looking down, shadows crossing over her face.

"Where's Lulu?" Rin asked, frowning.

"She must still be asleep." Oshawott said, bailing them out of a long explanation.

"Really…" Yuni asked, floating up to Oshawott.

"…Yes?" Oshawott said, smiling, afraid of her psychic powers spoiling everything for her.

"Yep, definitely, she's definitely asleep." Shaw said, smiling.

"…Okay, good. I was getting weird readings for a while there." Yuni said, smiling. "But you're telling the truth. Good."

"Aw, Rin, your pajamas are so adorable!" Sakura said, hugging Rin tightly. "I could take you home with me!"

"Please let go." Rin said, frowning.

"Oh, right." Sakura said, smiling.

"And who are they?" Rin asked, glaring at Alder and Gina. "They look familiar."

"Um, we're the police…" Alder said, smiling. "We're here to…"

"…Investigate the missing person's report Sakura here filed for Aurore!" Gina finished, smiling.

"Nice save…" Alder whispered.

"I thought so." Gina said, smiling.

"Alright, I have another question." Yuni said, staring at Shaw. "Why isn't Reaper anywhere in the hotel anymore?"

"What?" Shaw asked, confused.

"Well, I sensed Reaper's presence until late last night." Yuni said, narrowing her eyes. "And now he's gone. What happened to him?"

"What? That doesn't make sense…" Sakura said, turning to Shaw. "Shaw, what does she mean?"

"Damn…" Shaw said, shaking his head. "Damn psychic…" Shaw pulled a gun out of his jacket, and pressed it against Sakura's head, wrapping his arm around her throat. Gina and Alder both pointed their guns at Shaw, who began backing to the doorway.

"You know, I really wanted to keep low until I found out who the light was." Shaw said, frowning. "To bad I have to back out now."

"What happened to Reaper?" Sakura asked.

"I released him." Shaw answered. "See, my whole life I wanted to make a difference. Me releasing an immortal monster on the world, it seems to fit the whole goal I have in mind."

"You're sick…" Sakura gasped out. Shaw responded by jamming the gun against her temple angrily.

"I will prove my existence to the world." Shaw said angrily. "Even if I die, I will be taking an incredible amount of people with me."

Shaw had reached the hotel doorway, ready to make his break.

"To bad, Sakura, but now that Reaper is lose on the world, you'll never see him again." Shaw said, frowning.

"I'd like to test that theory." Shaw collapsed to the ground, a swathe of blood on his back. Reaper stood behind him, holding his knife, which was covered in Shaw's blood.

"Don't worry Shaw, I wouldn't kill you that easily." Reaper said, smiling. "I won't give you what you want."

"Reaper…" Sakura said, glaring at Reaper, partially in fear.

"Get away." Reaper said, pushing Sakura out of the way. He turned to Gina and Alder, who were currently pointing guns at him. "Those won't be of any use."

"Master, what…?" Bluebell asked, walking towards Reaper, confused. "You came back?"

"Get back!" Sakura shouted to Bluebell. "He's not Aurore anymore! He's the Reaper!"

"What?" Bluebell asked, staring at Reaper as though she'd been betrayed. "No… No, that can't be! Master isn't Reaper, he's nice! He's funny, and he would do anything for me… He can't be Reaper! He can't!"

"Good Bluebell." Reaper said, smiling with his twisted smile. "You know, I always wondered about you… You fish moemon… If I cooked you, I wonder if you'd taste like fish…"

"…" Bluebell's mouth was open and her face went pale, as Reaper laughed hysterically.

"Bluebell, get back." Yuni said, frowning. "He's not Master. He's just a monster. If you get to close, you'll die."

"I don't see Lulu around here." Reaper said, looking around, laughing. "I sure hope she's not dead…" Reaper finished his sentence with a demonic laugh.

"Master…" Lilith said, hugging Petilil against her dress to keep her from seeing Reaper, and placed her hands over her ears.

"Aw, what a good mother…" Reaper said, his eyes landing on Lilith. "I wonder if your little girl knows just how big of a slut you really are…"

"Energy ball!" Lilith shouted, firing a sphere of green energy at Reaper.

"Whoa." Reaper said, taking the brunt of the attack, smiling. The attack barely injured him. "Well, I can see why I caught you. You're not that strong, but you give excellent head. So, you taught Petilil your craft yet?"

"…" Lilith said, glaring at Reaper furiously.

"What's the matter, Reaper? Why come back here?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"You know me. I'm in love with causing chaos." Reaper said, smiling. "You all kept me prisoner, I just can't wait to rape you ladies to death."

"Yeah. No." A voice piped up. Reaper was hit by a blast of icy energy, and hit the ground in pain.

"What?" Reaper exclaimed, turning around.

"Good thing Sephiria called me here." Micah said, standing over Reaper, frowning.

"Frost witch…" Reaper growled.

"Let me show you my power." Micah said, glaring at Reaper. "And soon enough, my cute little Aurore will be back."

* * *

><p>EoS: So, will Micah be able to save Aurore?<p>

Lauren: Of course not.


	48. Chapter 50

EoS: Alright, finally another chapter. I PROMISE these will start coming out faster. Seriously, they will!

Lauren: Uh huh. Sure.

**Electrifry:**

EoS: NOT FUNNY.

**That random guy over there:**

Lauren: I really don't…

**Phil The Persona Guy:**

EoS: Oh, but he is important…

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: Very good.

**JarofHearts:**

EoS: Thank you.

**Glaceon of Flames:**

Lauren: No it won't.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: No, he wouldn't have.

**Poke pimp:**

Lauren: Yeah, she's one of my favorites.

**Guest:**

Lauren: Well, she's in high school and I've graduated, so yeah.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 50

* * *

><p>"Micah." Reaper said, smiling.<p>

"Hello, Reaper." Micah said, smiling. "What a surprise to see you here. It seems Aurore couldn't keep those pesky negative feelings out of his brain, could he?"

"Well, I guess not, because here I am…" Reaper said, smiling evilly. "But what are you doing here?"

"Well, it seems Sephy has a great need for my strength." Micah said, smiling. "So I decided to help her take you down."

"And do you think you can?" Reaper asked, walking closer to her.

"Of course." Micah said, smiling. She moved past Reaper with the grace of a powerful fighter, and moved her hands across Reaper's body swiftly and elegantly, Reaper's body being covered with ice. Reaper froze over completely, and Micah looked at him, smirking.

"Perhaps I should just leave you here…" Micah said, smiling. "Frozen in this icy tomb… You look so peaceful, mon cher…"

"So, what now?" Sephy asked, frowning. "Are we going to leave Reaper frozen in there?"

"No, we don't need to do that." Sakura said, frowning.

"Are you sure?" Micah asked. "Keeping him frozen in here until we find the light would be quite easy for me to do."

"I'm sure." Sakura said, nodding. "Besides, there's something I wanted to confirm."

"Alright, fine, but I'm not releasing him until we have him locked up." Micah said, frowning. "You, Giratina. Lift this block of ice and put it wherever you were holding Reaper before."

"What am I, your slave?" Gina asked, frowning.

"Please, you dragon types would fall to me in a second." Micah said, smirking.

"Rrrr…" Gina growled, lifting the large chunk of ice that Reaper was frozen inside of. She carried the iceberg to the cage in the basement, where Lulu was locked in, glaring angrily.

"How did this happen?" Gina asked, frowning.

"…I don't want to talk about it." Lulu said, frowning. "Let me out."

"Fine…" Gina said, grabbing the key that Shaw had so mockingly placed on the table just out of Lulu's reach. She inserted the key into the cage an unlocked it, allowing Lulu to escape. Gina plunked the chunk of ice down on the floor of the cage, and locked the cage door.

"Good, that should be secure." Micah said, walking downstairs.

"Micah!" Lulu said, brightening up. "Hey, Micah, what do you think, do I look like a good wiccan?"

"Oh, wow, Lulu, you look really cute!" Micah said, her visible eye brightening up at seeing her. "So, what were you doing in the cage?"

"I was trapped there by that bastard Shaw…" Lulu said, frowning. "Where the hell is he? I'm going to rip his throat out!"

"I'm not sure." Micah said, shrugging. "Anyways, I should probably release Reaper." Micah snapped her fingers, and the ice surrounding Reaper shattered, Reaper falling onto the stone ground hard.

"Whoa, could I get you to do that when he's back to being Aurore?" Lulu asked. "Or better yet, can you teach me how to freeze him whenever I want?"

"…No." Reaper said, smirking. "To bad for you, Lulu, but you'll never be able to utilize the abilities that Micah possesses, no matter how you study wicca. After all, her abilities are what make her such a freak."

"…I know…" Micah said, looking down, frowning. "But still, you are much more of a monster than I am. And that's why you're going to stay down here until we can bring you back to the man you once were."

Micah turned and walked away elegantly, Lulu following after her, Gina having left a while ago.

"Alright, where's that bastard Shaw?" Lulu demanded angrily.

"He must have escaped during the commotion with Reaper and Micah…" Sakura said, frowning. "He's like a cockroach, that little traitor…"

"Wait, guys, what's going on?" Bluebell demanded. "I need to know! Tell me what happened to master! Why is he acting like that?"

"…" Sakura and Lulu looked at each other, sighed, and nodded.

"I guess it's time…" Sakura said, frowning. "Your master, Aurore, has turned into Reaper, an amalgamation of evil."

"…What?" Bluebell asked, shocked.

"Aurore has?" Rin said, frowning.

"I should have known…" Lilith said, looking down. "So that was what I saw when I was in his mind…"

"Wait, what?" Lulu asked, confused.

"It's just dream eater." Lilith said, shrugging.

"Mommy…" Petilil said, looking up at Lilith. "Mr. Aurore is going to be okay, right?"

"Of course he is!" Rin said, smiling. "Aurore is the most awesome guy in the world! He can do anything! He won't lose to something like Reaper!"

"That's the spirit, Rin!" Sora said, smiling. "We just have to be confidant. I know that master will come back to us!"

"Wait, how did master become Reaper?" Bluebell asked, suspicious.

"Reaper can only manifest when Aurore is feeling large amounts of negative feelings." Sephy said, frowning.

"It was my fault…" Sora said, looking down. "I made Aurore afraid for us, so he left, and when he was depressed, he turned into Reaper…"

"You bitch!" Bluebell exclaimed, punching Sora in the jaw. Sora fell backwards, landing on the tile floor, holding onto her cheek in pain.

"Bluebell!" Oshawott started, but Bluebell silenced her by holding out her arm.

"What good are you?" Bluebell demanded, tears falling from her eyes. "Why are you here? All you do is burden master! You get to act so special, but you don't even do anything! I have to work so hard just to get him to notice me, but all he does is look at you! And now, you turn him into this monster? And you expect to just be forgiven so easily?"

"…" Sora said, her eyes tearing up as well. "You don't understand… You don't understand anything! You talk about how master only pays attention to me, and he won't even look at you, but how do you think I feel, knowing that even though master spends so much time around me, he's never even once seen me in the same way that he looks at you!"

"…" Bluebell said, taken aback.

"Bluebell, you're an idiot!" Sora cried, running past Bluebell, tears falling from her eyes.

"Bluebell, you were in the wrong there." Sakura said, frowning. "But that doesn't matter. The family that Aurore has gathered… All of us… Aurore is the center. And without him, this group has begun to fray. And I won't allow that."

"Sakura, what are you going to do?" Lulu asked, uncomfortable.

"I'm going to see Reaper." Sakura said, frowning. "This charade has gone on long enough."

* * *

><p>EoS: So, we finally get to see the legendary Green willpower. How will Sakura act when she gets serious?<p>

Lauren: Considering past Greens, I can only imagine.


	49. Chapter 51

EoS: I'm not getting many reviews, so I'm increasing as many updates as I can. Well, at least we discover the light, so please review!

Lauren: Good luck! Reaper will need it!

**Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer:**

EoS: Oh yeah.

**Poke pimp:**

EoS: Oh yeah.

**Vaporeon of Volt:**

Lauren: No she does not.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: …Idiot…

**That random guy over there:**

EoS: You should be.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 51

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Reaper asked, staring at Sakura, frowning. Sakura was glaring at Reaper from outside of his cell, a cold glare in her eyes as she looked at him with an expression cool enough to freeze him again, her eyes devoid of all feeling.<p>

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"It's dangerous down here." Reaper said, smiling. "You never know what sort of monsters could be down here."

"I'm not afraid of you." Sakura said, frowning. "Watch." Sakura picked the key up from the table and unlocked the cage door, walking inside with Reaper.

"Well, you are crazy." Reaper said, smirking. "Or is it that you wanted to know what it's like to do it with a monster?"

"I already said I'm not afraid of you." Sakura said, walking up to him, frowning. "You see, I've figured it out. You can't hurt me. You can't kill me."

"Oh no?" Reaper asked, walking closer to her.

"Get back." Sakura said, holding her hand up, Reaper flinching. "You see, I always wondered why you would make such a grand show. I thought at first that you were just overcompensating, but then I figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Reaper asked, frowning.

"The way you act, it's not about intimidation." Sakura said. "I've also realized why you hate being around me."

"What?" Reaper asked, frowning.

"It's not about anger, or hatred, or even fear." Sakura said, walking closer to Aurore, frowning. "It's about power. You don't like being around me, because when you're with me, you're not the one with the power. The threats, the intimidation, you try to establish your power for us. Because without us, you don't even exist."

Reaper glared at her angrily, but didn't lift a finger.

"I always wondered, why would you act like that?" Sakura asked, frowning, though she already knew the answer. "I mean, you're a superhuman immortal killing machine. How could a human girl have any power over you? If I was anyone else in this situation, you'd rape me, kill me and skin me, and hopefully you'd do it in that order. But you don't have any power Reaper. Now, I have the power."

"Really." Reaper said, still glaring at Sakura, who was glaring at him.

"Yes." Sakura said, nodding. "All that power you have, and none of it can hurt me. You see Reaper, you're not immortal. I am. I am the one with the power over you, because I am the light, and I am the only one with the power to seal you away." Sakura turned away from Reaper, who couldn't even touch her because of the blazing white aura that had begun glowing around her body in a corona of celestial light.

"I'll be back." Sakura said, looking back at Reaper, smiling coolly. "And the next time you see me, I'll seal you away for good." Sakura locked the cage door behind her hand walked up the stairs silently.

"Sakura, what was that?" Lulu asked, frowning. Sakura closed the basement door behind her, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew!" Sakura sighed. "I guess I really am a great actress, huh?"

"Wow, I had no idea you were so good!" Lulu said, surprised. "That was just awesome, seriously!"

"Still, I can't believe it…" Sakura said, turning to Sephiria. "I really am the light?"

"Yes." Sephiria said, nodding. "You are the light. You alone have the ability to save Aurore from the darkness."

"Really? Good!" Sakura said, smiling. "That's great!"

"C'mon, Sakura! You need to save Aurore and reunite him with Sora!" Lulu cheered.

"Alright, so what do I have to do?" Sakura asked, becoming serious again, her invisible aura flaring up again.

"…" Sephiria said, pressing her glasses up to her face. "I don't think you want to know."

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Well…" Sephiria said, raising her eyebrow. She whispered into Sakura's ear. She continued to whisper, and Sakura got redder and redder in the face.

"…" Sakura said, taking deep breaths.

"Alright, sorry Lulu, but it looks like Aurore is gone for good." Sakura said, smiling.

"Hold on, what did Sephiria tell you?" Lulu asked, an irritation mark on her head.

"Well, to free Aurore from Reaper, well… I have to… um…" Sakura said, blushing nervously.

"Yes?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Well, have sex." Sakura said really softly, embarrassed.

"…Scusi?" Lulu said, tipping her ear towards Lulu.

"I have to have sex with Aurore in order to free him from the Reaper!" Sakura said, blushing fiercely.

"No way…" Lulu said, holding her hand over her mouth, laughing. "That… Is hilarious…"

"No it's not! I haven't had sex before, and I don't want my first time to be with that monster Reaper!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ah, but it is tradition." Sephiria said, smiling. "You know, sacrificing a virgin to the gods or some crappy explanation like that."

"Well, sorry for being a virgin!" Sakura snapped. "I mean it's not like I was chosen to be the light because I was a virgin, right?"

"…Yeah, of course not." Sephiria said, looking away.

"Out of all the virgins in the world it had to be me, huh?" Sakura said, an irritation mark throbbing on her head as she hit the wall.

"Sorry, that was a joke." Sephiria said, her glasses shining. "It wasn't just because you were a virgin, destiny chose you to be the light. You are Aurore's fated partner, so with that said, go have sex with him."

"No way." Sakura shot down immediately.

"Oh, come on, think of it like acting a scene." Lulu said, smiling.

"No way." Sakura said once more.

"Go fuck Aurore!" Micah said, smiling. "It won't be so bad."

"No way in hell." Sakura said, glaring at Micah.

"You don't have a choice." Sephiria said, glaring at Sakura. "If you want Aurore to return back to who he was, you have to do it."

"…Fine." Sakura said, glaring at them. She walked into the basement, closing the door behind her. She then opened it again and flipped the room off, moving her hand around for good measure.

"For the record, fuck you all." Sakura said, closing the door.

* * *

><p>EoS: Indeed, Sakura, indeed.<p>

Lauren: I've felt that sometimes.


	50. Chapter 52

EoS: Here's another chapter!

Lauren: Sakura tries to free Aurore. Without having sex.

**Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer:**

EoS: Good.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: Yes they did.

**Electrifry:**

Lauren: Yeah, no.

**Nomercy745:**

EoS: About that…

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Really…

**Poke pimp:**

Lauren: No, she doesn't.

**Umbreon of Dawn:**

EoS: So am I.

**This guy:**

EoS: Anime.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 52

* * *

><p>"I have an idea…" Micah said, frowning. "Sakura, come back."<p>

"What?" Sakura asked, opening the basement door, walking back inside the room.

"You, you're a psychic moemon, right?" Micah asked Yuni.

"Yes." Yuni said, nodding.

"Alright, so here's my idea." Micah said, smiling. "We'll send Sakura into the Matri- I mean into Aurore's mind."

"How are we going to do that?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"We'll use Yuni's psychic powers together with Lilith's ability to enter dreams." Micah said, smiling. "Using the two of them, we'll be able to send Sakura into Aurore's mind, and we might be able to free him from Reaper's grasp!"

"You know, that might work…" Sephiria said, frowning. "Considering you're really opposed to having sex with Reaper, it's the only way we can save Aurore."

"Oh, but Sakura, I need to warn you about something." Micah said, frowning.

"What?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Aurore's mind is tainted with darkness." Micah explained. "If you go inside of it, you'll probably see some seriously fucked up shit."

"That's fine." Sakura said, smiling. "I need to do this."

"No, I'm serious." Micah said, frowning. "We're talking more crazy fucked-up-ness than Neon Genesis Evangelion."

"That's not so bad." Sakura said, shrugging.

"WITH End of Evangelion." Micah said, frowning.

"Good lord…" Lulu said, placing her hand over her mouth, shaking.

Yuni and Lilith headed down to the basement and sat on the ground, linking their hands.

"We'll need to build up power to be able to keep up the psychic link with master." Yuni said, frowning. "We need to focus our energy."

"It won't work, you know." Reaper said, laughing. "You won't be able to save him."

"Just watch us." Yuni said, frowning.

They began focusing their energy, but they realized they didn't have enough power built up.

"Um…" Rin said, walking down into the basement. "…Can I help?"

"Well, look who we have here." Reaper said, smiling. "The prodigal daughter."

"Rin, go back upstairs." Lilith said, frowning.

"Wait, Lilith, Rin has strong psychic power inside of her." Yuni said, frowning. "We might be able to use her power to help bring master back."

"No!" Lilith objected. "We can't subject her to this!"

"We don't have a choice!" Yuni said, getting angry for the first time. "If we're going to save master, then we have to do whatever we can!"

"But…" Lilith started.

"…I'll do it." Rin said, frowning.

"Good." Yuni said, nodding.

"Rin!" Lilith said, shocked. "You can't-"

"I am a part of this!" Rin snapped, glaring. "You can't just protect me from the real world. Ah'm involved, and ah need ta help Aurore, just lahk the rest of ya!"

"Fine…" Lilith sighed, frowning. "But please, I wish you'd reconsider…"

"Nothin' doin'." Rin said, shaking her head.

"Alright, we need to build out energy." Yuni said, holding her hand out to Rin. Rin sat next to them and gave Yuni her hand, flinching a little when it entered the strange gelatin. Rin gave her other hand to Lilith, who clenched it tightly, her warmth proving a great contrast with the coolness of the gel.

The three began building up energy as Reaper glared at them. Sakura walked down the stairs, finally prepared to save Aurore from Reaper.

"Alright, sit down." Yuni said, separating her hand from Lilith's. Sakura sat down, completing the circle, taking both of their hands. The four closed their eyes, and sat still for a while.

"Lilith, use dream eater." Yuni said, keeping her eyes closed.

"But Reaper's still awake…" Lilith said, frowning.

"I'm boosting your power with my own psychic powers and Rin's latent abilities." Yuni explained. "Try and use your power to send Sakura into Aurore's mind."

"…I'll try." Lilith said, closing her eyes. "Sakura, picture a big dark hole in your head. Make it really dense and almost completely pitch black."

"Okay, done." Sakura said, picturing the image on the back of her eyelids.

"Now, picture yourself entering that hole and sinking deeper and deeper into it. Let the darkness swallow you inside of it." Lilith continued.

"Let it… swallow me…" Sakura said slowly, beginning to nod off. She fell asleep, her mind entering Aurore's.

Sakura let herself fall through the darkness. She felt the presence of mass around here, so it wasn't empty. It was more like she was falling through a tunnel that was moving to match the direction her body was following. She squinted her eyes and tried to see where it was, but couldn't make anything out of the darkness.

Suddenly, she jerked to a stop. She didn't hit ground or anything, he just sort of stopped in midair.

The darkness began swirling around her and then lit up, Sakura closing her eyes due to the intensity of the bright light.

The light faded and Sakura was standing in a room. The room looked rather small, and was rather bare. There was one bed and one dresser, and nothing much else. The only other thing in the room was a bookshelf, and it was filled with big books that Sakura couldn't even begin to understand the titles of. Oh, wait, there was one other thing in the room. A small young boy sitting on the bed, reading one of the books. The boy had short brown hair and brown eyes, and wore a black shirt and black shorts.

"Aurore?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, looking up, frowning.

"I'm Sakura." Sakura said, smiling. "You don't know me yet, but I'm one of your friend."

"Huh…" Aurore said, frowning. "You're kind of pretty…"

"Oh, me? No…" Sakura said, blushing, smiling happily.

"Still, you don't seem to be very intelligent…" Aurore said, frowning. "Also, you seem like the kind of person that is rather uncompromising and puts on a fake face for everyone…"

_This brat is really pissing me off… _Sakura thought, smiling, and irritation mark throbbing on her head.

* * *

><p>So, will Sakura manage to save Aurore from the darkness within him?<p> 


	51. Chapter 53

EoS: Sorry this chapter took so long. I've spent most of my free time tutoring my sister in math. Stupid teachers…

Lauren: I'm really glad that we're not in school anymore.

EoS: Speak for yourself, I loved school. I got invited to so many parties, I was that popular.

Lauren: Poor, delusional fool…

**This guy:**

EoS: Yes it is. Guess. (If you guess Naruto I will shoot you)

**Poke pimp:**

EoS: Yes?

**Nomercy745:**

EoS: Yeah…

**Camero2015:**

Lauren: *Twitch*

**Umbreon of Dawn:**

EoS: That's fine.

**Phil the Persona Guy:**

Lauren: No it mustn't.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

Lauren: Definitely.

**GunsandGames:**

EoS: Thank you.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 53

* * *

><p>"So you're Aurore, huh…" Sakura said, smiling sadly. She sat beside him on the bed.<p>

"What are you reading?" Sakura asked, looking over his shoulder.

"…A comprehensive directory of the criminal activities that have been committed by the different world super powers in order of their occurrence." Aurore answered.

"Uh…" Sakura said, electricity crackling over her head as she tried to figure it out.

"…You're not that smart, are you…" Aurore said, not looking up from his book.

"You brat!" Sakura said, rubbing her fists into the sides of his head.

"That hurts!" Aurore said, clutching his head in pain when Sakura released him. "Why would you do that?"

"You need to show some respect to your elders, especially pretty ones like me!" Sakura huffed.

"I'm sorry." Aurore said, frowning, rubbing his head. "Anyways, who are you? What are your intentions?"

"Wh-what?" Sakura asked, confused.

"This is not an easy place to enter…" Aurore said, turning back to his book. "I assume that you're a thief who heard of this place by some means, and decided to rob it… Well, if it's money you want, go ahead and take as much as you want… I have no need for such things… But you should know, our vault is a ways back, you couldn't have missed it… This is my room, so you probably went too far…"

"Wait, you LIVE here?" Sakura asked, shocked. "In this cramped room? How could you possibly live here?"

"…I have everything I need within this room." Aurore answered, gesturing to the books. "Knowledge is necessary to become powerful. Anything else is superfluous."

"Wow…" Sakura said, frowning. "That must be so sad…"

"…Why?" Aurore asked, turning to her. "What would I have to be sad about?"

"Well, because there's nothing in here!" Sakura said, frowning. "I mean, you don't have any friends, you don't have anything! You don't even have any girls to go out with!"

"…I have Lulu." Aurore said, smiling. "I haven't spent a lot of time with her, but she seems like a nice person."

"…Yeah, about that…" Sakura sighed. "Anyways, I think I figured you out a little, Aurore."

"So, if you're not a thief, what are you?" Aurore asked, staring at her curiously.

"Well, this might sound kind of weird, but my name is Sakura Green." Sakura said, frowning.

"Is… _this_ the weird part?" Aurore asked, raising an eyebrow. "Cause I gotta admit, that IS a pretty weird name…"

"Sh-shut up! That's not the weird part yet!" Sakura said, frowning. "Listen, in the future, I'm going to become one of your friends. And then… You'll become possessed by some… thing… and I'll be the only one left who can save you. So I used the powers of your moemon to enter your mind and try to drag the true you out of it."

"…I see…" Aurore said, nodding.

"Yeah, I know, this sounds crazy..." Sakura sighed. "I wouldn't blame you if you think I'm lying…"

"No, I actually believe you." Aurore said, frowning. "I've never been a big fan of the human brain, and your existence sort of proves my theory correct."

"…Um, if you say so." Sakura said, confused.

"You said that you wanted to drag the true me out of me, right?" Aurore said, closing the book for the first time. "How exactly are you going to do that?"

"What?" Sakura asked, confused.

"If we really are in the world of my mind, then how am I supposed to bring myself out?" Aurore asked. "I feel like I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, and you're the one who keeps telling me I'm not. So what's your plan to restore me back to normal?"

"…" Sakura said, smiling. "I have no idea."

"…" Aurore said, turning back to his book. Suddenly, the world froze. Everything turned monochromatic, except for Sakura.

"What the heck?" Sakura asked, looking around, shocked.

"What do you think you're doing?" A man asked, appearing across the room. He looked exactly like the adult Aurore, and he wore a black shirt and black pants. The only difference between him and Aurore was his bright green hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"I'm Reaper." Reaper said, smirking. "Now then, what exactly do you think you're doing, poking around in my brain?"

"This isn't your mind, it's Aurore's." Sakura said, frowning.

"Yes, but right now, my dear Sakura, you're not immune to my existence anymore." Reaper said, walking closer to her. "So, let's see just how much I can hurt you."

"I wouldn't get any closer." Sakura said, pulling a gun on Reaper. She smiled at him innocently. "You didn't really think I'd come unarmed, did you?"

"I'm surprised." Reaper said, smiling wickedly. "Where did you get that gun?"

"Well, you know, a young lady in the city, she's gotta be protected." Sakura said, smiling innocently. "Now then, you can't die in our world. Still, I wonder what a few slugs are gonna do to you here."

"To be honest, for as long as I've existed, I've never known." Reaper said, smiling twistedly. "You're the first person to ever enter my head, and you're the first one to actually attack me in my own body."

"That's where you're wrong, Reaper!" Sakura said, glaring at Reaper. "It's not your body, it's Aurore's body! And I'm going to take it back for him and get rid of you!"

"Well then…" Reaper said, throwing back his head, cackling like a madman. "Let's see you try it, foolish little child of light! I'll take your flesh and blood and grind you into dust!"

* * *

><p>EoS: So, will Sakura manage to kill Reaper? Let's find out!<p>

Lauren: Update faster!


	52. Chapter 54

EoS: Alright, here's another chapter!

Lauren: Please review!

**Phil the Persona Guy:**

EoS: We'll see.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: Great!

**Poke pimp:**

EoS: Nothing, I just HATE Sakura in that show.

**This guy:**

EoS: You are SO, SO CLOSE. It is a Sakura. Just not that Sakura. Or, it's that Sakura, but a different version of her. (If you know what I mean, you should know who it is)

**001:**

Lauren: But it's AURORE'S dream world, not Reaper's, so Reaper has no power.

**Umbreon of Dawn:**

Lauren: No I can't.

**Electrifry:**

EoS: I see.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: How about the one that isn't evil?

**Camero2015:**

EoS: Not good. Sharks can smell fear.

Lauren: Who are you calling a shark?

**Icarus66:**

Lauren: …I think I'm real. At least, last time I checked.

EoS: I like strong women too. They're more fun to be around.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 54

* * *

><p>"Alright, you think you can kill me?" Reaper asked, smirking. He snapped his fingers, and the world started moving again, although Aurore did not take notice of Reaper.<p>

"Watch." Reaper said, smiling a sick, twisted smile. He held up his dagger, and held out his hand. Reaper jammed the dagger down through the palm of his hand, the blade jutting out of the back of his hand. Sakura gasped in horror and shock, and nearly threw up.

"Ah…" Aurore cried out.

"Aurore!" Sakura exclaimed, turning to Aurore. Blood was leaking out at a fast rate from Aurore's hand, Aurore crying out.

"Aurore and I are one in the same." Reaper said, smiling evilly. "Anything that happens to me will happen to him. If you stab me, you'll stab him. And if you shoot me in the head, what do you think will happen? It will spell the end for both of us."

"…" Sakura said, her hand shaking, unsure of what she was about to do.

"Poor little light girl…" Reaper said, laughing. "Now, let me regain my immortality…" Reaper held up his knife, and lunged at Sakura.

_I'm sorry, Aurore…_ Sakura thought, dropping her gun. She held her fists together, and hit Reaper in the stomach, knocking him back. Aurore coughed and stumbled back, falling onto the bed as Reaper hit the bookshelf.

"Damn you…" Reaper said, standing up, glaring at Sakura.

"Aurore, I'm sorry, but this might hurt a little…" Sakura said, frowning. She raised one hand behind her, and held the other low to the ground, near her thighs.

"That style…" Reaper said, surprised. "So it still has practitioners."

"…I'm the last." Sakura said, glaring at Reaper. "Now, let me show you what I can do."

"Bring it on, you brat!" Reaper cackled, charging at Sakura.

"Urgh…" Rin gasped out, pain shooting through her head.

"Rin!" Lilith said, turning her head to face Rin. "What's wrong?"

"Aurore…" Rin said, tears falling from her eyes. "He's… In pain!"

"Damn… girl…" Reaper gasped out, standing up. "You are an irritant…"

Aurore was lying on the bed, his small body unable to withstand the abuse Sakura was inflicting onto his body.

"Aurore!" Sakura said, panting, turning back to Aurore. "You have to fight back against him!" I don't know how much longer I can keep him at bay! Seriously, Aurore, if you don't fight back, I'm not sure that lethal force can be avoided!"

"I'm… trying…" Aurore panted, sitting up. He slowly looked down at the ground where Sakura had tossed the gun, and then back up to Reaper.

"Get out of my head…" Aurore said, glaring at Reaper. All of a sudden, light began to flare up around Sakura's body.

"The hell?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Sakura, are you okay in there?" Yuni called out into Sakura's mind. "How's Aurore doing?"

"Guys, something weird is happening…" Sakura said, frowning. "I'm glowing…"

"It's the light." Micah's voice was heard. "The power of the light has awakened within you. Because your heart has linked to Aurore's, your power has truly awakened.

"It's not over…" Reaper said, glaring at Sakura. His body began to glow with darkness. He shot tendrils of darkness at Sakura, though the light continued to eat through the darkness, shattering anything that came near. However, it didn't hit Reaper himself. Reaper punched Sakura in the stomach, and pressed his hand against her throat, pushing her up against the wall.

"When I rip your throat out…" Reaper whispered to Sakura, increasing the pressure on her throat. "I'm going to make him watch you die…"

BANG

Reaper looked down at the blood beginning to form on his shirt. His hand dropped down, Sakura falling to the floor. Reaper stepped back, shaking, surprised. He turned around, staring at Aurore in shock. Aurore lowered his arm, the gun falling to floor as his hand went limp, and he clutched his chest, falling back on the bed.

"Aurore!" Sakura exclaimed, running over to the bed, pressing her hands against his chest.

"Sakura…" Aurore gasped out. "I remember you… I remember everything…"

"You're gonna be fine…" Sakura said, smiling.

"Sakura! We're gonna pull you out!" Yuni exclaimed. "There's something wrong!"

"No, not yet! I need to save him!" Sakura exclaimed.

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes snapped open. She broke free from the circle and ran over to the cage.

"Sakura, you can't go in there! Not yet!" Micah warned. Sakura pulled the cage door open, and ran to Aurore, pressing her hands against his chest.

"He's dying!" Sakura exclaimed. "He's dying!"

"What?" Lilith asked, going white. Rin was even paler, and she just shut down completely. Yuni moved over to Sakura and held her hand up, trying her best to heal Aurore's wounds.

"Sakura…" Aurore gasped out.

"You're back…" Sakura said, hugging onto Aurore. "Please… Don't die… You still have someone waiting for you… Sora… Lulu… Me… We all need you here with us… So please… Just come back, and we can all laugh again as friends…"

"You're not gonna die, right?" Sakura asked, smiling. "Right?"

"I… I can't… die… Remember?" Aurore asked, laughing a little, blood trickling out from his mouth.

"Of course not, you're immortal!" Sakura said, smiling. "But we still need you to come back to us!"

"Right…" Aurore said, nodding, coughing up blood. "Sora… I need… To get back to Sora…"

"…Yeah…" Sakura said, nodding, tears falling from her eyes. Aurore said some more things, but she couldn't hear any of them.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, will Aurore manage to survive?<p>

Lauren: Gee, I dunno. Has he shown up anywhere ELSE in your stories?


	53. Chapter 55

EoS: This chapter, the Reaper Arc comes to an end!

Lauren: Review, guys.

**Poke pimp:**

EoS: I like Hinata too. But she could do more.

**Guest:**

Lauren: Thanks!

**Espeon of Shadows:**

EoS: You know, it really is an honor to interview such a charming and handsome gentleman like you. You should grace this story more with your amazing reviews.

**Phil the Persona Guy:**

EoS: Thanks.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

Lauren: It's not.

**This guy:**

EoS: It is Sakura from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, one of my all-time favorite series. And it's complicated as hell.

**Icarus66:**

Lauren: No idea.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Well, we'll see…

**001:**

EoS: Yeah, I know.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 55

* * *

><p>"Aurore!" Rin exclaimed, running over to Aurore's side. She pressed her hands down on his chest, desperate to help him. Suddenly, her hands began glowing with a whitish orange light. Aurore's chest began shining, and the wound slowly sealed up, fully healed.<p>

"I'm… Alive…" Aurore gasped out, sitting up.

"Aurore…" Sakura said, wiping her eyes. "You're alive…"

"Of course I'm alive." Aurore said, standing up, smiling. "After all, I'm immortal, remember?"

"It's really him…" Yuni sighed in relief, smiling. "I can see Aurore in his mind now, instead of Reaper…"

"Oh, boy, my head…" Aurore said, holding his head. Suddenly, Rin hugged him, rubbing her teary eyes on his leg.

"I was so worried…" Rin cried into his leg. "You… You were… You were…"

"We were all worried." Sakura said, hugging Aurore against her. "But there's someone else you have to see, isn't there?"

"…Sora…" Aurore said, frowning. He slipped from Sakura and Rin's grasp and headed upstairs.

"Master?" Bluebell asked, shocked at Aurore running past her.

"Aurore?" Lulu asked, equally shocked.

"Good to be back!" Aurore said, running up the stairs.

"Was that…" Oshawott said, walking into the room, frowning.

"Aurore." Lulu said, smiling happily. "He managed to free himself. Sakura won."

"How do you know?" Gina asked, frowning.

"I can see him…" Lulu said, hugging her body, her face flushed. "Such a beautiful aura, like nothing I've ever seen before… For the first time since I've met him, he's free of any darkness…"

"Master…" Sora said, wiping tears from her eyes. She was curled up at the end of the hallway, crying.

_Does it hurt?_ A voice whispered into her brain. _The pain… The sadness… I can remove it all… Just give in to the darkness…_

"Master…" Sora said, about to surrender herself completely. However, a hand grabbed her shoulder, and suddenly all the dark thoughts in her mind shattered away into nothingness.

"Master…" Sora said, turning to Aurore, staring up at him, joy filling her body with more warmth than she'd ever felt in her life.

"Sorry I was so late." Aurore said, smiling, hugging Sora. "Still, I made it back to you."

"Master…" Sora said, crying into Aurore's shirt. She hugged him and continued to hug him for what seemed like hours.

"We… We need to tell everybody!" Sora said suddenly, pulling herself away from Aurore. "They've been so worried about you!"

"Yeah, you're right." Aurore said, smiling. "You know, this is the first time that I've ever felt so… Free."

They headed downstairs, where the group had gathered together.

"Aurore!" Rin said, running over to Aurore, hugging him.

"Hey…" Aurore said, smiling. "It's good to be back…"

"So, you managed to free yourself from Reaper, huh?" Lulu teased, walking up to Aurore, smirking.

"Yeah, but that ghost that's making you short seems to still be in your body." Aurore said, smirking. "Want me to beat it out?"

"…Good to have you back, Aurore." Lulu said, smiling, hugging Aurore.

"Master!" Bluebell exclaimed, jumping on top of Aurore, hugging and kissing him repeatedly.

"Alright, enough of that." Oshawott said, frowning, pulling Bluebell off of him. She struggled against her grasp, trying to grab Aurore again.

"I'm happy for you, Sora." Sakura said, walking up to Sora, smiling. She petted Sora's head, Sora smiling happily.

…

"Damn it!" Sakura said, pulling back her hand, which was searing with pain.

"Owie…" Sora cried, holding on to her head, which was throbbing with pain as well.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sephiria, who looked at Sakura and Sora, frowning.

"What is up with you two?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sakura said, smiling. "Anyways, Aurore's back! Let's party!"

"And with that, we no longer have any reason to be here." Alder said, smiling.

"What?" Gina asked, shocked. "But we still haven't figured out any of this weird Reaper crap!"

"The Reinhart Family would like to express our deepest regards for your patience." Sephiria said, smiling a cheerful saleswoman smile, gesturing for the two to politely leave the building. "If we need your help, we will send a car to pick you up."

"Wow, Sephy is pretty amazing…" Sora said, smiling admiringly.

"Meh." Lulu said, frowning. "She's still an irritating jerk."

"Oh, Aurore, you're back…" Litwick said, sticking her head down from the ceiling. Her body slipped through, and she landed on the ground, smiling lazily.

"Litwick." Aurore said, smiling.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked, frowning. "I mean, Aurore was freed from Reaper, so does that mean everything's alright?"

"I'm not sure…" Sephiria said, frowning. "The prophecies didn't say anything about what would happen after Reaper was sealed."

"Prophecies?" Sakura and Lulu asked, shocked. "What prophecies?"

"Micah…" Sephiria said, turning to Micah, frowning. "We have to go back. Back to the Tower of Prophecy."

"Tower of Prophecy?" Aurore asked.

"The family never told you." Sephiria said, frowning. "Everything that has happened and is going to happen has been written and is being written within a great tower. That tower is known as the Tower of Prophecy."

"…Take me there." Aurore said, frowning. "Destiny has been pulling me around for far too long. Now it's about time that I wrote my own destiny for a change."

* * *

><p>So, will Aurore succeed in writing his own destiny? Let's find out!<p> 


	54. Chapter 56

EoS: Alright, so here begins the beginning of the Tower of Prophecy…

Lauren: What will we see here? Well, let's see!

**Poke pimp:**

EoS: I don't know who that middle one is.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: Why not?

**Phil The Persona Guy: **

Lauren: Oh, they will.

**Electrifry:**

Lauren: I don't think that was him, but it was something he'd do.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Well, we'll see…

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 56

* * *

><p>"So this is it…" Aurore said, staring up at the large tower. Dark clouds were swirling around the cylindrical tower, lightning storming at the peak.<p>

"Yeah." Sephiria said, nodding. Aurore, Sephiria, Micah, Sora, and Lulu were standing in front of the large stone bridge leading to the tower.

"Then what are we here for?" Aurore asked, frowning. "Let's go." Aurore walked across the stone path, and headed towards the tower.

"What's up with Aurore?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"I think he's upset…" Sora said, staring at Aurore, frowning.

"Really? No…" Lulu said, rolling her eyes. "I meant WHY?"

"I think that master is upset because Sephy concealed the fact that Sakura was the light from him…" Sora said, frowning.

"What?" Lulu asked, surprised. "Yeah, knowing Sephy, she probably knew about Sakura's identity the whole time."

"…" Sephiria said, frowning. "Do you honestly think that the family wouldn't know the identity of the one woman who had the power to seal away the greatest evil known to man?"

"That's why I hate you so much…" Lulu said, glaring at Sephiria. "You always act like you know better than anyone, and that your ideas are better than anyone else. You're nothing more than an arrogant woman."

"…You have every right to hate me." Sephiria said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "But that doesn't change our goal."

"Let's go." Aurore said, walking up to the base of the tower. The four of them followed after him, and arrived at the tower together.

"Alright, let's go inside!" Sora cheered, smiling, charging into the tower.

"Wait, Sora!" Aurore exclaimed, chasing after her inside.

"Don't worry, master, it's completely safe!" Sora said, turning back to Aurore, smiling. The room they were standing in was circular, with tan-green tiles and a small pool that took up about half of it.

Sora stepped towards Aurore, and accidentally stepped on a tile that moved down a little.

"Master!" Sora exclaimed, hundreds of darts shooting towards Aurore. Sora charged at him and tackled him to the ground, the darts hitting her in the back. Sora collapsed to the ground, Aurore standing over her.

"Sora!" Aurore exclaimed. "Are you insane? I can't die! Why would you do that?"

"I… I… I didn't want to see you get injured, master…" Sora said, smiling. "Don't worry, they barely hurt. I'll be fine…"

"I don't think so…" Sephiria said, kneeling next to her, removing one of the darts. "These darts are laced with a poison deadly to moemon…"

"What?" Aurore asked, shocked.

"Wow…" A voice said, everyone in the room turning to see the owner of the voice. The voice belonged to a moemon who was standing like a statue next to the staircase. She wore a large blue shirt and large blue pants, with strange symbols all over her body. She had blotchy blue and indigo hair down her back, and bright yellow eyes. She looked at them, frowning.

"Who are you?" Lulu demanded.

"Not important." The moemon said. "Anyways, glasses lady, good guess. That's exactly what it is."

"I'm curious how you know that." Sephiria said, frowning.

"Well, I was once infected with it." The moemon said, shrugging. "Anyways, the only antidote for the poison grows on the very top of the tower."

"Seriously?" Aurore said, frowning.

"Yes." The moemon said, nodding. "I shall guide you there, if you wish. However, be warned. No one who has tried to find the antidote has ever made it back with the antidote."

"Wait, but then how did you survive?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Well… I died, didn't I?" The moemon said, pointing to a decaying skeleton covered in blue and green clay.

"Holy crap!" Aurore said, jumping back.

"Wait, so you're a ghost?" Lulu asked, staring at the moemon.

"Yes." The moemon said, nodding.

"It doesn't matter." Aurore said, frowning. "I need to go find the antidote to save Sora."

"Then let me guide you there." The moemon said, smiling. She gestured for Aurore to follow her, and walked towards the staircase, Aurore following after her. Before they reached the stairs, the moemon turned back to Aurore.

"Past this point, only one human may pass." The moemon said. "Do you still want to pass?"

"Yes." Aurore said, nodding. He followed her up the stairs, leaving the other four in the room.

"So, only one human, huh?" Sephiria asked, staring at Micah, pushing her glasses up.

"Guess we can't go any further, huh?" Micah said, smiling.

"…It would appear that way, yes." Sephiria said, nodding.

Aurore reached the final room, which consisted of a single large door with a key sticking out of it.

"Here's the antidote." The moemon said, pulling free an herb from between the tiles.

"…What's behind this door?" Aurore asked.

"The prophecy room." The moemon answered. "But that door can't be opened unless three humans open it."

"So only one human can make it this far, but three are required to go further." Aurore said, smiling. "Interesting… Quite a challenging problem…"

Aurore turned to the moemon, frowning.

"Can you deliver that to Sora? There's something I need to do."

"Um, sure." The moemon said, shrugging.

"Good." Aurore said, smiling, reaching down, grabbing hold of the key.

"One." Aurore said, smiling.

The three turned the key, and the door opened with a blinding light, the three stepping into the room. The room was massive, far bigger than it should be. It was circular, and written on the walls were scripts in a foreign language, the words stretching up to far beyond where they could see.

"What the hell?" Blake asked, looking at the other two, shocked.

"Who are you?" Kellyn exclaimed, shocked. "Why you do look the same?"

"I don't know…" Aurore said, frowning. "So you two must be the rest of the three, then?"

"I guess…" Blake said, nodding. "Aurore, am I right? It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you…" Aurore said, smiling.

"Aurore?" Kellyn said, frowning. "I know about you. I've heard about you from Petal."

"Well, I don't know who that is." Aurore said, shrugging.

"As you shouldn't." A voice said, the three turning to the owner of the voice. The owner of the voice was a figure who wore a black and shape fitting mask over their face, resembling black, nondescript skin. There was a white line traced across the mask, stretching down over the mask's face, moving down to where the right eye would be. When it passed the right eye, he line moved to the right and then continued down, like a lightning bolt. The line stretched up over the head of the mask and moved down the back.

"You." Blake said, glaring at the masked figure.

"You know him?" Kellyn asked, surprised.

"He tried to kill Rin." Blake said, frowning.

"What?" Aurore exclaimed, turning to the masked figure. "So you tried to kill Rin, did you? Well, I must say, that makes me angry. And when I get angry, things tend to die."

"I see…" The masked figure said, nodding. "The only reason I targeted Rin is because of you, Aurore. So you should blame yourself."

"Who are you?" Kellyn asked.

"Well, I guess it is time for proper introductions." The masked figure said, nodding. "Unfortunately, I can't reveal my true identity. However, you may refer to me as Morning Star."

"Morning Star, is it?" Blake said, frowning. "How apt… Morning Star, the name for the planet Venus, also known to the Greeks as the 'light-bringer' as well as being the star that shines brightest just before the sun rises."

"That's not all." Aurore said, frowning. "It has also been used in several different ways as reference to Lucifer, Christ or Mother Mary."

"You've done your research, it seems." Morning Star said, chuckling.

"Well, I only knew about Lucifer for sure." Aurore said, smiling. "After all, the deepest level of hell is for he who betrays his fellow man."

"Luckily for me, I'm not a man." Morning Star said. "I have transcended existence as a human being, as you one day will."

"Over my dead body." Aurore said, glaring at Morning Star.

"And you like preaching about irony." Morning Star said, laughing. "Now then, it is time that I began my explanation."

"Listen, what does this have to do with Rio?" Kellyn asked.

"Do you know the legend of the Dream World?" Morning Star asked.

"No." Blake said, frowning.

"I have, actually." Aurore said, frowning. "There was a reference to the Dreamworld Celestials in the Sechrima Grimoire."

"Yes." Morning Star said, nodding. "Those are the deities to which I answer. Long ago, in the lost history of Sechrima, the Dreamworld Celestials granted the wishes of humans."

"What were those wishes?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Long ago, there were creatures on the earth known as 'Pokemon'." Morning Star explained. "These creatures lived in servitude to humans, though both humanity and pokemon desired to become closer to each other. And so the Dreamworld Celestials granted their wishes."

"What were their wishes?" Kellyn repeated, frowning.

"Pokemon took on the form of humans, and became creatures known as Moemon, creatures who resembled humans in appearance and personality, and could speak the same language as humans…"

"Impossible." Blake said, frowning. "Are you saying that moemon are nothing more than these creatures known as pokemon that have been sealed into the form of humans?"

"Yes, for that was their wish." Morning Star said, nodding. "That event was known as Genesis, the creation of a new world where humans and moemon could live together."

"So why are you telling us this?" Kellyn asked.

"This tower is a constant existence, did you know that?" Morning Star asked. "It was forged by the Dreamworld Celestials as a symbol to the unity between moemon and humans. Right now, this room is frozen in time. That means that since the three of you entered at three different times, you exist at the same point at time. However, this tower shall stand as long as the relationships between humans and moemon remain. But should they splinter, then the tower will collapse. And not only in this time, but in every time.

"Then what's happening to it now?" Aurore asked, frowning. "If it had already collapsed, then it would have in every time. So how are we here?"

"The tower is in turmoil because the option for two futures has presented itself, thanks to your interference." Morning Star answered. "Only time will tell. However, moemon can only survive off of contact and affection with humans. Should this tower fall, then every moemon in existence would die. And the moemon with stronger powers can sense that coming."

"So that's what's happening with Rio…" Kellyn said, frowning.

"Indeed." Morning Star said, nodding. "However, I can tell you the name of the one attempting to splinter the relationship between moemon and humans."

"Who?" Aurore asked.

"His name is Ghestsis." Morning Star answered.

"So what can we do?" Kellyn asked.

"You and Aurore cannot do anything." Morning Star answered. "It is far too great a task to alter history. However, the future must rely on Blake and his actions."

"Whose side are you on?" Blake asked.

"My Masters decided to create moemon for this world." Morning Star answered. "So I am on the side of the ones who wish to protect it. I wish… All of you… The best of luck."

Morning Star held up their hand, releasing a blast of light, banishing the three of them from the room.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, how about that?<p>

Lauren: Wow, you seriously managed to make this story more confusing.


	55. Chapter 57

EoS: Sorry this chapter took so long, I was playing Black 2 and White 2, and could barely get out my daily workload. I'll try harder.

Lauren: Oh well.

**Poke pimp:**

EoS: All right, cool.

**Phil The Persona Guy: **

Lauren: Yeah, probably.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: Very good.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: That it is.

**Umbreon of Dawn:**

Lauren: Well, there might be…

**DarkWolfAssassin:**

Lauren: Yeah, Sora being the Reaper… You got THAT right…

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 57

* * *

><p>"Aurore!" Lulu said, running up to Aurore as he descended from the second floor. "Sora is… Sora is…"<p>

"What?" Aurore asked, concern crossing his face.

"…Fully healed." Lulu said, smiling, Aurore running to her side. He placed his hand beneath her back and lifted her up a little, looking into her eyes.

"Handsome man…" Sora giggled, looking up into Aurore's eyes. "So sweet, so kind…"

_It's not her!_ Aurore thought, looking at her hazed eyes.

"I have a secret to tell you…" Sora said, sitting up, tilting Aurore's head closer to her. "I think Aurore's really cute… Ehe…" Sora fell back on the ground, giggling cheerfully, Aurore thoroughly confused.

"She's still a little tipsy from the cure." Sephiria said, darkness crossing her face. "But she should be fine."

"Yeah." Aurore said, nodding, a smile on her face. "She'll be fine."

"Ehehe…" Sora giggled, blushing, hugging Aurore tightly.

"Okay, well, are we going to head back?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Sure." Aurore said, smiling.

"Excuse me." The blotchy colored moemon that assisted Aurore before, who had been silent up to this point, sitting in the corner, finally spoke up.

"Yes?" Aurore asked.

"I would like to come with you." The moemon answered. "That is, if you would have me. I dislike having to spend my life in this tower."

"I'd be happy to, but can you leave?" Aurore asked, smiling.

"Of course." The moemon said, nodding. "I might be a ghost, but as a Golurk, I can fashion a new body for myself easily." The moemon held her hand up, and the ground began to shape around her body, and soon enough reformed itself into her new body.

Golurk moved her arms and legs, and stretched her new body, smiling slightly.

"I haven't had the feeling of a body in a while…" Golurk said, smiling. "Now, there's something else I must do, if you don't mind."

Golurk climbed the stairs to the second floor, and placed two large eggs on a podium, one green and grey, the other blue and black.

"Someday, I hope you two will one day have happiness as well." Golurk said, smiling, turning and walking down the stairs.

"All right, I am ready to go." Golurk said, staring at Aurore blankly. "May you give me a name?"

"How about Drew?" Aurore asked, smiling.

"Drew…" Drew said, smiling. "I like it…"

"All right, then let me check your data." Aurore said, taking out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Golurk

**Name**: Drew

**Species**: Automaton Moemon

**Type**: Ground/Ghost

**Current Level**: 60

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Golurk can consume anything.

**Ability**: Iron Fist

**Height**: 5'10"

**Weight**: 101 lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Electric, Rock, Fire, Poison, Steel, Ghost, Psychic

**Weak Against**: Water, Grass, Dark, Ghost, Ice

**Attacks**: Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Pound, Astonish, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rollout, Shadow Punch, Iron Defense, Mega Punch, Magnitude, Dynamic Punch, Night Shade, Curse, Heavy Slam, Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Drain Punch

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Golett

**Info: **Golurk are very silent and loyal moemon. If instructed by their trainers, they will stand straight as a sentry for an eternity. They can construct their bodies out of earth and clay, and if their bodies are destroyed, they can rebuild them out of the earth. They are very stoic, and will do anything to protect their beloved master, and act as their professional bodyguard. They barely even move unless instructed by their master.

"Awesome!" Sora said, hugging her. "You are like so totally awesome, Drewy!"

"Are you still under the influence of that drug?" Drew asked.

"A little, yeah…" Sora said, nodding, her cheeks flushed.

"We should leave now." Lulu said, frowning.

"Why?" Aurore asked, confused.

"Come out." Lulu said, turning around to the depths of the castle.

"Wow, you could see me?" A moemon said, stepping out from behind one of the pillars. "I'm impressed."

The moemon wore a black leotard with a green vest, and long green gloves that reached up to her shoulders, as well as black and green tights that reached up to her thighs. Crimson blades stuck from her gloves, moving up the sides of her arms. She had long green hair with black and red streaks in it, and piercing red eyes.

"Who are you?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"I'm Haxorus." Haxorus said, laughing. "I'm a knight."

"A knight?" Aurore asked, confused.

"Yeah, like in chess, you know?" Haxorus said, shrugging. "I represent the dragon, the first of us to fight you."

_Sora's not going to be of much use in this state… _ Aurore thought, frowning. "Drew, are you ready?"

"Yes, master." Drew said, nodding.

"Dragon claw!" Haxorus said, charging at Drew. She slashed her blades, Drew's head flying off.

"Drew!" Aurore exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Drew said, her body crumbling to dust, leaving her ghost standing there. "Because I'm already dead."

"Oh, right." Aurore said, nodding.

"Unfortunately, I have no strength right now." Drew said, completely stoic. "So it would be best if we did something else."

"But Sora was the only moemon I brought…" Aurore said, frowning. "Sephy, what about Riku?"

"While I would like to rely on Riku's help, I left her behind to guard the hotel." Sephiria said, leaning against one of the walls, pushing her glasses up. "As I possess no other moemon, it seems that we are in a difficult position…"

"Aurore, what are we going to do?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Fine…" Micah said, yawning, stretching her arms. "I guess I'll take her on if there's no other choice…"

"What? But you're just a normal human!" Haxorus said, laughing. "Do you honestly think you can defeat someone like me with just your pathetic strength?"

"Oh, poor naïve little dragon…" Micah said, laughing, before her gaze turned ice cold. "That's my line."

* * *

><p>EoS: So, we finally get to see what Micah can do! What exactly are her abilities?<p>

Lauren: I'm sure we'll see.


	56. Chapter 58

EoS: Sorry this chapter took so long, I was playing Black 2 and White 2, and could barely get out my daily workload. Still, I'll keep trying! Review!

Lauren: Oh well.

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: Immediately after.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Yes, yes she can.

**Poke pimp:**

EoS: Yes!

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 58

* * *

><p>"Dragon claw!" Haxorus shouted, focusing her power into her hands, and charged at Micah.<p>

"…" Micah said, smiling, holding her hand up. She blew lightly, icy wind shooting at the dragon as she skillfully ducked out of the way.

"An ice move?" Haxorus asked, shocked.

"Yes." Micah said, smiling. "I can use ice magic."

"There's no such thing as magic!" Haxorus shouted, charging at Micah.

"But there is." Micah said, smiling. "As long as you believe there is, magic can exist. But that's not what this is."

"What?" Haxorus asked, confused.

"You said you were a knight, yes?" Micah asked, smiling. "Well, let's see how strong you are."

Micah waved her hand and ice jutted out from the floor, freezing Haxorus in place as she tried to break free from the ice that surrounded everything but her head and neck.

"I want you to see something." Micah said, smiling, violet flames swirling around her hand. "You think that you're the big strong dragon, but you're nothing. The real dragons you have to fear are the ones like me."

Micah hit Haxorus in the stomach through the ice, sending her flying backwards.

"I'm an Ice Dragon, fool." Micah said, smirking, Haxorus losing consciousness.

"Awesome!" Lulu said, staring at Micah with total adoration.

"Well, you never looked at _me_ like that." Aurore said, frowning.

"Yeah, but I don't even _like_ you." Lulu said, smirking.

"Well now, let's go." Micah said, frowning. "If she's a member of the zodiac, I guess there's eleven more left? I'd rather not stick around for that."

"What _are_ you?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"So cool…" Sora drawled, smiling.

"Okay, you need to go back into your ball for now." Aurore said, frowning. "And Drew, you should come back too."

"Of course." Drew said, forming another clay body, Aurore capturing her in a moeball too.

"Well now, should we get going back to the hotel?" Aurore asked, smiling.

"Where are those guys?" Rin asked, looking around Iccirus City, frowning. "You said they were around here!"

"They should be…" Oshawott said, frowning.

"You guys lost?" A boy asked, walking up to them. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes, and wore a smile. He wore a red shirt, and wore black pants, a red and white hat on his head.

"What's it to you?" Rin asked, suspicious.

"Oh, nothing!" The boy said, placing his hands up in fear. "Just… I know this town really well, and I could help you find stuff!"

"Oh." Rin said, frowning. "Well, I guess if you wanted to help us, it's fine."

"Okay, good!" The boy said, smiling. "So, what are you two looking for?"

"A place called the Tower of Prophecy." Oshawott said, frowning. "Is it around here?"

"Oh, you're looking for the tower, huh?" The kid asked, smiling. "Yeah, most of us don't know where that place is…"

"Oh…" Rin said, looking down, frowning.

"But I do." The kid said, smiling.

"You do?" Oshawott asked, surprised.

"Yup!" The kid said, nodding. "See, my dad is an archaeologist, so we moved here to investigate the tower."

"So you can show us there?" Rin asked, excited now about the prospect of finding Aurore and the others.

"Sure, follow me." The boy said, smiling, leading Rin to the tower. The three headed through the forest, but Oshawott spun around and saw two figures shooting at them.

"Get down!" The boy said, pushing Rin over onto the ground, saving her from being attacked by the moemon.

"Cute boy…" Rin said, staring up at the boy, blushing. "Saved me from danger…"

"Um, yeah, sure…" The boy said, getting off of Rin, blushing.

"Who are you?" Oshawott demanded, glaring at the two figures.

"Hello, little girl." One said, smiling. She wore a long green dress that reached down to her ankles, which was bright green on the front portion below her waist. The sides and back of the dress were a darker green, and above her waist the dress seemed to be split in two sides to be more like a jacket, split just at the cleavage. The two separate portions of the dress were divided by a yellow cloth wrapped around the waist. The dress had a high collar like that of royalty. She wore a pale green button up shirt beneath her dress, the collar reaching up to her neck. She had bright green hair with yellow highlights, her hair reaching down to her shoulders. She had a snake tail that poked out beneath the yellow cloth, the green tail ending in a leaf-like protrusion. She had glaring red eyes and a smirk. "I'm Serperior, the Snake of the Zodiac!"

"Let's handle things." The other said, smiling. She wore black overalls with yellow ribbons flowing across the sides of it, the overalls covering over an orange shirt, which had the sleeves cut off. The shirt had black lines on the back, and she had long black gloves that covered her arms down to her hands, red ribbons tied around the wrists. She had long red and orange hair flowing down her back, burning fiercely like a blazing mane of fire. She had fiery black eyes, and a raging glare on her face. "I'm Emboar, the Boar of the Zodiac!"

"Well, hello." Oshawott said, looking at the two, frowning. "I'm Oshawott, the… Oshawott of the Oshawott."

"We'll take that girl." The Serperior said, laughing. "Now, hand her over!"

"Uh… No." Oshawott said, charging at Serperior.

"Grass knot." Serperior said, smiling, holding her hand up, grass shooting out from the ground and wrapping around Oshawott, pinning her to the ground.

"Ah, poor girl." Serperior said, standing over Oshawott, laughing. "You can't manage to even protect one person. How does that feel?"

"Don't know…" Oshawott said, gritting her teeth. "Haven't failed yet."

Oshawott began glowing, and ripped through the vines, standing up at she evolved.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, how will Oshawott manage to defeat these two? Let's find out!<p>

Lauren: In another two weeks.

EoS: It won't take that long, I promise!


	57. Chapter 59

EoS: So, here's a chapter out, a lot faster than the last one!

Lauren: Good. Keep this pace up, got it?

**TheLightningPunisher:**

Lauren: Oh please.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Well, we'll see.

**Umbreon of Dawn:**

EoS: Indeed.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 59

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Serperior asked, shocked, Oshawott, now a Dewott, standing up. Dewott wore a bright blue shirt and wore dark blue jeans On her hands were black gloves that reached up to her elbows, and her jeans ended in shelled boots. She had bright blue hair down to her shoulders, sticking up in tuft the shape of a fin in the back. She had eyes as black as coals, and wore two shells in the shape of sword hilts sticking out of the belt that held her jeans up.<p>

"Hah!" Serperior exclaimed, laughing. "You think that's enough to defeat the both of us?"

"Fury cutter!" Dewott shouted, charging at Seperior, slicing her sword at the grass moemon. Serperior jumped out of the way, but Dewott spun around, hitting her in the stomach with her sword, sending Serperior flying backwards into a tree.

"Hey!" Emboar shouted, charging at Dewott, swinging her fist. Dewott ducked beneath the punch, and kicked Emboar in the stomach, knocking her backwards.

"Whoa…" Rin said, staring at Dewott in amazement. Dewott stood in front of the two kids, panting, glaring at Serperior and Emboar, who stood up, glaring at her.

"Don't be so arrogant!" Serperior exclaimed angrily. "Leaf blade!" Serperior charged at Dewott, creating a sword of leaves in her hand.

"…" Dewott swung her sword, launching needles of water at Serperior, piercing through her legs. She charged at Serperior and drew a huge gash across her chest.

"Flame charge!" Emboar hit Dewott head on in a flaming tackle, sending her flying backwards, Dewott crashing into a tree.

"…" Dewott said, glaring at the two moemon angrily, once again stepping between them and the two kids.

"I won't let you hurt her." Dewott said, frowning. She glowed with a white light and evolved once more, transforming into Samurott.

"Whoa…" Rin said, shocked. "That's… amazing…"

Samurott wore a blue and silver hakama, with tan and yellow armor. The armor covered her shoulders and she wore tan and yellow cestus on her wrists, and tan and yellow boots, with two shells that were about eight inches long on her belt, in the shape of sword hilts. She had long silver hair down her back and wore a tan and yellow helmet with a horn.

"You evolved twice?" Serperior asked, shocked.

"That boy and Rin…" Samurott said, frowning. "It is my duty to protect the two of them. So even if I lose my life, I will fight until my last breath."

"We'll be happy to grant that request!" Serperior exclaimed, laughing, charging at Samurott, Samurott drawing her sword.

"Zero point." Samurott said, closing one eye, staring at Serperior with the other. She vanished into a wave, appearing behind Emboar and Serperior, sheathing her sword.

"What was that?" Serperior exclaimed, laughing.

"Tsukuyomi." Samurott said, drawing her sword once more, spinning it in a crescent shape. White light shot out from the sword, and blood shot out from Serperior and Emboar, the two losing consciousness.

"Are you all right?" Samurott asked, walking over to Rin, kneeling down next to her.

"Uh… Yeah…" Rin said, nodding, blushing in admiration.

"Good." Samurott said, smiling, patting Rin on the head.

"But it's just…" Rin said, blushing. "You're so big now! It's not fair! You're like twice my size!"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll grow tall one day, too." Samurott said, smiling. "Just like me!"

"Yeah, and I'll have really big breasts just like you!" Rin said, smiling. "I just have to wait a few years!"

"I'm sure you will." Samurott said, smiling. "Now then, about this kid…"

"Oh, right!" Rin said, turning to the kid. "Thank you for saving my life." Rin bowed in gratitude, smiling.

"Oh, no problem." The boy said, smiling. "But, um… Thank you, for protecting me." The boy looked up at Samurott with glowing admiration, Samurott smiling cheerfully.

"Oh, nonsense." Samurott said, smiling. "It's my job to protect this child, after all. And since you saved her, it's the least I could do."

Rin looked at the two of them, irritation apparent on her face.

"Listen, Oshawott, we're going!" Rin huffed, grabbing Samurott by the collar, walking away in a huff.

"Um, actually, I'm Samurott now…" Samurott stated.

"I don't care." Rin said, frowning.

"Um, good bye then…" The boy said, waving at the two of them. After they left, he smiled to himself.

"Right! I need to train myself, too!" The boy said, smiling confidently.

"All right, well, let's head home then." Aurore sighed, the group walking out of the tower.

"Aurore!" Rin walked out of the forest, Samurott following behind her.

"Rin?" Aurore asked, shocked. He then looked at Samurott, and glared. "Who are you?"

"…It's me." Samurott said, confused.

"I'm not going to let you lay a finger on her." Aurore said, glaring at Rin.

"Wait, it's Samurott." Lulu said, stepping in front of Aurore. "…Err, Oshawott."

"You evolved?" Aurore asked, surprised. "Awesome!"

"Twice." Rin corrected. "She evolved twice."

"Double awesome then!" Aurore said, smiling.

"…" Lulu looked at Rin, frowning.

"Wait, your aura…" Lulu said, smiling. "Strange… I've seen that aura before…"

"Huh?" Rin asked, confused.

"So, you met a boy, did you?" Lulu asked, smiling mischievously.

"What? Of course not!" Rin said, flustered.

"A boy?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Yup." Lulu said, smiling. "My newest aura reading tells me she met a cute boy, recently."

"A cute boy, is it?" Aurore asked, smiling. "Well, that's nice. I can't wait to meet your new boyfriend."

"What?" Rin and Lulu asked, staring at Aurore, confused.

"Oh, don't worry." Aurore said, smiling cheerfully. "I just want to get to know him. But if I don't like what I see… Daddy will be very angry…"

Aurore laughed to the sky maniacally, Lulu and Rin staring at him in fear.

"…Is that Aurore or Reaper?" Rin asked, frowning.

"…Y'know, I'm really not sure…" Lulu said, shaking.

"Don't worry, he's still Aurore." Sephiria said, frowning. "I think. Just to be on the safe side, don't introduce him to that boyfriend of yours."

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Rin exclaimed, blushing.

"Suuuuure…" Lulu, Micah and Sephiria said, smirking with cat faces.

"I don't! I don't!" Rin said, glaring at the three of them.

* * *

><p>EoS: Suuuuure…<p>

Lauren: Suuuuure…


	58. Chapter 60

EoS: Here's another chapter!

Lauren: Awesome!

**Nomercy745:**

Lauren: Suuuure…

**TheLightningPunisher:**

EoS: Thanks!

**Phil The Persona Guy:**

EoS: Suuuure…

**CorruptedIcey:**

Lauren: Thank you! Always nice to meet a fan!

**Umbreon of Dawn:**

EoS: What do you think?

**Chocoguy12:**

EoS: Yes I do.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 60

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rin, we were just teasing you." Aurore said, walking over to his daughter.<p>

"…" Rin said, frowning. "Listen, it's not that I was mad about anything, but I was just really embarrassed! I mean, the kid did save my life, and he was pretty cute, but… Never mind, just shut up!"

"Okay, let's go home." Aurore said, smiling, rubbing her head.

"Okay…" Rin said, smiling. "…Dad."

"Aw, you're so cute!" Aurore gushed, pulling Rin into a bear hug. "I can't believe how adorable you are, sometimes!"

"Okay, I'm ready to go back." Rin said, frowning.

They made the journey back to the hotel, and walked inside.

"Aurore!" Sakura said, smiling. "Welcome back!"

"Hey, master." Bluebell said, running up to Aurore. "We found something weird in the mail."

"What?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"It's strange…" Sakura said, holding up an envelope. She opened it, and a black queen chess piece fell out.

"A queen?" Aurore said, confused.

"Hey, no fair!" Bluebell whined. "All I got was a stupid freaking pawn!"

"We also got pawns." Yuni said, holding up an envelope along with Litwick.

"Petilil and I also received pawns…" Lilith said, holding up two envelopes.

"Gina and I got rooks." Alder said, holding up two envelopes, Gina frowning in anger.

"There are other envelopes on the table." Sakura said, frowning. "We haven't opened them, though…"

Aurore walked over to the envelopes, one addressed to himself, one addressed to Samurott, one addressed to Rin, one addressed to Sora, one addressed to Sephiria, one addressed to Micah, one addressed to Lulu, and strangely enough, one addressed to Drew of all people. Next to the envelopes was a package, short and thick.

"A pawn." Drew said, opening her envelope.

"Same, a pawn." Rin said, looking in her envelope.

"I got a stupid pawn, too." Samurott said, frowning.

"I got a bishop." Lulu said, holding up her envelope.

"Same as me." Sephiria said, frowning.

"Tch…" Lulu said, frowning.

"I got a knight!" Sora said, smiling, holding up her chess piece happily.

"I got a knight, too." Micah said, nodding.

"…" Aurore said, removing the king from his envelope and opening the package, revealing a chess board.

"Can I have your pieces?" Aurore asked, turning to everyone. They each handed him their pieces, and Aurore placed them on the board.

"…" Aurore placed white pieces on the board, and then looked at it, frowning. "The Haxorus who fought Micah said she was a knight." Aurore removed a white knight from the board.

"And those two I fought couldn't have been stronger than pawns." Samurott said, frowning.

"I agree." Aurore said, nodding, removing two pawns from the white side as well. "So, the game is afoot, eh?"

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Someone's trying to make a game out of this…" Aurore said, frowning. "I don't know what kind of game they're playing, but we have to give it our all."

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"…You ever tried Shawarma?" Aurore asked, shrugging. "There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"What the hell is a Shawarma?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Aren't they those little dogs?" Sakura asked, worried.

"No!" Aurore said, irritated.

"Shawarma." Sephiria said, pushing her glasses up her face. "To paraphrase: A form of meat preparation where lamb, chicken, turkey, beef, veal, and various other meats are mixed together, cooked, and prepared sliced up inside of thin bread."

"Um, okay…" Lulu said, shrugging. "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>"That was TERRIBLE!" Lulu exclaimed, coughing out as the group walked out of the restaurant. The "group" consisted of Aurore, Sakura, and Lulu. Alder and Gina had a case, Sephiria and Micah were doing research, and Aurore's moemon were training each other up.<p>

"Are you SURE that wasn't a small dog?" Sakura asked worriedly, holding back her vomit.

"I liked it." Aurore said, shrugging.

"Where'd Rin and Samurott go?" Lulu asked, frowning. "Why didn't they want to come with us?"

"Rin went to visit a new friend she made in Iccirus City." Aurore explained. "Samurott went to chaperone."

"Hello there!" The three of them turned around, and saw a young moemon standing there, smiling. She wore a tight violet leotard and violet tights, and she had violet tights on. She had violet hair down to her neck, with two violet cat ears sticking out of the top of her head, a violet tail twitching behind her. She had mischievous green eyes, and stared at the three, smirking.

"What the heck?" Aurore said, frowning.

"Hello there." The moemon said, smiling. "I'm Purrloin, and I'm the Tiger of the Zodiac!"

"The cat?" Aurore and Sakura said at the same time.

"Tiger! I'm a tiger!" Purrloin exclaimed. "There isn't even a cat of the zodiac!"

"Really?" Sakura asked, confused. "Because Fruits Basket says-a"

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHAT FRUITS BASKET SAYS!" Purrloin exclaimed. "I AM A TIGER! T-I-SINGLE-GUH-ER!"

"SHE'S ADORABLE!" Aurore and Sakura whirled around to see Lulu's eyes shining with unbelievable brightness. Lulu charged at the Purrloin and tackled her head on. Lulu hugged the Purrloin tightly.

"Let… Let me go…" Purrloin gasped out.

"Aurore! Gimme a moeball!" Lulu said, glaring at Aurore. Purrloin pushed her off, and jumped back, glaring at Lulu.

"Heads up." Aurore said, tossing the moeball to Lulu, who caught it.

"All right, let's go!" Lulu shouted, charging at Purrloin.

"Oh, wait, we don't have any moemon." Aurore said, frowning. "So how is she going to-"

Lulu tackled Purrloin, pushed her back, and threw the moeball at Purrloin, capturing it inside of her. Lulu grabbed the moeball, and clenched it shut as tightly as she could.

"Yes!" Lulu cheered, smiling. "I captured my first moemon!"

Lulu opened the moeball, Purrloin tumbling out, shocked.

"You… You caught me…" Purrloin said, glaring at Lulu.

"Yes!" Lulu cheered, smiling. "And I'll never let you go! Not never ever!"

"I'm going to name you Fiou!" Lulu said, smiling. "And you're mine! My very own cute little dark moemon!"

Well… Purrloin thought, Lulu kissing her on the cheek. I guess it would be nice to be pampered sometimes…

* * *

><p>EoS: Aw, Lulu caught her first moemon!<p>

Lauren: Wow, I had no idea that the little moemon that was in the Hoenn Story was going to be important.

EoS: Hoenn Story, chapter 44! Check it out!


	59. Chapter 61

EoS: All right, after a long time, I finally managed to update this story!

Lauren: That afraid of being banned, yes?

**Nomercy745: **

Lauren: Yup, you never should.

**Anon:**

EoS: We don't have that kind of relationship.

**Chocoguy12:**

EoS: Yup.

**Lucario trainer:**

EoS: Yes. Yes he did.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: That's the joke.

**TheLightningPunisher: **

EoS: You're right.

**Umbreon of Dawn:**

EoS: Cool!

**Poke pimp:**

Lauren: Creepy, huh?

**Chocoguy12:**

EoS: He's trying to keep her in good spirits.

**Aceswild13:**

EoS: I'll try!

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 61

* * *

><p>"So, this is Fiou, my new teammate!" Lulu said, introducing Fiou to Aurore's moemon. "She's the first moemon I caught! Isn't she adorable? I love dark types!"<p>

"Congrats." Samurott said, smiling. "Welcome, Fiou!"

"Hey, welcome to club." Bluebell said, smiling. "It's nice to meet a moemon that Aurore didn't catch!"

"Raar!" Fiou growled at the two. Samurott raised an eyebrow, surprised, while Bluebell growled back.

"Now then, Fiou, we're going to talk." Lulu said, smiling. "I want you to tell me everything you know about the people fighting Aurore."

"Never! I won't tell you a damn thing about my comrades!" Fiou exclaimed angrily.

"I'm the only comrade you need!" Lulu said, smiling. "Aren't you happy to have someone who cares about you, Fiou?"

"…Of course not!" Fiou exclaimed, turning away, blushing. "It doesn't make me happy at all!"

"Aw, you're so adorable!" Lulu said, hugging Fiou. "Anyways, I'll be able to get her to tell me everything you need to know."

"Really, how?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Aurore, can I borrow your closet?" Lulu asked, pulling Fiou to the closet, Fiou struggling against her new mistress. Lulu opened the closet door and pushed Fiou inside, closing the door behind them.

Forty-five minutes later, the door opened again, Lulu looking refreshed and cheerful, Fiou blushing.

"Now then, Aurore, what was it you would like to talk to Fiou about?" Lulu asked, smiling. "What would you like to know?"

"Um, who is trying to get to us?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Ah, don't worry, mistress!" Fiou said, turning to Lulu, much more cheerful. "I can help you! I don't know exactly who it is, but I know he swore vengeance on Mr. Aurore!"

"Really…" Aurore said, frowning. "Anyways, Fiou, on this board, which piece were you?" Aurore asked, gesturing to the chess board.

"I was just a pawn…" Fiou said, frowning. "I'm all alone, but then they came and said that if I helped them, then I could achieve a trainer…"

Fiou looked at Lulu, and smiled, blushing. "And now, mistress, I have finally found the woman that I love. I love your power… And your skill… And your beauty…"

"Aw, thank you Fiou, you're so considerate." Lulu said, hugging her cute cat moemon. "I can't wait, I'd like to have sex with you again!"

"Aw, mistress, but the story is on the chopping block, we have to be careful…" Fiou giggled, hugging Lulu tightly.

"Does this mean we cannot make a pact, master?" Drew asked, staring at Aurore, frowning.

"Not right now, no." Aurore said, frowning.

"I understand." Drew said, nodding. "Well then, I shall wait for you to become a part of me, master."

"Hey, Aurore." Litwick said, jumping down through the ceiling, landing on Aurore's back.

"Yeah?" Aurore asked, looking back at her.

"Would you do me a favor?" Litwick asked, blushing.

"Sure, what?" Aurore asked, shrugging.

"Could you please make me one of your moemon?" Litwick asked, blushing. "You already have five, so I want to be your moemon before you go and catch a sixth! Please, Aurore?"

"Um, are you sure?" Aurore asked, confused, Bluebell leering at Litwick angrily.

"Yes, I'm very sure!" Litwick said, nodding adamantly. "Please, Aurore!"

"Wait, if you want a trainer, than how about me?" Lulu asked, frowning. "I like ghost moemon and dark moemon, after all!"

"Sorry, but I really think that Aurore is cool…" Litwick said, blushing. "So, I kind of want him to be my master… Sorry, Lulu."

"It's fine…" Lulu huffed. "Anyways, what are you thinking of naming her, Aurore?"

"I was thinking of naming her Hina." Aurore said, smiling. "How does that name sound to you?"

"It sounds great!" Hina said, smiling. "Anyways, check my data, master!"

Aurore took out his moedex, and checked her data.

**Moemon**: Litwick

**Name**: Hina

**Species**: Candle Moemon

**Type**: Ghost/Fire

**Current Level**: 38

**Scarcity**: Common

**Diet**: Litwick eat anything.

**Ability**: Shadow Tag

**Height**: 4'05"

**Weight**: 93.4 lbs

**Cup** **Size**: A

**Strong Against**: Grass, Bug, Ice, Steel, Ghost, Psychic

**Weak Against**: Dark, Ghost, Rock, Ground, Water

**Attacks**: Heat Wave, Dark Pulse, Ember, Astonish, Minimize, Smog, Fire Spin, Confuse Ray, Night Shade, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Burst, Imprison, Hex, Memento, Inferno

**Evolves into**: Lampent

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Litwick are a very shy moemon who find it hard to open up to others. They often turn invisible to hide, or they disappear through walls. Their flames represent their spirits, and the happier and more powerful they become, their flames grow brighter. They exude a wax that can arouse anyone who tastes it. They control their flames, and utilize them in order to make other feel better, their flames being able to make others happier by floating above them.

"Hurray, master!" Hina said, hugging Aurore, smiling cheerfully. Her flames burst up, and began floating above Aurore's head, cheering Aurore up.

"Hey, master, would you like to make a pact with me now?" Hina asked, smiling.

"No, I shall be the next person master will have sex with." Drew said, frowning.

"Fine." Hina said, nodding. "But I'll be next, okay?"

"That is fine." Drew said, nodding.

"Sorry, but I can't have sex onscreen, remember?" Aurore asked, frowning. "It sucks, but…"

"Understood." Drew said, nodding.

"Understood…" Hina sighed, nodding. "Anyways, what should we do now?"

"Well, very simple." Aurore said, smiling, turning back to the chessboard. "We continue the game, of course. The game is afoot!"

Aurore walked over to the chessboard, and smiled.

"Now then, Lulu, may I have sex with you once more?" Fiou asked, blushing.

"Now onscreen, so we'll have to cut away like this." Lulu said, smiling.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, what next?<p>

Lauren: How should I know?


	60. Chapter 62

EoS: Well, it was a nice Christmas! Review!

Lauren: I'm back, and I'm awesome!

**Rainbow:**

Lauren: I know how to make more than just moemon talk.

**Aceswild13:**

EoS: Well, maybe eventually…

**Amalgam:**

EoS: Hard work.

**DarkWolfAssassin:**

EoS: It's fine.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Or everybody.

**TheDragonsInferno: **

EoS: Okay.

**Electrifry:**

Lauren: Are you picking a fight with me?

**Poke pimp:**

EoS: Um…

**That random guy over there:**

EoS: Yup.

**I'm Just Here:**

EoS: Thanks!

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 62

* * *

><p>"Hey, Aurore, what's the deal with those 'emergency stop' buttons in the elevators?" Lulu asked, staring up at the skylight over twenty stories above her head. She was slouching on one of the couches, her appearance totally sloven.<p>

"What do you mean?" Aurore asked from the chair next to her, frowning. "It's supposed to stop the elevator in case of an emergency."

"That's my point!" Lulu said, sitting up. "There are ZERO emergencies that could be solved by entrapping yourself in a solid metal box with people you don't know, dangling over an empty void."

"…Point taken." Aurore said, nodding.

"I'm pretty sure it's only purpose is to inform the cleaning crew when someone is having sex in their elevator." Lulu giggled.

"Come on, you call that endurance?" Bluebell asked, frowning. She was holding Hina over the pool, holding her head under more specifically.

"Oh, Bluebell, I don't think you should do that." Lilith said, smiling, knocking Bluebell into the pool. She helped Hina up, her hair dripping wet and her flame sputtering.

"I'm sorry, but your flame doesn't appear to be in very good shape." Lilith said, frowning.

"It's fine." Hina said, looking down, blushing. "Our flames don't go out, understand…"

"Well, that's good then." Lilith said, smiling. "Although I think you should be more open. Maybe Bluebell wouldn't pick on you so much if you weren't so shy…"

"But it's hard to make friends…" Hina said, looking down.

"Now, nonsense." Lilith said, smiling. "There are a couple of girls over there who'd love to get to know you better." Hina turned her head and saw Rin and Petilil peeking out from behind a couch. When Hina noticed them, they quickly ducked back behind the couch.

"Um, thank you for your help!" Hina said, bowing to Lilith. She held her hand out, orange flames dancing in the palm of it. She reached out and pressed her hand against Lilith's chest, Lilith feeling warmth and happiness flooding her body.

Hina smiled cheerfully, and went to go talk to Rin and Petilil.

"Damn!" Bluebell exclaimed, pulling her head up from the pool. "I'm so used to breathing when I enter the water, it's become a reflex…"

"I see." Lilith said, uninterested.

"I almost died!" Bluebell exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's nice…" Lilith said, shrugging.

"Master…" Yuni said, floating towards Aurore.

"Yeah?" Aurore asked, looking back to her.

"I feel nervous…" Yuni said, frowning. "I feel something strange about the person plotting against us…"

"What do you mean?" Aurore asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure…" Yuni said, frowning. "It just seems like there is something deeper here…"

"I agree." Aurore said, nodding. "Still, we have at least twelve more opponents to defeat…"

"I know. I just don't know who they are…" Yuni said, nodding.

"Well, don't worry." Aurore said, smiling. "We'll be prepared for anything that happens."

"Yes." Yuni said, nodding.

"Hey, Aurore." Lulu said, staring at Aurore, frowning.

"Yeah?" Aurore asked, turning to Lulu.

"I want to make a deal with you." Lulu said, frowning. "Listen, in the future, if I ever do something stupid like try to take a Philosopher's Stone and get caught in a booby trap that will kill me, PLEASE do not try and save me by sacrificing yourself, okay?"

"Fine." Aurore said, nodding.

"Good." Lulu said, smiling.

"But in exchange, I want you to promise me something." Aurore said, frowning.

"Sure, what?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"If I ever die, I want you to promise me you won't give your existence to the gods in servitude in exchange for bringing me back to life."

"Deal!" Lulu said, smiling, the two shaking hands.

* * *

><p>"Ah, it's nice to leave our prison within the hotel!" Gina said, stretching. "There are a few times you just need to kick back at a bar, you know?"<p>

"You emptied my wallet…" Alder sighed. The two were walking back to the hotel after a night at the bar, and were exhausted.

"Aw, don't whine, damn it!" Gina laughed, hitting Alder on the back.

"Are you allies of Aurore?" Two moemon walked up to Gina and Alder, frowning.

"Who are you two?" Gina demanded, frowning.

"I am Bouffalant, the Bull of the Zodiac." The Bouffalant said, smiling.

"Um, I think you're a Buffalo…" Alder said, frowning.

"Shut up!" Bouffalant huffed. "I'm a Bull! Just deal with it!"

"I am Stoutland, the Dog of the Zodiac." The Stoutland said, frowning. She wore a blue dress and had long white hair that seemed to flow down her back like a mane, and had dark black eyes.

"All right, I'll take you down easy!" Gina said, laughing. "You have no idea what you're dealing with!" Gina created an entire wall of shadow behind her, and launched it at the two moemon. The wall of shadows hit them, and passed right through the two normal type moemon.

"Eh?" Gina asked, shocked.

"They're normal moemon." Alder explained. "Your ghost moves won't do a thing against them."

"Well, fuck." Gina said, frowning. "Okay, you can handle this then."

"Seriously? It's on me?" Alder asked, frowning.

"Well, you wanted to be the most powerful trainer, right?" Gina asked, smirking. "This is the chance you have to do that! So come on! Go ahead!"

"Fine…" Alder sighed. "Anyways, Lana, Rona, go!" Alder tossed out two moeballs, which his Bouffalant and his Larvesta emerged from.

"Oh, wow, another Bouffalant!" Bouffalant said, shocked. "Awesome! I'm excited now!"

The two Bouffalant charged at each other, knocking each other backwards.

"Take down!" Stoutland shouted, charging at Rona.

"Flame charge." Rona said, jumping into the air, coating her body with flames. She hit Stoutland in the face, knocking her back.

"Let's do this!" Lana and Rona shouted, excited.

"Yeah, have fun with that…" Gina said, waving at the two.

* * *

><p>Lauren: Well, that was disappointing.<p>

EoS: Your Christmas or this chapter?

Lauren: Both...


	61. Chapter 63

EoS: Well, here's another chapter! Don't worry, I didn't run out of ideas for Blake. But it's important you read this first. Just trust me, okay guys? Please.

Lauren: He ran out of ideas.

EoS: I didn't.

**Light's champion:**

EoS: It's more fun that way.

**I'm Just Here:**

EoS: Just as planned…

**Electrifry:**

Lauren: I don't know where that is.

**Darkria Defender:**

EoS: I am.

**Smarior:**

Lauren: Sorry neither of us are French majors.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 63

* * *

><p>"Hey, master…" Lana said, turning to Alder, frowning.<p>

"Yeah?" Alder asked, frowning.

"That Bouffalant…" Lana said, staring at her opponent. "I haven't seen many around, we're almost died out… Could you capture her?"

"…Yeah." Alder said, nodding. "Rona, focus on burning that Bouffalant!"

"Right." Rona said, nodding.

"Flame charge!" Rona said, coating her body with a veil of fire. She hit Bouffalant in the stomach and sent her flying backwards. She shot after Boufallant at high speed, and kicked her into the air.

"Giga impact!" Lana shouted, jumping into the air. She hit Bouffalant in the stomach, sending her flying into the ground, Bouffalant badly injured.

"All right, go!" Alder shouted. He tossed out a moeball, capturing the Bouffalant, getting him two.

"Awesome." Alder said, nodding.

"Damn it!" Stoutland exclaimed, glaring at Alder. "Why you…" Stoutland charged at Alder, when suddenly she couldn't move. She looked down, and saw tendrils of darkness wrapping around her body. The shadows were shining with red eyes, and the shadows stretched up and formed into the shape of a dragon, covered in glowing red eyes. The dragon roared at her, tendrils reaching out towards Stoutland.

Stoutland, absolutely terrified by the glowing maw before her, passed out immediately.

"…" Gina said, the illusions of darkness she had set around Stoutland shattering. "I don't need my shadows to knock someone like you out."

"Okay, come out." Alder said, tossing out his second Bouffalant.

"…" Bouffalant said, staring up at Alder, frowning.

"I think I'm going to name you Fay." Alder said, smiling. "Would that be okay with you?"

"…" Bouffalant continued to say nothing, just glaring at Alder.

"But first, I want to know why you attacked us, and what exactly your boss is planning." Alder said, frowning.

"I'm not going to say anything." Bouffalant said, frowning.

"Well, pity." Alder said, shrugging. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Alder returned Bouffalant to her moeball, and turned to Gina.

"What should we do now?" Gina asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure…" Alder said, frowning. "But I think we should go back to the hotel."

"Seriously?" Gina asked, frowning. "But I wanted to go out and do more drinking!"

"…We can't." Alder said, frowning. "You emptied my wallet, remember?"

"Oh, right." Gina said, frowning. "So back to the hotel, then?"

"Yup." Alder said, nodding. He returned Rona and Lana to their moeballs, and the two walked back to the hotel.

"We're back!" Alder called out, walking into the hotel.

"You guys seriously had the nerve to dump me in the water again?!" Bluebell sputtered, soaking wet. She was infuriated, and glared at Sora and Lilith.

"It looked fun when she did it!" Sora said, giggling.

"Stop it, you two." Samurott said, reaching for her swords, glaring at them.

"Sorry…" Sora said, frowning.

"Hmph." Bluebell said, frowning. "You're not that strong."

"…" Samurott said, snapping her fingers. The fake river stretched up like a snake, and hit Bluebell head on, pulling her back into the water.

"You're right…" Samurott said, smirking. "It is fun."

"So, there really isn't anything going on between you two?" Sakura asked Lulu, her eyes shining.

"For the millionth bloody time, no!" Lulu said, frowning. "We're just friends, that's all!"

"Oh, that's not it!" Sakura said, laughing. "You're closer than that! You're more than just friends!"

"No we aren't!" Lulu said, blushing.

"You sure?" Aurore asked, smirking.

"…" Lulu turned to Aurore and glared, hitting him in the face with an ash tray.

"I'll put up with crap like that from Sakura, but not from you." Lulu growled.

"…Got it…" Aurore said, sitting up, rubbing his sore nose.

"…" Drew walked over to Lulu, her stoic expression remaining.

"What?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"I do not wish for you to harm my master." Drew said, glaring coldly at Lulu, reaching a hand out towards her.

"Hey, Drew, we're just messing around." Aurore said, frowning. "No need to be so serious all the time, okay?"

"Understood." Drew said, nodding. "However, I am excited that our story will begin getting daily updates."

"Oh, hey, that's right!" Lulu said, smiling. "We should be celebrating!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Never mind." Lulu said, shrugging. "If you don't know, you don't know."

"Um, we're back." Alder sighed, walking inside.

"Oh, Alder!" Aurore said, surprised. "I'm surprised to see you guys back so soon!"

"Oh, Aurore, I have something to tell you." Alder said, frowning. "You know those moemon you guys have been fighting, the ones based around the zodiac?"

"Like Fiou?" Lulu asked, releasing the cat moemon from her moeball.

"Yeah, like her." Alder said, nodding.

"What about them?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"We fought with a couple." Gina said, frowning. "A bull and a dog, they said."

"Well then, that's two more down…" Aurore said, frowning. "The snake… The boar… The bull… The dog… The dragon… The cat…"

"I'm a tiger!" Fiou exclaimed, irritated.

"Half of the zodiac has already been defeated…" Aurore said, frowning. "I'm guessing that they will begin stepping up their game…"

"That's bad…" Alder said, frowning.

"It doesn't matter." Aurore said, frowning. "This isn't about how strong we are. It's a game of chess. All the matters is the tactics I use to achieve victory…"

"Is it just me, or does Aurore seem really serious right now?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I know…" Lulu said, nodding. "I don't like it…"

"If they'll step up their game, then I'll step up my own." Aurore said, frowning. "I might not know who's playing this little game, but I know far more than enough about how to set up for a checkmate. I'll find out who is behind this, and I'll beat them into the ground!"

"…" Everyone simply stared at an unbelievably uncharacteristic Aurore.

* * *

><p>Lauren: So, what do you guys think?<p>

EoS: How are your feelings on this being daily now?


	62. Chapter 64

EoS: Well, I got a few reviews, so that's good. Anyways, here's another chapter. Review!

Lauren: Awesome, so what next?

**Amalgam:**

EoS: We'll see.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

EoS: It will, don't worry.

**Light's champion:**

Lauren: We both love it.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Yeah, I bet.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 64

* * *

><p>"Okay you six, this is what we're going to do." Micah said, frowning. The small group consisting of Micah, Aurore, and his moemon were standing in the center of a large park in the center of Castelia City that they had arrived in from walking through the sewers in Castelia.<p>

"Is it getting a shower?" Lilith asked, frowning. "I'm all stinky…"

"…" Bluebell held her hand up and hit Lilith with a blast of water, soaking her. Lilith should her hair, washing the water off. She dried her clothes and hair, and turned to Bluebell.

"Thank you." Lilith said, smiling. "I don't smell anymore."

"Yeah you do, but it's only as bad as you always smell." Bluebell said, smiling.

"What?" Lilith glared.

"What?" Bluebell glared.

"Stop it." Micah swiped her hand, sending a blast of ice shards at the two, knocking them backwards.

"Stop it!" Aurore said, glaring at Micah. "What are you talking about?"

"These?" Micah asked, holding up a handful of crystals. "These are elemental crystals. These crystals are used to boost the power of moves of different elements."

Micah placed the seventeen different gems on the ground.

"Each of you may choose a gem that is to your liking." Micah said, smiling. "They will be useful."

"Blue!" Bluebell exclaimed, grabbing the blue crystal, smiling. "It's water type!"

"Green, because it's grass." Lilith said, taking the green crystal.

"…Fire." Hina said, taking the red crystal.

"Ground." Drew said, taking the brown crystal.

"Pink, psychic." Yuni said, smiling.

"Then black." Sora said, taking the black crystal. "Dark."

"Excellent, you got crystals of your types!" Micah said, smiling. "Now, here's what I want you to do."

"What?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Listen, we can't take these next opponents lightly." Micah said, frowning. "So, to win, I think that you should each learn a new move."

"What kind of move?" Bluebell asked.

"Any kind." Micah said, smiling. "These crystals not only strengthen your elemental power, but by focusing your elemental power together with your inner power, you'll be able to craft your own new technique."

"You mean an original move?" Sora asked, excited.

"Yup." Micah said, smiling. "Good luck."

"So what do we have to do?" Lilith asked, smiling.

"Simply focus on the move you want with the gem, and shape it into your move." Micah said, smiling. "That's all."

"Awesome!" Bluebell said, smiling. "I already know what I want!"

The six moemon split up and walked around the park, thinking of new moves to utilize.

"So, do you think they'll be able to create new moves?" Aurore asked.

"I bet they will." Micah said, smiling. "Just watch."

"Oh, but there's something I have to do first." Aurore said, smiling. He walked over to Hina, and lightly patted her on the shoulder.

"Master?" Hina asked, looking back at Aurore.

"I wanted to give something to you." Aurore said, reaching into his pocket, handing Hina the dusk stone. "It's called a Dusk Stone."

"Dusk Stone?" Hina asked.

"It'll help you evolve." Aurore said, smiling. "You should use it when the time is right."

"Understood." Hina said, smiling. "I will."

"Got it." Aurore said, smiling. He turned and walked through the park, humming to himself.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Lulu was a little bored.

"I'M SO BORED!" Lulu whined.

Never mind, a lot bored.

"Hello there, Lulu." Lauren said, appearing in front of Lulu, smiling.

"UWAAH!" Lulu exclaimed, shocked. "A GHOST!"

"I'm not a ghost!" Lauren said, frowning. "It's me, Lauren."

"Oh, hey Lauren." Lulu said, frowning.

"Well, you took that well." Lauren said, frowning.

"What do you want?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Well, since you're finally aware of me, I just wanted to know how you're handling." Lauren said, smiling.

"Handling what? Having breasts?" Lulu asked, smirking. "What about you, do you have breasts?"

"…" Lauren glared at Lulu. "Fine. How do you feel about how close Aurore and Sakura are getting?"

"Huh?" Lulu asked, surprised. "I don't care about that."

"Really?" Lauren asked, smiling. "Because the idea that the man you've loved all you life might fall for another woman… That doesn't even hurt you a bit?"

"…Nope." Lulu said, smiling. "I don't have those kinds of feelings towards Aurore."

"What are you talking about?" Lauren exclaimed. "Of course you do! I know exactly what you think! You're in love with him."

"No." Lulu said, smiling, shaking her head adamantly. "I'm not."

"But…" Lauren said, shocked.

"If you really can read my mind, then you should know, Lauren." Lulu said, smiling. "I… love… Aurore…"

Lulu closed her eyes, and smiled.

"And that means I love everything that he loves." Lulu turned to Lauren and smiled. "I love Aurore's spirit. No matter who he loves, that person will be someone I love dearly as well."

"Unconditionally loving someone, huh?" Lauren asked, laughing. "Hilarious. Still, if that's what you've decided, I won't get in your way. Still to see you love him so much, and fight him so viciously…"

"Well, obviously." Lulu said, laughing. "I love him more than anyone… Which is precisely why I hate him so much."

"Ahahaha…" Lauren laughed. "Still… I hope you continue to entertain me, my beloved double. Otherwise, having you as my piece would be no fun at all…"

"I don't know who you are." Lulu said, frowning. "And I don't know what you're planning. But I won't follow you blindly to my death."

Lulu turned and walked to her room, frowning.

"No, my dear Lulu, you won't." Lauren said, smiling. "But you will follow me blindly to the death of the one you love."

"Lauren." Lauren turned to see Morning Star standing before her.

"Well, hello there." Lauren said, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you planning?" Morning Star asked. "Why have the gods allowed you to interfere?"

"Me? Interfere?" Lauren asked, laughing. "How funny. I have no plans for interfering. No, I'm merely here… To make the game more entertaining, my dear Morning Star."

"We'll see." Morning Star said, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Lauren: Yes. We will.<p>

EoS: Having fun there?

Lauren: Very much so, yes.


	63. Chapter 65

EoS: Well, I only got three reviews… That sucks. Come on, guys! Review!

Lauren: What, you guys didn't like my character?

**RockytheTyranitar:**

Lauren: I'm your most hated character, huh?

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: I'm not pointless.

**Light's champion:**

EoS: Really? Who?

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 65

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Bluebell said, glaring at the inactive stone in her hands. "Why the hell won't this damn stone work? What am I doing wrong?"<p>

"You need to focus!" Micah said, frowning.

"I think I've just about got it…" Lilith said, smiling.

"Damn it!" Bluebell exclaimed, frowning. "Why won't this work?"

Lilith turned to Bluebell, and sighed.

"Listen, pretend like you're trying to use a water move, but instead of releasing it at an opponent, release it into the stone."

"Really?" Bluebell asked, grinning. "Thanks, Lilith…"

"No problem." Lilith said, smiling kindly. "You're so energetic, I wish my daughter could be more like you."

"Ahaha, no you don't." Bluebell said, smiling. "I'm one of a kind, after all!"

"Indeed, you are." She said, nodding.

"Well, I'm going to check on Drew and Hina." Micah said, frowning. "Keep up the good work, you two!"

"We will!" Bluebell said, smiling.

Micah walked over to where Yuni was floating in silent meditation, her eyes shut tight as the gem focused in front of her, Yuni focusing on the gem with all her power.

"What are you doing?" Micah asked, frowning.

"…I'm focusing my power…" Yuni explained. "That way, I will only have to attempt it once. I will focus all my mental powers into constructing a new technique and focusing on visualization."

"Well, if that's what works, good for you." Micah said, shrugging. She walked across the park, and saw Drew standing there, frowning. Several bushes had been torn up, and several trees had been knocked down.

"Well, you seem to be making more progress." Micah said, smiling. "How's it going?"

"I've gotten the basic shape down, but it's far too rough…" Drew said, staring at her injured and sliced arms.

"And you?" Micah asked, turning to Hina.

"I can't even picture it." Hina said, frowning. "I don't know what sort of attack I want…"

"Well, here's a tip for you." Micah said, smiling. "Close your eyes."

"Alright…" Hina said, closing her eyes.

"Now, picture what you think the best attack you could generate is." Micah said, frowning. "It could be anything."

"Okay…" Hina said, closing her eyes. "I have it pictured."

"Great!" Micah said, smiling, picking the stone off of the ground, tossing it into Hina's hands. "Now, focus on the crystal, and release it in the shape of the move you want."

"I will." Hina said, nodding. She focused her power into the stone, and suddenly the stone cut out in a blast of pitch black flames, which spread like, well, wildfire, hitting the trees and catching them ablaze.

"Very powerful!" Micah said, surprised. "But you need more control." Micah snapped her fingers and ice coated over the ground and trees, freezing the flames themselves.

"I-I'm sorry…" Hina said, worriedly.

"It's fine, just a national park, no big whoop." Micah said, smiling. "Besides, I freeze over forests all the time. We might want to go this way, though."

Micah led Hina over to a small lake.

"Now, if you us your flames here, there's nothing you can burn." Micah said, smiling. "Just water."

"Thank you!" Hina said, smiling.

"I'll help you learn control." Drew said, staring at Hina. "We can learn together."

"Thanks!" Hina said, smiling.

"And our last student…" Micah said, walking over to where Sora was practicing alone.

"So I says 'If they'll step up their game, then I'll step up my own'." Sora, disguised as Aurore, said, revealing a serious expression.

"Then I go 'Oh, Aurore, that's so handsome and manly!' to him." Sora, disguised as Sakura, said, revealing a cheerful expression.

"What are you doing?" Micah asked, frowning, hitting Sora on the head.

"Owie…" Sora cried, holding her head in pain. "I was just kidding! Geez, it's too hard to focus, so I was having a little fun, is that so wrong?"

"Listen, kid." Micah said, glaring at him. "Your master is in the middle of a dangerous battle, and all your friends are working to be stronger for him. Now why can't you do the same?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not strong enough…" Sora said, frowning. "Maybe… If master was here…"

"Listen, Aurore isn't always going to be there when you battle!" Micah said, frowning, Sora looking at her confused.

"…Okay, he probably will be, but that doesn't matter! You need to learn how to be strong without him, understand?"

"I guess…" Sora said, nodding.

"Good." Micah said, smiling. "You've got incredible power reserves, you just need to access them. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah, I guess, I'll try." Sora said, nodding.

"Well, might as well head back." Micah sighed, heading back towards the sewers, where she ran into Aurore.

"Oh, Aurore!" Micah said, surprised. "What are you doing back here? Didn't you leave this morning?"

"It's getting late…" Aurore said, looking at the low hanging sun. "I'm here to see Sora."

"Oh, right, I totally forgot…" Micah said, frowning. "That girl needs to be with someone she trusts when it gets dark…"

Suddenly, a blast of dark lightning erupted from the forest, Micah and Aurore quickly turning towards it. A pillar of dark light shot up into the sky, crackling with energy.

"That's where Sora was!" Micah said, shocked.

"What the hell?" Aurore exclaimed. "What kind of training is this?"

"I'm sorry!" Micah said, the two running towards Sora. "It's just… Well… I gave her some advice on how to perfect her moves, but I didn't know this would happen!"

The two arrived at the clearing, where Sora what standing, the area about a foot around in each direction scorched black.

"Sora!" Aurore said, frowning.

"Master?" Sora asked, turning to Aurore, shocked. "Wh-what are you doing her, master?"

"You're not…" Aurore said, worried.

"Not what?" Sora asked, confused.

"Never mind." Aurore said, hugging Sora tightly.

"Well, thanks…" Sora said, blushing a little, hugging Aurore back.

"Well, you two take your time." Micah said, smiling.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, what do you guys think?<p>

Lauren: I'm not in it, so meh…


	64. Chapter 66

EoS: Well, I finally got some real reviews going! Awesome! This is going well, so keep on reviewing!

Lauren: Yeah, because I wasn't in it, right?

**Gunsandgames:**

EoS: Yup.

**DarkWolfAssassin:**

EoS: Yeah, I know. That's so much more awesome.

**That random guy over there:**

EoS: Yeah… You're going to be here a while.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

EoS: If?

**Amalgam:**

Lauren: It will be.

**TheDragonsInferno:**

Lauren: Yes. Yes I am.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Damn straight I'm not.

**Light's champion:**

EoS: Interesting…

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 66

* * *

><p>"All right, Sora, I'm going to stand right here until you perfect that move, okay?" Aurore asked, smiling. It was the following day, and Sora was training for her new technique again.<p>

"No, you can't!" Sora huffed, turning to Aurore, frowning. "Listen, Micah will watch over me right now, but you have other people who care about! Bluebell and the others want you to pay attention to them too!"

"Yeah, but you know…" Aurore said, surprised. "I didn't expect that you would be so giving, willing to turn down my total attention."

"I know, I'm really happy that you care about me so much, but I really don't want to isolate you." Sora said, smiling. "I love you master, but so does everyone else. You can't just be with me, no matter how much you want to. You need to take responsibility for the people that you love. Right, master?"

"You know, I remember when you made me a crown of flowers when I was ten." Aurore said, smiling. "It was so adorable, you could barely thread the flowers and it fell apart in my hair…"

"Yeah, I remember that too…" Sora said, nodding. "I was almost in tears because all my hard work had gone down the drain, but you sat there and comforted me, and put the crown back together and gave it to me."

"We had a lot of fun together…" Aurore said, nodding wistfully. "I can't believe that you've gotten so mature…"

"I learned from the best…" Sora said, kissing Aurore on the cheek. "Good luck!"

Aurore nodded, and turned to Micah.

"Keep an eye on her." Aurore said, frowning.

"Got it." Micah said, nodding.

Aurore strolled through the park, and approached where Lilith and Bluebell were practicing.

"One more time!" Bluebell grimaced.

"Master!" Lilith said, turning to Aurore, surprised.

"Oh, master!" Bluebell said, smiling.

"What are you two up to?" Aurore asked, smiling jovially.

"Well, Lilith finished her technique, so she's training." Bluebell explained.

"Can I watch?" Aurore asked, smiling.

"Yeah, sure!" Lilith said, smiling.

"Shit, it's coming again…" Bluebell said, frowning.

"Lily Dance!" Lilith said, holding her hand out. Vines stretched out of the ground and wrapped around Bluebell, freezing her in place. Then, flowers began to bloom out of the vines, and energy began siphoning into Lilith's body from the flowers as Bluebell weakened.

"My take on leech seed." Lilith said, smiling. "It puts the opponent into a hallucinogenic state, while at the same time siphoning out their energy. Lilith waved her hand, the plants retracting to the ground.

"God, that was a pain…" Bluebell panted, collapsing onto the ground.

"So, Bluebell, what do you have so far?" Aurore asked, smiling.

"Let me show you, master!" Bluebell said, grinning proudly. She focused her energy, and charged at Lilith. She hit Lilith in the stomach, Lilith shrugging it off like it was nothing. Bluebell, on the other hand, nearly passed out.

"Well, that's something…" Aurore said, smiling.

"Yeah, I drain my power, and take it and impact it as damage." Bluebell said, smiling. "I'm still working on the impact it as damage time…"

"Master…" Aurore turned and saw Yuni floating towards him.

"Oh, Yuni!" Aurore said, surprised. "You finished as well?"

"Indeed." Yuni said, nodding. "My technique was easy to perfect, given my focusing abilities."

"Can we see it?" Aurore asked, smiling.

"Of course." Yuni said, smiling. She turned to Bluebell, smiling sweetly.

"…Crap…" Bluebell said, frowning. Yuni held her hand up, and launched a blast of green energy at Bluebell, capturing her in an energy field.

"I'm splitting our pain." Yuni said, smiling. "I'm perfectly healing my health, and using your health to do it."

Bluebell then passed out.

"It seems you were already quite weak." Yuni said, frowning. "Sorry."

Yuni floated over to Bluebell and held her hand up, restoring some of Bluebell's health at the cost of some of her own.

"I can also heal your body using my own health." Yuni said, grinning. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am." Bluebell said, smiling. She sat up, and stretched.

"Okay, I also need to pay a visit to Drew and Hina." Aurore said, smiling. "Any idea where the two of them are?"

"Over by the lake." Yuni said, pointing towards the lake. Aurore nodded, and walked across the park, arriving at the lake.

"Oh, master, I want to show you my new technique!" Hina said, grinning. Suddenly, a figure erupted from the lake.

"What the heck?" Hina asked, shocked, turning to the moemon. She wore a simple blue dress, and had blue hair that reached down to her shoulders, loose like the waves. She had black eyes, and a cute smile.

"I'm Simipour, the Monkey of the Zodiac!" The Simipour said, smiling.

Suddenly, another figure appeared from the trees. She wore a simple red dress, and had red hair that reached down to her shoulders, wild like flames. She had black eyes, and a fierce grin.

"I'm Simisear, the other Monkey of the Zodiac!" The Simisear said, smiling.

Then, a third figure appeared from the trees. She wore a simple red dress, and had green hair that reached down to her shoulders, sharp like bushes. She had black eyes, and a cool smirk.

"I'm Simisage, the _other_ other Monkey of the Zodiac!" The Simisage said, smiling.

"Wait, you're all members of the zodiac?" Aurore asked, frowning. "The same one?"

"Yup." The three said, smiling.

"Wait, what are you guys doing here?" Hina asked, frowning.

"We're trying to fight you." The three said, grinning. "After all, you three vs. us three seems to be fun!"

"Wait, you're counting me?" Aurore asked, frowning. "But I'm not a fighter, I'm human."

"To bad!" The three said, grinning.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, how will Aurore get out of this one?<p>

Lauren: Ass pull…

EoS: …Well yeah, but you don't have to say so.


	65. Chapter 67

EoS: Well, not as many reviews, but...

Lauren: It's because I wasn't there.

EoS: Yeah... That's why.

**TheDragonsInferno:**

EoS: Nope, no problems detected.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

EoS: Maybe he is…

**Rainbow:**

Lauren: So?

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Yeah.

**Light's champion:**

EoS: It pretty much is…

**Smarior:**

EoS: Yup.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 67

* * *

><p>"Water gun!" Simipour exclaimed, letting loose a blast of water at Hina.<p>

"…No…" Drew said, holding her hand up, a rock wall jutting out of the lake to block the attack.

"Bullet seed!" Simisage shouted, spitting a flurry of seeds at Drew's exposed back.

"Fire spin!" Hina said, creating a tornado of fire behind Drew, burning the seeds into nothingness.

"Damn it!" The two monkey moemon said, frowning.

"Incinerate!" Simisear shouted, shooting a blast of flames at the two.

"I'll take those flames from you." Hina said, holding her hand up. "And use my new technique! Burning Chain!" Hina released a blast of black flames from her hand that shot towards Simisear, but also towards the remainder of the forest, spreading towards both Drew and Aurore.

"Hina, you need to control your flames!" Aurore exclaimed.

"I can't!" Hina exclaimed. "I'm not strong enough! He flames won't follow my commands anymore!"

"Hina." Drew said, her monotone voice ringing out. "Focus on the flames. The flames will betray your will because your will is weak. But with a strong will, you can bend even the flames to your bidding."

"What?" Hina asked, shocked.

"Don't worry." Drew said, staring at her adamantly. "I have faith in your skill."

"Master…" Hina said, turning to Aurore.

"I've trusted you this far, haven't I?" Aurore asked, smiling. "I know you're capable of controlling the flames."

"Yes." Hina said, nodding, smiling brightly. "I can. I know I can. I will prove that I can control the flames." Hina held her hand out, the Dusk Stone clenched tightly in her grasp. She held the stone to her chest, and it began glowing with dark energy.

Hina's body became encompassed in the white light of natural evolution, while mixing with the dark light of evolution by stone. The two lights mixed together around her body, releasing a power never before seen.

The light around Hina began to fade, and she stood before them in her new form. She wore a black cleavage revealing gothic Lolita dress with lace, and a white corset. There were four strips of black cloth streaming down the dress, two on the front, two down the back. At the end of the black strips of cloth, orange flames sparked. She had orange hair that streamed down her back, and seemed to burn like flames as well, reflecting light off of her pale skin and red eyes.

"Hina!" Aurore said, staring at Hina, shocked. "Whoa… You look amazing!"

"Thank you, master." Hina said, smiling. "Allow me to show you my strength." Hina held her hand up, the black flames she had summoned previously swallowed up and drawn away, gathering around Hina in a swirling mass of destructive power.

"Oh crap…" The monkey trio said, terrified.

"Burning Chain!" Hina exclaimed, launching a blast of black flames at the trio, the flames swirling around and encompassing them.

"The chain badly burns your body." Hina explained. "While at the same time restricting your movements. Until you've been burned into unconsciousness, you will remain within the fire."

The flames retracted, leaving three unconscious moemon.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Aurore said, running over to Hina. "Your flames were really amazing!"

"Impossible…" Drew said, stunned. "You evolved into a Lampent… And then you evolved again right into a Chandelure… A double evolution…"

"How is that possible?" Aurore asked, shocked.

"I don't know…" Hina said, shrugging. "I guess it just happened…"

"It must be because of what she is…" Micah said, walking up to the group, frowning.

"Micah?" Aurore asked, shocked.

"And me!" Sora, her body covered in dirt and scrapes from training, grinned. "I'm here too!"

"What I am?" Hina asked, confused.

"You're a shiny moemon." Micah explained. "A different type. I guess that means that you're special."

"Really?" Hina asked, blushing. "Well, thanks for that, I guess…"

"Anyways, Aurore, check her data." Micah said, smiling. "Just for who she is now, I don't think you need to check Lampent's data.

**Moemon**: Chandelure

**Name**: Hina

**Species**: Luring Moemon

**Type**: Ghost/Fire

**Current Level**: 45

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Chandelure eat anything.

**Ability**: Shadow Tag

**Height**: 5'07"

**Weight**: 102.4 lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Grass, Bug, Ice, Steel, Ghost, Psychic

**Weak Against**: Dark, Ghost, Rock, Ground, Water

**Attacks**: Heat Wave, Dark Pulse, Ember, Astonish, Minimize, Smog, Fire Spin, Confuse Ray, Night Shade, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Burst, Imprison, Hex, Memento, Inferno, Curse, Shadow Ball, Burning Chain

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Lampent

**Info: **Chandelure are very kind and helpful moemon. They control flames, and their bodies emanate flames naturally. The flames emerging from their bodies are alluring towards anyone who sees them, and many people are drawn towards Chandelure on sight of their flames. They can sense the flames of anyone who comes near them, and can use their flames to measure the joy of a person. If someone is feeling sad, they can spread their flames to warm their spirit.

"I see, so you're that kind of moemon…" Micah said, frowning. "That explains it."

"What kind?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"A moemon of Sechrima origin." Micah said, frowning. "She was born in the world of dreams, which means she possesses and ability unattainable to anyone who has not originated from the kingdom of Sechrima."

"So she's truly that strong?" Aurore asked, shocked.

"Yes." Micah said, nodding. "She is a truly special moemon, born from the Kingdom of the Gods, Sechrima."

"Wh-what does that mean?" Hina asked, worried.

"It means I was right about you." Micah said, smiling. "You really are a strong moemon. Don't worry, you're a totally normal moemon, just a little stronger. So make sure you keep on protecting your master, you got that?"

"Yeah, I will!" Hina said, nodding.

"And I saw that technique." Micah said, smiling. "It seems like there are only a few left to finish their techniques. I can't wait to see what will happen... It should be fun."

* * *

><p>EoS: Yes, it will be.<p>

Lauren: Indeed.


	66. Chapter 68

EoS: Here's another chapter, where we finally finish the training for the new moves! Let's see what the other three came up with!

Lauren: About time we got this wrapped up. I still have more stuff to mess with.

**TheDragonsInferno:**

EoS: Yup.

**Amalgam:**

EoS: Broken, but yes. Awesome.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

Lauren: Can't imagine why.

**Light's champion:**

EoS: It is. Very broken.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Agreed. They are awesome.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 68

* * *

><p>"I feel a little sad." Drew said, staring at Hina. "I had finally perfected my new move, but was unable to show it to master because of how quickly you took out the opponents."<p>

"Well, Drew, I'd be happy to see it now." Aurore said, smiling.

"Very well then." Drew said, nodding. "I shall show you my technique to its fullest." She walked backwards and held her hands together, focusing her energy.

"Accursed Slate." Drew placed her hands on the ground and pulled them up, bringing a large slab of rock and dirt with her. She spun it above her head, shifting it into the shape of a giant hammer. She swung the hammer into the ground, shattering it like clay.

"What do you think, master?" Drew asked, turning to Aurore, picking up the hammer that was larger than her body, turning it back into a pile of dirt.

"…Well…" Aurore said, surprised. "Very impressive."

"Thank you for your kindness, master." Drew said, bowing to him. "I am happy to have made you proud."

"No problem." Aurore said, grinning.

"Oh, now I'm excited!" Sora said, her eyes shining. "I can't wait to finish my move!"

"Well, I can't wait to see it." Aurore said, smiling.

Aurore turned to Drew and Hina.

"Guys, we'd better head back to the others. Micah will handle Sora's training." Aurore said, smiling.

"Yes, master." Drew said, nodding, the three heading back into the forest.

"Now then, Sora." Micah said, turning back to Sora. "You told me about the kind of technique you wanted to create."

"I did." Sora said, nodding.

"It won't be easy." Micah said, frowning. "Are you prepared for the training you'll need to go through?"

"I am." Sora said, nodding.

"Very well then." Micah said, smiling, holding her hands out, ice forming into claws around them. "Let's begin. Try and survive as long as you can!" Micah charged towards Sora, a wild expression on her face.

"Yes!" Bluebell exclaimed, just as Aurore arrived at the clearing the other three were in. "I completed it! I'm done! I'm done!"

"You mastered your technique?" Aurore asked, surprised.

"Why are you so surprised?" Bluebell huffed, frowning. "I'm strong too, guys!"

"Yeah, but you don't have focus." Aurore said, smiling.

"Hmph." Bluebell huffed. "Well, maybe I won't show you my awesome new technique then."

"I'm sorry, geez." Aurore said, frowning.

"Okay, okay, since you insisted." Bluebell said, turning away, blushing. "I guess I could show you."

"Aw, you wanted to show him all along, didn't you?" Lilith giggled.

"Didn't you?" Yuni repeated, giggling.

"Shut up, you guys!" Bluebell exclaimed, blushing. "Anyways, let me show you my power!"

"Lifestream Roulette." Bluebell began focusing her energy, her eyes closed. "10%"

Bluebell began glowing blue, and hit one of the trees. She blew a small dent into the tree, knocking it backwards.

"Awesome." Bluebell said, smiling, panting a little. "10% of my health into that blow…"

"So, Bluebell, your move was called Lifestream Roulette, Lilith's was called Lily Dance, Hina's was called Burning Chain, Yuni's was called…"

"Pain's Harmony." Yuni answered.

"Pain's Harmony." Aurore said, nodding. "And Drew called hers Accursed Slate."

"Yes." Drew said, nodding.

"Wait, so that means that all of us have completed our moves?" Bluebell asked, excited. "Oh, that is so awesome! So we can leave now, right?"

"It seems one of us has changed quite a bit." Yuni said, smiling, staring at Hina.

"Yeah, I guess I have…" Hina said, grinning a little. "See, I've evolved because of the opponents we had to face…"

"Opponents?" Bluebell asked, shocked. "Who? Why didn't you come get us for help?"

"I didn't need any." Hina said, shrugging. "I mean, they were pretty easy to defeat when I evolved…"

"How many were there?" Bluebell asked, excited.

"Three." Hina said, frowning. "They said they were the Monkey of the Zodiac…"

"So there were three, huh…" Bluebell said, frowning. "Well, then I should be able to take out four or five without even breaking a sweat!"

"Of course you could, Bluebell…" Lilith said, giggling.

"Hey, don't laugh at me, Lilith!" Bluebell huffed. "Anyways, master, since we've all completed our moves, we can leave, right?"

"No, it seems that one of us is missing…" Lilith said, frowning.

"Sora still needs to finish her move." Aurore said, smiling. "But Micah's taken over her training, so I guess it would be alright if we went home."

"No need." Micah said, walking into the clearing, Sora next to her. Micah's clothes were torn up, and her body was covered scrapes and cuts. "We've finished the training."

"That was fast!" Aurore said, surprised.

"Sora had almost completely finished the technique." Micah said, shrugging. "She just needed to fight me a few times to completely master it."

"Oh, you've finished your move?" Bluebell asked, running over to Sora, excited. "I can't wait to see it! Let me see! Show us!"

"Okay, sure." Sora said, shrugging. She began focusing her energy into her body, darkness emanating from her. "Advanced Darkness!"

Sora held her hand up and launched a blast of darkness from her hand, destroying a small portion of the forest.

"Whoa…" Bluebell said, shocked. "That was so cool! I should have thought of a move like that too!"

"Well now, let's head back, guys!" Sora said, grinning. The group headed towards the sewer entrance, only Micah lingering to look back at the forest, which had returned to normal from Sora's attack.

"…Excellent." Micah said, smirking. "Exactly as you wanted, Sora. I'm glad."

Micah turned and followed the others into the sewer, as they headed back towards the hotel.

Micah looked up at the sky one last time, smiling.

"So this is our hope…" Micah said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Eos: Yes it is.<p>

Lauren: Whatever that means.


	67. Chapter 69

EoS: Well, it's about time we return to the hotel! What developments will we see there? Find out!

Lauren: Well, I hope I have a role in this.

**Light's champion:**

EoS: She does. And a cape. And a hat.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

EoS: No idea.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Yeah, that kind of bums me out.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 69

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Aurore said, walking into the hotel, smiling, his moemon and Micah following after him.<p>

"Hey, Aurore…" Lulu said, smiling. "We've got a guest…"

"Who?" Aurore asked, confused.

"Her." Lulu said, jutting a thumb towards a young girl sitting on the couch.

"Who's this?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"My name's Prima." The girl said, frowning. "And I'm here to see Aurore."

The girl had short white hair and wore a white tunic tied by a yellow cloth wrapped like a belt. She had green eyes, and a glare.

"I'm Aurore…" Aurore said, confused.

"Hmph." Prima said, frowning. "You're not nearly as strong as she said you were."

"Who is 'she'?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"My mom." Prima said, frowning. "Anyways, I came here to see you, but I'm not impressed."

"Hey!" Rin said, walking over to Prima, frowning. "You shouldn't be mean to Aurore!"

"Who are you?" Prima asked, frowning.

"I'm Rin." Rin said, frowning. "I'm Aurore's daughter."

"Really?" Prima asked, turning to Aurore, shocked. "But you're… Like what, in your twenties? Are you some sort of sexual deviant?"

"What the hell is with a kid knowing words like that?" Lulu asked, shocked.

"Oh, not good." Sakura said, walking into the room, frowning. "Little girls shouldn't use words like that."

"Who the hell are you?" Prima asked, turning to Sakura, frowning.

"…" Sakura said, smiling. She grabbed Prima's arm and pinned it behind her back, still smiling cheerfully. "Little girls shouldn't use words like that."

"That's enough." Suddenly, everyone in the room turned to see the newcomers.

"Give the girl back to us." One of the two moemon standing in the doorway said, frowning.

"Who are you?" Bluebell exclaimed, glaring at the two.

"I am Zebstrika. The Horse of the Zodiac." Zebstrika said, frowning. She wore a black shirt and black jacket, the jacket having jagged white stripes across it. She wore black pants with jagged white stripes, and had bright red eyes as well as black hair that flowed down her back like a mane, with white highlights.

"I am Mandibuzz. The Rooster of the Zodiac." Mandibuzz said, frowning. She wore a brown skirt with a tan collar around it, and wore a dark brown shirt with a furry tan collar. She had wild brown hair tied behind her head into a ponytail, held in place by a bone. She had piercing golden eyes, and had two large brown wings sticking out of her back.

"Zodiac?" Aurore exclaimed, frowning.

"Give the girl to us now." Zebstrika said, frowning. "Our leader wants her back."

"I'm not going to do that." Aurore said, glaring at her.

"Then I shall move you." Zebstrika said, frowning. She began crackling with electricity, and shot at Aurore like a bullet.

"Aqua jet!" Bluebell exclaimed, tackling into Zebstrika as she intercepted the attack, sending Zebstrika flying into one of the tables.

"Hah!" Bluebell said, grinning, the water around her vanishing. "I managed to kick your ass! How do you like that? There's no one around who's faster than me!"

"…" Zebstrika said, standing up. "Set." Suddenly, Bluebell felt the electricity from Zebstrika flow through her body, electrocuting her.

"Bluebell!" Sora exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be moving, if I were you." Mandibuzz said, wrapping her arms around Sora. "You see, you're the one I'm after."

"Me?" Sora asked, shocked.

"You're the one, right?" Mandibuzz asked, smiling. "The one with the ultimate powers of darkness?"

"What?" Sora asked, shocked.

"Let's test it." Mandibuzz said, grinning. "Your darkness against my darkness!" Mandibuzz kicked Sora forwards, and held her hand up, darkness swirling in her hands.

"Night slash!" Mandibuzz shouted, slashing at Sora. However, Sora quickly jumped back, dodging the slash.

"Faint attack." Mandibuzz said, smiling evilly. She disappeared from the battlefield completely, Sora looking around worriedly.

"Micah, you aren't going to help?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"I'm exhausted from Sora's training." Micah said, frowning. "I need time to recover my power."

_Where is she going to strike?_ Sora thought worriedly.

"For the best target, of course." Mandibuzz whispered into Sora's ear. Sora whirled around, and saw Mandibuzz emerge from the shadows behind Aurore.

"Farewell…" Mandibuzz said, smiling wickedly, stabbing Aurore through the stomach.

"MASTER!" Sora exclaimed.

"Master!" Bluebell exclaimed, turning to Aurore, who crumpled to the ground.

"You shouldn't turn your back on an enemy." Zebstrika said, charging at Bluebell. However, she jumped back at the last second as a sword of water slashed towards her.

"And you shouldn't attack someone when their back is turned." Samurott said, holding her sword towards Zebstrika.

"Finally…" Zebstika said, smiling wildly. "I've been waiting for a powerful opponent."

"Now then, what will you do now?" Mandibuzz asked Sora, laughing hysterically, Sora staring at Aurore in shock.

"Master!" Sora exclaimed, running towards Aurore.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mandibuzz shouted, charging towards Sora. "Take this! The full power of darkness!" Mandibuzz hit Sora in the stomach and sent her flying backwards, Mandibuzz standing over her.

"Dark pulse!" Mandibuzz said, holding her hand over Sora, creating a barrier of darkness around her body, locking her out from the world.

"Not good." Sephiria said, frowning.

"Whoa, when did you get here?" Lulu asked, shocked.

"This… Is not good." Sephiria said, frowning.

"No…" Sora said, looking around at the darkness she was surrounded with. "I can't stop it anymore…"

_What's wrong?_ A voice rasped into her head. _Do you think you can win this all on your own?_

"No…" Sora said, clutching her hand as the darkness smothered her. "Please, stop…"

_Don't you want to avenge your master?_ The voice asked. _Don't you want to take revenge? Didn't you care about him? Just give me your power… Your body… And I shall kill everyone in your way…_

"What…?" Mandibuzz looked down at her sphere of darkness, which began pulsating, and shrinking.

The darkness took a shape that outlined Sora's body, and absorbed itself into her, cloaking Sora in an aura of darkness.

"So… ra…?" Bluebell asked, worriedly.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Sora exclaimed, throwing her head back, laughing maniacally. "I'M FREE! I'M FINALLY FREE! THE POWER OF DARKNESS… IT IS MINE ONCE MORE!"

* * *

><p>EoS: So, Sora has become controlled by the darkness. What does this mean?<p>

Lauren: …Like they're going to know.


	68. Chapter 70

EoS: So, now that Sora has merged with the darkness, what shall happen?

Lauren: Rocks fall, everybody dies.

EoS: Yeah, well, if anybody gets that, I will salute you. Well, let us see...

**Amalgam:**

EoS: And it's big shit.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

Lauren: There is no god. There is only the darkness… Muhaha…

**Rainbow:**

EoS: Please, like I would pull an asspull like that. Yes. Yes I would.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Your demons don't equal mine.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 70

* * *

><p>"KAHAHAHA!" Sora exclaimed, laughing madly, hitting Mandibuzz in the stomach with her foot, sending her flying across the room. "WHAT'S WRONG, SORA? HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU HAVE LOST SO BADLY? WITH ALL THIS POWER! IF YOU WOULD JUST STOP FIGHTING THE DARKNESS, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE PUSHED TO THE EDGE LIKE THIS!"<p>

"Sora!" Samurott exclaimed, turning to the dark figure that was once her friend.

"You shouldn't look away." Zebstrika said, appearing in front of Samurott. "Next time, I will hit you with full force."

"Get out of my way." Samurott growled.

"I won't do that." Zebstrika said, frowning. "You're going to-"

Suddenly, the water within the river shot up like a snake and lunged at Zebstrika, knocking her into the pool.

"Thanks." Samurott said, nodding to Bluebell.

"Least I can do for saving my life." Bluebell said, smiling, walking towards the pool, her hand out. "You just go save our friend, you hear?"

"Right." Samurott said, nodding.

"WHAT?" Sora exclaimed, laughing, kicking the unconscious Mandibuzz in the stomach, knocking her against the wall. "IS THAT ALL THE POWER YOU HAD? AND YOU THOUGHT THAT YOUR DARKNESS COULD STAND UP TO ME? I AM DARKNESS! I WAS MOLDED BY THE SHADOWS THEMSELVES! YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY-"

"Hey." Samurott said, staring at Sora, frowning. "Are you going to stand there talking, or are you going to put up a decent fight?"

"What's wrong with Sora?" Sakura asked, staring at Sora in shock, holding her hand over her mouth.

"KAh…" Lulu hacked, holding her stomach with one hand, her other clenched over her mouth as vomit dripped out.

"Her aura…" Lulu coughed out as vomit dripped from her hand. "It's disgusting… So dark and evil… I can't even…"

Lulu's sentence was cut off by a more violent outburst of vomit.

"It's 'Darkness'." Sephiria said, frowning.

"Darkness?" Lulu coughed, looking up.

"Is it like…" Sakura said, frowning. "Reaper?"

"Yes." Sephiria said, nodding. "They are similar. Reaper and Darkness… They possess the same origin. Similar keys, triggers."

"Then could I seal her away?" Sakura asked, hopefully. "Like I did with Reaper?"

"No." Sephiria said, shaking her head. "That is what makes the two different. Reaper is a separate personality entirely, different memories, a different soul. Darkness is something much worse…"

"What is it?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"It's Sora." Sephiria said, frowning. "Corrupted, and possessed by the shadows. Darkness has no will of its own, all it does is twist Sora's feelings into darkness. Darkness is what Sora would become if she lost her ability to reason, and her restraint."

"So then why is she attacking Samurott?" Lilligant asked. "She already defeated the enemies, so why…"

"Right now, Sora can't control herself." Sephiria said, frowning. "Once unleashed, the Darkness isn't so easily sealed away. It will keep driving Sora to violence and destruction, even if she doesn't want to do anything."

"Damn…" Micah said, grinding her teeth. "Looks like I'm going to have to step in then…"

"I wouldn't advise that." Sephiria said, pushing her glasses up her face. "If Sora has no restraint, then the untapped power of darkness flowing out of her body makes her more than your equal. And if I'm not mistaken, those wounds on your body are from fighting the real Sora. If she could injure you then, what could she do to you now?"

"Well, what are we going to do?" Micah exclaimed. "Samurott can't keep fighting Sora forever! I'm the only one who would stand a chance!"

"Is there really nothing we can do?"

"There isn't." Sephiria said, frowning. "Only one person could have calmed Sora down. And he's been stabbed in the stomach."

"Aurore…" Sakura said, kneeling next to Aurore, who was still alive thanks to the demon in _his_ body.

Sakura turned to Sephiria. "He's unconscious, but he's still alive…"

"Why is Aurore so important anyway?" Lulu asked, glaring up at Sephiria.

"Oh, you didn't realize it already?" Sephiria asked, frowning. "I suppose you wouldn't look… Sora loves Aurore far more than anything else. Because of her instruction by the Reinhart Family, she sees Aurore as nothing short of a god. Anything he does is right, anything he says is true. Because of that, she idolizes Aurore to the point where she can't function without him. The last bit of sanity that Sora has right now is her love for Aurore. If Aurore stood up right now and walked over to her, then Darkness would probably become so shaken that Sora would return to the sweet girl she always is."

"So that's it, isn't it?" Sakura asked suddenly, glaring at Sephiria, Sephiria staring back at her.

"Sakura, what are you saying?" Lulu asked, confused.

"Don't you get it?" Sakura asked, laughing. "It's all part of the experiment. Aurore and Sora. Both of them, possessing demons within them that could go off at any minute. However, oops, they each have a little safety net. As long as Sora's around and supportive of Aurore, then he'll always be happy, and no negative emotional responses to trigger Reaper. And as long as Aurore exists to be idolized by Sora, then he can restrain the Darkness that Sora has. Isn't that right?"

"That was the reasoning." Sephiria said, nodding. "Members of the Reinhart Family have always been accompanied by Zorua. The pair can restrain the demon of the other. To insure that the Reaper would not surface, the family manufactured a species known as Zorua, a species that would remain fiercely loyal to the heir."

"Manufactured?" Sakura asked, her fingers slowly curling up.

"However, to insure this loyalty, Darkness was always implanted into the Zorua." Sephiria continued. "It wasn't something that they wanted to do, but to create Sora it was impossible to prevent the darkness from entering her."

"…" Sakura said, nodding.

"SHE ISN'T JUST SOME TOOL YOU CAN USE!" Sakura exclaimed, hitting Sephiria across the face, knocking her glasses to the floor, Sephiria falling back.

"Sakura…" Lulu said, shocked, this being the first time she'd ever seen Sakura truly angry at… anyone. At least not this anger. In fact, the outburst was so massive that every single person in the room turned in shock.

"What do you think Aurore and Sora are?" Sakura asked, standing over Sephiria, tears falling from her eyes as she gritted her teeth. "They're people! They aren't just tools you can use at your whim!"

"…" Sephiria remained silent, slowly picking up her glasses and standing up.

Sephiria placed her glasses back on her face and turned to Lulu.

"In the end… You too were nothing more than a disposable pawn." Sephiria said solemnly. "Would you also like to hit me?"

"Sephiria…" Lulu said, clenching her fist angrily. "In all my life… I've never seen someone who sickened me as much as you do. I've hated you since we first met. A part of me really wants to just hit you at full force. But this isn't the time. If you told this to Aurore, he'd be pretty pissed off… He might even turn into Reaper from sheer rage and slice you to pieces. But before he did that, he'd tell me that this isn't the time to get angry. He'd tell me that I need to save Sora, because he wouldn't be able to."

"…Fine." Sephiria said, nodding. "Then I shall tell you the method of releasing Sora from the Darkness."

"One more thing, Sephiria." Lulu said, frowning. "If Aurore told all that to me… I still wouldn't listen. I'd still want to hit you a few times. But there is one more reason that I'm not going to do that."

Lulu turned and looked at Aurore's crumpled form.

"Whatever your reasons, whatever your motives… You introduced me to Aurore. And for that I am grateful. I'm sure that Sora would feel the same."

* * *

><p>EoS: So… What do you think?<p>

Lauren: …


	69. Chapter 71

EoS: So, I only got two reviews. Oh well, that kind of sucks. Please review, guys! I'm begging!

Lauren: Well, it might suck, but it was kind of expected.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

EoS: He's taking a long time. A really, really long time.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: W-Was that a proposal? *Blushes*

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 71

* * *

><p>"From what I heard, you really are Sora." Samurott said, frowning. "The real Sora, without any restraint or remorse."<p>

"Yes." Sora said, her loud voice dropping slightly. "I am Sora. I am the TRUE SORA! The woman I used to be… She used to FEAR the darkness… But I love it… I am the darkness, and the darkness is a part of my SOUL!"

Sora swung her fist at Samurott, who jumped backwards and swung her soul at her.

"Then I shall carve the darkness out of your chest." Samurott said, smiling. She charged at Sora and swung her sword at the darkness girl, the two attacks countering at each other. They fought each other, their attacks drawing each other's blood.

"That Mandibuzz paralyzed Aurore." Sephiria said, kneeling next to Aurore. "Lulu, I require one of your potions."

"Right." Lulu said, nodding, reaching into her robes, revealing a vile of yellow liquid.

"Aurore…" Sephiria said, kneeling next to Aurore. She turned him onto his back, propped his mouth open, and let the liquid slide down his throat.

"Aqua jet!" Bluebell shouted, tackling Zebstrika in the stomach. She held her breath, and jumped into the pool, pushing Zebstrika down into the water.

_99… %... _ Bluebell pictured in her mind, focusing all of her power into her fist. She hit Zebstrika in the stomach, and the water from the pool exploded up and outwards in a massive pillar of water.

Zebstrika slowly drifted up to the surface, unconscious. Bluebell's head burst from the water, and she coughed, barely managing to pull herself up to the surface and out onto the floor, Bluebell panting fiercely.

"Samurott…" Bluebell said, staring at the water moemon.

"HAHAHA!" Sora exclaimed, laughing maniacally, holding Samurott by the throat. She threw the bloody and beaten moemon to the ground and stood over her, focusing darkness into her hand.

"GOODBYE, YOU DAMN WATER BRAT!" Sora exclaimed, bringing her hand towards Samurott, only for her wrist to be grasped.

"That's enough of that." Aurore said, frowning. "Stop this now, Sora."

"NO…!" Sora said, her face going pale as she stared at Aurore, breaking free of his grasp. She backed up, shaking, holding her head in her hands.

"Go back." Aurore glared at her. "Go back to the darkness where you belong."

"NO!" Sora exclaimed. "I CAN'T GO BACK! I WON'T! I WON'T GO BACK TO BEING THAT WEAK LITTLE GIRL! STOP THIS! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T! I REFUSE TO BE SEALED AWAY AGAIN!"

"It's over." Aurore said, placing his hand on her cheek. "You did good, Sora. But it's over now."

"Master…" Sora said, staring at Aurore, the dark energy encircling her body disappearing into nothingness as tears fell from her face, Sora collapsing onto her master.

"Hey now, that hurts." Aurore said, laughing. "I've still got a huge hole in my stomach."

"How are you still moving?" Samurott asked, standing up, frowning. "I mean, you should have been killed."

"Lulu…" Aurore said, staring at the pink haired girl. "Her potions… She saved my life."

"Congratulations, Lulu." Micah said, placing her hand Lulu's shoulder. "Severus would have been proud."

"…" Lulu said, raising an eyebrow, frowning.

"…It's alright." Aurore said, sitting down, leaning against the wall, rubbing Sora's head. "You can sleep, my little angel… Sleep now, and leave behind the darkness in your soul."

"This is bad." Sakura said, frowning. "Right now, Sora is really unstable. There has to be some sort of trigger that can prevent Darkness from taking control of her body again, right? So we just need to find a way to prevent that trigger from occurring."

"It's simple." Sephiria said, frowning. "Just as Reaper is awakened by severe negative emotions from the host, the only thing that causes Darkness to be released is a sheer wave of emotion that could cause any loss of judgment."

"What?" Sakura asked, frowning, turning to Sephiria in confusion. "What does that even mean?"

"Anything that could make Sora lose her judgment, even for a second." Sephiria said, frowning. "Intense pain. Fear. Uncontrolled sadness or rage."

Sephiria looked at Sakura, frowning coldly.

"The sensation of orgasm." Sephiria finished.

"What…?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Samurott asked, walking over to Sephiria, frowning.

"I'm sure Aurore has told you that he's never even touched Sora before, right?" Sephiria asked, pushing her glasses up. "I'm sure he's given you his reasons, but there's one more. He has been forbidden by the Reinhart Family to ever lay a hand on her. For if he did touch her, for one night of passion and love… Sora would become irreversibly swallowed by the Darkness. Even then, he wouldn't be able to save her."

"My god…" Sakura said, shocked. "So even now… Aurore can never be with her…"

"She can't…" Lulu asked, shocked.

"Aurore…" Sakura said, turning to Aurore, frowning. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" Aurore said, nodding, running his fingers through Sora's hair, sighing. "I know… But no matter what happens, I will always love Sora."

"I know." Lulu said, nodding. She walked over to Aurore and sat next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I know how much you love her. Remember, I used to be with the two of you when we were kids. You've always been with that cute girl, ever since the beginning. Even when we were together, even when we were… together… I knew you were always thinking of her."

"So what will you do now?" Sakura asked, turning to Sephiria. "How can you live with yourself? How can you live with the thought of everything you've done to them?"

"I don't." Sephiria said, frowning. "It hurts me. It's the one part of my job that I can't stand. Destabilizing countries, overthrowing governments, arms supplies to North Korea and the Vietcong over the years, none of that compares to what I have to go through when I see those kids."

Sephiria turned and walked towards the elevator.

"And that's why I know I'll burn."

* * *

><p>EoS: Or will you? Let us see.<p>

Lauren: Wow, you REALLY are an asshole.


	70. Chapter 72

EoS: I got a few more reviews, so that's pretty good.

Lauren: When do I get to make a return appearance?

EoS: This chapter.

Lauren: Awesome!

**Nomercy745:**

EoS: Heh. Please.

**TheDragonsInferno:**

EoS: …I thought that was obvious. Except we don't have that kind of relationship.

**Rainbow:**

Lauren: It was pretty obvious.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: …No I would not.

**Light's champion:**

EoS: At least not yet.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 72

* * *

><p>"What should we do with these moemon?" Micah asked, frowning. In the aftermath of the battle, everyone was pretty tired. Prima still refused to say why members of the zodiac were chasing after her, so they decided she would spend the night in Rin's room before they decided what to do with her. Meanwhile, everyone who was still capable of moving was cleaning up the mess.<p>

"Well, I want to have my vengeance on that Mandibuzz for what she did to Aurore…" Lulu said, licking her lips.

"Down girl." Micah said, lightly tapping Lulu on the head.

"How is Aurore?" Sakura asked, walking over to Micah and Lulu, concern evident on her face.

"Aurore and Sora are asleep in my room." Lulu said, smiling. "Don't worry. Micah's potions are top rate, so Aurore should be healed in no time."

"And just in case, I made sure to stock up on Fenix Down." Micah said, smiling.

"I think it's pronounced 'phoenix' down." Sakura said, smiling.

"I know what I'm talking about." Micah said, smiling sweetly in a way that said "back off, bitch."

"Why does Bluebell get to get out of work?" Yuni asked, frowning.

"Because I'm injured." Bluebell said, sticking her tongue out.

"Alright…" Yuni said, smiling, floating over to Bluebell. "Pain's Harmony."

Yuni weakened her own health immensely, while restoring Bluebell back to full.

"Get to work." Yuni said, sitting down on the ground.

"Lazy jerk…" Bluebell grumbled, standing up and grabbing the broom from the ground.

"Hey, Sakura, I have a question." Lulu said, frowning.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"Well, the way you stood up for Aurore like that against Sephy…" Lulu said, turning away, trembling. "I mean, you don't… You don't like Aurore, do you?"

"Of course I like him!" Sakura said, smiling. "I like all of you!"

"…" Lulu said, hitting her head against the wall in frustration. She turned back to Sakura, frowning. "That's not what I meant. I meant the other kind of like."

"Other kind of like…" Sakura said, frowning. "Oh…"

Sakura's face flushed. "OH!"

"Well?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Well, I mean, he's pretty cool." Sakura said, smiling. "And he's also really noble, but I don't know if I can think about him like that, you know?"

"Okay, I understand." Lulu said, smiling.

"Then again, he is pretty cute." Sakura giggled.

"…" Lulu said, frowning.

"Well, aren't you happy?" Lauren asked, standing next to Lulu, smiling. "You hear about Sora being unable to have sex with Aurore, but now you hear that Sakura's thinking about him."

"…" Lulu said, frowning. _We aren't talking about this now._

"Well, you're not at least." Lauren smirked. "Although, at least the only people that have had sex with him are his moemon and-"

"Be quiet." Lulu said, frowning.

"Huh? You say something?" Sakura asked, turning back to Lulu.

"You know, Lulu…" Lauren said, smiling. "You know how skilled I am… My power, my influence… I can make Aurore fall in love with you, if you wanted…"

_I don't want that._ Lulu thought, staring at Sakura, smiling. _I love Aurore… But I know he won't be with me. I know that he will choose someone over me. And I'll always love him. Even when we are separated._

"Ah. So you're going to become his mistress then." Lauren said, nodding.

"You have someone you love too, don't you?" Lulu asked, turning to Lauren, Lauren surprised.

"You know what, this isn't much fun." Lauren said, frowning. "I'll leave you to your business, kid." Lauren disappeared, Lulu smiling.

"Hey, Sakura." Lulu said, walking over to Sakura, patting her on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"Good luck with Aurore, got it?" Lulu said, smiling. "I'd love it if you two end up happy together."

"…What?" Sakura asked, blushing, confused. "I was kidding, though."

"Sure you were." Lulu said, grinning.

"Lulu..." Lulu turned around and saw Sora standing at the base of the stairs, frowning sadly.

"Oh, Sora…" Lulu said, running over to the moemon. She and Sakura wrapped their arms around Sora, hugging her, Sora looking down sadly.

"I'm awake…" Sora said, frowning.

"Yeah, how are you doing?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"I'm sorry…" Sora said, staring at Sakura and Lulu, tears welling up in sadness.

"Oh, you mean that you remember…" Lulu said, staring at Sora, shocked, blushing.

"I remember it…" Sora said, nodding sadly. "All of it. I hurt all of you, and I'm sorry…"

"…" Bluebell walked over to Sora, frowning.

"Listen, kid!" Bluebell said, frowning, grabbing Sora's hair, pulling it in pain. "We're your FRIENDS! You don't have to worry about us, it's our job to worry about you! You've got that… thing inside of you, and we're all worried about you! So don't worry about making us hurt! We're your friends!"

"…Bluebell…" Sora said, staring at Bluebell, shocked. "I… I…"

Sora collapsed to the ground, and held her hands over her face, tears falling from her cheeks.

"I'm so…" Sora sniffed, looking up at Bluebell. "I'm so happy… I've never really had that many friends before, and…" Sora sniffed again.

"Bluebell!" Sora cried, hugging her friend.

"Made her cry." Lulu and Sakura said together, smirking.

"Shut it!" Bluebell said, frowning.

"…" Aurore said, staring at the two from the stairs, smiling. _Good for you, Sora. You've finally realized all the friends you have…_

"Master." Sora said, turning to Aurore, smiling. "I'm so glad you're here! Bluebell and I are friends now!"

"Silly girl." Aurore said, laughing. "You don't realize? These are your real friends. They've always been your friends."

"Really?" Sora asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess." Bluebell said, shrugging.

"You don't need me as much as you used to." Aurore said, smiling. "You've got all these friends now, you don't need me as much."

* * *

><p>EoS: How sweet, she finally realized she has friends!<p>

Lauren: Okay, that's nice.


	71. Chapter 73

EoS: Here's another chapter, guys! Review, please! Three new characters!

Lauren: Another chapter I don't show up in…

**Light's champion:**

EoS: Lauren is a total asshole, you just don't see it.

Lauren: …

**TheDragonsInferno:**

Lauren: Please, his ego is big enough.

**Amalgam:**

EoS: Thanks!

**Chariform:**

EoS: Not her specifically, but she people she works for.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Sappy reason like friendship… Yeah… Not that.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 73

* * *

><p>Within a warehouse, a figure sat next to a chess board, their face obscured by the shadows.<p>

"My pawns…" The figure said, removing pieces from the board. "My bishops. My rooks… My knights… Nearly all of them have been captured… However… I still have my trump card."

"Okay, guys, we should go to sleep now, okay?" Aurore asked, the group having finally managed to clean the lobby. They all crowded onto the elevator, and headed off towards the top floor.

Aurore and Sora stepped out, followed by the rest of Aurore's moemon, who had selected rooms right next to Aurore.

"Petilil, I'm home!" Lilligant said, knocking on her door, slipping into the room. Sora walked over to her room, and turned back to Aurore.

"Um, master…" Sora said, blushing. "Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?"

"I think that would be best." Aurore said, nodding, Bluebell staring after her enviously.

"Not fair!" Bluebell huffed. "I want Aurore to sleep in my room, too!"

"That's fine!" Sora said, smiling. "We're friends! You can stay with me too! It'll be like a slumber party! You guys can come too, if you want!"

"I would, but I have a very tight sleep schedule." Yuni said, smiling sadly.

"It is my duty to guard this room. I cannot do that from inside of it." Drew said, frowning.

"I'd like to, though!" Hina said, smiling. "It seems like it'll be fun!"

"Well, let's go then!" Sora said, opening the door, smiling. "I've got a lot of snacks saved up!"

"These snacks are really good." Three moemon were sitting on the floor of Sora's room, binging on her hidden junk food.

"What the heck?" Sora asked, shocked.

"…" The three moemon turned to them, still eating.

"…" Aurore said, staring at them, frowning.

"…" The three moemon continued to stare at them, eating.

"What are you doing here?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Please, let me introduce myself." One of the moemon said, smiling. She wore a pleated white skirt and a white button up blouse with detached sleeves that reached down to her wrists, the sleeves detached at just past the shoulders. She had black hair that reached down to her neck, as well as two black and yellow mouse ears on her head. She had a black tail shaped like a lightning bolt sticking out of her butt, and shining black-red eyes. She had a mantle that reached down to her waist, connected to her sleeves. The mantle was black on the outside, and yellow on the inside, just like her mouse ears were. "My name's Emolga!"

"Hello there!" The second moemon said, smiling. She wore a brown dress and a green scarf, and had wild and messy white-blonde hair that bunched behind her and flowed loosely down her back. She had cute red eyes, and a sweet smile. "I'm called Whimsicott!"

"Yo." The third moemon said, smiling. She wore a brown and yellow striped shirt that revealed her cleavage, two yellow stripes going up over her breasts. She wore white tights, and a long brown tail with yellow stripes and a white tipped tail. She had long brown hair flowing down her back and two pointed ears atop her head, with bright red-orange eyes that shined mischievously. "I'm a Watchog!"

"And together we're…" The three said, posing. "The Idiot Trio!"

"Oh…" Sora said, her eyes shining, as she applauded the three.

"Who are you guys?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Well, I'm a rabbit." Emolga said, smiling.

"And I'm a sheep." Whimsicott grinned.

"And I'm a rat." Watchog said, smirking.

"Wait, as in…" Aurore said, tensing. "The last three memories of the zodiac?"

"Zodiac?" Emolga asked, turning to the other two. "Were we part of something like that?"

"I dunno." The other two said, shrugging.

"Oh, wait, we were!" Watchog said, nodding. "That guy said he would give us candy if we joined!"

"…" Aurore said, confused. "You three are the last opponents for us?"

"I guess, but we don't really care." Emolga said, shrugging. "I mean, we were just told to break into this room and kidnap the black chick, but we found the junk food, and decided it was more important."

"Well, if you guys leave your boss and help us, we'll treat you to all the junk food you want!"

"Really?" The three asked, drooling.

"Yeah, of course!" Sora said, smiling. "And we can have a ton of games tonight! You guys can be my friends too!"

"Friend?" Emolga asked, surprised.

"With you?" Whimsicott asked, smiling.

"Really?" Watchog asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, you three seem pretty lonely, so I thought it would be fun." Sora said, smiling. "Bluebell, you don't mind if they stay with us, right?"

"As long as they don't become masters moemon." Bluebell said, frowning.

"Okay, sure." Emolga said, smiling.

"He looks scrawny anyway." Watchog said, frowning.

"And his hair is too messy." Whimsicott said, frowning.

"Well, now I feel inferior." Aurore said, looking down.

"Hey, if we're going to be friends, you need to play nice with master, understood?" Sora huffed. "Now then, let me introduce everyone. I'm Sora, the shy girl is Hina, and the meanie girl is Bluebell."

"Hey!" Bluebell said, irritated.

"I'm Drew." Drew said, waving from the doorway.

"And I'm Aurore, their master." Aurore said, smiling.

"Hey, guys, I have a question about this organization you guys were working for." Aurore said, frowning. "Who was giving you orders, and what did they want?"

"We don't know, just some cute guy." Emolga said, shrugging.

"Oh, but he did have a really strong girl with him, like a goddess or something!" Whimsicott said, frowning.

"Yeah, he said she was his secret weapon." Watchog said, nodding.

"I see…" Aurore said, frowning. "That's not good… We'll need to find out just who this person is."

"Yeah, sure." Emolga said, tossing a chip bag at Aurore. "Now, go buy us more chips!"

* * *

><p>Lauren: I like Emolga.<p>

EoS: You would.


	72. Chapter 74

EoS: All right, in this chapter, Sakura heads off to do some soul searching in a manner of speaking. Review!

Lauren: And we meet a cute new character, too.

EoS: You're a sicko.

**TheDragonsInferno:**

EoS: Yes, they're quite funny.

**GunsandGames:**

EoS: So many similar reviews.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

Lauren: They are dangerous.

**Light's champion:**

Lauren: Thank you!

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 74

* * *

><p>"That was so fun!" Sora said, smiling. She was sitting at the table in the kitchen, eating some of Sakura's eggs, as happy as could be.<p>

"Bluebell got so mad at the game system I thought she was gonna blow." Hina giggled.

"Yeah, shut it!" Bluebell said, irritated, looking the other direction. "Mario Kart isn't any fun anyway."

Drew stood next to the three, and was listening in while remaining completely silent.

"Any idea what happened to the idiot trio?" Hina asked, frowning.

"Oh, they said they wanted to go play with Fiou, because they were old friends of hers." Sora explained.

"What?" Sakura exclaimed, suddenly, the three turning to her, surprised, only to see she was talking on the phone.

"Yo, how's it going…" Aurore said, yawning, walking into the kitchen. He was still plenty tired from staying up all night, only getting to bed at close to dawn.

"Aurore!" Sakura said, hugging Aurore, excited. "You won't believe what happened! It's the most amazing thing!"

"What?" Aurore asked, confused.

"I got an offer for a part!" Sakura said, smiling. "As the female lead!"

"Seriously?" Aurore asked, shocked. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, but it's at Pokestar Studios…" Sakura said, looking down. "In Virbank City…"

"Virbank City?" Sora asked, shocked.

"Yeah, why, you know it?" Sakura asked.

"We do." Aurore said, nodding. "It's… Very close to where we were raised."

"Aurore." Lulu said, Aurore turning to Lulu, who had just walked in.

"I think…" Lulu said, frowning. "I think it's time we headed home."

"Yeah." Aurore said, nodding. "You're right."

"What?" Sakura asked, confused.

"We're going to join you, okay?" Aurore asked, smiling. "We need to head back."

"Okay, sure…" Sakura said, confused.

"Sora, you ready?" Aurore asked.

"Oh, you bet!" Sora said, grinning.

"We're going too, right?" Bluebell asked, frowning.

"Of course." Aurore said, nodding.

"Don't forget about us." Lilith and Yuni walked (or, Yuni floated, same thing) into the room, Petilil trailing behind Lilith.

"Mom…" Petilil said, looking up at Lilith.

"Don't worry, Petilil." Lilith said, smiling. "I'll be back before you know it. Play with Samurott, okay?"

"Okay, got it!" Petilil said, nodding, smiling cheerfully.

"Wait!" Rin said, storming in, Prima following after her. "I want to go, too!"

"But…" Aurore said, frowning.

"Listen, I'm not uninvolved in this!" Rin exclaimed, frowning. "I at least know that much! Let me come!"

"…If she's going, I'm going." Prima said, frowning.

"Then it's settled." Aurore said, nodding, defeated.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, so this is Virbank City…" Sakura said, looking around at the city, surprised. "It's amazing…"<p>

"Hey, well, we need to get going, so do you think that you could look after Rin and Prima for a while?" Lulu asked, frowning. "I need to visit an old friend of mine, and I don't think the kids should be with me."

"What?" Rin asked, shocked.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Sakura said, smiling. "We can see a production studio!"

"…Fine." Rin said, glaring at Sakura.

"…Ri-Rin, do you not like me much?" Sakura asked, confused.

"…I guess you'll do." Rin said, shrugging.

"Huh? For what?" Sakura asked, confused.

"To be my new mom, obviously." Rin said, walking past Sakura, smirking, Sakura's face totally shocked.

"Hey, Rin, stop it!" Sakura said, turning to Rin, flustered, Rin sticking her tongue out. She and Prima ran towards Pokestar Studios, Sakura following after the duo.

"Okay, let's go." Lulu said, frowning, turning away from Virbank City. "We're heading to Aspertia City."

"Home at last." Aurore said, frowning. "So any ideas what we're going to do when we get there?"

"There's still someone I have to visit, of course." Lulu said, grinning, holding up a bag of cookies.

"Lulu, you're really creepy some times." Aurore sighed.

"What do you guys mean?" Sora asked, confused, the trio walking across the routes towards Aspertia Town.

"Oh, right, you haven't met her yet." Aurore said, sighing. They arrived at Aspertia Town, and sighed in nostalgia.

"Okay, first off, I'm going off!" Lulu said, smiling. "I'm sure Yomi-chan will be so happy to see me after all this time!" Lulu walked across the street, and arrived at a large school building, that she entered without hesitation.

"Listen, Sora, when we get in there, try as hard as you can not to be scared." Aurore said, placing his hand on Sora's shoulder.

_Master's hand…_ Sora thought, shocked. _It's trembling…_

"Master?" Sora questioned, looking up at Aurore.

"In there…" Aurore said, frowning. "Is one of the few things that legitimately scares me."

Aurore gulped, and followed after Lulu.

Sora followed after Aurore, worried.

"Yomi-chan, are you here?" Lulu asked, looking around, smiling. "It's me, Lulu! I'm back! I brought snacks!"

"I guess she isn't here." Aurore said, smiling, relieved. "It's been years, after all. Maybe she… moved on?"

"…No…" Lulu said, frowning. "She couldn't have! Yomi-chan! Are you here?"

"…BOO!" Aurore screamed out in shock and leapt back, sweating, staring at the figure hovering in front of him.

"Aurore…" The figure giggled. "Luna… It's been so long…"

"It's Lulu now." Lulu said, smiling. "Yomi-chan, it's so nice to see you after all this time."

"Yes… It has been a long time…" The girl said, nodding. She turned to Aurore, and giggled. "Aurore, it seems you're still as easily scared as usual. I guess you didn't grow up much, huh?"

"Hello there…" Sora said, peeking out from behind Aurore, smiling. "I'm Sora…"

"Oh, so you're Sora, huh?" The girl asked, smiling. "Luna and Aurore told me a lot about you! I'm Yomi!"

"Yomi…" Sora said, nodding. She stared at the pretty young girl. Yomi had sleek, stringy brown hair, and shining golden eyes with slits in them. She had slightly pink lips, setting off her incredibly pale skin. She wore the top of a female school uniform, the bottom short to reveal her torso and navel, and after that… Was nothing but several flaps of skin, her entire lower body having been severed away.

"UWAH!" Sora exclaimed, shocked, running back from the ghostly girl.

"Yomi, it's so nice to see you!" Lulu said, hugging the ghost girl, Yomi sighing and hugging Lulu back.

"You see?" Aurore asked, frowning. "The ghost girl is terrifying, but she and Lulu are the best of friends… It's so creepy…"

"I agree, master…" Sora said, nodding in fear, sweat dripping from their faces.

"So, Luna, you said something about snacks?" Yomi asked, smiling wickedly, her eyes shining.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, what kind of "snacks" does Yomi have in mind?<p>

Lauren: I asked EoS if he would let me put Yomi into his story, and he said as long as there won't be any copyright issues.

EoS: Seriously, Lauren, that chick is crazy.


	73. Chapter 75

EoS: In this chapter, we continue the adventures of Yomi the ghost girl! What will happen? Let's see!

Lauren: Yomi is my favorite now, she's so cute and adorable…

EoS: YOU HAVE ISSUES.

**TheDragonsInferno:**

Lauren: Hah. Classic Lulu…

**Amalgam:**

Lauren: By interesting you mean cute, right?

**Basic Trainer:**

EoS: The order is Aoshi, May, Dawn, Aurore, Blake. That is the order of being written, but chronologically it goes Aurore, Aoshi, May, Dawn, Blake. As long as you read Aoshi, May, and Dawn in order, you can read Aurore's story first, or before Blake.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Thanks!

**Light's champion:**

Lauren: That must suck to have a synthetic leg. And I'll try to be good, for you.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 75

* * *

><p>"It has been quite some time since I have eaten human food…" Yomi said, surprised, staring at the cookies. She turned to Lulu.<p>

"Luna, what have you laced these with?" Yomi asked, smiling wickedly.

"Wh-what?" Lulu asked, smiling. "I didn't do anything!"

"Really…" Yomi chuckled. "Don't you remember who I am, Luna? I am the Guardian of Horror, who knows all of humanity's darkest secrets… You can't fool me…"

Yomi leaned in close to Lulu, and smiled widely, revealing her fangs as her golden eyes began shining.

Yomi pulled back and floated back from Lulu, giggling.

"Well now, Aurore, it has also been quite a long time since we've seen each other." Yomi said, smiling.

"Please, please don't come near me." Aurore said, frowning, backing up.

"You know, Aurore, you really have become quite handsome." Yomi said, smiling. "How about allowing me to feed on your soul? I'm certain that my minions and I would treat you nicely…"

Yomi cackled as she looked at Aurore, her eyes shining like those of cat staring at a mouse.

"No way!" Aurore said, frowning. "There is no way I could be with someone who's missing the bottom half of her body!"

"Ah, I see…" Yomi cackled. "Aurore… I'm beginning to find you more and more intriguing…"

"Lulu, do something!" Aurore said, turning to Lulu. "Your friend is really starting to freak me out! Sora's scared half to death!"

Yomi's head whirled around, and she looked at Sora with her golden eyes.

"That girl…" Yomi said, licking her lips absentmindedly. "I couldn't tell it before… But she is not an average moemon…"

"…No." Lulu said, frowning. "She isn't. That's one of the reasons that we came here to see you. Yomi-chan… Can you think of anything we can do to help her?"

"The dark energy within her soul is impressive…" Yomi said, licking her lips. "I would love to teach her a few things about screaming and true fear…"

"Bad." Lulu said, hitting Yomi over the head.

"Pity." Yomi said, shrugging. She floated over to Aurore, and smiled. "Still, Aurore… You are very similar to that girl… I think that for the first time I've felt like I'm in love…"

Yomi wrapped her arms around Aurore's chest and stared him in the eyes, a gesture that would have seemed romantic if not for the lack of a lower body that Yomi had.

"Please, please, please just go away…" Aurore said, trembling. "Yomi, you really freak me out…"

"Oh, that isn't nice…" Yomi purred. "You should be nicer to a girl…" Yomi wrapped her arms around Aurore, and sunk her hands into his skin. "Perhaps I should take that heart of yours and make it mine…"

"Wh-what?" Aurore asked, shocked, going pale.

"Just kidding." Yomi giggled, kissing Aurore on the cheek. "You see, Aurore, the reason why I love you so much is because of the darkness in your soul…"

"Wh-what?" Aurore asked, shocked.

"From my experiences in Screaming Lessons, I've discovered that humans are all cruel, twisted, evil things… And because of that, the darkness in your soul, hidden beneath a polite exterior… I just can't wait to find it… Drag it onto the surface… Oh, just thinking about it makes my loins so tight…"

"You don't even have loins." Aurore said, frowing.

"Oh, right." Yomi said, smiling. "Because of the fire, I forgot."

"Um, Lulu, this girl seems to really want to bring out the darkness from me and master…" Sora said, worriedly. "Are you sure that we can trust her?"

"…" Lulu said, frowning. "I thought so, but now I'm not sure…"

"Luna…" Yomi said, floating over to her friend, smiling wickedly. "Aurore doesn't seem to like me… What can I do?"

"Yeah, Yomi-chan, I'm not really the right person to talk to about getting Aurore to like you." Lulu said, frowning.

"I understand." Yomi said, nodding thoughtfully. "Luna, can I have those cookies?"

"Oh…" Lulu said, frowning. "Oh! Yeah, here you go, Yomi-chan."

"Thank you!" Yomi said, smiling wickedly. She turned and floated over to Aurore, smiling.

"Cookie?" Yomi asked, smiling innocently.

"There are WAY too many of your stories that involve someone eating something and then dying, not a chance." Aurore said, frowning.

"But you can't die anyway." Yomi huffed. She ran her fingers through her brown hair, and pouted.

"Still no." Aurore said, frowning.

"Fine, I'll eat one first." Yomi said, frowning. She took one of the cookies and popped it into her mouth, gnashing it to pieces with her fangs.

"Whoa, how the hell?" Aurore asked, shocked. "How did you eat it? That's… That's…"

"You don't have a stomach, or anything!" Aurore said, frowning. "How do you eat?"

"…" Yomi said, looking down at her thin stomach. She turned back to Aurore, and smiled. "I don't know, but it helps my girlish figure."

"You have half a girlish figure." Aurore said, frowning.

"…" Yomi said, irritated.

"Hey, Yomi, why don't we head outside?" Lulu asked, smiling. "I mean, we can go have some fun, right?"

"…I can't." Yomi said, frowning. "I… I cannot leave this place."

"Why not?" Lulu asked, shocked.

"Look at this body." Yomi said, smiling sadly, gesturing towards her severed body. This school lies within the darkness, so I can move as I wish, but should I leave this place, then I would be unable to move.

"Yomi…" Aurore said, frowning. "I didn't know it was that simple." Aurore turned and pretended like he was going to walk out of the school, but then turned back to Yomi.

"You know, if you want, I guess we could visit sometimes." Aurore said, smiling.

"I'd like that…" Yomi said, grinning widely. "Perhaps I can teach you how to scream some more…"

"Um, so that's sweet I guess?" Lulu asked, confused.

"I dunno…" Sora said, frowning. "I'm a little scared, though…"

* * *

><p>EoS: As am I.<p>

Lauren: Well, I think it's sweet.


	74. Chapter 76

EoS: Here's another chapter, guys! I hope fore some more reviews!

Lauren: With more of Yomi! Kufufu…

EoS: You and me aren't on good terms right now.

**TheDragonsInferno:**

EoS: About 30 or so. About 33.

**Rainbow:**

EoS: She is. Very creepy.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

EoS: BE VERY AFRAID.

**GunsandGames:**

Lauren: Kufufu, thanks! I totally agree!

**GhastlytheGhost:**

Lauren: She really is! She's so cute, and really nice! And her missing body makes her even cooler!

**Amalgam:**

Lauren: Yeah, you're totally right!

**Light's champion:**

Lauren: Actually, that's the problem. We know each other so well, we can't be nice to one another.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 76

* * *

><p>"Well, we've got to go." Lulu said, smiling, hugging her bisected ghost friend. "Yomi, this was a very fun time we had. However, we need to find somewhere to sleep."<p>

"Wait, you're leaving?" Yomi asked, frowning.

"Afraid so." Aurore said, smiling from ear to ear. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again someday… Preferably in the future… Distant, distant future…"

"Well, if you guys need a place to stay, you could stay here…" Yomi asked hopefully, grinning evilly. "I mean, it's not the most comfortable, but it would be fun…"

"Yeah, your idea of fun is NOT my idea of fun." Aurore said, frowning. "I would almost state it is NOT fun. At all."

"…" Yomi said, turning to Lulu. "And Luna, what about you?"

"Well, I don't know…" Lulu said, shrugging.

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Yomi said, smiling wickedly. "I have several minions as well."

Yomi snapped her fingers and several creatures emerged from the shadows, hulking beasts of darkness about half the size of human, so around Yomi's height. They had glowing eyes and shadowy bodies and stood behind Yomi.

"Come on…" Yomi said, licking her lips. "It'll be fun…"

"…This is supposed to make me WANT to stay here, right?" Aurore asked, frowning. "I'm just a little confused on that part. Come on, Lulu, let's get going."

"How many servants?" Lulu asked, seriously.

"As many as I choose." Yomi said, smiling in victory, knowing she'd managed to seduce Lulu over to her side.

"Yeah, Aurore, I think staying here would be fine." Lulu said, smiling.

"Traitor!" Aurore said, pointing a finger at her accusingly.

"Come on, Aurore…" Yomi said, purring. "We could have some real fun times, if you just let me do my thing…"

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that." Aurore said, frowning. "I mean, by that you mean like have sex, right?"

"Well…" Yomi said, running a finger through her smooth hair, licking her lips as her eyes began shining like a predator, Yomi slowly slinking towards Aurore, before she leaned in close to his ear. "Maybe oral…"

"No." Aurore said, backing up. "Look, Yomi, it's not that I don't like you."

"Really." Yomi asked, cackling.

"No, see, I REALLY don't like you." Aurore said, frowning. "In fact, I am actively TERRIFIED being in the same room as you. Still, it doesn't have anything to do with the whole 'only have half a body' thing, and it's more because of the fact that you're a ghost who, if you DID have a lower body would probably masturbate at the sight of seeing people kill each other."

"…Probably." Yomi said, smiling wickedly.

"Also, you know, it's kind of creepy that you're a ghost." Aurore said, smiling.

"Yes..." Yomi giggled. "Your harsh words only make me urge for you more…"

"Okay, listen, it's getting dark." Aurore said, frowning. "We should probably get some sleep. I would tell you not to do weird things to me while I slept…"

"Me?" Yomi asked, smiling innocently.

"Yes, you." Aurore said, frowning. "But it wouldn't do any good. So, please just leave it at under the pants hand stuff, okay? I don't want to wake up in the morning and find myself inserted into your stomach cavity."

"…And I'm going to go vomit some more." Lulu said, smiling. "Because I haven't done THAT enough in these last few days."

"Master…" Sora said, looking around at the shadow creatures, frowning. "These guys… They're so scary…"

"Really?" Lulu asked, shocked. "You're scarier than everyone else here!"

"Me?" Sora asked, confused. "Oh, right, because of the Darkness…"

"Don't worry." Yomi said, smiling. "I love you, cutie, even if, or even because of the fact you're such a cute little psycho with a mild bit of evil…"

"You scare me more than you scare master…" Sora said, trembling. "Master, let's just go to sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, sure…" Aurore said, shrugging. "Um, where can we sleep, anyway?"

"Simple." Yomi said, snapping her fingers, demons emerging with futons for them to lay on.

"…Convenient." Aurore said, shrugging. He and Sora cuddled up against each other to try and soothe away the scary things surrounding them that were far less scary than the things in their heads.

Aurore turned to Yomi. "Hands to yourself."

"Of course." Yomi said, floating over him, wiggling her fingers. She snapped her fingers and the lights in the school all switched off, Aurore and Sora drifting off to sleep as Lulu slept beside them, smiling.

"…" Yomi said, smiling. She floated over to Sora and landed on the ground, holding her pale hands on Sora's head.

"Let's see what that darkness of yours really looks like…" Yomi purred, licking her lips. She disappeared, and entered Sora's mind, searching through her soul.

"Well then…" Yomi said, emerging in a world made out of sparkles and rainbows. She was floating in the center of a green field, looking around, frowning.

"This is the inside of her soul, huh?" Yomi asked, frowning. "It's not… Something I expected…"

"HEllooo…" Yomi called, floating around the peaceful inside of Sora's soul. "Evil Sora? Are you in here? Anyone?"

"…" Yomi said, looking around, frowning. "This is not impressive… I knew I should have just done hand stuff to Aurore…"

Suddenly, the world began to melt.

"This looks promising." Yomi said, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Hello there." Yomi turned and saw a young girl standing there, smiling. She had curly black hair and shiny black eyes, and a childish smile. She wore a loose black shirt and a black skirt, and looked at Yomi as though she was looking through her.

"You must be darkness." Yomi said, smiling wickedly.

"…" The girl said, smiling mysteriously.

"…No."

* * *

><p>EoS: So, who could this be?<p>

Lauren: Who knows? Kufufu…

EoS: You're wearing out the "Kufufu" a little.


	75. Chapter 77

EoS: So, in this chapter, we learn more about Sora. Not a lot more, but some more…

Lauren: And we get to have Yomi…

**Amalgam:**

Lauren: Hey, what's the matter with thinking the same as me?

**Nomercy745:**

EoS: Nope, sorry, she's not.

**TheDragonsInferno:**

EoS: Yeah, that's cool. You really need to remember the timeline for this story, I have it written down.

**Light's champion:**

EoS: Of course she would do that.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

Lauren: Inspiration nothing, Yomi is a character from a different work. We just kind of stole her, sorry about that.

EoS: That's why I'm scared of copyright issues. You know, if this wasn't fanfiction.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: If she was a demon.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 77

* * *

><p>"You're not darkness, then…" Yomi said, frowning. "However, you aren't Sora, either."<p>

"I know that." The girl said, smiling. "My name is Sarah. It's all I remember about my name. I never had a last name. My memories… They aren't very good."

"Sarah." Yomi said, frowning. "What are you?"

"I'm not sure…" Sarah said, looking around at the melting world. "I just know that I truly love Aurore."

_Aurore…_ Yomi thought, frowning. _Sora would have called him master… Strange…_

"So, you love him." Yomi said, nodding. "Why? Who are you?"

"I'm Sarah." Sarah said, smiling. "I was born along with Sora, but I am Sarah. That's all I am, and that's all I'll ever be. Just Sarah, a little girl who likes Aurore."

"So are you the good half of Sora, to counteract the darkness?" Yomi asked, frowning.

"No, I'm nothing like that…" Sarah said, looking around as the world melted down into white. "If Darkness is a foreign entity in Sora's soul… I guess I was what came before… Do you understand what I mean?"

"…I do." Yomi said, nodding. The world returned to a single white slate, Sarah sighing.

"This is the world of Sora's soul." Sarah sighed. "As it goes on, the world will begin to fade away into nothingness, as Darkness grows more powerful."

"So Sora's on a time limit?" Yomi asked, smiling wickedly. "That means… That Sora will eventually cease to exist?"

"No, not Sora…" Sarah said, shaking her head sadly. "Only me. Darkness will destroy this world, and I shall cease to exist. At that point, Darkness and Sora shall become one entity, Sora's soul corrupted by darkness."

"I see." Yomi said, smiling wickedly. "You're the last straw. Your love for Aurore is what allows Aurore to seal away darkness."

"Yes." Sarah said, nodding. "And when I disappear, not even Aurore will be able to save Sora."

"…" Yomi said, frowning. She held out her hand, which began swirling with energy.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked, frowning.

"I'm giving you a portion of my power." Yomi said, flicking her wrist, sending the orb of light at Sarah, encompassing her body in white light. "This will allow your soul to exist outside of this world. So even if Darkness takes over Sora, you'll still exist. You'll still be a part of her soul."

"…" Sarah said, staring at Yomi, smiling.

"This is all I can do for you…" Yomi said, smiling wickedly. "You'll just have to imagine the darkness…"

"Thank you for this." Sarah said, smiling. "You might seem evil, but you are actually a good person."

"Well, I'm about half and half." Yomi cackled, turning from Sarah. "Who says the Guardian of Horror can't be nice?"

As the world faded away from her, Yomi emerged from Sora's head, turning to Aurore as she licked her lips.

"Now, for the hand stuff…" Yomi purred.

* * *

><p>"All right, we really have to go now." Lulu said, smiling. "Yomi, honestly, thank you for everything. "I'll come back to visit very soon, okay?"<p>

The two hugged, Lulu patting Yomi on the back.

"Thanks, Luna…" Yomi chuckled. "Aurore… I certainly hope you can return as well…"

"Yeah, I don't see that happening." Aurore said, shaking his head. "Still, if you wanted, I could probably stop by every now and then."

"We'll be waiting for you…" Yomi cackled evilly, holding her arms out as she floated away from Aurore, her minions cackling evilly behind her.

"Oh, and Sora…" Yomi said, smiling, Sora jerking up, frozen in place.

"Don't worry." Yomi said, smiling. "You don't need to fear the Darkness inside of you."

"I don't?" Sora asked, excited.

"This is a lesson I teach to people over and over." Yomi said, smiling wickedly. "As long as you have friends… You have hope…"

"…Thanks…" Sora said, nodding, smiling a little. _Strange… I feel… Warmer…_

"Okay, let's get going, guys." Aurore said, smiling, turning and walking out of the school, Lulu and Sora following after him.

"Good…" Yomi said, floating across the room. "Now… Let's begin the next screaming lesson…"

"You know, Yomi's school really is a dump." Aurore said, turning and looking at the damaged school, that was obviously abandoned and falling apart. The trees were nearly dead, and grass had been replaced with weeds.

"Well, what are you going to expect?" Lulu asked, shrugging. "Haunted schools don't really have a whole lot of revenue."

"You know, I've been thinking…" Aurore said, staring up at the school, smiling. "Maybe we should put an effort to restore the school, you know? Maybe make it a better looking place?"

"Really…" Lulu said, smiling. "You know, Aurore, I think Yomi might have corrupted a part of you just a little."

"Huh?" Aurore asked, confused, smiling innocently.

"Come on, admit it." Lulu grinned. "A part of you is trying to figure out the idea behind having sex with half a person."

"…" Aurore said, turning away. "And on that note, I'm gonna go vomit."

"Hey, you know, we should head back to Pokestar Studios." Sora said, smiling. "We need to go see Rin and that other girl!"

"Sure, I guess." Aurore said, shrugging. They headed back to Virbank City, and arrived at the Pokestar Studios. It had been a rather long journey, the sun already high up in the sky.

"Whoa, look, Sakura's on the air!" Lulu said, surprised.

Sakura was sitting in a comfortable looking chair, across the table from a rather important looking man.

"So, today's guest is our newest rising star, Sakura Green!" The important man, who was apparently the host of the show, declared. "She's been with us for less than a day, but has already starred in several of our films! Tell me, Miss Sakura, how do you feel about what looks to be a very successful future in acting?"

"I'm actually a little excited." Sakura said, smiling. "It's been my dream to be an actress since I was a little girl, and I'm so happy that I've finally gotten the chance."

"Well, Sakura, that dream seems to be coming true." The announcer said, laughing.

"You know, it's because Sakura's such a cutie that she got those roles." Lulu said, smiling. "She could probably be a model, if she wanted."

"You know, there are probably several things you could have done besides acting, so why did you choose this sort of career?" The host asked.

"Well, actors have a certain thing that I've always wanted." Sakura said, smiling. "See, a good actor can truly make a script come to life. People think the job of an actor is to read out the lines, but I've always known that it's our job to make things people dream up in their heads enter the real world. We're making dreams come true."

"Well, that's a truly good reason." The host said, smiling. "Now, we're about to end our show for today, but do you have anything you'd like to say to anyone in the audience?"

"Yes, I do, to my friend Aurore." Sakura said, nodding. "I don't know if he's listening, but I have something to say to the boy who's always been supportive of my dreams, and I've wanted to tell him this a long time."

Sakura took the microphone from the host, and turned to the camera, her eyes burning with passion.

"Listen, I love you!" Sakura declared into the camera, Aurore coughing in shock. "I am totally in love with you, got that?"

"…" Lulu and Sora looked at Aurore, their mouths open wide in shock, while Aurore simply stared at the television with an expression that pretty much confirmed his brain was short circuiting from shock.

"…And with that I'm taking my leave." Aurore said, turning and running away.

"Damn it, you can't get out of this that easily, say something to her damn it!" Lulu exclaimed, irritated, charging after him.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, Sakura really does love Aurore! What will happen between them now? AND WHY DOES AURORE GET SO MANY WOMEN, DAMN IT?<p>

Lauren: …Because you wrote him that way.


	76. Chapter 78

EoS: In this chapter, we get to see some more development with Sakura and Aurore.

Lauren: But no more Yomi… Aw…

EoS: I know, but I'm a little happy.

**TheDragonsInferno:**

EoS: Pretty much, yeah.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

EoS: But Aurore's not that much of an asshole. Though he is cute with Sora.

**Amalgam:**

Lauren: Well, okay, sure. Mostly because you're being so nice and apologizing, as well as happy you're a lot like me. *smiles cheerfully*

**Light's champion:**

Lauren: Oh yeah. He is.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Well… It's a little more complicated than that. But that's pretty close!

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 78

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sakura!" Rin said, waving at Sakura, whose face was a brilliant vermillion. The color of sheer, unbelievable shame. Sakura walked up to Rin and Prima, who were in the audience.<p>

"Wow, I can't believe you did that." Prima said, surprised. "That… That is not something I would have done."

"Yeah, well, it was pretty embarrassing…" Sakura said, flushing bright red. "I mean, but I had to say it, you know? I can only get confidence when I'm on television, so that was the best I could have done…"

Sakura walked out of the studio, and saw Sora and Lulu running up.

"Hey, Sakura!" Lulu said, waving, Sakura's face flushing red again.

"Wait, you guys are here?" Sakura asked, nervous. "Um, I wasn't expecting this to happen so soon… Um, did Aurore…"

"He heard it." Lulu said, nodding. "And he ran like a bitch."

"Oh…" Sakura said, curling up in the corner, sobbing, a cloud of angst over her head.

"Sakura…" Sora said, rubbing Sakura's back.

"Sora, I think I'm going to release my own Darkness…" Sakura said, frowning.

"Uwah…" Sora said, backing up.

"You know, I should have expected this from him." Sakura said, frowning. "I mean, what sort of idiot just runs in the opposite direction when a girl confesses to him?"

"…Aurore." Lulu said, nodding.

"Yeah, Aurore." Rin said, nodding.

"Definitely Aurore." Sakura agreed.

"Damn it!" Lulu said, frowning. "When I find that wimp, I'm going to…"

"Hello…" Aurore said, walking up behind them, Sakura nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Aurore…" Sakura said, turning to Aurore, holding her hands over her face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Look, I wanted to run away, I really did." Aurore said, nodding.

"Shouldn't be admitting that." The five girls present said, glaring at him.

"Listen, I decided that I have to look at you in the eye so that I know exactly how you feel." Aurore said, frowning. "And? What do you think?"

"I think…" Sakura said, staring at him, blushing. "I was right. I do love you."

"I see…" Aurore said, nodding.

"So…" Sakura said, staring at Aurore, flustered. "What… What about you? Do you…"

"…" Aurore said, staring at Sora, frowning. He took a deep breath, and looked up at the sky. "I don't know. I don't know how I feel. I'm just not sure about it, because I don't think I should feel this way about you. I just don't. I don't know how I feel, and I don't know how I should feel."

"I see…" Sakura said, looking down. Lulu's face became slightly confused and saddened as she looked at them, frowning.

"Still…" Aurore walked over to her, wrapping his hands around Sakura's waist, pulling her into a hug. Sakura's face flushed an embarrassing tomato red at the embrace, neither hugging him back nor pushing away, simply allowing Aurore to hug her. Aurore placed Sakura's ear against his chest, Sakura flushing a little more.

"Listen to my heart." Aurore said, holding her closer to him. His heart was beating wildly into her ear, as she smiled warmly. "This isn't something that I know how to deal with. I only know that I've felt that a few times."

Aurore turned to Sora and Lulu.

"I've only felt this way around a few people." Aurore sighed. "So I don't know what to do. I love Sora, definitely. And I love Lulu as well, though in a different way."

"Am I blushing?" Lulu asked, rolling her eyes.

"But I don't know how I feel about you." Aurore said, frowning. "I'm sorry, but I don't."

"Well, it doesn't matter if you don't know how you feel." Sakura said, pushing away from him, looking up into his eyes, blushing softly. "As long as you know how I feel… We can work it out."

Sakura pressed her lips up against his, sighing into his mouth as she embraced him back.

"Whoa…" Lulu said, staring at Sakura, shocked. "You guys… Are you going to get together?"

The two backed off, staring at each other, Aurore stumbling back and turning to Sora.

"…" Aurore looked at Sora, his eyes staring deeply into hers, a frown crossing her face.

"Listen, Sakura, I can't be with you that way." Aurore said, turning to her, frowning. "I can't really be with you in any way. Before anything, my first duty is to Sora. No matter what, I have to be with her and support her at all times."

"I see…" Sakura said, nodding, looking down sadly. "I understand, Aurore."

"Good." Aurore said, smiling.

"But I'm not going to give up!" Sakura said, glaring at him. "Never underestimate my family! I will force that Darkness out of Sora and beat the shit out of it, you got it?"

"Um, yes." Sora said, nodding, a little scared.

"I love you, you know." Sakura said, turning back to Aurore, smiling. "And some day, do you think we'll be able to be together?"

"Um, I don't think we should think about it." Aurore said, frowning. "But someday… Maybe… I guess…?"

"Yes, awesome!" Sakura said, wrapping her arms around Aurore, hugging him tightly.

"Sora, how are you handling this?" Lulu asked, turning to Sora.

"It kind of hurts…" Sora said, looking down, frowning. "But it's alright, because I know master truly does love me. And I guess that makes me feel good, right?"

"Okay, then you're a good kid, you know that, Sora?" Lulu asked, smiling.

"I know." Sora said, smiling.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, what do you think? Pretty good?<p>

Lauren: I feel a little bad about her.


	77. Chapter 79

EoS: In this chapter, we get to meet Rin's mom!

Lauren: Oh, so by Rin's mom you mean Lucia?

EoS: …Yes.

**Light's champion:**

EoS: Like what?

**GunsandGames:**

Lauren: No one. And if it was anyone else, but Aurore didn't want to hurt Sakura's feelings.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

Lauren: I know, I'm upset about it too.

**Amalgam:**

Lauren: Awesome, thanks!

**Chariform:**

EoS: Yes. Yes they are.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Yeah, that's definitely not what they are.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 79

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think we should do now?" Lulu asked, frowning. "We could go back to see Yomi…"<p>

"Yomi?" Sakura asked, clueless.

"Oh, she's a good friend!" Lulu said, smiling. "A really good friend!"

"I don't think we should visit her so soon." Aurore said, frowning. "We should just explore around for a while, before we go see the Reinhart Family."

"So, you guys know the local areas, anywhere we should go?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"Well, there's always Floccesy Town." Lulu said, smiling. "We used to help out at the ranch when we were kids, remember?"

"Oh, right!" Aurore said, nodding. "We should go check the old ranch out."

"So, Floccesy Town…" Sakura said, holding up her map. "So we go west of here?"

"Yup." Aurore said, nodding. The group made their progress towards Floccesy Town, and soon arrived at the quaint little place.

"This is a nice, peaceful town…" Sakura said, smiling. "It reminds me of my hometown, in Kanto…"

"I know…" Lulu said, nodding. "From what I heard, this town makes anyone who visits it nostalgic. Even I remember my time in London…"

"What do you remember when you visit this place, Aurore?" Sakura asked, turning to Aurore.

"The darkness." Aurore said, frowning.

"…Well, that got dark in a millisecond." Lulu said, frowning. "Anyways, on a brighter note…"

"I remember this place…" Rin said, her eyes clouding over. "This place is…" Rin turned and walked towards the forest, Aurore chasing after her.

"Rin!" Aurore exclaimed, frowning. "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"There…" Rin stopped in a clearing, pointing at a large stone pillar in the center of the clearing. She returned to her normal state, confused at what had happened.

"What is that place?" Lulu asked, worried about what might happen.

"…" Suddenly, light emerged from the pillar. A feminine figure emerged from the pillar of light, staring down at them.

"Who are you?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"I am Arceus, the Guardian of Order and Light." Arceus said, staring down on them. She wore a white and black dress with a yellow ring around her waist, with long white hair tied back in a ponytail, flowing behind her, as well as kind green eyes. "But you can call me Lucia."

"This is bad." Aurore said, frowning. "This woman… She has unbelievable power…"

"I have been waiting for you, Aurore." Lucia said, smiling. "My partner has asked me to come here on his behalf, to meet you."

Suddenly, something or some_one_ caught Lucia's eye.

Lucia disappeared and reappeared in front of Rin, smiling eagerly.

"Are you Rin?" Lucia asked, smiling.

"Why?" Rin demanded, frowning.

"You've grown so big…" Lucia said, stroking Rin's cheek. "You're so cute…"

"Stay back." Aurore said, frowning, glaring at Lucia.

"Mom…" Lucia turned and saw Prima standing there, frowning.

"Prima!" Lucia gushed, running over to Prima, wrapping her into a hug.

"Mom…" Prima said, smiling, hugging her mother warmly. Aurore stared at the two girls with his mouth open, shocked.

"Wait, Prima, you're an Arceus?" Rin asked, shocked. "No way…"

"Yes…" Prima said, nodding, turning to Rin. "I need only inherit the power from my mother."

"What do you mean?" Aurore asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter." Prima said, frowning.

"I need to fight you." Lucia said, staring at Aurore, smiling sadly. "I don't want to, thanks to all you've done for me…"

"Huh? Like what?" Aurore asked, frowning. "What have I done for you?"

"Nothing." Lucia said, smiling. "Not yet."

"I won't let you." Aurore said, frowning. "I'll have to stop you."

"Judgment." Lucia said, holding her hand up, creating several needles of light that she launched at Aurore. Suddenly, a barrier appeared before Aurore, the needles bouncing off of it and disintegrating.

"Who would…" Lucia asked, looking around, frowning. "Who could…"

"Hello there." A masked figure walked towards Lucia, their face obscured by the mask.

"You, Morning Star!" Lucia exclaimed, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Simple." Morning Star said, turning to her. "I am here to protect Aurore, which means I must defeat you."

"You think you can?" Lucia asked, frowning. "I am Arceus, the Goddess of Moemon. Who do you think you are?"

"I am the Exarch of Sechrima, servant to the Gods." Morning Star answered.

"Judgment!" Lucia said, holding her hand up, launching hundreds of light needles at Morning Star.

"Behold the power of God." Morning Star held their hand up, revealing the staff of light, which began glowing. Morning Star stared at Lucia as the clouds parted above her, a large creature emerging from the sky. The creature had a body that seemed like it was made from the stars themselves, pitch black but glistening with small white points. Etched across the body of the great beast were several tracks of light that caused its body to glow like the sun. The creature was a great serpent with large wings sticking out of its back and two large claws just under the wings, its body ending in a long tail. It had piercing white eyes that seemed to stare right through Lucia and it let out a monstrous roar that seemed to shake the heavens themselves.

"Mom!" Prima said, turning to her mother worriedly.

"Allow me to show you my judgment." Morning Star said, holding the staff above their head, the dragon throwing back its head and roaring, letting a loose a shockwave of light that struck Lucia head on, Lucia crying out in pain. She shot backwards into the stone pillar, driving an enormous gash into the center of it, Lucia falling to the ground, unconscious.

EoS: No way, Morning Star is bad ASS!

Lauren: Maybe.


	78. Chapter 80

EoS: So, what will happen to Aurore in this chapter? Let's find out!

Lauren: Oh, I wonder…

**Rainbow:**

EoS: Yes. He is.

**Rocky-King of the Tyranitars:**

EoS: They don't need to. Morning Star is on their side.

**Amalgam:**

Lauren: Really, why?

**Light's champion:**

Lauren: Yeah, but he hasn't.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Pretty much, yeah he is.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 80

* * *

><p>"This power…" Lucia coughed out. "You truly are strong… I cannot even believe you could fight me at this level…"<p>

Lucia stood up, coughing out blood.

"You have power that can rival my own." Morning Star said. "However, my power is more than you can comprehend, young lady."

Morning Star held a hand up, and the god roared once more, disappearing into the sky.

"Luckily, the Gods can only manifest themselves for a short period of time." Morning Star said, lowering the hand. "Luckily for you. However, your power is not to be trifled with, so I had no choice but to interfere. Now, you are not even that."

"Damn you…" Lucia said, moving towards Morning Star, coughing out blood.

"Mom!" Prima exclaimed, holding her hand up, hugging her mother. "Please, stop this!"

"I don't have any choice." Lucia said, holding up her hand. "I must fulfill my side of the deal."

"Sora, watch out!" Aurore exclaimed, charging towards Sora. Lucia waved her hand, and a portal of shining light emerged beneath her feet, Sora sinking down into the light. Aurore charged after her, and leapt into the portal after her.

"Aurore!" Sakura exclaimed, shocked. She turned to Lucia, seething with anger. "Where did they go?"

"I sent them away…" Lucia said, collapsing onto the ground, smiling. "I sent them to my partner."

"Where are we?" Aurore asked, looking around, frowning. They were in a room that seemed to have been abandoned, what looked like a basement of some sort. Or perhaps a dungeon. There were cages to one side of the room, the ground of the basement covered in tables and torture tools.

"No…" Sora said, holding her hands over her mouth. "Where are we? What is this place?"

"Hello there." The two turned around to see a figure walk into the room.

"Shaw…" Aurore said, staring at Shaw, who walked into the room, smiling.

"Hello, Aurore…" Shaw said, smiling. "Hello, Sora. Do you want to know where we are?"

"Yes." Sora said, frowning. "Where are we?"

"Home." Shaw said, smiling. "The Tower of Reinhart, where you two grew up. To be precise… This is the room where enemies of the family were tortured for information."

"No way…" Sora said, shocked, holding her hand over her mouth.

"Now then, Aurore…" Shaw said, turning to Aurore, smiling. "Let's finish this, shall we?"

Shaw picked a knife up off of the table, and stabbed Aurore in the stomach.

Aurore collapsed onto the ground, holding his stomach, Sora screaming out in shock.

"Master!" Sora shouted, running over to Aurore.

"Good bye, girl." Shaw said, holding the knife up and bringing it down on Sora's collar bone, Sora crying out in pain and collapsing to the ground beside Aurore.

"Now, let's get started, shall we?" Shaw said, standing over the two, adjusting his suit.

* * *

><p>Aurore was stirred by the sound of crying. He looked ahead and saw Sora strapped to one of the tables, unable to move. He reached out towards her, but then realized he was chained to the wall within one of the cells of the room.<p>

"Hello there, Aurore." Shaw said, smiling, sitting down in front of the cell. "How nice to see you again."

"Shaw." Aurore said, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, quite simple really." Shaw said, smiling jovially. "Vengeance, my dear brother."

"Wh-what?" Aurore asked, shocked.

"Aurore, have you ever heard of NEO-R?" Shaw asked, smiling. "It was a project founded by Ghetsis, one of the elders of the Reinhart Family Council."

"I haven't." Aurore said, frowning.

"Well, when you were a baby, your mother refused to let you become associated with the Reinhart Family, so she took you and fled." Shaw said, frowning. "It's a strong thing, the love of a mother."

"I wouldn't know." Aurore said, frowning. "I don't remember my mom."

"You see, brother, that is one of the many things we have in common." Shaw said, smirking. "You don't remember your parents… And I never had any."

"So, is this the part where you tie me to a laser and tell me your master plan?" Aurore asked, frowning. "Because I'm not impressed."

"Oh, no, nothing like that." Shaw said, frowning. "No, I just want to fill you in on the history of the family you've never known. You see, Ghetsis could not keep using the Reinhart Family to continue filling his pocket without a scapegoat as the head. And that was where I came in."

"And you are?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"I am the Neo Reaper." Shaw said, smiling. "I was created artificially through your DNA, the only living cloned human being on the planet."

"Wh-what?" Aurore asked, shocked.

"I am your duplicate in every way." Shaw said, smiling. "We are the same, you and I. Except for one detail. You possess an unspeakable evil inside of you… I have no such thing."

Aurore remained silent.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Shaw asked, laughing. "I was created to be a new reaper, and I became a useless tool that could not fulfill the purpose it was built for. And just like an obsolete tool… I was thrown away, the day your mother died in that fire and you were brought back to the Family. I became raised as a useless duplicate."

"So that's why you did this, huh?" Aurore asked, frowning. "You're trying to get vengeance on me for taking your place?"

"No, no, brother." Shaw said, smiling, leaning up to the cage. "Nothing so simple." Shaw stood up from his chair and walked over to the table Sora was tied to, looking down on her.

"All my life I've wondered what was the purpose for my existence, why was I created? People who were born had a purpose for existence, so how was I to prove I mattered?" Shaw turned to Aurore, and picked a blowtorch off of the table, igniting the flames.

"I shall prove my existence, brother." Shaw said, holding the torch up. "I shall use you as the tool to prove I deserve to exist."

"Really?" Aurore asked, frowning, struggling against his binds. "And how are you planning to do that?"

"Simple…" Shaw said, touching the flame to Sora's hand, Sora letting out a blood-curdling shriek. "Soon enough, you shall give in to the despair…"

Shaw fingered the selection of tools beside him, as Sora's screams of agony filled the basement prison.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, how will Aurore be able to restrain his hatred when the person he loves is being tortured?<p>

Lauren: …I don't like this…


	79. Chapter 81

EoS: So, we return to the torture of Sora. How will Aurore be able to save her?

Lauren: I hope he manages it somehow…

**Rainbow:**

EoS: Yes. Yes he is.

**Rocky-King of the Tyranitars:**

EoS: Nope, Morning Star is going to stay around for a while…

**Light's champion:**

Lauren: Oh, I bet they do.

**Amalgam:**

Lauren: Well, maybe, but not for sure.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Because he would begin killing his friends.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 81

* * *

><p>"Well, you have quite a large amount of endurance, Sora." Shaw said, standing over her, frowning. He was holding two cables, and attached them to Sora's hands, sending a current of electricity through her body, Sora crying out in shocking pain.<p>

"Sora!" Aurore exclaimed, tears falling from his eyes as he strained against the chains.

"Master…" Sora said, glancing to Aurore, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry… I can't hold it much longer…"

"Now then, let's finish this." Shaw said, strapping strange bands to Sora's hands. "This is a machine the Reinhart Family developed. You see, it sends a powerful impulse through your body to force you into evolution."

"Wh-what?" Sora asked, her face going pale as she looked at Shaw in fear, all the torture she'd experienced nothing compared to this.

"You'll become one with the darkness soon enough." Shaw said, smiling, switching the machine on.

Sora jerked her body around, straining against the chains, screaming out in pain.

"Sora!" Aurore exclaimed. Darkness began swirling around Sora's body, releasing a shrieking sound the mixed with Sora's agonizing screams. The darkness was absorbed into Sora's body, Sora sitting up, effortlessly snapping the chains attached to her body.

Sora stood up, and stared towards Aurore.

"Sora?" Aurore asked, worriedly, Sora's face twisting into a wicked smile.

"I… LIVE…" Sora said, laughing wildly. "THIS POWER… IT'S SO AMAZING!"

Sora wore a black shirt and black pants, and her hair was now long and red, falling down her back, tied into a ponytail. She had black streaks in her hair, and her eyes were a bright blue but seemed to glow with evil malice.

"Excellent…" Shaw said, smiling. "Now, Sora's finally disappeared."

"No way…" Aurore said, his face going pale. "It can't be! Sora can't be gone!"

"It's true, master." Sora said, licking her lips. "I have become one with the Darkness… I am indivisibly Darkness and Sora now."

"No…" Aurore said, shocked. "It can't be."

"Now then, Shaw…" Sora said, licking her lips, turning to Shaw. "You certainly enjoyed your time torturing me… Though I must admit, if it wasn't for you, I'd still be stuck as that weak little child…"

Sora walked towards Shaw, claws of darkness forming around her hands.

Shaw remained silent and stared at Sora, frowning.

"I will not die." Shaw said, frowning. "Reaper. Reaper will be the one to kill me. Until he does, I will not die."

"You can think that…" Sora said, her eyes widening as her smile grew even wider. "BUT YOU WOULD BE WRONG!" Sora charged at Shaw and slashed into him with her claws, sending him flying backwards and crashing into the table, blood spraying across the floor.

"KAHAHAHA!" Sora exclaimed, laughing. "THE ECSTASY! THIS FEELING OF KILLING… I LOVE IT! THIS FEELING… I MUST HAVE MORE!" Sora turned to Aurore, smiling.

"You gave your moemon to Sakura to watch over her, didn't you…" Sora asked, walking over to Aurore, smiling. "Excellent… Don't worry, master…" Sora said, licking her lips. "Sakura… Lulu… Everyone… All the people who love you, I'll kill them all… LOOK ONLY AT ME! FOREVER!"

Sora threw back her head and laughed wildly, walking towards the door.

"Aurore…" Aurore heard a voice coming from deeper in the cell, and took his gaze away from the outside to turn deeper into the cell, only to see Sephiria chained up as well, chained to the wall, her clothes having been torn off. Her hair was messy and hung loose over her breasts, her glasses missing and her eyes pale. Her legs were crossed, and she slowly moved her head up to see Aurore, Aurore realizing that Shaw had been beating her.

"Sephy!" Aurore exclaimed, shocked. "What happened? I thought you were back at the hotel?"

"Arceus kidnapped me after Sora snapped…" Sephiria said, coughing. "Shaw has been torturing me…"

"Sephiria, is what Shaw said true?" Aurore asked, frowning. "Is he really my brother?"

"Yes…" Sephiria said, nodding. "The Neo Reaper project… He is the result of it. He is your clone and your brother…"

"I see…" Aurore said, looking down. "And Sora… She's disappeared… She's become one with the darkness…"

"Aurore…" Sephiria said, smiling sadly. "When I first joined the Reinhart Family, I had to abandon my family. I was forced to be the surrogate for the Neo Reaper project, only for the child born within my body to ripped from me. So when I met you… I decided that I would take on the job of raising you to be the son I never got to meet…"

Sephiria laughed bitterly.

"I wonder, if I had gotten the chance to raise that child… Would he have become a better person?"

"Nonsense, mother…" Shaw stood up, laughing.

"Shaw!" Aurore exclaimed, shocked. "You're still alive?"

"I told you, brother…" Shaw said, laughing madly. "Until Reaper kills me… I shall not die!"

Shaw held up a large controller.

"Brother… This tower we were raised in… Has caused the both of us nothing but pain." Shaw laughed bitterly, smiling sadly. "Perhaps… This way… By destroying this cursed building, we will both be able to accomplish something of worth."

"Shaw, are you insane?" Aurore asked, shocked.

"Nonsense, brother." Shaw said, smiling. "With the push of this button, this tower shall collapse. Sora will destroy your friends in her rage, and you shall be sealed here forever."

Shaw collapsed on the ground, laughing. "It's the end of the family that has oppressed us, brother… Let's greet that glorious moment together."

Shaw moved his finger down onto the button, only for time to freeze in place for everyone but Aurore.

"What the hell?" Aurore asked, looking around, frowning.

"Hello, Aurore…" Sarah said, standing over Aurore, smiling.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, what could Sarah have in store for Aurore?<p>

Lauren: Who knows?


	80. Chapter 82

EoS: So, in this chapter we get to see some of Sarah's past. Please review!

Lauren: Great, more depression.

**Light's champion:**

EoS: Um, okay… No…

**TheDragonsInferno:**

Lauren: You should have, it's very depressing. Very depressing.

**Rocky-King of the Tyranitars:**

EoS: Why, what did she do?

**Amalgam:**

Lauren: Yomi is brilliant, but she doesn't help people. She gives people the strength to help themselves. That's all.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Yeah, it's a very convenient writing device.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 82

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Aurore asked, frowning.<p>

"My name is Sarah." Sarah said, smiling, staring at Aurore. "It's so nice to meet you again, Aurore…"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you." Aurore said, frowning.

"That's fine." Sarah said, smiling sadly. "You wouldn't have remembered me."

"Why are you here?" Aurore asked, staring at the girl.

"Simple." Sarah said, smiling. "I was forced from Sora's mind. I should have disappeared into nothingness, but instead… Thanks to the power Miss Yomi gave me, I can exist outside of Sora's mind."

"I see…" Aurore said, frowning.

"I also have the power to change time slightly…" Sarah said, smiling sadly. "Please… Let this be my last gift to you."

Sarah snapped her fingers, and Aurore blacked out.

* * *

><p>Aurore awoke in a bed, within a room he'd never seen before.<p>

"The hell?" Aurore asked, sitting up, frowning. He felt a tingling feeling on his chin, and ran his hands across it, feeling the roughness of stubble.

Aurore walked over to the mirror in the large room, noticing what he looked like.

"Whoa." Aurore said, surprised, admiring his reflection. He had short black hair, and he did indeed have a hint of stubble on his face. He had black eyes, and wore a grey turtleneck and dark black pants. He turned to the brown duster hung by the door, and his eyes brightened.

"What the heck." Aurore said, shrugging, reaching for the duster.

"Hello, Aurore." Sarah said, appearing in front of him, Aurore jumping back.

"Where is this, a dream?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Nope." Sarah said, shaking her head. "I've actually sent you back in time, so be careful not to change anything."

"Why?" Aurore asked, frowning. "Why would you do this?"

"I wished…" Sarah said, sighing. "I wished I could have been with you. And this was the only way I could have."

"I don't understand." Aurore said, frowning.

"Right now, you're under the guise of a man named Kallin Hardess." Sarah said, frowning. "In that disguise, you should be able to easily enter and exit any building in the tower. That's all I can tell you."

Sarah smiled sadly, and disappeared into sparkles of light.

"…" Aurore said, frowning solemnly, and walked out the door, bumping into a young girl of about eight.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The girl said, blushing, bowing apologetically to Aurore.

"Sarah?" Aurore asked, confused.

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry, sir!" The girl said, looking down sadly, frowning. "Please, I apologize for bumping into you like that… I haven't been working here very long, I just…"

"Sarah, it's fine." Aurore said, patting her head. "I haven't been here very long, either."

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Aurore turned to see a young woman in her early twenties walk up to them, frowning. She had a very professional look, and had shoulder length blonde hair. She had piercing blue eyes behind wire rimmed glasses, and wore a black shirt and black skirt. She stared at Aurore, frowning.

"And who are you?" She asked, frowning disapprovingly.

"My name is Kallin." Aurore said, smiling innocently. "Kallin Hardess."

"Never heard of you before." The woman said, frowning. "But it doesn't matter. Sarah, we must be going."

"Really, Sephiria?" Sarah asked, excited. "Where are we going to, huh?"

"The Young Master is returning to the house." Sephiria said, smiling. "I believe you should meet the man you will be serving."

"Yes." Sarah said, nodding, excited.

"Serving?" Aurore asked, confused.

"Yes, after all, Sarah is one of the many servants who work for the Reinhart Family, and it is her job to be of use to the Young Master in any way he deems her necessary.

Kallin nodded, and trailed after the two. They walked down the long hallways of the tower, and up the stairs as they arrived on the ground floor. Sephiria led Sarah into the lobby of the tower, where a large crowd of people had already gathered.

A young boy of no older than six stood beside a quite young Ghetsis, his brown hair covering his eyes as he looked down.

"It is my pleasure to inform all of you that our Young Master Aurore has agreed to join with the family and put his talents to good use!" Ghetsis said, smiling. "Hopefully, Master Aurore will be the shining star we need to guide our family in the right direction!"

_Yeah, I remember that day…_ Aurore thought, nodding. _My mom had died so soon after, I couldn't…_

Sarah stared at Aurore and smiled, shoving her way through the crowd to get a better look at him.

"Now then, however, it seems that our Young Master will have to get to his studies." Ghetsis said, turning to two suited men, who nodded in agreement and placed hands behind the young Aurore's back, guiding him towards the exit of the room.

"…" Sarah said, looking after Aurore, Aurore slightly turning his head. Their eyes met across the room, and Aurore smiled and lifted his hand in a light wave as he was guided out of the room, Sarah holding her hands over her chest.

_He looked at me…_ Sarah thought, blushing.

_So, it seems Sarah has become smitten with him…_ Sephiria said, staring at Sarah, pressing her glasses up her face. _Excellent. That will make it much easier for her._

"Kallin." Sephiria said, turning to Aurore, who glanced over to her.

"Yes?" Aurore asked.

"I would like you to temporarily take charge of Sarah." Sephiria said, frowning. "I have some preparations to make, so I hope you can help guide her."

"Understood." Aurore said, nodding. "I guess I can help her."

"Sarah." Sephiria said, turning to Sarah, frowning. "You'll be under Kallin's care, understand?"

"Yeah…" Sarah said, nodding, not having heard a word from Sephiria as she looked after Aurore.

* * *

><p>EoS: Aw, how nice. If only it stayed that way…<p>

Lauren: But knowing you, it won't.


	81. Chapter 83

EoS: We continue the reveal of Sarah's past. What shall we discover?

Lauren: Yay…

**TheDragonsInferno:**

EoS: All will be revealed in time.

**Rocky-King of the Tyranitars:**

EoS: Yeah, I guess.

**Amalgam:**

EoS: All will be revealed in time.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Yup. And it's depressing.

**Light's champion:**

Lauren: Yes it will.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 83

* * *

><p>It had been about a month since Aurore had first entered the past. He and Sarah had grown close, and he felt as though she was the same as Sora. He was currently helping her with basic homework, something Sephiria had told her to do.<p>

"Hey, Sarah, are you okay?" Aurore asked, worriedly. "You always accompany Sephiria each night, and don't return until the morning."

"It's nothing." Sarah said, smiling weakly, turning to him. "It's just training for becoming helpful to the Young Master! Someday, I'm going to be his partner!"

"Sarah, it's time for your evaluation." Sephiria said, walking into her room.

"Oh, yes." Sarah said, nodding.

"Kallin, please return to your room." Sephiria said, turning to Aurore. "We shall request your help later."

Sephiria took Sarah's hand, and led her down the hall to a large black door that the two entered.

The next morning, Aurore returned to Sarah's room to see her, Sarah smiling cheerfully though her skin was slightly more pale.

"Kallin, guess what!" Sarah said, smiling. "I've made it! Next week, I'll undergo the final step to becoming the Young Master's perfect partner!"

"I see." Aurore said, nodding, rubbing his stubbly chin. "Well, good luck then."

Sarah nodded, and headed off to do her usual chores.

The next week went by in a flash, Sarah excited about the prospect of getting to spend the rest of her life with her beloved Young Master. And then, the day finally arrived.

"Be brave." Aurore said, patting Sarah on the shoulder.

"I will be." Sarah said, nodding, Sephiria leading her into the same room she had always entered, through the same black door.

That next morning, Aurore walked over to Sarah's room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in…" A weak voice cried out softly. Aurore was slightly alarmed, but entered the room anyways.

"Kallin…" Sarah said, looking up at him from the bed. Her face was flushed a bright red, and she looked very sick.

"What's the matter, Sarah?" Aurore asked, worried.

"It's… It's nothing…" Sarah said, smiling. "Did you hear? They're going to introduce me to the Young Master, today… I can't wait…"

Sarah coughed roughly, holding her hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry about that, you just need to rest…" Aurore said, kneeling next to Sarah.

"I hope that he'll like me…" Sarah said, coughing. "Kallin… Do you think he'll like me?"

"Oh, of course he will." Aurore said, holding her pale hand. "How could he not like you? Trust me, he'll think you're the most wonderful person he's ever met."

"That's good…" Sarah said, smiling. "I can't believe that I'm worried about how I look right now… It hurts a little, but I'll be fine…"

Sarah's coughing grew stronger, and she sat up, coughing in pain.

"Sarah!" Aurore said, patting her back. "Don't worry…"

"No, Kallin, you don't…" Sarah shouted, her exclamation interrupted by coughing. "You don't understand, I…"

Sarah continued coughing, holding her hand over her mouth as a bit of blood trickled out.

"Oh god…" Sarah moaned in pain. "It hurts… I'm so sorry, it hurts! The fire, the pain, it's too much…"

"Don't worry, Sarah." Kallin said, holding her hand with one hand, placing his hand comfortingly on her back with the other.

"Why… Why does it hurt so much?" Sarah cried. "I love him, the Young Master… I don't want to leave, I want to stay… Please, let me stay, I love it here… I don't want to leave, please don't make me leave…"

"What's happening to you?" Aurore asked, finally realizing something was truly wrong. "Sarah, please, tell me…"

"It's eating away at me…" Sarah cried. "It's gnawing in my brain, I can't stand it… Please, Kallin, tell me why this is happening… Please!"

"Listen, Sarah, don't worry, I'll get help, I'll…" Aurore said, standing up to go get help, but Sarah held his hand tightly.

"No, don't go…" Sarah said, coughing. "Please, stay with me, tell me what's happening…"

"I don't know…" Aurore said, his eyes beginning to moisten. He pulled Sarah into a hug, and just held her there for a long time.

"I can't wait…" Sarah said, smiling. "Everyone says that I'll be perfect for him… That's he's going to love me… Kallin, I can't wait… He's going to love me, and we're going to be happy…"

"I know you are…" Aurore said, nodding, holding her tighter as tears began to fall from his face.

"Yes…" Sarah said, nodding. "We'll be so happy together…"

Suddenly, Sarah pushed Aurore off of her, and shook for a second. Her body began shaking, and she grew from an eight year old to a young girl in her early teens, though rather short. Her clothes transformed into a black shirt and black shorts. Her shirt had a furry black collar, and a furry black tail emerged from her back. Her black hair grew slightly longer and the tips reddened, as did the tip of her tail, her eyes turning a sea blue as two fox ears grew from her head.

Sarah sat up and looked around, confused.

"Sora?" Aurore asked, staring at the moemon he had known for so long, having grown from the young girl he had met.

"Sora…" The moemon said, looking around, laying eyes on Aurore. "Is that my name? Sora… I like it…"

"Do you… Remember anything?" Aurore asked, walking over to Sora hesitatingly.

"Yes, I must find the Young Master!" Sora said, smiling cheerfully. "I need to find him so that I can better help him, right?"

Sora walked out of the room as cheerful as could be, Aurore looking after her as she left the room. Aurore sat down on the bed, laying back, and pictured all the times he had spent over the course of the month getting to know Sarah, only to see what was left of her soul shatter away into nothingness and replace by the person he loved most.

* * *

><p>Lauren: …Cheery. I'm going to go shoot myself.<p>

EoS: Come on, it wasn't that bad.

Lauren: …But I'm going to shoot you first.


	82. Chapter 84

EoS: So, recovering from that hiccup earlier, here's another chapter. Please review, everyone!

Lauren: THEN STOP BEING DEPRESSING.

**DarkWolfAssassin:**

Lauren: Damn straight her better run…

**Rocky-King of the Tyranitars:**

EoS: We'll see…

**Guest:**

EoS: I hope you continue reading my work too.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: …Still depressing.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 84

* * *

><p>"Aurore." Aurore looked up and saw Sarah's spirit standing over him, smiling.<p>

"Sarah…" Aurore said, staring at Sarah, frowning. "I'm sorry… I couldn't save you."

"It's alright." Sarah said, smiling sadly. "I'm happy. For the first time in my life, I'm really and truly happy. I was able to spend my last moments with the one I loved, and I couldn't be happier."

Sarah's spirit began to grow fainter.

"My existence was extended by the magic Yomi gave to me…" Sarah said, looking down sadly at her fading body. "But now it's finally come to an end."

"Wait, don't go." Aurore said, his eyes desperate as he reached towards the girl. "Please, don't go. I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't." Sarah said, shaking her head, smiling. "My spirit, my mind might move on to the next world, but my soul will always remain a part of Sora's soul."

"Please, Aurore, I want you to protect Sora." Sarah said, smiling. "The other me. The fact that Sora has been at your side all this time, it has made me happier than anything."

"Never lose hope." Sarah said, wrapping her arms around Aurore. "Protect the people you care about and keep them at your side. No matter what happens, never lose sight of the ones you love."

Sarah had become nearly gone at this point, only a faint outline of her remained.

"Please, take care of yourself. I'll be thinking of you." Sarah said, a faint outline of her smile visible to Aurore. "And when you think of me, think fond memories. I shall be waiting for you on the other side."

"Sarah…" Aurore said, watching her disappear before him once again, and once again unable for him to stop her from leaving.

"Don't worry, Aurore, I'm not afraid. Not then, and not now. It might be scary to be alone, but I'll be fine." Sarah said, smiling. "Until we meet again, please live on with my other self, and be happy. For both our sakes."

"I will." Aurore said, nodding.

"Thank you…" Sarah said, disappearing. "And goodbye…"

Sarah disappeared from Aurore, and Aurore found himself standing in the exact same room, only it was in the middle of collapsing. Aurore caught a glimpse in the mirror, and saw that he looked like himself again.

Aurore turned and ran out of the door, heading down the stairs and reaching the torture room, as if some unknown voice in his head was guiding him there.

He flung open the iron door and entered, running over to the cell Sephiria was trapped in.

"Aurore…" Sephiria said, staring at him. "How did you…"

"Later." Aurore said, grabbing the blowtorch from the table. He stepped over Shaw, who had long since passed out from his wounds, and began burning through the lock.

Damn, to slow… Aurore frowned, gritting his teeth. There isn't enough time…

Aurore turned and saw what seemed to resemble a saw. He grabbed the saw off of the table, and slammed it against the hot lock, snapping it. He threw the door open and ran over to Sephiria, who was still locked up.

"What now?" Sephiria asked, looking up at Aurore.

"This." Aurore said, frowning. He yanked on the chains, which were rather rusty. He began sawing through the rust, until the chains snapped off in his hands.

He helped Sephiria up, and the two headed towards the exit, Sephiria leaning on his shoulder for support.

"No…" Aurore said, his face going pale. They were standing in the hallway, but the walls had collapsed in on them, and were continuing to collapse.

"What… Are we going to do…?" Sephiria asked, panting. Aurore became slightly flustered, feeling the pressure of her naked body pressing against his arm.

Suddenly, an array of light appeared in front of the two.

A white clothed figure stepped through the gateway, looking at Aurore and Sephiria.

"Arceus." Aurore said, frowning, glaring at her.

"Aurore." Lucia said, frowning. She walked towards him, her hand shining, Aurore tensing up.

"Don't worry." Lucia said, frowning. An array of light appeared beneath Aurore and Sephiria's feet, the array shining.

"Arceus, why…" Aurore asked, confused.

"Call me Lucia." Lucia said, smiling sadly. "It's the name the person I love gave to me, after all."

"Why are you helping us?" Aurore asked.

"I'm sorry." Lucia said, frowning. "He told me that if I refused to help him, then the Reinhart Family would take custody of that child, and use her for their own goals. So now I'm going to help you. Because I don't want that child to grow up without a father."

Lucia looked at Aurore, and smiled sadly.

"Soon, I will lose myself and become someone else." Lucia said, smiling sadly. "So you have to live. You're the only parent Rin has in this world now."

Aurore disappeared into the array of light, Sephiria disappearing along with him.

"So, how the great Reinhart Family falls…" Lucia said, staring at collapsing building. She walked down the hall, and entered the dungeon, standing over Shaw.

"I shall soon leave…" Lucia said, staring down at Shaw, frowning. "However, I have some unfinished business with you, Shaw.

Lucia looked down at Shaw.

"So, you're still alive…" Lucia said, smiling. "Well now, you have quite a great amount of endurance, to last this long. But you won't need it anymore. This building will soon kill you… And you couldn't even stop the one you hated so much… It truly is pathetic, Alex. But you won't have to worry about dying in the wreckage."

Lucia's hand began glowing with white energy.

"You will be gone long before this building collapses." Lucia said, lowering her hand towards Shaw's comatose form.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, Lucia returns to save the day! But now it's Aurore's turn to locate Sora and save the day himself! Will he be able to save the woman he loves?<p>

Lauren: STOP BEING SO GODDAMN DEPRESSING!


	83. Chapter 85

EoS: Fanfiction is acting kind of irritating, so who knows.

Lauren: It's a major pain.

**DarkWolfAssassin**

EoS: Very good.

**Amalgam:**

Lauren: I agree.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Yeah, I know.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 85

* * *

><p>"We're alive…" Sephiria said, staring up at the sky, the two were sitting on a ridge outside of the tower, looking down over it, the tower having collapsed in the explosion.<p>

"Sephiria." Aurore said, sitting up.

"Yes?" Sephiria asked, crossing her arms over her body and turning to Aurore.

"I know about Sarah." Aurore said, turning to Sarah.

"…I see." Sephiria said, frowning.

"You killed her…" Aurore said, walking over to the naked woman, frowning. "You killed her… You and the rest of the family. How could you?"

"We did what had to be done." Sephiria said, frowning. "Without someone to be with you, you would have given into the Reaper long ago. We saved your life, as the expense of that girl."

"…Sephiria…" Aurore said, frowning. "I don't hate you for what you did. You needed someone to preserve the Darkness, and you needed to save me. I understand that… And I can forgive it."

"…" Sephiria said, frowning.

"However…" Aurore wrapped his hands around her neck and began to squeeze. "All this time… You knew about the Darkness inside of her… You knew that Sora was created by killing someone else. And you never told me. I will NEVER forgive you for that."

Sephiria remained silent as she began to suffocate.

"I saved you…" Aurore said, frowning. "So that I could look you in the eyes, so I could see if you had any shred of humanity left."

"And what did you see?" Sephiria gasped out.

"I won't kill you." Aurore said, releasing Sephiria, Sephiria coughing out in pain. "I want you to live with what you've done."

Aurore stood up and let Sephiria fall to the ground, Sephiria's naked form shivering.

"If you want to make it up to me, I have a favor." Aurore said, frowning.

"Name it." Sephiria said, sitting up, nodding.

"I want you to create an identity for me." Aurore said, frowning. "An alias known as Kallin Hardess. Fake and untraceable. I will need it."

"For what?" Sephiria asked, frowning.

"I shall destroy the Reinhart Family from the inside." Aurore said, frowning. "And to do that, I need to infiltrate it under the guise of someone else. Knowing that, I want you to create an alternate identity for me. If you do that, then I will know I have your trust."

Aurore turned to Sephiria, and tossed the glasses he had found on the table in the torture room over to her.

"…" Sephiria stood up, and picked up the glasses, placing them on her face.

"My loyalties are to the head of family and the Young Master." Sephiria said, adjusting her glasses, staring at Aurore. "No one other than that."

"I'm glad." Aurore said, frowning. "Now then, you should get dressed."

"I know." Sephiria said, nodding. "Aurore, what will you do now?"

"I'm going to find Sora." Aurore said, frowning. "I'm worried about her."

"Understood." Sephiria said, nodding. "I wish you the best of luck, Aurore. I know there is still some portion of Sora that wants you to save her."

"I know." Aurore said, nodding. "That's why I have to save her."

"Sakura, are you sure you want to continue acting?" Lulu asked, worried. "Sora and Aurore are still missing." The two were sitting in Sakura's changing room, Sakura working on her hair.

"Yeah, I am." Sakura said, nodding. "That Arceus said that she was going to go save them, so I don't think we need to worry."

"Your mom was really strong, huh…" Rin said, frowning.

"Yup, mom really is strong!" Prima said, smiling proudly. "Still, that dragon might have beaten her, but she's definitely not weak, I can tell you that."

"Okay, I better be going." Sakura said, grabbing Aurore's moemon belt off of the table. "Good luck, guys!"

Sakura stepped outside, and walked towards the stage for her production.

"Hello, and welcome to Moemon News." The reporter said into the camera, standing next to Sakura. "I'm Gabby, and with me today is my beautiful new acquaintance, Sakura."

"Hello there." Sakura said, smiling. "I'm Sakura, and I-" Suddenly, Sakura's performance was interrupted by a scream. Everyone looked up, and saw Sora standing atop the building, smiling evilly. She was radiating a murderous aura, darkness radiating from her in the shape of wings.

"Sora?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"What is this?" Gabby asked, turning to the cameraman and giving him a thumbs up to keep the camera on her.

"Sora, what happened to you?" Sakura asked, confused.

"It's been a long time…" Sora said, smiling evilly. "NOW, SAKURA, LET ME SHOW YOU MUCH MORE OF MY SERVICE!"

Sora jumped down from the roof, and charged at Sakura, her hand swirling with dark energy.

"HE WILL BE MINE! I WON'T LET HIM GO! NOT TO YOU!" Sora exclaimed. Sakura jumped back, in fear for her life, when one of the moeballs on the belt began shining. Bluebell emerged from the moeball and punched Sora in the stomach, panting.

"Well, it looks like another one of those cute little SCUM!" Sora said, laughing. "WELL NOW, SCUM, LET ME CONTINUE THIS!"

"Sora, don't do this!" Bluebell said, frowning. "We're… We're friends, aren't we?"

"Friends?" Sora asked, smiling.

"Yes!" Bluebell said, her smile brightening.

"I don't have such things." Sora said, smiling, slashing Bluebell in the stomach, Bluebell falling backwards.

"Bluebell!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm not done yet!" Bluebell said, standing up, panting. "Aqua jet!" Bluebell coated her body with water, and charged at Sora, tackling her head on.

"KAHAHA!" Sora exclaimed, laughing. She held her hand up, and launched a blast of darkness at Bluebell, knocking her backwards.

"Now then, it's time for that new move of mine…" Sora said, standing over Bluebell, licking her lips. "Advanced Darkness!"

Sora held her hand up, Bluebell bracing for damage, but nothing happened.

"What the hell?" Bluebell asked, looking around.

"Sora's move was not what you thought." Sora said, smiling. "Because she thought it so important to prevent people from discovering her true form, created this move. I control everything for you, all you see, hear, smell, taste, and touch. I control it all."

Sora walked past Bluebell, who realized all the damage to her body, and lost consciousness.

"NOW, SAKURA…" Sora said, licking her lips. "I shall end thing now…"

"Hey there." Aurore said, standing behind Sora. "Little blue eyed girl."

* * *

><p>EoS: So, will Aurore be able to save Sora's soul?<p>

Lauren: Let's find out.


	84. Chapter 86

EoS: Well, here's another chapter! Please review, guys!

Lauren: I hope so.

**TheDragonsInferno:**

EoS: Pretty much.

**Amalgam:**

Lauren: Well, we'll see.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 86

* * *

><p>"Hello, master." Sora said, turning to Aurore, smiling wickedly. "I'm so happy to see you… But I wish you didn't see me this soon…"<p>

"Really." Aurore said, frowning. "And when did you want to see me, Darkness?"

"I was hoping it wouldn't be before I could slice all of those other girls into pieces and hide them." Sora said, smiling. "But you spoiled the surprise."

"So, the surprise is that you're trying to kill all the people I care about?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Surprise." Sora said, smiling cheerfully. She charged at Aurore with her shadow claws, Aurore jumping to the side to dodge her.

"Well now, this is shocking…" Gabby said, staring at Aurore and Sora as they stared at each other. "It seems an unknown hero has arrived to save our captured heroine! But will he be able to defeat the Dark Princess?"

"Are you trying to turn this into a tv show?" The cameraman asked.

"Yeah, now keep rolling." Gabby hissed, the cameraman nodding.

"Come on, master, just let me kill them all." Sora said, smiling. "Everyone who looks at you, everyone who tries to take you away from me… They can all disappear… Then, we can finally be together!"

"Sora, right now you aren't in a good state of mind." Aurore said, frowning. "So I'm going to have to stop you from doing this."

"NO!" Sora exclaimed, charging at Aurore. "I'll never stop! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO STOP! STOP BEING AROUND OTHERS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY MASTER, NOT THEIRS!"

"So this is how you felt…" Aurore said, dodging another of Sora's attacks. "I'm so sorry… I had no idea you were keeping that inside."

"OF COURSE YOU COULDN'T KNOW!" Sora exclaimed, throwing a punch at Aurore. Aurore ducked at the last minute, the punch letting out a blast of darkness that knocked over a light post. "YOU NEVER LOOK AT ME! And now, you won't have a choice."

Sora grabbed Aurore's throat, and held him in the air.

"LOOK ONLY AT ME! FOREVER!" Sora exclaimed, throwing him across the lot, Aurore hitting the concrete in pain.

"Aurore…" Sakura said, moving towards her friend. Sora turned to Sakura and glared at her venomously, walking towards her.

"YOU CAN'T SAY THAT NAME!" Sora exclaimed, the dark aura around her flaring up. She charged at Sakura, and held her throat. "I guess you'll die first then, you whore."

"Fine…" Sakura coughed out, staring at Sora. "If that's what it takes to calm your rage, then you can kill me."

"Sakura…" Aurore said, standing up, coughing.

"It's the least I can do." Sakura said, smiling. "If killing me will soothe your anger, then it's fine. I trust you, Sora, because you're my friend."

"Your… friend?" Sora asked, shocked. Her fingers loosened, and she let Sakura fall to the ground. She stepped back in shock, coughing.

"Sakura!" Aurore said, running over to Sakura. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sakura said, smiling.

"You…" Sora said, shaking, pointing at Aurore. "What are you DOING with HER?"

"Sora…" Aurore said, turning to Sora.

"Just FORGET about HER!" Sora exclaimed, charging at Aurore. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FOCUSING ON ME!"

Sora hit Aurore in the stomach this time with her claw, blood spurting out of his stomach, Aurore collapsing to the ground.

"How could you betray me like this, master?" Sora asked, staring down at Aurore, her blue eyes vacant and lifeless. "You're supposed to be mine… How can you just hold those other women?"

"Sora…" Aurore gasped out, coughing out blood. "You… Should know that's not enough to kill me."

Aurore caught Sora in the stomach with a punch, Sora falling backwards in pain.

"You…" Sora said, staring at Aurore in shock. "You struck me…"

"Sora, I'm sorry, I…" Aurore said, staring at her.

"You've… NEVER struck me before…" Sora said, standing up, staring at Aurore in shock. "Not once… Not EVER…"

"Sora, I just…" Aurore started.

Sora grabbed Aurore and pulled him into a long kiss that lasted about a minute. She pushed Aurore away from her and licked her lips.

"Not bad…" Sora said, smiling evilly. "Now then, back to the death."

Sora held her hand up and launched a blast of darkness at Aurore, who jumped to the side just in time. Aurore grabbed Sakura's hand, and the two turned and ran from her.

"You think you can run?" Sora exclaimed, laughing. "I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE, MASTER. You're mine, after all… I can't just hand you over to that whore."

Sora walked after him slowly, an evil smile crossing her face as she stalked after him. She began whistling an eerie song, not even bothering to pick up the pace.

"…" Gabby turned to the cameraman, and made a signal that said "follow them."

"You've gotta be crazy." The cameraman said, shaking his head and the camera.

"Crap…" Aurore said, staring at the wall in front of them. "Dead end." The two were sandwiched between two buildings, and there were no exits, Sora's ominous whistling drawing closer.

"Ladder!" Sakura said, pointing at the ladder on one of the buildings. Aurore began climbing the ladder, Sakura following after him.

"It's okay, I think we'll be safe up here." Aurore said, reaching the top of the ladder.

"Hello, lover." Sora said, staring down at him from the roof. She grabbed his neck and flung him onto the roof with her, standing over him.

"Sora, Aurore!" Sakura exclaimed, reaching the top, staring helplessly at the two.

"You stay right there." Sora said, turning to Sakura, smiling. "I'm going to teach master a little lesson for betraying me. And after I've kept him from moving, I'll get to you."

"Fine." Aurore said, sitting down, staring at Sora. "Do what you want to me, but let her go."

"Why would I agree to something like that?" Sora asked, licking her lips. "Master, I want to see you in such agonizing pain, and nothing less than that will soothe me. Then, when it's over, I'll forgive you and we can be together forever."

"You'll agree to it." Aurore said, staring at her. "Because I know that somewhere there's still the old you, and the old you won't let this Darkness get the better of her."

"THERE IS NO MORE OF THE OLD ME!" Sora exclaimed. "I'M COMPLETE NOW! I DON'T NEED THAT WEAK ME ANYMORE!"

"Fine then." Aurore said, frowning. "If it's not enough for you, you can torture me as much as you want. I don't care. But don't tell me that the person you were isn't a better person than the you today."

"SILENCE!" Sora exclaimed, hitting him across the face. "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK! JUST BE WITH ME, AND NO ONE ELSE!"

"I'll always be with you." Aurore said, standing up, hugging her. "Because I love you."

Aurore kissed her, and they stood like that for a while, before Sora pushed him away.

"I don't…" Sora said, staring at Aurore, tears falling from her eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore, master…"

"Sora…" Aurore said, moving closer to her.

"STAY AWAY!" Sora exclaimed, holding her hand out, hitting Aurore with a blast of dark energy, Aurore flying backwards. Aurore stood back up, and moved towards her again.

"AWAY!" Sora repeated, swinging her claw, drawing four bloody gashes across his chest. Aurore continued to move closer to her.

"AWAY!" Sora repeated again, hitting him with another blast of darkness energy.

Aurore wrapped his arms around her, Sora sighing into his hug.

Sora and Aurore fell to their knees, Sora crying into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>EoS: So it all worked out for the best.<p>

Lauren: Yeah, I guess it did.


	85. Chapter 87

EoS: Come on, guys, two reviews again? Can't you guys review more? Please?

Lauren: Geez, it's almost as if Yomi leaving the story had a bad effect or something…

**Rainbow:**

EoS: Yeah it was.

**Amalgam:**

Lauren: More or less, yeah!

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 87

* * *

><p>"Sora, are you okay?" Sakura asked, sitting down next to Sora.<p>

"No…" Sora said, shaking her head. "It's still in there… It hurts so much… I can't stand it…"

"I have an idea." Aurore said, frowning. "I'm going to call in a favor."

The three of them sat on the sidewalk, holding onto Sora and comforting her, so that her Darkness would be kept at bay.

"Master…" Sora said, looking up at him, smiling. "Thank you so much… You managed to hold me back…"

Sora turned to Sakura, tears welling up.

"Sakura…" Sora said, staring at Sakura, about to cry. "I'm so sorry, I… I almost… The things I said…"

"It's fine." Sakura said, rubbing her hair. "You weren't yourself, cutie… Don't worry your pretty little red head about it."

"Sora." The three looked up and saw Bluebell standing there, frowning.

"Bluebell…" Sora said, staring at Bluebell, a pained expression on her face.

"Shove it." Bluebell said, glaring at Sora.

"Bluebell, are you okay?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Not right now, master." Bluebell said, frowning. "Sora, what were we talking about? Remember? About trusting your friends?"

"Bluebell, I'm sorry…" Sora said, looking down, frowning.

"It's okay, Sora." Bluebell said, smiling. "We're friends, remember? What sort of person would I be if I didn't just accept your bitchiness and inner hatred at me?"

"…A woman." Aurore said, frowning.

"Yeah, he's right." Sakura said, nodding.

"…Okay, sure." Bluebell said, shrugging. "What I'm saying is that we're friends, Sora, so I'll forgive you for attacking me."

"Thank you!" Sora cried, standing up, hugging Bluebell tightly.

"Yeah, do it again and you're dead meat though, 'kay?" Bluebell asked, smiling.

"Right." Sora said, nodding.

"Aurore." The four turned their heads to see Sephiria, now fully clothed in a simple black sundress, standing there.

"Sephiria." Aurore said, frowning. "You said that you can remove the Darkness from Sora, didn't you?"

"There is a way." Sephiria said, nodding. "A single way."

"How?" Sakura asked, hopefully.

"Genesis." Sephiria said, holding out her hand, revealing a simple golden crystal that seemed to contain its own inner light source.

"What is that?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"The Genesis Crystal." Sephiria said, frowning. "It contains mystical properties. It was created by a man named Bryce."

"What does it do?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Anything." Sephiria answered. "Whatever you program into it, it can do that. It is capable of removing foreign presences in a person, or capable of turning a human into a moemon, or a moemon into a human."

"What?" Bluebell asked, grabbing the crystal. "So, if I used this, I could become human and could live with master as his wife?"

"No, you couldn't." Sephiria said, taking the stone back. "The Genesis Crystal can only do one thing at this point, because only one man was capable of deciphering the code that it was programmed in, and he's missing. So now it can only accomplish its original task."

"What's its original task?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"The Council believes that its original task was to turn humans into moemon, but in actuality its original task was to remove anything that is corrupting a soul." Sephiria explained. "So if I use this on Sora, then I can use its power to pull Darkness out of her."

"Why did this Bryce guy program it for that?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Because that's what I asked him to do." Sephiria said, frowning. "When he first created Genesis. I was hoping I could use it to someday return Sora back into the person she once was."

"So if I use this…" Aurore said, taking the crystal. "Then I would remove the Darkness from Sora, but it might turn her into someone else?"

"I don't know." Sephiria said, frowning. "I've never tested it before. But it's the only thing I know that can save her."

"But…" Aurore said, staring at the crystal in his hand.

"Yoink!" Sora grabbed the Genesis Crystal out of Aurore's hand, and held it to her chest to prevent him from grabbing it.

"Sora, you might…" Aurore said, frowning.

"It's fine." Sora said, smiling. "Master… I don't know what might happen if I use this. But I do know that whatever does happen… It will always be better than letting what happened before happen again."

Sora closed her eyes, and smiled as she focused energy into the crystal.

Then, her eyes opened as she felt Aurore's lips press against hers. He pulled away, and looked into her eyes.

"I love you." Aurore said, smiling.

"I love you too." Sora said, smiling, tears falling from her eyes as the crystal began shining, covering Sora's body in a veil of light.

Sora awoke in a world of white.

"Okay, where the heck am I?" Sora asked, looking around, frowning. "One minute I'm with master, and the next…"

"You're here." Sarah said, appearing in front of Sora, smiling. "With me."

"Who are you?" Sora asked, frowning.

"I'm you." Sarah said, smiling. "I'm who you used to be, and I'm who you'll still be in many ways."

"I don't understand…" Sora said, frowning.

"Sora, you were born out of my undying love for Aurore." Sarah said, smiling. "But now it's time for me to move on from this world. However, now you are no longer bound to my soul. You can be your own person."

"No." Sora said, shaking her head. "I can't be."

"Why not?" Sarah asked, frowning.

"Because you'll always be a part of me." Sora said, smiling. "No matter what happens, you will always be a part of my soul."

"Yeah…" Sarah said, closing her eyes, nodding. "That's what I wanted to hear. You and Aurore… I want you to be happy. For my sake as well. You can't beat that."

Sarah disappeared from Sora's sight, leaving Sora standing in the colorless world, which began to fill with the cheerful imagery that had always been there.

Sora sat up, holding her head, feeling for the first time in years as though there was no longer any Darkness or sadness or anger left within her.

"Sora, are you alright?" Aurore asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, I feel like such a weight has been lifted off my chest." Sora said, smiling.

"Well, speak for yourself." Sora turned and saw an exact clone of her sitting on the ground, frowning.

"…Well, that was unexpected." Sephiria said, frowning.

* * *

><p>EoS: Not for me.<p>

Lauren: Me neither.


	86. Chapter 88

EoS: Here's another chapter, and it looks like the reviews are starting to come back.

Lauren: All right, awesome!

**Darkria Defender:**

EoS: Cool.

**Rainbow:**

EoS: Maybe a little.

**DarkWolfAssassin:**

Lauren: Good for you.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

EoS: That is a possibility.

**Amalgam:**

Lauren: Oh, I bet it did.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 88

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Aurore asked, frowning.<p>

"Nice to meet you, too…" The Zoroark said, yawning. "Now then…"

Zoroark stood up and smiled an evil expression with Sora's face.

"I finally have a real body…" Zoroark said, laughing hysterically. "Darkness now exists within me, and now… I can destroy all of you!"

Zoroark began focusing energy into her body, and launched it at Aurore.

What came out was a small spark of darkness the fizzled and fell to the ground pathetically. It twitched, and then disappeared.

"…Wh-what?" Zoroark asked, shocked. "Where is it? My power… It's gone! Where is it?"

"Well, well…" Sephiria said, smiling. "It seems, Darkness, that you did indeed become born in Sora's body, and were removed… However, it also seems as though only your corrupted spirit was removed. Sora still possesses all of her powers."

"Whoa…" Sora said, focusing the power of darkness into her hands.

"So, in other words, it seems as though your body is now at the level all moemon are born at." Sephiria said, smirking. "Level one."

"No way!" Zoroark exclaimed, trying desperately to launch blasts of darkness at them, but completely failing.

"Now then, Zoroark…" Aurore said, frowning. "What are we going to do with you?"

"…" Zoroark said, backing away.

"Well… We can't kill her…" Sora said, staring at her other self. Zoroark cracked a smirk, and sauntered over to Sora.

"You know… Sora…" Zoroark purred, rubbing her hands against Sora's equally sized body. "You're free of me now… You can do anything you want with the body…"

Zoroark rubbed her hands against Sora's now reasonably sized breasts, Sora's face flushing red as she felt physical pleasure surge through her body, pleasure she had been forbidden from having.

"Oh my god…" Sora blushed, holding her hand over her chest, breaking away from Zoroark. "My body… Is this the sensation I was missing all this time? It feels so good, I can barely stand it…"

"Oh, yeah…" Zoroark said, smiling. "Feel that corruption spread through every ounce of your body…"

"Okay, back up." Bluebell said, pushing Zoroark away from Sora.

"Bluebell…" Sora said, clenching her legs shut tightly as she tried to stave off the feelings of arousal flowing through her body. "Is this… What having sex feels like? I never imagined it would feel like that…"

"Yeah, a little." Bluebell said, nodding. "But sex feels a heck of a lot better. In fact, being wet doesn't even hold a candle to the pleasure coming from sex."

"What are you teaching her?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Well, now that it can't hurt her spirit, she might as well know about it." Bluebell said, shrugging.

"Yeah, but I don't think you should teach her about it." Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Now then, what should we do with you?" Aurore asked, turning to Zoroark, frowning.

"…Three-way?" Zoroark asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "Everyone has had a fantasy about twins at one point or another."

"Not happening." Aurore said, shaking his head. "Anyways, Zoroark, I've decided what I'm going to do with you."

"Oh really?" Zoroark asked, smiling. "And what would that be? Are you going to let me go?"

"That's right, I'm going to let you go." Aurore said, nodding. "As you are right now, you aren't a threat to us. I don't want to hurt you or hold you prisoner unless you were."

"So that's it?" Zoroark asked, frowning. "I cause you all this trouble, and all you're willing to do is let me go? How pathetic and boring."

"Master, are you sure?" Sora asked, frowning. "I mean, she is me, and I don't want to kill her, but do you think that we should just let her go, and let her roam free in the wild?"

"Yeah, I do." Aurore said, nodding. "See, she might not be very strong right now, and she might not have much in the way of power, but she will become stronger someday. And when that time eventually comes, I don't think I want her filled with anger and hatred towards us. I want her to find a trainer who will love her and care about her, so she can actually be happy and use the power and potential she has inside of her to help others."

"Screw that." Zoroark said, laughing maniacally. "I guarantee, Aurore, no matter where you go or what you do, some day I will have my vengeance against you all, just you wait."

"I'll look forwards to that, then." Aurore said, smirking. "Because I'll simply take you down as we did now."

"We'll see." Zoroark said, backing up towards the shadows. "Just watch your backs, all of you."

Zoroark disappeared into the shadows, Aurore smiling to himself.

"Good luck to you, then." Aurore said, smiling. He then turned to Sora.

"So, Sora, what do you want to do now?" Aurore asked, smiling.

"Well, I don't really know…" Sora said, looking around, blushing. "I mean, I don't really…"

"Well, we can do it here." Aurore said, unbuttoning his shirt in preparation for sex.

"Seriously? No, gross!" Sakura exclaimed, blushing. "You guys can't have sex in the middle of the street!"

"Right." Aurore said, nodding, buttoning up his shirt. "Bathroom it is then."

Aurore grabbed Sora's hand, and then they headed off towards the bathrooms.

"Wait, you can't do that either!" Sakura said, frowning. "Fine, if you have to, you can use my dressing room."

"Take me there." Aurore said, turning to Sakura, frowning.

"Yeah, sure." Sakura said, shrugging.

Sakura led them to her room, Aurore and Sora walking inside. A few seconds later, they ushered Rin, Lulu, and Prima out of the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"What the hell?" Rin asked, shocked. "What the heck was that about?"

"You're too young to know." Sakura and Lulu said, shaking their heads.

* * *

><p>EoS: Yes, she is.<p>

Lauren: Pansy.


	87. Chapter 89

EoS: So, in this chapter we get to see the result of Aurore and Sora having sex!

Lauren: And I'd just like to say it's ABOUT DAMN TIME.

**TheDragonsInferno:**

EoS: Awesome.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

EoS: Don't worry, not yet.

**Amalgam:**

Lauren: She won't.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Oh, right, there was. Yeah, that was her.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 89

* * *

><p>"How long have they been in there for?" Lulu asked, frowning. They were all sitting out in front of Sakura's dressing room, irritated.<p>

"According to my watch…" Sakura said, glancing at her watch "30 HOURS?"

"What's wrong?" Lulu asked, frowning. "What took you guys so long?"

"Well, we talked." Sora said, staring at Aurore. "And talked… And talked."

"About what?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"I met Sarah." Sora said, frowning. "I didn't know who she was… But Aurore explained it to me."

"Who is she?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"She's… me." Sora explained, looking down sadly. "It turns out that everything I am… Everything I thought I was… It was all just fake memories created off of a fake consciousness. It turns out that I'm not even really a person… I'm just a fake personality created by Sarah's lingering love for Aurore."

"Whoa…" Sakura said, frowning, sitting down on the couch in her room, unable to remains standing from the shock.

"…So?" Lulu asked, confused. "So, maybe your memories are all fake. So, maybe your feelings are remains of another girl. Does that make them fake?"

"What?" Sora asked, shocked.

"Who you used to be doesn't matter, does it?" Lulu asked, shrugging. "Who you are now, how you feel for Aurore now, that's the important thing, isn't it?"

"Hah…" Sora said, chuckling in spite of herself. "I can't believe you were right, master…"

"Huh?" Lulu asked, confused.

"Oh, I told Sora that you would say EXACTLY that." Aurore said, laughing. "That's just how well I know you, I guess."

"Master told me the same thing." Sora said, smiling. "He said it doesn't matter how I felt then, just how I feel now."

"And how do you feel about him now?" Lulu asked, smiling warmly.

"I truly do love him." Sora said, smiling. "I know that from the bottom of my heart now."

"Well, that's nice." Sakura said, smiling. "Still, I can't believe it took you THAT long to talk."

"Oh, we didn't just talk." Sora said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, we had sex on your couch." Aurore said, nodding.

"YEAH we did." Sora said, smiling, the two high-fiving each other, smiling.

"Ew…" Sakura said, standing up, brushing her white sundress off. "Gross…"

"Awesome." Lulu said, also high-fiving Sora.

"So, what should we do now?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"We're going to head back to the hotel." Aurore said, smiling. "We've finished everything we need to finish here."

"Well then, home we're going to go." Sakura said, smiling.

"Don't you want to continue being an awesome actress, though?" Lulu asked, confused.

"I do, yes." Sakura said, nodding. "But I want to be with Aurore more. You all are my closest friends, so I want to be with you guys."

"Aw, Sakura, thanks!" Sora said, hugging Sakura. "I almost love you as much as master!"

"Um, thanks." Sakura said, smiling. "That's really sweet."

"What's wrong, Rin?" Prima asked, staring at Rin.

"Nothing." Rin said, smiling, pretending to be cheerful. "I just feel like there's something we've forgotten about."

"I'm alive." Shaw's eyes opened, and he looked at the blue sky. "Why am I still alive?"

"Hello Shaw." Lucia stood over Shaw, frowning. Shaw sat up, and saw he was sitting on the large cliff overlooking the tower.

"How am I still alive?" Shaw asked, frowning. "I was certain I should have died."

"Don't worry." Lucia said, frowning. "I didn't save you for your sake. If it was up to me, I would have let you embrace the fires of hell. But I was asked to save you."

"By whom?" Shaw asked, frowning. "I can't think that my life is worth preserving for anyone."

"Morning Star told me that in exchange for saving your life, he would agree to use his power to conceal my power and hide me in an orphanage where I'll be adopted by a certain person. In exchange for this new life and protection of my family, I just had to save you."

"Why?" Shaw asked, frowning.

"I don't know." Lucia said, frowning. "All I know is that he asked me to pull you out of that building and heal the wounds Sora inflicted on you."

"Well then, I won't thank you, because it was not your choice to save me." Shaw said, frowning. "But this Morning Star has my gratitude for asking you to save me."

"Listen, I just saved your life." Lucia said, frowning, opening a light gateway. "What you do with it now, I don't care. That's your problem. In exchange for this, I expect gratitude from you. If you ever lay a hand on either of my daughters again, I will find you and I will kill you."

"…" Shaw said, frowning, Lucia disappearing from the cliff.

Shaw reached into his pocket, and fished out a phone, opening it.

Aurore received a call, the group going silent. He didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyways.

"Hello?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Hello, brother." Shaw said on the other line, menace lining his voice.

"Shaw." Aurore said, his and Sora's faces going pale.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten me." Shaw said, smiling. "Is Sora there?"

"How are you still here?" Aurore asked, frowning. "You should be dead."

"Not dead enough. Did you really think you could get away with doing that to me?" Shaw asked, frowning. "Do you think I would let you get away with ruining such a carefully planned scheme? Watch your back, brother. I will have my vengeance."

* * *

><p>EoS: Well, what will happen? Let's find out!<p>

Lauren: Not over yet!


	88. Chapter 90

EoS: Well, here's another chapter, with some filler about what's happening in the hotel.

Lauren: That's really boring…

**Nomercy745:**

Lauren: Yeah, he's a dick.

**Amalgam:**

EoS: Actually, Shaw has no reaper inside of him, which was why he was cast out. He's nothing more than a normal human.

**TheDragonsInferno:**

EoS: Well, we'll see.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Well, we'll see.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 90

* * *

><p>"Aurore, what was Shaw doing there?" Sakura asked worriedly. "I thought he betrayed us…"<p>

"He was the one behind Sora's descent into darkness." Aurore said, frowning. "He was the one who orchestrated everything."

"I see…" Lulu said, frowning. "So what do we do now? Are we going to head home?"

"We can't." Aurore said, frowning. "Not anymore. We need to find Shaw. He's planning something, and whatever it is we can't let him get away with it. He needs to pay. For what he's planning to do, and what he's already done."

"You're right." Sora said, nodding. "We have to take him down."

"Before you do that, I have something for you." Sephiria said, walking into the room.

"Sephiria." Aurore said, glaring at her.

"…" Sephiria said, frowning. "In your haste, you forgot something important."

"What would that be?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Genesis." Sephiria said, tossing Aurore that Genesis Crystal. "You will need it."

"Why would I need this?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"You are one of only two people who could possibly decipher the key behind Genesis." Sephiria said, frowning. "However, if it were to fall into the wrong hands, the situation could get… dicey. So I'll leave it with you. I'm sure you will be able to do the right thing with it, Aurore?"

"I will." Aurore said, nodding.

"Good." Sephiria said, smiling. "Also, I heard you two had sex together, last night."

"Well, yeah, we did." Aurore said, nodding.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Sephiria said, turning and walking towards the door. She turned back, smirking.

"It's about damn time." Sephiria smirked, walking out of the room.

"Well, I have to agree about that." Lulu said, shrugging.

"Still, I have to call Samurott and tell them that we'll be a little late." Aurore said, picking up his phone.

Meanwhile, at the hotel, Samurott was staring at the phone, confused.

"What should I do with this thing?" Samurott asked, frowning.

"You answer it." Micah said, frowning. "Hello?"

"Hey, Micah?" Aurore asked. "It seems like we might take a little longer than we expected. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Aurore, by the way, Sephiria is gone." Micah said, frowning. "I don't know what happened to her, but…"

"It's fine." Aurore said, his voice tone lowering. "She's here."

"She is?" Micah asked, shocked. "But that doesn't make sense… Aurore, what happened over there?"

"Don't worry." Aurore said. "I'll tell you all everything as soon as we get back."

"…Got it." Micah said, nodding. She hung up the phone, and turned to Samurott. "It seems like Aurore and the others will take a little longer to come back than we expected…"

"I see…" Samurott said, frowning. "That's bad. I hope he's not bad that we let Prima and Rin follow him."

"He probably is, so we're not going to tell him that." Micah said, smiling. "Right?"

"…Yeah, sure." Samurott sighed. "Now then, what should we do?"

"Huh?" Micah asked, smiling innocently. "What could you mean?"

"Well, we do have a few problems to handle around here." Samurott said, frowning.

"Hey, Samurott, we're out of chips!" Emolga exclaimed, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"…Mainly being the three immature morons living in our hotel." Samurott sighed.

"Hey, I disagree with that statement!" Watchog said, sticking her head out as well.

"Yeah, we don't live in the hotel, we crash!" Whimsicott said, frowning.

"What are you guys doing…" Samurott sighed. "Listen, I've got to keep you three in line, so what do you guys want to do?"

"We could play video games…" Emolga giggled.

"Micah, think you can do that?" Samurott asked, frowning.

"Well, I have to go buy chips." Micah said, smiling. "Good luck!"

And without another word, Micah walked out of the hotel with no intention of buying chips, Samurott sighing in irritation.

"All right, I'll play games with you, so get it set up." Samurott sighed.

"Done." Watchog said, gesturing to the large television they'd moved into the lobby, completely set up with nearly every system they could find.

"How the hell did you get that set up so fast?" Samurott asked, shocked.

"When it comes to being lazy we can really work hard." Emolga said, smiling.

"Anyways, what do you guys want to play?" Samurott sighed.

"Halo 4." The three said as one.

"…I've never played that." Samurott said, frowning.

"Perfect…" The three said, smiling evilly.

Ten minutes later…

"How the hell does she keep killing us?" Emolga asked, shocked.

"I thought you said you never played this game before!" Whimsicott said, frowning.

"Yeah, not cool!" Watchog said accusingly.

"When you've been in real combat, something like this is a piece of cake." Samurott said, shrugging. "Something else, something more challenging."

"…Got anything?" Watchog asked, turning to Emolga, who shrugged.

"Okay, Gina and I are heading out." Alder said, he and Gina walking down the stairs.

"What? Where are you guys going?" Samurott asked, turning to them, frowning.

"Well, I just decided to go back to my hometown, that's all." Alder said, shrugging. "No big deal, really."

"Yeah, it'll be my first time there." Gina said, smiling. "It should be pretty fun!"

"Well, you guys go have you fun." Samurott said, shrugging. "I'll just keep beating these guys."

"Damn it, not again!" The three said collectively, each of their characters getting killed off.

"Yeah, maybe you should try a different game." Samurott said, smirking. "But it won't matter. I'm still far better than you are."

"…" The three looked at each other, worriedly. Then, they smirked.

"Ever play Dark Souls?" The three said, smiling evilly. "It's really fun…"

"…Sure, why not?" Samurott said, shrugging. "I guess it might be fun…"

"YEEEEEAAAAH…" The three said, laughing evilly.

* * *

><p>EoS: No it will not be.<p>

Lauren: That game was a pain in the ass.


	89. Chapter 91

EoS: Well, I only got two reviews, so I'm kind of bummed out now. Please review.

Lauren: What next, are you going to beg them?

EoS: …No. No, I'm not going to beg.

Lauren: That's why you don't get reviews.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Good.

**KingSkyTheGreat:**

Lauren: He is very lucky. EoS is not as lucky.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 91

* * *

><p>"Aurore, how's it going?" Lulu asked, peering over Aurore's shoulder. Aurore was typing rapidly into the keyboard of his laptop, a cube of data streams rotating on his screen. His computer was plugged into another machine, which was analyzing the contents of the Genesis Crystal strapped into it.<p>

"Not very well…" Aurore said, frowning. "I've managed to access the central helix of the crystal, but I can't seem to be able to rewrite its capabilities… It's very frustrating."

"Yeah, just listening to you explain it to me is pretty frustrating." Lulu said, frowning. "Well, good luck, Aurore. Hopefully you'll be able to take down the barriers around that thing, right?"

"No…" Aurore said, frowning. "No, I can't. There is literally nothing I can do. Every time I try to access the core, it rewrites its data and restarts from the beginning. I've tried every known method to access it, and none of them work. Then, I tried methods NOT known to anyone on the outside world, and I STILL couldn't access it. It seems that Bryce put his effort into making sure that no one could access his masterpiece."

"Well, that sucks." Sakura said, frowning. "Anyways, what should we do? How are we going to find Shaw?"

"I don't think we'll need to find him." Aurore said, frowning. "Shaw is looking for me, so he'll come after us. We just need to wait."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Sora said, smiling. "Anywhere we can spend the next few nights to sleep while we wait for our battle with Shaw?"

"Yeah, there's a moemon center." Sakura said, shrugging. "You guys can stay there."

"But it's such a long walk…" Bluebell sighed.

"Yeah, we'll just crash here." Rin said, shrugging.

"What do you have in the fridge?" Prima asked curiously, opening her refrigerator.

"LEAVE." Sakura said, frowning, an irritation mark throbbing on her head.

"Come on, can't we stay here one night?" Sora asked, frowning, staring at Sakura, her eyes shining expectantly.

"…Fine, just one night…" Sakura sighed.

Sakura walked over to her closet and pulled out a lot of blankets, laying them over on the ground, so everyone could sleep peacefully.

"Can I sleep in your bedroom?" Aurore asked, frowning, staring at Sakura, his eyes shining expectantly.

"Not a chance." Sakura leered at him. "You stay here."

"Fine…" Aurore sighed. "I guess I'll just sleep in here with a bunch of moemon who want to have sex with me."

"…" Sakura was silent, as she weighed the options between sleeping on the couch and being kept up all night by Aurore and his moemon going at it through the thickness of a wooden door.

"Actually, be my guest." Sakura said, frowning. "I'll get more sleep on the couch. Lock the door, okay?"

"This door doesn't have a lock." Aurore said, frowning.

"I know." Sakura said, shutting him in her room. She slapped a large padlock on the door, smirking. "Now it does."

"Well then, it's about time we turn in, I guess…" Sakura said, shrugging.

"But we wanna watch TV!" Sora whined.

"Yeah!" Bluebell said, frowning.

"SLEEP." Sakura glared.

They turned down the lights, and the girls all climbed onto the large mattress of blankets and prepared to fall asleep.

"…" Aurore waited for the girls to become silent, and walked towards the window.

"Now then." Aurore opened the window, and climbed out.

Aurore turned to the window, and frowned.

"I'm sorry, guys. But I can't let you all be caught up in my battle." Aurore said, frowning.

"Aurore." Aurore turned around and saw Lulu standing there, frowning.

"Lulu." Aurore said, frowning. "What are you doing here? I thought you should be sleeping."

"You know, Sora couldn't fall asleep without you." Lulu said, frowning. "Just because Darkness has been removed from her body doesn't mean that she isn't afraid of the dark still. You should have been with her."

"I know." Aurore said, frowning. "Sora went through so much pain due to Shaw, because I couldn't protect her. I won't become unable to protect her again. Instead of keeping her with me for now, I decided to leave her behind, leave all of you behind."

"…I don't believe this." Lulu said, glaring at him. "You think that you can just run away from us like that? We're your friends, Aurore, we want to help you."

"Oh, please." Aurore said, laughing. "You and I aren't friends. And you DEFINITELY don't want to help me."

"Aurore…" Lulu said, staring at him, frowning. "Can't you see it?"

"See what?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Haven't you seen anything lately?" Lulu asked, frowning. "About me? From me?"

"…" Aurore remained silent.

"Well, you know…" Lulu said, frowning. "Something… about how I'm looking at you in a different way?"

Aurore still continued to say nothing, Lulu getting more and more flustered.

"Haven't you ever thought that something might have changed about the way I thought about you when we were kids?" Lulu asked, frowning. "You know…"

Aurore continued to remain silent, Lulu sighing in defeat.

"Listen, I'll do you this one favor." Lulu said, turning away from Aurore. "I won't tell them where you've gone. But in exchange, I want you to promise me something."

"What?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Promise me you'll come back in one piece, okay?" Lulu asked, looking down, tears falling from her eyes. "Please…"

Aurore was silent for a long time, the only sound being Lulu's tears dripping onto the concrete.

Suddenly, Aurore wrapped his arms around Lulu and pulled her into a warm hug, Lulu flustered from the sudden spooning.

"Of course I'll come back alive." Aurore said, smirking. "Who the heck do you think I am, anyway?"

"…Yeah…" Lulu said, nodding.

* * *

><p>EoS: Well, that was nice. Will Aurore make it back alive?<p>

Lauren: Kind of hard for him NOT to make it back alive, honestly.


	90. Chapter 92

EoS: Well, I got a lot more reviews, so it looks like I won't have to beg.

Lauren: Pity…

**SpartanLemons:**

EoS: Sorry.

**TheDragonsInferno:**

EoS: Definitely not.

**Darkria Defender:**

EoS: I might end it on 100. I just don't know.

**DarkWolfAssassin:**

Lauren: That was not sweet.

**Zeleck:**

Lauren: NO.

**Amalgam:**

EoS: No, that wouldn't do anything.

Lauren: Did you try.

EoS: It's not that-

Lauren: It just worked.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 92

* * *

><p>"Now then, how to find Shaw…" Aurore said, frowning, walking through the night streets. "Well, just one way. I didn't want to rely on this, but…"<p>

Aurore looked around and spotted a bench, sitting down on it.

_I guess I should thank Lulu for teaching me meditation back when we were kids…_ Aurore thought, smirking, closing his eyes. He began to focus his inner energy, and soon enough arrived in the world within his mind.

"Hello, Reaper." Aurore said, smiling, a chair appearing in front of Reaper's cage. "How are things going for you?"

"Well now, I heard through the grape vine that you're trying to find a certain brother of yours…" Reaper chuckled, smiling evilly. "An old acquaintance, perhaps, one who harmed someone close to you…"

Aurore remained silent and stared at Reaper.

"Oh, yeah, he's the one who tortured your friend Sora until her mind broke and she tried to kill everyone you cared about." Reaper said, laughing. "You know, I always had a good feeling about that cute little girl. I just wish I could have gotten my hands on her, if you know what I mean."

Aurore continued his silence.

"Oh, I forgot to give you props for being able to keep from relying on me." Reaper said, smiling. "I mean, the person you love most goes crazy and tries to kill everyone ELSE you love, and you don't even feel a bit of anger or sadness? Respect."

"Are you done?" Aurore asked, smiling. "You aren't the main reason I came here, I just want your advice."

"And why would I help you?" Reaper asked, frowning.

"Because Shaw is willing to do whatever it takes to make sure you're awakened." Aurore said, smiling. "An encounter with him is nothing but positive for you."

"You're right." Reaper said, nodding. "But I won't help you. No, I want to see you suffer just as much as he does, and I now have a front row seat to watching you search for him, worried all the while that he might be hurting the people you care about."

"I'm not worried." Aurore said, shaking his head. "He'll confront me head on. He won't attempt something as foolish as trying to strike at my friends again. He's out for blood this time."

"Hah!" Reaper said, laughing. "I've spent your entire life watching over you, and I know that you and that brat are exactly the same! I know he might be thinking about vengeance, but he doesn't care how he gets it as long as you suffer."

"Really?" Aurore said, giving Reaper an amused smile.

"Oh, yes…" Reaper said, smiling widely. "And if there's one thing I know a lot about, it's vengeance."

"Really…" Aurore said, smiling. "And how would you know anything about vengeance?"

"Simple…" Reaper said, smiling. "I was born from the anger and hatred of a single child. I was born of their desire to seek vengeance on one man. You see, I know Shaw. Because we are more alike than even the two of you. You might have the same blood, but we have the same father. The same man created both of us from nothing, Aurore."

"I see…" Aurore said, frowning.

"It's a pity." Reaper said, smirking. "You simply had to be the true heir, didn't you? If only that boy was my host, this world would have already burned to ash."

"Reaper…" Aurore said, frowning. "I know you discussed something with Shaw. You two had some point of interaction, but I don't know what it was. What I do know is that you're planning something, and Shaw has something to do with it."

"Really…" Reaper said, smiling wickedly. "And what will you do about it?"

"If things don't work as planned… If Shaw manages to harm the people closest to me thanks to you…" Aurore said, smiling. "…Well then, I guess I'll bury the two of six feet underground."

"Excellent…" Reaper said, laughing. "Excellent… There's hope for you yet, boy…"

"Not really." Aurore said, laughing. "Everything will work out."

Aurore turned from the cage, staring at a large door.

"I do have to thank you." Aurore said, smiling. "Because of you, I can enter the world inside of my mind. Which means I can see this door once again…"

"Aurore!" Reaper exclaimed, Aurore walking towards the door. "It's not that simple! You won't be able to escape me that easily!"

"You wish to see the truth so badly, Reaper." Aurore said, shaking his head, placing his hand on the door. "You merely want to be saved like the others."

"AURORE!" Reaper howled angrily.

"Also…" Aurore said, smiling. "I can enter the truth, unlike the seven others that will be chosen…"

Aurore opened the door, and stared at the figure chained up inside of it.

"Because my god has yet to be freed." Aurore said, smiling.

The door closed behind him, and Aurore stood within truth.

"Aurore…" The figure said, staring at Aurore. The figure was humanoid in shape. Unlike the other seven deities, this figure's body was pure white, with black lines traced over it in intricate patters.

"Dakalague…" Aurore said, smiling. "Dream World Celestial of the Shadows…"

Aurore held his hand up, black symbols tracing over his hand. "I shall utilize your truth."

Sora's eyes snapped open, and she stood up, walking towards the window, her eyes totally glazed over.

"Sora…?" Sakura asked, sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "Why are you glowing…?"

"…" Sora's body was traced by black lines, her body glowing with dark light. "My master calls me…"

"Aurore?" Sakura asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"My master calls me…" Sora said, opening the window. "I must go…" Sora transformed into a large bird, and soared out into the night sky.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, what will happen now?<p>

Lauren: Let's find out!


	91. Chapter 93

EoS: Well, I got a few less reviews, so back to begging, I guess!

Lauren: You are SO pathetic…

EoS: Yes. Yes.

**KingSkyTheGreat: **

EoS: As soon as it stopped being Sora.

**TheDragonsInferno:**

Lauren: We know.

**Amalgam:**

EoS: Actual transformation.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Preaching to the choir, pal.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 93

* * *

><p>"Hello, master."<p>

Aurore's eyes snapped open, and he looked up at the figure standing above him, glowing a black glow.

"Sora…?" Aurore asked, shocked. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back with the others, asleep?"

Aurore's eyes narrowed. "No… You're not Sora."

"Correct." Whoever was speaking through Sora answered, nodding. "I am not Sora. I have taken Sora's body to speak with you."

"Really." Aurore said, frowning. "And why would I listen to someone who took control of my beloved Sora?"

"Because I am here to help you." The fake Sora said, frowning, staring at Aurore with glazed over eyes.

"What are you?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"I am the creature you have sealed within your mind." The fake Sora answered. "Each of the other Celestials have decided that a certain child will be blessed with seven moemon that can use their powers. However, those powers are only temporary. Until all eight human hosts have truly been selected, the Celestials need a place to store their powers. However, you've done something different."

"Really." Aurore said, smirking. "And what have I done?"

"As the Eighth, I've decided to fight for your side." Fake Sora said, smiling. It was a strange sight, a perfectly cheerful smile beneath a pair of all-but-dead eyes. "So, unlike my comrades, who have granted Morning Star their powers, I've instead decided to place my bets on you."

The fake Sora walked towards Aurore, and stroked his cheek. "I certainly hope you prove to be worth it, my beloved Aurore. Now, I shall tell you where the one you seek for is."

"Thank you." Aurore said, smiling. "And when you're done, return that body to Sora, or I will seal you away in that door for good."

"You think you can?" The fake Sora giggled, another creepy sight with her dead eyes. "I sealed myself away in your mind for a reason, Aurore. And if I wanted, I can wreak a lot of havoc within that brain of yours, including your good friend, the Reaper."

"…" Aurore glared at her, frowning.

"Don't look at me like that, my dear." The fake Sora said, smiling. "I shall let Sora go. Now, she'll only be able to utilize my powers at her own will."

The fake Sora shut her dead eyes, and disappeared.

"Sora?" Aurore asked, looking around, frowning. "I hope she got home okay."

Aurore closed his eyes, and immediately knew Shaw's exact location.

_Thanks._ Aurore silently thanked the Celestial, and smiled. He walked off towards Shaw, waiting for her to arrive.

"Sora…" Sakura said, looking around for Sora, waiting for her to show up again. A large bird flew to the window, transforming into Sora. The black lines around her body disappeared, and she blinked around, looking at Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura!" Sora said, smiling. "I just had the coolest dream!"

"…Dream?" Sakura asked, rubbing her eyes. "Was I… Sleeping?"

"Yes?" Sora asked, confused.

"…'Kay…" Sakura sighed, laying back down on the mattress, Sora climbing in beside her. The two hugged close to each other, and began rubbing their bodies together for warmth.

They lay on the mattress under the sheets for a long time, their eyes closed.

"Sora…" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah…?" Sora asked.

"It's not acceptable to have sex with another girl." Sakura whispered.

"Oh…" Sora said, nodding. "…'Kay…"

"Good girl." Sakura said, patting Sora's head as the two drifted off to sleep.

Aurore walked into a library, frowning. Shaw was standing at the bookshelf, frowning.

"Shaw." Shaw turned to Aurore, frowning. The left side of his face had some slight scarring and burning from the fire, though not to the extent he would be considered Two-Face.

"Hello, Brother." Shaw said, smiling. "How nice to see you again, especially in such a nice, public place where you can't get mad and kill me. That is… Unless you REALLY wanted to get mad and kill me. In that case, why don't you try to release that monster inside of you?"

"Shaw, why are you doing this?" Aurore asked, frowning. "You could do anything you want with your life. You don't need to focus it all on vengeance."

"No, I don't have to." Shaw said, shaking his head. "But it is what I was raised to do. According to my leader, if I was capable of taking control of you, and utilizing Reaper for my own purposes, then I would become able to take your place."

"Who is your leader?" Aurore asked, glaring at Shaw.

"My father." Shaw said, frowning. "The one who gave me life, as you would call him."

"Really." Aurore said, frowning. "And who is your father?"

"He's someone you know well." Shaw said, smiling. "His name is Ghetsis."

"Ghetsis…" Aurore said, frowning. "I see… So it is Ghetsis' intention to form me into a weapon, is it?"

"Yes." Shaw said, nodding. "And it is under his request that I tortured and tormented Sora."

"Is this your form of an apology?" Aurore asked, frowning. "I don't want to hear about any apology you might have!"

"I don't care." Shaw said, frowning. "I have no intention of apologizing for what I have done to you and yours. You have taken my life from me, everything you have should belong to me. And because of this, I shall take my vengeance upon you. My father has granted me the ability to destroy you, and destroy you I will."

"It's hard to kill an immortal." Aurore said, frowning. "However, Shaw, you made a major mistake in your plan."

"Really? And that would be?" Shaw asked, frowning. "I haven't even told you what my plan is."

"Oh. Right." Aurore said, nodding. "Anyways, it doesn't matter. See, no matter what your plan is, you still made a single mistake. You assume that I won't kill you with all these people around.

Aurore pulled his knife from his pocket, and moved towards Shaw.

* * *

><p>EoS: So will Aurore manage to defeat Shaw? Let's find out!<p>

Lauren: Who knows? Let's find out.


	92. Chapter 94

EoS: Here's another chapter with the confrontation between the two! What shall happen?

Lauren: I hope Shaw dies, but I won't bet on it.

**GunsandGames**

Lauren: I know, why won't he listen to my advice?

**Zeleck:**

EoS: Well, technically speaking, Lucia didn't bring Shaw back to life. She just saved his life. There's a big difference.

**Amalgam:**

EoS: We'll see…

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Actually, it was when he worked for the Celestials when he dies. But same thing.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 94

* * *

><p>Aurore moved towards Shaw, and stuck him in the shoulder with his knife. Shaw clenched his shoulder and fell back onto the shelf, knocking it over, the books scattering about the floor. Aurore stood over him and began choking Shaw slowly, people screaming and running from the two.<p>

"…" Shaw said, smiling wider, staring at Aurore. "Yes…"

Suddenly, Aurore realized just what Shaw was after. He slowly lowered his hands, Shaw coughing out.

"So that was your intention…" Aurore said, frowning. "You want me to kill you, don't you?"

"My life…" Shaw said, smiling sadly. "My life is meaningless. I have no purpose in this world. But if I can get you, someone like you, to kill me… A decent human being who hates death and violence… If I can force you to the breaking point where you HAVE to kill me, then I'll know that my life had a purpose."

"I'm not going to kill you, Shaw." Aurore said, staring down at Shaw, frowning. "You're not worth it. And you never will be."

Aurore turned to walk away, but suddenly felt a searing pain burning through his back.

"Did you really think you were the only one who had a knife hidden?" Shaw asked, smiling. "Foolish brother."

Shaw pulled the knife from Aurore's back and flung it to the ground, smirking. He reached into Aurore's pocket, and removed the Genesis Crystal.

"The Crystal of Genesis." Shaw said, smiling. "I shall accept this gift gratefully, brother. If you wish to get it back, then you shall return to where you fought Lucia, in Pledge Grove. I will be waiting for you there. And until you've decided to kill me, I wouldn't show your face."

Shaw walked away from the library, leaving Aurore there to bleed out. Shaw had sliced deep into him from behind, a wound that would be fatal for a normal human being. But Aurore, being immortal, could only feel the repeated sensation of death building through his body, yet unable to embrace it. Soon, from the pain, Aurore passed out.

Aurore woke up, looking around, confused. He was no longer in the library, instead in a large tent like what would have been owned by a Native American.

"Where the hell am I?" Aurore asked, sitting up, frowning.

"My house." Alder said, frowning. He was sitting next to Aurore, mixing together medicine. He wore a strange tan robe that looked like that worn by a chief, and he had his wild orange-red hair styled even wilder.

"Alder?" Aurore asked, shocked.

"Me too!" Gina said, smiling, sticking her head into the tent. "I'm here too."

"What happened?" Aurore asked, frowning. "The last thing I remember was turning away from Shaw, and then…"

"Well, someone called the cops and said that someone in the library got stabbed, but every time he died he seemed to be revived." Gina explained. "So, obviously, we thought of you."

"And then when we got there, it was actually you like we thought." Alder said, smiling.

"I see…" Aurore tried to stand up, but felt searing pain shoot through his side.

"Oh, I wouldn't try to stand up." Alder said, frowning. "You aren't in very good shape. You did just get stabbed."

"Yeah, I know…" Aurore said, frowning. "Shaw stabbed me the second I turned my back. Why the hell would you stab someone if you knew it wouldn't kill him?"

"Why did you turn your back on that guy, anyway?" Gina asked, frowning. "If I were you, I would have just slit his throat and been done with it."

"…Hard to believe you're an officer of the law." Aurore said, frowning.

"Anyways, where are your friends?" Alder asked, frowning. "They'll be worried about you."

"No, it's fine." Aurore said, shaking his head. "I told them to head back to the hotel, so they should already be back by now. No point in calling them all the way there, right?"

"Yeah, I guess not." Alder shrugged. "Anyways, Aurore, what are you planning to do about Shaw?"

"I don't know…" Aurore said, frowning. "He took Genesis. And I need to find some way to get it back."

"Well, don't worry about that." Alder said, smiling. "Gina and I will be happy to help you find this guy, and then you can have your revenge."

"Thanks, guys." Aurore said, smiling. "You don't need to help me, though."

"Don't worry, don't worry." Alder said, smiling. "You're my friend. And friends help each other."

"Yeah, don't worry about it!" Gina grinned. "It'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shaw was analyzing the Genesis Crystal on a computer, inside of an old warehouse. "Strange… This Crystal truly is interesting…"<p>

"Hello, Shaw." Shaw turned around, and saw Morning Star standing behind him.

"Who are you?" Shaw asked, frowning.

"You may call me Morning Star." Morning Star said, staring down at Shaw. Maybe. It was hard to tell without eyes.

"Well, you're the one who saved my life then…" Shaw said, frowning. "Well then, what would you like in exchange?"

"I want the Genesis Crystal." Morning Star said, extending a hand towards Shaw.

"Really?" Shaw asked, frowning. "A pity, but this is part of my plan."

"I know." Morning Star said. "However, I have something to replace it with."

Morning Star handed Shaw a violet crystal designed the same as the Genesis Crystal.

"This is the Shadow Genesis Crystal." Morning Star said. "I have programmed it to do exactly what you wanted. You will not be able to decipher the Genesis Crystal, so if you give it to me, you can utilize this crystal to achieve your vengeance."

"Really…" Shaw said, smiling.

"However, it will only work once." Morning Star said. "Now, the original crystal, if you please."

"Fine." Shaw said, nodding, tossing Morning Star the Genesis Crystal. "Now, I shall achieve my revenge."

* * *

><p>EoS: And will he achieve his revenge?<p>

Lauren: We'll see.


	93. Chapter 95

EoS: Here's another chapter, guys!

Lauren: So, what will happen with Aurore and Alder?

**KingSkyTheGreat:**

EoS: Thanks!

**Guest:**

Lauren: Don't know. Let's find out.

**Amalgam:**

EoS: Wait, you think that I'm reviewing under a bunch of anonymous profiles to increase my review count? …Damn, why didn't I think of that? In all seriousness, though, I'm really hurt that you think that. I'm not some kind of fake idiot who would do some cheap trick like that. I just think that some people don't review because it's porn, but are happy to favor it. As you can see, only five people with actual accounts review, but there are a lot of Guests. If you honestly think that I would do something that sneaky and stupid, then I really am hurt.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Just be happy I'm not as big a whiner as EoS.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 95

* * *

><p>"Now then, Aurore, we need to wait for you to heal." Alder said, smiling, rubbing a mashed plant against Aurore's wound. "We need to wait for the salve to set in, then we can begin the recuperative process."<p>

"Or, we could go to the hospital." Aurore said, frowning. "That might be better."

"Well, you're trying to remain incognito, right?" Alder asked, frowning. "So it might be better for you if you let me heal you with a healing salve."

"Okay, I guess." Aurore said, shrugging.

"Hey, Aurore, when did you and Shaw agree to meet?" Gina asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Didn't he say 'If you wish to get it back, then you shall return to where you fought Lucia, in Pledge Grove. I will be waiting for you there. And until you've decided to kill me, I wouldn't show your face.' To you?" Gina asked, frowning. "So is he just going to wait there for you to come back? It seems kind of confusing."

"Oh, good point." Aurore said, frowning. "Well, you don't think he could be just waiting there 24-7, do you?"

"Yeah." Gina said, nodding. "That would be pretty funny. You know, I think we should just leave him alone. Let him go."

"Wow, awesome." Aurore said, shrugging. "Well then, what should we go do, you think?"

"Well, I need to handle my inspections." Alder said, smiling. "See, this is my hometown, so I want to protect it. And Shaw declared he's going to invade Pledge Grove, which is a part of this town. So I will protect this town from Shaw. That way, I'll be able to protect all of us."

"Okay, I'd like to help you." Aurore said, frowning. "I need to do whatever it takes to protect the people I care about. Right now, Shaw is a direct threat to me and all of my friends. And that way, I'll be able to defeat him eventually, which means that I'll be able to protect my friends from him.

"Listen, Gina, I think that you should train him." Alder said, smiling. "You need to train him to be able to fight Shaw."

"Thanks, but I think I should be able to do it myself." Aurore said, frowning. "This is the only way that I can fight."

"Fine." Gina said, frowning. "But anyways, we'll be able to help you as soon as you ask for it. After all, we're your friends, right?"

"Thanks, guys." Aurore said, smiling. "Anyways, I think I'm going to go out for a while to train. I know only one person that I want to see right now."

Aurore walked out of the small hut, and walked towards his hometown.

"Damn…" Aurore said, staring up at the large building in front of him. "I didn't want to come back here so fast…"

Aurore entered the building, sighing.

"Welcome…" A voice said from behind him. "I didn't expect you back so soon, and I DEFINITELY didn't expect you to come back alone…"

Aurore felt smooth, pale white hands stroke his shoulders and then his chest, and turned around to see the ghost girl standing before him, smiling. Well, standing wasn't really the right word. She hovered in front of him, her body past her waist being completely gone.

"Yomi." Aurore said, smiling, his face going pale. "How have you been?"

"I heard about your plans to restore my school back to its former glory…" Yomi purred, stroking his cheek. "And I couldn't wait to thank you…"

"No, it's fine." Aurore said, backing up, smiling. "I should be the one thanking you."

"…REALLY?" Yomi asked, shocked. "You really want to thank me? For what?"

"You helped Sora out." Aurore said, frowning. "Sora and Sarah. Because of you, Sora is alive today."

"So, how did that work out, anyway?" Yomi asked, frowning. "Did she give in to the darkness?"

"Yes, she did." Aurore said, nodding. "But because of the power you gave her, she was able to save herself. So for that, I wanted to thank you."

"Don't worry." Yomi said, smiling wickedly. "I was happy to help such a cute girl… Still, it seems like you might need my help again…"

"Not really, no." Aurore said, shaking his head. "I just…"

"Because it looks like you're almost ready to become a ghost like me yourself." Yomi said, moving closer to Aurore, placing her hand against his stomach, and sinking it into his flesh, passing through it.

"Please, please don't do that." Aurore said, frowning. "Yomi, you're way to creepy."

"Okay, sorry." Yomi giggled. "Anyways, I'm glad you have that evil power in you, Aurore, because it's the only thing keeping you alive."

"Yeah, I guess." Aurore said, nodding.

"So, what can I help you with, Aurore?" Yomi asked, floating next to him. "I'd love to help you. Just tell me what you want."

"I want you to tell me what you see when you look at me." Aurore said, frowning.

"Oh, really?" Yomi purred, smiling. "Well, Aurore, when I see you, I get this warm feeling in my chest, like I want to make you scream and cry."

"…" Aurore said, frowning. "That wasn't what I meant. I mean, do you see me as an evil person?"

"Yeah, a little." Yomi said, nodding.

"Really?" Aurore asked, frowning. "So I am evil…"

"No, that's not it." Yomi said, shaking her head. "You're such a nice and cute guy, but you have evil inside of you. But I love both of them. Good you and evil you."

"Well, thanks, I guess?" Aurore asked, confused and a little scared of the ghost girl.

"Good." Yomi grinned.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, what do you think, was that good?<p>

Lauren: YEAH! YOMI RETURNED!


	94. Chapter 96

EoS: Here's another chapter, updated after that recent anon spamming.

Lauren: You cried like a bitch.

EoS: No I didn't.

**Zeleck:**

Lauren: Yeah, she's amazing.

**BigBal-bles:**

Lauren: Excellent. That's how you should feel.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Thank you. I'm sorry that I doubted you. I'm glad to know I won't mistake you for someone else again.

**KingSkyTheGreat:**

Lauren: Yes. Yes she is.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Inspiration hah. Yomi's a real character from another series.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 96

* * *

><p>"Come now, Aurore, let me work those tense shoulders…" Yomi purred, rubbing against Aurore's shoulders. Aurore's shirt was removed, exposing his bare back, and he was lying on an old mattress Yomi had found in the school. Yomi in the mean time was massaging his back, floating above him as she smiled like a cat looking over its prey.<p>

"I'm still not sure how you can touch me sometimes, and yet don't other times." Aurore said, frowning, though still enjoying the feeling of her cold, pale hands rubbing gently against his back.

"It's simple…" Yomi purred, rubbing against his back with she hands. "You see, Aurore, I exist in this world as a spirit, and yet I can alter reality to my will."

"Seriously?" Aurore asked, shocked.

"Of course." Yomi said, nodding. "After all, I'm the Guardian of Horror, you think I can't do something like that?"

"So you can touch the real world, but can't even make real legs?" Aurore asked, frowning. Suddenly, he felt a sharp jabbing pain on his neck, Yomi leaning over him.

"Come now, Aurore…" Yomi purred. "Would you like a lesson in screaming? I would be happy to teach you…"

"No, thanks, that's fine." Aurore said, smiling in terror. "You are supposed to be trying to help me LOSE tension, right?"

"Of course." Yomi said, smiling, returning to her gentle massage. "Just calm down, Aurore, and let me enter your ass."

"My WHAT?" Aurore asked, shocked.

"Your mind." Yomi said, smiling innocently, her golden eyes shining mischievously.

"Okay, listen, this isn't going to work." Aurore sighed. "I can't get any more relaxed."

"Oh, I know a way." Yomi said, smiling.

"How?" Aurore asked, frowning. Suddenly, he saw one of Yomi's minions move from the shadows, and felt a shock of pain shoot through his head.

"Okay, now that you're asleep…" Yomi said, smiling. "Let me inside of you…"

Yomi pressed her hands against Aurore's head, and entered his soul.

Yomi appeared in a world that was much different from Sora's inner world. While Sora's mind was bright and cheerful, Aurore's was dark and gritty. It seemed like she was inside of an old black and white movie, though it did possess some color.

Yomi looked around, frowning, and saw that she was standing out on a long field with several hills, although the grass was a pallid grey, and there was little light. The trees were dead, and the ground was littered with large books instead of flowers.

Yomi floated over the field, and looked around for something she could use.

Yomi noticed a large door standing in front of her, and she looked at it.

"This looks like it could lead to something." Yomi said, smiling. She reached out for the door, but suddenly heard a voice cut into her like a blade.

"Don't touch that." Yomi turned and saw a large cage standing behind her, a cage she hadn't noticed before.

"Who are you?" Reaper asked, frowning.

"I'm the one who Aurore fears." Yomi said, smiling. "Which is more than I can say for you, Reaper."

"Ah, so you're the infamous Yomi…" Reaper said, smiling. "Excellent… Aurore has some interesting dreams about you."

"Really…" Yomi said, smiling. "Do they involve screaming?"

"Most of them do." Reaper said, nodding.

"So, Reaper, tell me…" Yomi said, smiling. "How is it, being trapped in that cage? It must be agonizing for you, not to be able to interact with the real world."

"I do fine." Reaper said, smiling. "But what about you? Why have you entered Aurore's mind?"

"Because I love things filled with death and gloom and darkness." Yomi said, smiling. "You might say that I sustain myself on fear."

"I see…" Reaper said, smiling. "Then why don't you let me go? I could give you all the fear you could ever hope to see."

"No, that's fine." Yomi said, smiling. "See, something like that is not something that Aurore could forgive me for. No, I've entered this place in an effort to help Aurore learn more about Shaw."

"Really…" Reaper said, frowning. "But Aurore can learn anything he wants to about Shaw, he just needs to see the truth and he'll know."

"He said he tried that, but it wouldn't work." Yomi said, shrugging. "Not that I understand what that means."

"Yeah, that guy is never honest about anything." Reaper said, frowning. "So, there must be some reason that you've decided to come in here, after all. What was it?"

"I wanted to compare Shaw with Aurore." Yomi said, shrugging. "I'm a good judge of evil, so I wanted to see how evil he was with my own eyes, by observing him through Aurore's eyes."

"And how is that working?" Reaper asked, smirking.

"Not so well." Yomi said, shrugging. "I can't find anything on him. But I guess I might as well keep looking. Never know what I might find."

"Good luck…" Reaper said, smiling wickedly. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

Yomi floated away from him, Reaper grinning.

"I see…" Shaw said, finishing his examination of the dark crystal Morning Star had given him. "Yes… Just as Morning Star said it would, this crystal does exactly what I wanted. This should be perfect. Now, Aurore, it is time for my vengeance… Let's see how well you like it when I completely erase the one person you care about most from this world…"

Shaw removed the Shadow Genesis Crystal from its stand, and placed it in his pocket. He destroyed the computer, turned, and walked out of the building.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, what could Shaw be planning?<p>

Lauren: Let's find out! It should be good!


	95. Chapter 97

EoS: Here's another chapter, guys! Remember to review!

Lauren: When are we going to get to the vengeance?

**KingSkyTheGreat:**

EoS: Yes he does. He wants to use Aurore to kill himself. It's very complicated.

**Zeleck:**

Lauren: Yomi is awesome indeed.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

EoS: Maybe.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Yeah, but EoS says no.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Exactly.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 97

* * *

><p>"Where's master?" Bluebell whined. "I'm so upset! Why isn't he here?"<p>

The group of girls were packing up their things, Bluebell whining the whole time.

"He said he had something to do." Lulu said, frowning. "And he also said that we should regroup back at the hotel for now."

"But I just made my film debut…" Sakura said, looking down.

"Hey, you can always stay back in town." Lulu said, giving Sakura a sly smirk. "With Shaw, who's trying to kill us…"

"…I get your point." Sakura said, nodding.

"Understood." Rin said, nodding. "Prima and I will pack as well."

Rin looked at Prima, who nodded, the two linking hands.

"But I want master!" Bluebell whined, thrashing around in frustration.

"Master said that he would be back, and we'll just have to wait for him." Sora sighed. "Let's head back home, okay? I'm so worried, we need to get back."

"Sammy will be so surprised by your new look." Lulu said, smiling. "I mean, you look so much different, I doubt she'll even be able to recognize you."

"Yeah…" Sora said, nodding, looking down sadly.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Sakura asked.

"Well…" Sora said, looking down, frowning. "This will be the longest time I've ever been apart from master. Even though I won't lose myself without him, I still don't like the idea of being alone without him…"

"Yeah, I understand…" Lulu said, nodding. "Ever since we were kids, you two were inseparable. I can't even imagine you two being this far apart for so long."

"Yeah, but it's fine." Sora said, smiling. "Master has to do what he has to do, and so do I."

"Really?" Sakura asked, frowning. "What do you have to do?"

"I have to train." Sora said, looking down. "Darkness took over my body because my spirit was too weak to withstand its torture."

"Yeah…" Lulu said, frowning. "But you're plenty strong, Sora."

"I am?" Sora asked, staring at Lulu, confused.

"Yeah, of course." Lulu said, nodding. "I mean, how many girls could say that they had the inner strength to fight back against a demon and regain control of her body from said demon? That's really impressive."

"Yeah, I guess…" Sora said, looking down, blushing. "Thanks, Lulu…"

"No problem." Lulu said, problem. "You can always use a little pick-me-up when you need one, right?"

"Yeah, of course!" Sora said, smiling confidently. "Thanks a lot, Lulu!"

"Good." Lulu said, smiling, Sora going off to help Bluebell pack.

"You know, that girl…" Sakura said, watching Sora, walking up to Lulu. "I think that she's a very strong girl. She always tries her best, have you noticed that?"

"Yes." Lulu said, nodding. "And she's always so positive and happy. Whenever I'm around her, I feel a little happier, you know?"

"Yes…" Sakura said, smiling. "I do."

"I guess that's why Aurore can be so cheerful, even if his life sucks so much." Lulu said, sighing.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that." Sakura said, nodding.

"I wonder…" Sakura said, staring out the window. "If Shaw had someone like Sora around him when he was a child… I wonder if he could have become something different… If he could have become like Aurore."

"You shouldn't think about such things." Lulu said, frowning. "Shaw is an adult, and he made his own choices. He decided to betray Aurore, and now he has to live with that decision."

"Then if Aurore decided to be the one to take Shaw's place, and he was the one who had betrayed us and not Shaw…" Sakura said, frowning. "You would have said the same thing?"

"No, that's not…" Lulu said, frowning.

"From what you've all told me, it seems that Shaw is everything that Aurore could have become without you and Sora." Sakura continued. "So under slightly different circumstances, they would have switched places. In fact, all it would really take was changing their faces and names."

"…" Lulu said, looking down.

"Still, there must have been some fun times Aurore had with you guys, right?" Sakura smiled cheerfully. "Did you two ever practice kissing or play doctor?"

"N-No, of course not!" Lulu exclaimed, her face a bright red. "We were just friends, that's all!"

"Just friends, huh?" Sakura said, smiling. "Hey, Sora, what was the deal behind Lulu's relationship with Aurore when they were kids?"

"Huh?" Sora asked, turning back to the two. "Well, I heard Sephy say that Lulu was supposed to be masters 'finance' or something like that…"

"Fiance?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"Yeah, that was it!" Sora said, nodding, returning to helping Bluebell pack.

"Fiance?" Sakura asked, turning to Lulu, smiling mischievously.

"Yeah, so?" Lulu glared. "You have a problem with that?"

"Not at all, fiancé." Sakura said, grinning.

"Shut it!" Lulu glared.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Aurore, you awake?" Yomi asked, floating over Aurore's head as his eyes opened, Aurore sitting up and rubbing his head.<p>

"What happened?" Aurore asked, throbbing pain shooting through his head.

"You were getting a massage and then you hit a your head with a large vase a few times to knock you out." Yomi said, smiling innocently.

"Right…" Aurore said, rubbing the sore bump on his head. "That's the stinging feeling…"

"Anyways, I've figured out some things by analyzing Shaw." Yomi said, frowning.

"What?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Shaw is infected by something I call 'Ikari-itis.'" Yomi explained.

"What does that mean?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"It means he's incredibly depressed and doesn't know what his purpose in life is." Yomi explained. "And he also possesses a bit of 'Ayanami-itis,' which means that he's incredibly depressed about being a clone, feels he can be replaced, and wants to kill himself."

"Really?" Aurore asked, worriedly.

"Not sure, but that's the only series I could compare him to, so I don't know." Yomi said, shrugging.

"It doesn't matter." Aurore sighed, standing up. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I'll have to go."

Aurore turned to go up, but felt a chill move through his shoulder. He turned and saw Yomi was standing there, her hand where his shoulder had been.

"Good luck, Aurore." Yomi said, staring at Aurore.

"Thanks." Aurore said, smiling.

"Oh, and if you die, you can always come back and be one of my pupils." Yomi cackled evilly.

* * *

><p>EoS: So, will that happen?<p>

Lauren: Let's find out!


	96. Chapter 98

EoS: Here's another chapter!

Lauren: Are we finally going to see the battle with Shaw?

**KingSkyTheGreat:**

Lauren: Yomi is beyond good and evil, she's the Guardian of Horror.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Yomi just likes teasing him, she's not really in love or anything.

**Guest:**

EoS: Don't worry, Aurore will defeat Shaw.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: A little program by the name of Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 98

* * *

><p>"Shaw." Aurore walked out into Pledge Grove, frowning. "Where are you, Shaw? I'm here. Come and settle things, like men."<p>

"Hello brother." Shaw walked out of the forest, staring at Aurore, smiling. "It's nice of you to come see me."

"You make it sound like I had a choice." Aurore said, glaring at Shaw. "Return the Genesis Crystal, Shaw, and I promise I'll let you live."

"You need to work on your sales pitch, brother." Shaw said, smirking. "I don't fear death. I yearn for it."

"Well then, give me the Genesis Crystal, and I'll let your death be as painless as possible." Aurore glared at him.

"I would love to, brother, but I no longer possess the Genesis Crystal. I've given it to a friend of mine." Shaw said, smirking.

"Who has it?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"I don't know who it is, but they called themselves Morning Star." Shaw said, smiling. "Perhaps you know of them?"

"Morning Star…" Aurore said, frowning. "Morning Star was the one who defeated Arceus, that assassin of yours."

"Ah, yes…" Shaw said, nodding. "I see… So, Arceus saves me on the orders of Morning Star, after having battled Morning Star on my orders… Truly a complicated game we play, brother, but there can be no better kind."

"How about a game where no one dies?" Aurore asked, frowning. "I would like a game like that."

"Pity." Shaw sighed. "This game will continue to progress, and people will continue to die. Just you watch me. I shall forever separate from the one you care about."

Shaw held his hand up, revealing a crystal formed of darkness.

"What is that?" Aurore asked, frowning, glaring at Shaw. He tensed up, ready to dodge the attack if it should come.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Shaw said, smiling. "It's merely a crystal that was created by Morning Star. A crystal that can accomplish my goals. The Shadow Genesis Crystal."

"The Shadow Genesis Crystal?" Aurore asked, shocked. "That's impossible."

"Really then…" Shaw said, smiling. "Then I guess when I use it to kill the one you care about most, it will be one last impossibility."

"Don't do it, Shaw." Aurore said, glaring at him.

"Oh, please, give me the speech." Shaw said, laughing. "About how there's still hope for me, and I can be a good man if I tried to help others. Please, I'm dying to hear it."

"I won't." Aurore said, frowning, giving his brother a stone cold glare. "There would be no point. You're a full grown man, and you can make your own choices. And you chose to the path of vengeance and evil. So you don't get redemption, Shaw. You get to die like a dog."

"Well, let's get this party started then." Shaw said, holding up the Shadow Genesis Crystal. It began to glow with a dense black light, the light shooting out towards Aurore. "Now, the person you care about most will be destroyed."

"Oh, no you don't!" Alder exclaimed, charging out in front of Aurore, Gina jumping down next to him. The light struck the two of them together, sending them flying backwards in opposite directions.

"Alder! Gina!" Aurore exclaimed, shocked. "What are you doing? Why did you come here?"

"We came…" Alder panted, standing up. "We followed you here so that we could protect you from Shaw. I knew you wouldn't give up that easily."

"Alder…" Aurore said, shocked.

"What was that…" Alder asked, frowning. "Wait, where's Gina? Gina?"

"Huh?" Aurore asked, turning to Gina. Gina stood up as well.

"Alder…" Gina asked, staring directly at him. "Where are… you?"

"What the hell is going on?" Aurore asked, turning to Shaw.

"Damn!" Shaw said, frowning. "What the hell? This wasn't meant for them! It was supposed to strike you! Those foolish peons, interfering…"

"Shaw!" Aurore exclaimed. "What does that crystal do?"

"Simple." Shaw said, turning to Aurore, frowning. "The Shadow Genesis Crystal has a single power that works once."

"What is it?" Aurore exclaimed.

"The power to completely cut off the target from the one they love." Shaw explained, frowning. "Whoever it hits will never be able to see, touch, hear, smell, or taste the one they love most of all ever again."

"You were trying to use that to permanently prevent me from seeing Sora…" Aurore said, shocked.

"The final tool to drive you to the edge of despair…" Shaw said, staring at the powerless crystal. "It is useless to me now…"

"Wait, don't!" Aurore exclaimed, Shaw tossing the crystal to the ground and smashing it beneath his foot.

"Aurore…" Gina said, turning to Aurore. "What happened… Where's Alder?"

"Aurore…" Alder said, turning to Aurore. "What happened… Where's Gina?"

"I'm sorry…" Aurore said, looking down, frowning. "The person you care about most… Is dead… Shaw killed them… I couldn't… I couldn't…"

Aurore couldn't tell them the truth. He decided that it was better to lie and say they were dead instead of telling Alder and Gina that they had been permanently separated from one another because they saved him.

Yeah, he was wrong about that.

"He's dead…" Gina said, staring at the ground, shocked, shadows beginning to swirl around her. "He's dead… He's dead!"

Gina turned around in a white hot rage as Alder fell to the ground, shocked from the knowledge that the woman he loved was gone for good. Gina, on the other hand, let loose her anger at Shaw.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Gina exclaimed, hitting Shaw in the stomach. She focused dark power into her hand, and sent him flying through the air. She disappeared into the darkness and reappeared above him, holding her hand down towards him.

"HE WAS MINE!" Gina exclaimed, hitting Shaw point blank with a shadow ball. "AND YOU TOOK HIM FROM MEEEE!"

Shaw hit the ground and slowly stood up, shaking, coughing out blood. He looked behind him at the rocky ledge and the hard ground below, and smiled.

"Saddening, isn't it brother." Shaw said, coughing out blood as Gina charged at him. "I alone know how to reverse the effects."

"What?" Gina asked, staring at Shaw, her fury freezing for a second. "You can… bring him back…"

"Indeed…" Shaw said, laughing maniacally as he stepped back from the ledge, plummeting into oblivion.

"No…" Gina exclaimed, collapsing to her knees. She let out a blood-curdling roar to the heavens in anger, frustration, and sadness, Alder sitting on the ground, paralyzed in shock.

* * *

><p>EoS: Now then, this story will end in two more chapters, and then we'll return to Blake's story.<p>

Lauren: Finally.


	97. Chapter 99

EoS: Well, here's another chapter, the second to last chapter! What will happen? How will Gina respond to this?

Lauren: This is going to be pretty bad for them, I assume.

**KingSkyTheGreat:**

EoS: Me too, but it had to end at some point.

**TheDragonsInferno:**

EoS: Thanks.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

EoS: Yup.

**Rainbow:**

EoS: Basically.

**DarkWolfAssassin:**

Lauren: Yup.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Well, we'll see.

**Rai say:**

EoS: Thank you.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Yup.

**Zeleck:**

EoS: I can.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 99

* * *

><p>"My Alder is gone…" Gina said, collapsing to the ground. "It can't be…"<p>

Aurore walked closer to her, frowning.

"He promised me…" Gina said, tears falling from her eyes. "He said that we would always be together… And I believed him…"

Gina turned to Aurore, her eyes empty and hollow. "He might have been an idiot… But he said that he would make me happy."

"Gina…" Aurore said, walking towards her. Suddenly, shadows emerged from the ground, pushing Aurore back.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Gina exclaimed. "Just get back!"

Aurore backed up, worried, Gina turning to the large stone pillar in the center of pledge valley.

"This pillar is the axis of Arceus, my creator's, power." Gina said, staring at the stone pillar. "I'm done… There can be no more."

Gina held her hand up, dark power flowing from her hand into the pillar, the large gash in the center growing deeper and deeper into the stone.

"Gina!" Aurore exclaimed, throwing himself in front of the shadow, getting knocked back.

"Don't stop me, Aurore." Gina said, glaring at him, anger surging through her body. "I shall destroy this pillar, and throw this world into the darkness…"

"Why would you want something like that?" Aurore exclaimed. "This world is fine!"

"Without Alder in this world…" Gina said, frowning. "I don't care about it anymore. I will bring this world to an end… An end to all suffering and pain… And then I, too, will envelop myself in death's embrace and join my beloved Alder."

"I won't let you." Aurore said, standing in front of the pillar of Arceus.

"Stand aside." Gina glared. "I must destroy this world, and move on to a world where Alder and I can be together!"

"I won't let you!" Aurore exclaimed. "There are people living with the ones they care about, and you don't have the right to take that away from them!"

"Humanity caused Alder's death…" Gina said, glaring at Aurore. "Alder found me, and decided to help me learn to love humanity… He loved humans, and because of his love for humans, he decided to protect you… And now he's dead because of it… You humans took him from me… And now I shall destroy this world you love so much."

Aurore tensed, and was hit by another blast of dark energy.

"Move, Aurore!" Gina exclaimed. She swung her hand, and created a claw of shadow, knocking Aurore out of the way. She moved towards the stone pillar, only for a blast of light to shoot down from the sky, knocking Gina backwards.

"Who would dare?" Gina exclaimed, looking around in anger.

"How you've fallen, Gina…" Lucia said, staring down at Aurore.

"Arceus!" Gina exclaimed, staring up at Lucia.

"Why would you do so much for one human?" Lucia asked, staring down at Gina.

"Because I loved him!" Gina exclaimed.

"For one human, you would plunge this world into the darkness…" Lucia said, staring down at Gina. "My apologies, Gina, but I need you to cool your head for a while."

Lucia held her hand up, a portal of light appearing beneath Gina.

"What is this?" Gina exclaimed, tentacles of light emerging from the array, dragging her in.

"Wait, Arceus, you can't do this!" Aurore exclaimed.

"Of course I can." Lucia said, frowning. "I know not where this portal will lead to, only that it will take her to a place outside of this world. This is your punishment. For trying to supplant my power… I need you to cool your rage for now."

"Wait." Aurore said, glaring at Gina. "You will free yourself at some point. When that happens, I will not let you destroy humanity. Instead, you must destroy me."

"What?" Lucia asked, shocked.

"Take all of your rage and hatred for humanity and direct it towards me, Gina." Aurore said, frowning. "I shall take all of it on."

"You think you can?" Gina asked, glaring at Aurore.

"Alder sacrificed himself to protect me." Aurore said, glaring at her. "So I should be the only one you need to hate."

"Fine then…" Gina said, glaring at him. "Until I take my vengeance on you, don't let anyone else take your life."

Gina was sucked into the void, directed to parts unknown.

"That human…" Lucia said, turning to Alder. "It seems that they have been separated. Should Gina return to this plane, perhaps she will be able to see him once more… Until then, I've altered his memories of today. To him, Gina merely died before him. This will prevent him from asking questions."

"Arceus…" Aurore said, staring at Lucia, frowning. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"I have the ability to see the future…" Lucia said, descending down to Aurore. "I have seen faint glimpses of the future, and I know a few things. This is something that must be done."

"I'm leaving." Aurore said, turning from Lucia. "I hope you have luck in what you do in your future."

* * *

><p>That day, Aurore and Alder returned to the hotel, greeted by their friends. However, they possessed great sadness and depression in their hearts, which quickly became evident to the group.<p>

"Master…" Sora said, staring at Aurore. "Did you… Beat Shaw?"

"Yes…" Aurore said, nodding. "But at great cost."

"Gina…" Alder said, looking down at the floor. "She died trying to protect us…"

"Oh my god…" Sakura said, staring at the two of them.

"Gina…" Lulu said, looking down sadly.

"Alder, are you…" Sakura said, reaching towards Alder.

"I'm fine." Alder snapped. "I'm leaving." Alder walked towards the stairs and disappeared towards his room.

"Alder…" Sakura said, staring after him.

"Give him time…" Aurore said, looking down, frowning. "Time is what he needs most of all."

* * *

><p>EoS: Yes, indeed. Time is what he needs.<p>

Lauren: Will it help?


	98. Chapter 100

EoS: Here's the final chapter, guys. It was fun! Review, for a final hurrah! Please review!

Lauren: This was a good story, I guess.

**KingSkyTheGreat:**

EoS: Yes it was.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Lucia altered his memories.

**TheDragonsInferno:**

EoS: I guess.

**Guest:**

Lauren: Nope.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: It's actually kind of canon, because Alder's starter pokemon died in the game.

Aurore's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 100

* * *

><p>That night, Aurore was plagued with a strange dream.<p>

Aurore stood in a field of flowers, surprised.

"Aurore." Aurore turned and saw a young woman standing in front of him, smiling. She wore a long white dress and had long brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Mom…" Aurore said, shocked.

"Aurore…" Aurore's Mother said, smiling. "It's so good to see you. I wish your father could be here to see the kind of man you grew up to be."

"Thanks." Aurore said, smiling.

"Listen, I know you must hate your father, Kallin." Aurore's Mother said, smiling sadly. "But he is a good man. He truly did love you."

"I know." Aurore said, nodding, his mother surprised.

"My dad might have died… And he might have left we with this curse, but I don't hate him." Aurore said, shaking his head. "Reaper… Was a gift given to me by my father to protect the people I care about."

"Aurore…" Aurore's mother said, smiling. "It was nice to see you one last time."

"You too." Aurore said, smiling. "I miss you, mom."

"Good bye." Aurore's mother hugged him, and Aurore woke up.

That morning Aurore headed down to the lobby, and the others soon joined for dinner. Then, Samurott walked downstairs.

"Aurore." Samurott walked over to Aurore, staring at him head on.

"Samurott." Aurore said, turning to her, surprised. "What is it?"

"Thank you for all you've done for me." Samurott said, bowing to Aurore. "You… All of you… You're the nicest people I've ever met. Ever since I was a kid, I thought that humans were cruel people… But you've shown me that you humans care for another with such kindness. Aurore… I feel that you've finally healed my heart."

"Samurott…" Aurore said, frowning, already realizing what she was saying.

"And now, I guess it's time." Samurott said, smiling. "Before, you offered to find me a kind trainer, but it's fine. You don't need to. I will find someone for myself, someone who I can trust and love. Thank you for everything you've done for me, but this is good-bye."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"No, Samurott, you can't leave!" Bluebell exclaimed, shocked. "There's so much we still haven't done! I wanted you to help me become stronger! You can't just leave now!"

"Bluebell…" Samurott said, staring at Bluebell in surprise, and then smiled. "I'm sorry… But you can't understand. You have a master who loves and cares for you, so for someone like me, who doesn't have someone like that… it makes me envious."

"Well, I'm sure master would be overjoyed to have you join his team!" Sora said, frowning. "Come on, please?"

Samurott turned to Aurore, and smiled.

"No." Aurore said, shaking his head. "She's right. Samurott, you need to go out on your own to discover where you belong, and who you are meant to be with. So, with that in mind, I would just like to say that the time we spent together, brief as it was, I truly enjoyed your company."

"Master…" Bluebell said, shaking her head in shock.

"Thank you for understanding." Samurott said, smiling, a tear falling from her eye. "I'm going to miss you all, so much, but I have to leave."

Samurott turned to the door, and saw Rin standing in front of it, looking down, frowning.

"So you're going then." Rin said, frowning.

"I am." Samurott said, nodding.

"Fine." Rin said, frowning. "I'm not going to make a big scene. Just promise me one thing."

"What?" Samurott asked.

"Don't forget me, okay?" Rin asked, looking at the ground, tears dripping from her eyes. "I won't forget you… Never, ever."

"Rin." Samurott said, kneeling down, patting the young girl on the shoulder. "Don't cry. A pretty young girl like you has no business crying about something like this. I'm certain we will meet again."

"I know we will." Rin said, nodding, wiping away her tears. "And when we do, I'll become such a beautiful woman that you won't even recognize me."

"I hope you do." Samurott said, hugging the girl. She stood up, and turned to Aurore then.

"I'll be off, then." Samurott said, smiling warmly.

"Good luck." Aurore said, smiling back at her.

With that, Samurott turned from the life she had spent with Aurore and the others, and walked off into her own shining future.

"Aurore…" Aurore turned to Emolga, who was staring at him adamantly, Whimsicott and Watchog standing beside her.

"What is it?" Aurore asked.

"We agree with Samurott." Emolga said, smiling. "We've inconvenienced you too much, and we must also find our own paths."

"Yes." Aurore said, smiling. "We may not have known each other as long, but thank you for everything."

The three headed out as well, and stood around each other.

"Though our paths may stray, and we might grow apart…" Emolga said, tears falling from her eyes.

"We will always be…" Whimsicott wailed.

"…The Idiot Trio!" Watchog exclaimed.

The three headed off in separation, each wiping the tears from their faces.

…

"Hey, Samurott!" Samurott flinched suddenly, and turned back to see Emolga standing there, smiling cheerfully.

"What do you want?" Samurott asked, frowning.

"You're looking for a master, right?" Emolga asked, smiling. "I am too. Do you mind if I join you? The journey might be more fun if we were together."

"…Fine." Samurott sighed.

"So, as human beings change and adapt, they move on into the future…" Aurore said, turning to Sakura. "Listen, Sakura, I probably should have asked you this a long time ago, but… You want to get a cup of coffee with me some time?"

Bluebell, Sora, and Lulu all stared in shock at Aurore.

"Um, sure, I guess…" Sakura said, blushing.

* * *

><p>Shaw woke up, surprised that he was still alive. He stared up at the ceiling of the hospital, shocked.<p>

"I'm… alive…?" Shaw asked, sitting up, shocked. "How am I still alive? That's… not possible…"

"The love of a mother." Shaw turned and saw Sephiria standing there, frowning.

"Hello, Alex." Sephiria said, frowning.

"Sephiria." Shaw glared at her, frowning. "How am I alive?"

"I had the Instant Relief Squad ready to save you." Sephiria said, frowning. "However, you were barely alive. It looks like luck saved you. You've been in a coma for nearly half a year now."

"Really…" Shaw said, frowning.

"However, I won't allow that." Sephiria said, frowning. "You've been sentenced to being detained within the Reinhart Vault. A prison devoid of all light where you shall be unable to serve any purpose for the remainder of your existence."

"I see…" Shaw said, frowning.

"Farewell, my child." Sephiria said, turning and walking out the door. "I doubt I shall ever see you again."

Sephiria walked from the medical room of the newly reconstructed base of the Reinhart Family, and walked into another room.

"Sephiria." Ghetsis said, frowning. "I see Shaw is finally awake, but you let him live. You couldn't bring yourself to let him die, could you?"

"I am a woman." Sephiria said, frowning. "I guess I don't have the ability to end the life of a child that was born from my body."

"Well now, what is it you wanted to see me for?" Ghetsis asked, smiling.

"Aurore asked me to give you this." Sephiria said, handing Ghetsis a letter. "It is his letter of resignation. He and his bride are leaving the Reinhart Family and moving out to Iccirus City."

"What?" Ghetsis exclaimed. "So, that brat thinks that he can escape from me, does he?"

"Ghetsis, my support lies with Aurore." Sephiria said, frowning. "And that is why I am giving you this."

Sephiria handed Ghetsis a file.

"What is this?" Ghetsis asked, frowning.

"Information on the illegal dealings of the Reinhart Family, including the Neo Reaper project." Sephiria said, frowning. "If you ever do anything to Aurore, his family, or the people he cares about, then I shall release this information out to the world. I have recorded it in the Reinhart Observation Diaries, and left it with a close colleague of mine. If anything should happen to me, then he shall release it."

"…" Ghetsis glared at Sephiria, seething in anger but was unable to do anything. Sephiria smiled, turned, and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Six months later, Sakura was preparing to go into labor in a month. With the money Sephiria had given them, Aurore had purchased a small cabin, and the moor outside of it, where the two lived happily with each other, enjoying their married bliss with their eldest daughter Rin, their youngest daughter Petilil, and Aurore's moemon.<p>

"So, how are my two favorite girls?" Aurore asked, hugging Sakura. He buried his face in the nape of her neck, Sakura giggling.

"Hey!" Rin and Sora said, frowning.

"Sorry, sorry." Aurore said, smiling. "So, Sakura, I still can't believe you're growing a whole living being inside of you."

"You know, we still need to think up a name." Sakura said, smiling. "How about Hildegarde?"

"You mean my mother's name?" Aurore asked, laughing. "Are you sure you want our daughter with a name like that?"

"Well, it sounds good." Sakura said, smiling. "Hildegarde Reinhart."

"How about for a middle name?" Aurore said, sitting down next to her. "I've already got a good first name."

"What?" Sakura asked, curious.

"Remember that tree out on the moor?" Aurore asked, smiling. "The one you loved so much? How about Willow?"

"Willow…" Sakura said, rubbing her stomach. "I like it. Willow Hildegarde Reinhart."

"The power of hope…" Aurore said, placing his hand over her hand, rubbing against her stomach as well.

Aurore looked over at the window, smiling.

_Thank you to my father, for protecting me._

_Good-bye to my mother, who loved me._

And now, the clock will begin to wind forwards.

* * *

><p>EoS: And they lived happily ever after for a few years. Then Aurore dies. Joy.<p>

Lauren: Well, it was a good run while it lasted.


End file.
